Our unforgettable adventure: Assassination Classroom, class 3E
by hikariwhite95
Summary: This story is about Fem!Nagisa AU, with more Karma x Nagisa moment. They are two different people with two different personality, with a yellow strings like octopus(?) tie them together. Not just the two of them, but the whole class 3E is tied together with that yellow octopus strings. I'm suck at summary, read the story you will know what happened. Enjoy :) (the cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1: yellow octopus teacher

Assassination Classroom fanfic

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

I have inspiration to make this fanfiction after read **'Hidden Thruths by ninjapanda16'** and **'Assassination classroom: Different way by ImWritingPeper'** , I love both stories so much.

"conversation"

' _tought'_

 _flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

Chapter 1 : My homeroom teacher is an octopus?!

The class filed with silence, nobody move form their spot. Altough, they're seems nerveous because of something, in the hall you can hear a slithery sound. And then the classroom door opened... you can see a giant yellow octopus walk into the teacher desk and put the roll book on the teacher desk.

"Now, let's begin the homeroom. Student on duty, on your command," he said, with the never ending smile that plastered in his face.

"S-stand up," said a sky blue- haired girl with long twintail and sky blue eyes her name is Shiota Nagisa. The whole class begin to stand up with a gun in their hand point at their teacher.

"Attention!" they're focus on pointing at their teacher.

"Bow!" The whole class begin to shoot at their teacher.

"Good morning, fire all you like. I'll be taking attendance," Their teacher said and dodging the bullets that come form class shoting at him.

"Isogai-kun?" he said. "H-here," Reply Isogai Yuuma, he has black hair and golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you must speak up with all the gunfire. Otherwise I can't hear you," and then Isogai said "Here!" with a louder voice.

"Okajima-kun?

"Here!"

"Okuda-san?"

"Here!"

"Kataoka-san?"

"Here!"

"Kayano-san?"

"Here!"

"Kanzaki-san"

"Here!"

And they keep shooting until the last name in the class absent, when he finished the class stopped their gun shoot. Looks like the whole class out of breath, he closed the roll book , " Good, no Student absent today," And then his yellow face change to orange with big O red mark, "Excellent, that makes me very happy," he said.

"He's too fast!" said Nakamura Rio, girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes while catching her breath, and then Isogai said, "So the whole class shooting at him doesn't work?" while catching his breath. ' _We are killers, and our targets are our teacher'_ thought Nagisa looking at the gun in her hand.

"Too bad, no bullets can hit me either today. Method that rely on sheer lack any individual thought. Line of sight, barrel position, finger movement – each of these is far too simple. You've got to be more inventive! Otherwise... you'll never be able to kill me at my max speed of Mach 20." He said with understimated voice.

"But, like you see, no way did you seriously dodge all of those!" Said Maehara Hiroto, the boy who has light orange hair and orange with tint of yellow eyes. "I mean, these _are_ just BB'S. You could just stood there, grittin your teeth as they hit you." Said black haired boy with steel blue eyes, and the whole class have same thought with Sugino Tomohito.

After hearing them, their teacher look dejected and said, "Gather up the BB's and hand them over," he take Okano Hinata's gun, the girl who has short brown hair like a boy, and deep purple eyes. Their teacher continue with what he said, "I told you: 'these may be harmless to you.." he shoot his own hand, and his hand fall into classroom floor. The whole class look shock.

"But they're special anti-me BB's developed by the goverment. If one hits me, it can slice through my cells like they were tofu. Ah... of course, they regenerate a few second later." They see his hand grow again to it's usual form, "Then again, _you_ could end up shooting your eyes out. No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me." His face change into yellow with green strip and he said, "I do hope you _can_ kill me – before graduation, that is."

"Now then, let's put away the guns and BB's and start on our work," and the students begin to back to their own desk.

' _Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School: The Assassination Classroom._ _How did we end up like this?_ _Two things happened at once as our third year began, the first was the moon suddenly exploding into crescent, the whole world panic with these news. And the second was...'_ Nagisa thought and take a glance at the now permanent crescent moon _._

* * *

 _A couple man and woman in black with a creature look like an yellow octopus entering their classroom, the class look at the yellow creature with a big question mark and shock._

' _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CREATURE?! A big yellow octopus?!' They tought._

 _The creature began to spoke, "How do you do? I'm the one who blasted your moon," the whole class have a blank face after this information out. "I plan to do the same to the earth next year. Now I'm your teacher, nice to meet you." He said with a smile that will never gone in his face._

' _There are at least six things wrong with this picture!' the whole class though, the feeling was unanimous for them._

 _After that, the raven haired man who stand in the left of the creature begin to spoke, "I'm Tadaomi Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. First, please understand that what I'm about to say is a state secret. Let me be blunt: I want you to kill this creature." The whole class shock after hear what he said, but his dark maroon eyes look piercing to the whole class._

' _He want us to kill a unditified creature that destroy the moon into crescent and want to destroy Earth next year? It seems nonsense, but.. if he's here I bet his going to like this,' Nagisa tough and look at the empty desk next to the window._

" _Um... What is that? Is that the alien or whatever that come to attack us?" ask Mimura Koki, the boy has orange hair like a mushroom (it's really look like a mushroom for me XD) and yellow eyes._

 _Hearing Mimura's question, the creature look annoyed and began to make a pink smoke out of his head, "How rude! I'll have you know. I was born and raised on Earth!" shaking his slithery hands all over at in front of the classroom._

' _He was?' Nagisa tought._

" _I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth." Karasuma begin to spoke again. "March next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy Earth as well. Only the world's leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You've got to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words...'' he to took out a green knive form behind his clothes and began to attack the creature, "an assassination," but the creature move with a speed that eyes can't follow._

" _But this guy is extremely fast! You try to kill him and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead – immaculately!" the class look at Karasuma who's still trying to attack that creature, but end up with the creature trimming his eyebrow and the creature's face change into pink color. When Karasuma began to attack again, the creature began to move again with a high speed that make a big wind inside the class._

" _This superbeing has the power to turn a full moon into a crescent, his speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless awaiting our destruction." He said._

 _The creature place the tools he use to its place and said, " and that's no fun. So I made your goverment an offer: no killing me." And when he put his hand at Karasuma shoulder, a tick mark visible at Karasuma's head. "Instead, I'll teach Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."_

' _What? Why us?' the whole class thought._

' _That's what I want to know too!' Karasuma's tought._

" _We don't know what he's after. But we were forced to agree, on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students. We have to reasons: first and foremost, coming to a classroom every day lets us keep an eye on him. Second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range." Said Karasuma. "And the success will be rewarded with ten billion yen," hearing this the whole class eyes began to lit up._

" _A successful assassination will literally save the earth. Luckily, he doesn't think much you." The creature yellow face change into yellow with green stripes, "See? Those green stripes mean he's looking down on you!"_

' _What the hell with that skin?!'_

" _Obiviously! If the goverment can't kill me, how could you? Even when they sent their cutting-edge fighter jets after me... I ended up giving them a coat of wax right there in the midair!" said the creature._

' _What's with all the grooming?'_

' _The hell with his clean fetish?!'_

 _And the classroom door open again with some agent bring grey box with and weapons into the class, Karasuma begin to spoke again, " You must find a chick in his defenses and stike at it. You'll have weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans, but will work on him. You must keep this secret from your family and friends," Nagisa sent a worry glance at the empty desk beside her, 'Ughh.. I bet he will supicious of me, I never be able to hide things from him. The same for him too...,' she thought._

" _There's no time to lose. If the earth disappear, we'll have nowhere left to run." Said Karasuma. The creatures, no the yellow octopus spoke again, "And that's about it! Now let's make the most of your one remaning year!" with a wicked face._

* * *

The lunch time bell ringing. The yellow octopus stopping their lesson for lunch break and go to the window, "I'll just pop over to China for some mapo tofu," and then he's gone, leaving with a big wind blast in the classroom.

"Let's see... if he's traveling at Mach 20..." Said Nakamura. "It'll take maybe ten minutes to get to Sichuan, home of mapo tofu," said Nagisa.

"But, not just his speed is unbelieveable. Can you imagine, he's even grading our test at that speed!" said Maehara.

"Don't you think he's pretty good at teaching, tough?" ask Nakamura.

"Yeah... but we _are_ the E Class." Said Mimura. "Trying our best won't do much," said Okajima Taiga, the boy who has a bald head and black eyes.

'Yeah... even though he's a good teacher, we can't change the fact that we're the E class. Our conditions different from the other class at this school... altough a certain red head I know will never care about this condition...,'thought Nagisa.

"Oi, Nagisa," called Terasaka Ryoma, "Come with us. It's time to put our assassination plan into action," said Terasaka, the boy has dual hair color, brown on top and yellow at the under with yellow eyes. And walk out from the classroom with his other two friends.

Nagisa stand up from her chair and begin to follow them, but before she's out of the classroom a hand make her stop. A girl with green hair into high twintail and have a hazel eyes look at Nagisa with worried face, "Nagisa-chan, you don't have to do this... their plans never be good for others," said Kayano Kaede, the almost closest friend she has in the class.

Nagisa smile and said, "It's okay, Kayano-chan." And continue walk out from the classroom.

The other classmate have the same face as Kayano, they worried for the small girl who's going talk with the class deliquent. 'Nagisa-chan...' thought Kayano, looking at Nagisa small back.

At the stair that connected to outdoor clearing in the back of their classroom, Terasaka with his two other friends sat at the stairs and Nagisa stand at the in front of them with a small note attach at her hand.

"That octopus's face changes color according to his mood, right? Did you do those observations I told you?" ask Terasaka. The other two boys with him, one have a bright yellow hair with pointy eyes and the other have like a afro black hair with the same black eyes. Their name is Muramatsu Takuya and Yoshida Taisei.

Nagisa nodding her head at Terasaka question, she began to read what she write on those small notes, "More or less. We know it's striped green when he's feeling confident. When we give a wrong answer, it's dark purple with darker shade of purple X mark. A right answer makes it go bright orange with big O red mark. But what's really interesting is after lunch-" before she finished with her words, Terasaka cut off her speach with impatient voice.

"I don't need to know all that!" and began to go down form his current possition and stand in front of small sky blue haired girl. "I have a plan... and when he lets his guard down the most, _you_ are going to carry t out." While pointing his anti-sensei's knive at her.

"M-me? But..." said Nagisa with hestitate voice. Terasaka make his face closer to the small girl with visible tick mark at his forehead and said, "Don't be such a goody-goody. We're the E class – the misfits that can't keep up at this famous prep school. They call us... the _End_ Class. Every day, they send us to this isolated mountaintop campus, discriminating us like we're scum," put his arm around Nagisa's neck. You can see a visible unconfortable face from small blue sky haired girl, and she's avoid Terasaka gaze with looking at the other direction.

"When would us losers, ever in our lives have another chance to score a cool ten billion yen? We're gonna make it – make it through this crappy situation..." said Terasaka, he put his hand in the pocket and pulling out a small orange pouch into his hand. "By any means necessary," with finality voice and drop the pouch into the small girl, "Just don't screw up... Nagisa-chan," and then Terasaka with his other two friend leave the small girl alone.

" _I heard that Nagisa is headed for E class."_

 _"Ooh. Well, that's it for her."_

 _"I'm gonna delete his contact info!"_

 _"Me too, I don't even want to think of us on the same level!"_

" _Nagisa-chan~ you're really going to E class?"_

 _"Yeah... If you don't wanna to be my friend again, it's okay. I'm Understand..."_

 _"What? Are you stupid? I'll be your friend, even when you're in the E class. Don't care about other's say~~"_

 _"Thank you..."_

Nagisa touch the necklace that resting around her neck behind her clothes and lost in thought, and then she hear a sound. A second later, her teacher landing behind her. She rotate her body to face her teacher , hidding the small pouch behind her body and take away her hand form her necklace. "I'm back!" said the teacher.

"W-welcome back, sir..." said Nagisa, and the she's see a giant missile in her teacher hand. "What's with the missile?" ask Nagisa.

"A souvenir. The SDF was waiting for me in the Sea of Japan," said the yellow octopus. His answer make Nagisa sweeet drop, "I-it must be terrible, being a target."

"Not at all. You know, you're powerful when everyone has it in for you," with this statement make her realise something. "Now let's begin fifth period," said the creature and walking to the classroom.

"Yes, sir.." reply Nagisa. 'That's right.. when someone being everyone's assassination target, that means they all acknowledge your power. A creature like that wouldn't understand what it's like being unworthy of anyone's expectations or fear, or even their recognition... I might just be able to kill him. After all... this teacher can't see me, either,' thought Nagisa while balled her fist into the strap of the small pouch.

* * *

"All right, class – compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be "was tentacles all along."" Said their teacher.

The line makes the whole class confused, "Huh?" and a girl with long straight black hair and yellow eyes raise her hand and ask "Was the tentacles all along?" her name is Kanzaki Yukiko, the class primadona.

"Yes. When you're finished, bring them to me. I'm looking for proper grammar and whether you've conveyed the tentacle's beauty," he said, but the class still confused with the line so their teacher give them an example.

"'It was tentacles?' really?" said isogai. "Once you're done, you're free to go home!" Said their yellow octopus teacher.

That make a whole class protest because, they stil have no idea for what they're going to write. "How are we gonna write about _that_?" ask the girl with strawberry blonde hair that reach until above her shoulder and she has a light green eyes, her name is Kurahashi Hinano.

"Now, now – aren't any marvelously slithery phrases coming to mind?" ask their teacher, "Slither slither slither slither!" while move his tentacles all around him. "Enough with the slithering!" yell Maehara.

"Sensei, I have a question!" said kayano form the back of classroom. Nagisa saw their teacher skin began change into light pink color and a little late to respond kayano words. "Ah.. yes, Kayano-san?" ask the yellow teacher.

"This is a weird question to ask now, but... what's your name?" ask Kayano.

"My... name?" reply their teacher, he seems lost in thought. "Hmmm... I don't really have the kind of name to tell other people. Go ahead and give me one," he said, that makes the whole class sweet drop.

"But right now, focus on your schoolwork. Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break." He said again, and then his skin began turning into light pink again.

After see their teacher condition, Nagisa shadowing her sky blue eyes with her bangs and she's stand up from her chair. She's hidding her anti-sensei's knive behind her wroking paper and walking to their teacher with her poker face to masked her bloodlust. The whole class seems agitated after seeing knive at back of her paperwork and Terasaka smirking from his desk.

'After lunch, right around the the time he get sleepy, his face sometimes goes light pink. He was a little slow responding to Kayano-chan's question, too. That might be when he's at his most vulnerable,' Thought Nagisa.

After she's reaching in front of class, face-to-face with their teacher. She's bring out her knive and make an attempt to stab her teacher but, the knive never reach their teacher because he put his hand around Nagisa's wrist to stop her movement. "I told you: be more inventive!" he said, and take away the green knive with a handkerchief.

' _I bet he will angry at me to do this kind of things. I want to see him again...,'_ thought Nagisa, in her mind flashing a boy with red hair and mercury eyes with mischevious smile.

And then Nagisa throw her self to the yellow octopus teacher and hugging him, he seems shock and his skin began to change to it's original colour. ' _What?! I can't read her movements earlier. In facts, I can't feel her bloodlust!'_ His thought.

His thought gone after he saw a grenade around his student neck, ' _A grenade?!'_ and Terasaka push the red button on remote control for that grenade from his desk.

BOOM!

The grenade explode, and makes many BB's bullets flying in the classroom. "Yess!" yell Terasaka with his two friend. The whole class seems shock with suicide actions from their small female classmate.

"Nagisa-chan!" yell Kayano and stand up from her chair.

"Serves, you right!" yell Terasaka again and walking to in front of classroom with smug face.

"Terasaka!" yell Isogai, "What have you done?!" yell Maehara to the three of them.

"Bet he never expected a suicide bomber!" said Terasaka while looking at the brunt skin octupus. "What did you do to Nagisa-chan?!" yell Kayano, while her tears began to pilling up in her eyes. She's worried about her small friend, 'Please be save... Nagisa-chan!'

"Huh? A toy grenade. But I beefed it up with gunpowder, so it's shoot three hundred anti-sensei bullets at crazy high speed! They're not strong enough to kill anybody, my ten bilion yen will cover her medical bi-" Terasaka stopped in the middle of his speach when he's looked at a transparent membrane that protect Nagisa from the explosion. "Huh? Not a single burnt?" and pick up the transparent membrane.

Kayano run into her friend when she hear her friend save and her sky blue haired friend into sitting position. "Nagisa-chan! Are you hurt?!" while looking any visible injuries at her friends.

"I-I'm okay..." Reply Nagisa.

Suddenly a chilling air filled the whole room, it came form their teacher who attach himself to the ceiling of the classroom. "As it happens, I shed my skin once a month. I protected Nagisa-san there by covering her with my old skin. It's my once-monthly ace-in-the-hole." With a chilling voice.

"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu," His skin began to change into the colour of pitch black, their teacher is furious, " You three behind this, yes?" and the three of them, no, the whole class feeling afraid at the pitch black teacher in the ceiling. They're denied him, and suddenly he's flying out of classroom at the speed of sounds and a few second later he comeback with a bag full of our nameplate house in his hand.

He's drop Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu nameplates, "My agreement with your government says I won't harm you. But if you try another assassination like that one, i might just harm someone else," and he begin to drop all the nameplates into the classroom floor, "Your family, your friends, or I could wipe out the whole planet apart from you," showing his sharp pointy teeth.

 **Fear seeping through into their skin and they all knew: there was no running to the ends of the earth for them. If they really wanted to run... all they could do, is kill him!**

"What the hell's your deal?! You're just a giant pain!" Said Terasaka pointing at their furious teacher with a voice full fear, his two friend cowered in fear too. "What's wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?!"

Suddenly their teacher back to normal and his face change colours into orange and big O red mark, "Annoying? Hardly. Your idea itself was a very good one. Especially you, Nagisa-san," he said and petting Nagisa's sky blue hair with his tentacles hand, "The way you carried yourself so naturally on your approach gets a full marks. You made it right through the chink in my defenses."

And then he pointing at Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu, "However! None of you looked out for Nagisa, not even Nagisa herself. Students like that aren't fir to assassinate anyone," his face change into purple with big X mark with the colour of darker shade purple.

"We need an assassination worth smilling about one to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you. This is some advice from your teacher and target." While facing all students in class with his normal face.

'His unusual education, made me pretty happy. Because this unusual teacher was actually looking at us head-on,' thought Nagisa while she stand up with Kayano's help and looking at their teacher, her teacher looking back at her with slightly larger never ending smile.

"Here some question for you, Nagisa san: 'I have no slightest intention of being killed. I wil enjoy my time you all until next March, and then blow Earth up'. If you don't like it, what are you going to do about it?" ask the teacher to Nagisa.

'I think this teacher, might even accept my bloodlust,' thought Nagisa. With a smile Nagisa reply those question, "Before you destroy Earth... I'll kill you."

After hearing Nagisa answer, their teacher changing his face into yellow with green stripe, "Then try to kill me now! Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!" that's makes the whole class protest while Nagisa and Kayano back into their own desk with sweet drop and their teacher begin to wipe their home nameplate.

"An unkillable teacher... " _Korosenai"..."koro"_... Oh! How about "Koro-sensei"?" said Kayano.

"Koro-sensei?" ask Nagisa while look at her friend.

"Nyuaa?" Kayano's words make our teacher stopped his activities and looking at us, he seems like his new name.

'It's us and Koro-sensei, in our assassination classroom,' thought Nagisa with a smile and looking at her super-being teacher.

 **We are killers, and out target is our teacher. Another day, another class bell rings.**

* * *

 **AN:** hello guys~~ nice to meet you all ^^. Hope you guys enjoy my story, I'm sorry for the gramatical error and bored story line. This is my first fanfiction and my first time writing a story without my main language. Sorry if this story have to much same with the original anime. I don't want to change the plot, because I love the original plot. But don't worry you'll have more Karmagisa moments in my story and you can suggest me another couple, I already have one in my mind. Like Chiba x Hayami, they the coolest couple that I ever saw XD.

Believe me or not, I'm writting this story while watching the anime too hahahahahaha... and for updates, I'll try to update this story once a week. Because you know, college and work.. and I'm already at my final year. Don't forget to review~~ciao~~


	2. Chapter 2: ball time 1st time

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **Thank you to Alien-san, CrysisWar1234, Kanra Nakura, Shiranai Atsune, almp15, Sing-chan, TrisJacksonEvans, and chocolatemilkandlollypops for favorites and following this story ^^**

"conversation"

' _tought'_

 _flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 2 : It's time to play baseball!

Now, before the class begin, in a clearing behind their classroom, Nagisa and Sugino hide behind a tree to make an assassination attempt. The said teacher, now, relaxing at a white wooden chair while reading a newspaper from english and enjoying a drink that he pick up from Hawaii with speed of Mach 20.

"As expected from Nagisa-chan, your information is right on mark," said Sugino, "Ah.. it's nothing. I'm just think it would be a useful information for an assassination, so I'm wrote it on my notes," reply Nagisa with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan and wish me luck," he said shepishly, "Sure. Good luck, Sugino-kun." And Sugino began to focus on his target, in his hand has a baseball that full of anti-sensei BB's.

Sugino make a stance and pitching the ball to Koro-sensei. But a few second later Koro-sensei already at their back, "Good morning!" greet him to his two student from behind. Sugino look shocked and confused, and Nagisa reply his greetings, "G-good morning, Koro-sensei."

"So you embedded those anti-sensei's pellets into a baseball? A fine idea. Much quieter than an airgun, for sure. However... the ball flew so slowly that I got bored waiting for it to arrive, and touching the pellets directly would've been bad for my health. So in the end, I popped over to the equipment shed to grab a glove," said Koro-sensei while make them see the baseball he caught with the baseball glove.

' _I can't believe it, he caught my ball after the second I'm pitch it to him!'_ thought Sugino. ' _He's to fast! But... things like this will happen if you're a super-being creature that will destroy the world,'_ Nagisa sweet drop at her teacher.

Their teacher face's change into yellow with green stripe, "I do hope you can kill me – before graduation, that is." And the class bell ringing, "Now then, time for homeroom," he said while walking to the classroom, the two students following him from behind.

"I guess.. my ball won't do the trick.." said Sugino with dejected voice. Nagisa looked at her friend with a worried face, "Sugino-kun..."

When Nagisa and Sugino back to the classroom, Kayano greet both of them. Sugino just replied her with a small 'Good morning' and walk to his seat, he looked so depressed. Seing her classmate reaction, Kayano ask her bluenette friend, "Nagisa-chan... Sugino's assassination attempt this morning failed, huh?"

"Yeah... and He's been down in the dumps ever since that attempt." Reply Nagisa still looking at Sugino's figure. "It's nothing to get bummed out about. I mean, none of us have succeeded yet." Said Kayano.

"I think... it's more than that..." Nagisa said it with a low voice, and the two of them hear a slithery sound from hall so they began to walk back to their own seat. The lesson begin like usual and when the last bell ringing he ended the class for today.

"Now, then class I have some business to take care of today, so if you excuse me..." he said while walking to the classroom windows.

"Business?" ask Isogai. "Yes. I have a game to catch in New York," Koro-sensei opened the window and gone with his Mach 20 speed.

"It'd be nice if he brought back some souvenirs for us once in a while, at least. Like something to eat," Said Kurahashi while packing her books.

"What could he bring back from New York?" ask Isogai to Maehara.

"Booze?"

"We're too underage!"

"Yes, I think snack would be the best right?"

"Or a blonde beauty! Hell yeah!" said Okajima with his peverted face. "Right?!" said Maehara, the ones who has the same thought as Okajima.

The door of their classroom opened and they see Karasuma walk into the classroom. "Oh, Karasuma-san!" greeting one of students.

"How is it going? Any clues on how to kill him?" ask Karasuma to the whole classroom.

'Clues?' Thought Nagisa.

Suddenly, the mood of classroom became sullen and Hazama said, "Well, we _are_ the E class."

"I think it's impossible, Karasuma-san," said isogai. "He's way too fast! You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20," said Mimura. Karasuma look shocked hearing their reply. ' _They're already make an assassination attempt?! Even though their assassination attempt is failed. Just... What kind of class is this?_ ,' thought Karasuma.

"Indeed, no army is capable of that feat," said Karasuma, and he closed his eyes. "But you are the only ones who have this oppotunity. For whatever reason, he insists on being your teacher. So, this classroom is the only place he can be killed." Opening his eyes and pointing his pointer fingers to them. He looked at them with a peircing eyes, the whole class filed with silence.

' _But I don't get it... Why Koro-sensei trying to destroy the Earth? And why he wants to teach our class?_ ' thought Nagisa and touch her necklace.

* * *

The next day Sugino still feeling down from his failed assassination attempt. Right Now, he and Nagisa eating their lunch at the stair that connected to their outdoor field on the back of 3E's classroom building, the small bluenette send a worried glance while she working on her english homework and eating her lunch at the same time.

"It's okay Sugino-kun... don't let it down. It's not just you who failed assassinated him..." said Nagisa. Sugino make a breath and said, "It's not just the attempt that makes me feeling like this, Nagisa-chan. It's... my pitching... I wonder if I really don't have a talent in baseball," with a dejected voice.

Before Nagisa said anything to Sugino, the ball from yesterday assassination attempt suddenly at their line of sight. "All polished up, Sugino-kun. And hello, Nagisa-san." Koro-sensei said to them.

"Koro-sensei... Actually, hold that thought. What exactly are you eating?"ask Sugino. "H-hello, Korosensei," reply Nagisa, both of them sweet dropped at the sight of their teacher eating something in a weird way.

"A coconut I bought in Hawaii yesterday. Want a bite?" ask him. ' _It's seems wrong in many ways! Why is he eating coconut from it's skin?!_ ' thought both of them.

"You're supposed to _drink_ form it!" said Sugino, and he take away the BB's baseball from Koro-sensei hand. While the said teacher sitting on the left side of Sugino. So thier current posisition is, Sugino sat on the middle while Nagisa sat on the right side.

"Nice throw yesterday." Said Koro-sensei, stiil eating the coconut in absurd way.

"Easy for you to say. Not like I can ever hit you at Mach 20 with _my_ throwing speed." Reply Sugino while he toss the ball into the air. Nagisa closed her english workbook, put it on the side and hear their conversation in silence.

"So you're in the baseball club?" ask Koro-sensei. At his question, Sugino suddenly became silence and just looking at the BB's baseball in his hand, "I used to be," he answered Koro-sensei's question with depressed tone.

"Used to be?" ask Koro-sensei, a little confused with Sugino's answer.

"The E Class isn't allowed to participate in club activities. Our bad grades got us here, so we're supposed to focus on studying," Nagisa gives her explanation to Koro-sensei. Their teacher looked at them and said, "That's some nasty discrimination."

"It's all right. You saw yesterday, right? How slow I am? In the end, I couldn't pitch a single strike, and I got benched. Wasn't long before I lost interest in studying too and wound up in the End Class," said Sugino.

"Sugino-kun?" Call Koro-sensei, "Let me give you a little advice," he said with mischevious face. 'Ugh.. Suddenly I have a bad feeling...,' though Sugino. Nagisa who's often seen face like that sweet dropped, ' _He's DEFINETELY planning something!'_

"Sensei, you plan on something right?" ask the bluenette. Suddenly koro-sensei full of sweat after hearing Nagisa's question, "Nyuaa?! How can you tell?!" with a supprised tone and began to sweating.

"I'm often see that kind of face because of a certain someone," she said with deadpan tone and poker face. ' _Just because of that, she can tell what I'm planning?! Just what kind of talent she has?!_ ' Tought Koro-sensei.

"Certain someone? Who?" ask Sugino. Nagisa stay in silence for while, and then she said, "It's not important. " with finallity in her tone and unconciously touch her necklace because out of habit. This action not left behind by Koro-sensei's eyes, _'She's touch on something that she have behind her clothes, and for the position I think it's a necklace,_ ' tought Koro-sensei.

"Nurufufufufufu, let's proceed to the advice," said koro-sensei and he's suddenly on the ground with Sugino above him and tentacles all over Sugino's body. Seeing this Nagisa stand up from her place and going down to their place.

"What are you doing, Koro-sensei?! You want to give him an advice right? What happened to your pledge no to hurt your students?" said Nagisa.

"Nyurufufufu, Sugino-kun," called Koro-sensei, "That unusual pitching form I saw yesterday. You're copying major-league pitcher Arita-kun, aren't you?" Sugino look shocked at Koro-sensei word.

"But you know, the tentacles tell all," he said while put Sugino on the ground. "Your shoulder muscles are out of whack compared to Arita's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sugino, he looked unsure with his teacher words. Koro-sensei began his explanation, "You won't be able to pitch his super fastballs with that body, no matter how much you try to imitate him."

Hearing that words make Sugino feel hopeless, "Ho-." However, before he finished his sentences, Nagisa cut him off, "How? How can you be so sure?" she said while hiding her sky blue eyes behind her bangs and make a thight fist in her hand.

"Nagisa-chan?" Sugino look shocked at his classmate action, because he never seen her like this. "Because we're misfits? Because we're the End Class? So we shouldn't even bother? Is that it?!" her voice higher than usual, and her eyes looked like someone who's going through many painful memories.

' _It's not just about the E Class...,_ ' Thought Koro-sensei.

"You're right. Well... How do I know it's impossible, you ask?" Said Koro-sensei while searching something from his clothes, and he's took out a newspaper that have a picture of Koro-sensei's tentacles all over a person on the baseball pit, holding him at the same positition with Sugino earlier.

"I checked the man himself yesterday!" with a cherry voice. Nagisa and Sugino make a horror face after see the picture, ' _Never mind_!' thought both of them.

Koro-sensei showed of another things, "I even got his autograph!" and now his eyes look like a twins water works, on that authograph Arita's wrote, 'Keep your tentacles yourself! – Arita'. Nagisa looked at her teacher with disbelieve face and said, "You asked him for an autograph after that?! No wonder he was furious!"

' _How many unbelieveable things will Koro-sensei do?! To many for this, will not good for my sanity,_ 'thought Nagisa while sweet dropped at her teacher face.

Suddenly Sugino said, "I get it, I just don't have his talent," this words make the bluenette looked at him. A yellow tentacles goes to Sugino's hand, and their teacher began to continued his explanation for earlier statement, "On other hand, your elbows and wrists are more flexible than Arita's. Train well, and you could far surpass him. When I'm fondling for research puposes, my tentacles are never wrong." And he put another tentacles at Sugino's shoulder.

"There's more than one kind of talent. Find an assassination style that suits yours." He said, and walking back to the 3E building, with a green workbook.

"My wrist and elbow... My talent, huh?" Smile began blooming on the Sugino face, the bluenette smile for her friend and leave him behind, because she think he need times to himself for awhile. When reach the stairs, she stopped for a while to take her bento box and continue to following her teacher.

When they reach inside the building, Nagisa began to run and called her teacher, "Koro-sensei!" heared his student call, he stopped in front of the staff room door and face his female student face.

"Did you go to New York just to give Sugino advice?" asked Nagisa. "Of course. I'm his teacher." Said Koro-sensei without a doubt.

"Most teachers wouldn't go anywhere that far. But you? The guy who's going to destroy the Earth, do that?" she asked again. Koro-sensei stay silent for a while, and then he said, "Nagisa-san, I became your teacher to keep a promise I made. And while I do Intend to destroy the Earth, I'm your teacher first and foremost. Taking you kids seriously is more important than the end of the world," he put Nagisa's workbook at her hand.

' _Promise?_ ' thought Nagisa

When she opened her workbook, she saw her work already marked with a correction on the wrong answer and tentacles drawing on the back of her work. "Koro-sensei, can you not draw a weird picture and make a weird extra question on the back?" at her words, Koro-sensei began to sweating. ' _She's sharper than I thought_... _Shiota Nagisa.. what kind of talent that you're hidding?_ ' he tought.

"It's like a bonus! I thought you'd be happy." Said Koro-sensei. "More like a penalty to me..,"reply Nagisa with a deadpan voice.

"So... I hope you students will take your education and my assassination just as seriously" Koro-sensei began to speak again, and he's face change into yellow with green stripe while eating a pen, "Not that I ever expected you to pull off the latter," with a mocking voice.

' _He's sure eats a weird things... but I think, this year would be a fun year. I hope_ _he_ _come back faster..._ ' thought Nagisa and touch her necklace again, out of habit whenever she thinks about a certain red head. Koro-sensei who saw this thought, ' _She's sure do that a lot, Is that necklace really that important?'_

* * *

The next following day, Sugino already cheer up and began practice his new pitching with the small bluenette. His ball become curvy and slithery than his usual pitching, "Wow, Sugino! that broke so fast it practically dissapeared!" said Nagisa with a cheerful voice.

Sugino make a small laugh and said, "I'm working on a curveball that puts my elbows and wrists to good use! Even my slow fastball will look speedy when I mix the two up! I'm sure they'd both just put _him_ to sleep though. But I'll hang in there, Nagisa-chan. I wont give up on the baseball or assassination," and big smile plastered on his face.

"By the way, how the others assassination plan?" asked Sugino.

"Ughh.. I just hope, it's go well..," Reply Nagisa.

Meanwhile Isogai, Maehara, Yada, Mimura, Kataoka and Okano hide behind a tree while their target shaving the ice from north-pole like in the corner shop. "As expected from Nagisa-chan's information. It's right on the batch!" said Okano.

"Let's go! We'll split the ten billion!" said Isogai and they're ready to assassinate their teacher.

"Koro-sensei!" they called and approach him with a sunny smiling face. But of course, that kind of action will never fooled him. ' _Their smile kind of forced, someone's never'll be put his/ her guard down if sees smile like that... they're stilll have many things to learnt,_ ' thought Koro-sensei.

"Can we have snow cones too?" ask them. Koro-sensei began with his water works, "They've opened their hearts to me – and with such smiling faces!" and the student's began to pull out their anti-sensei's knives from its case, they're began to attack when the distance is nearing with a scary fake smile plastered on their face.

"How ferocious they must be!" he said. Koro-sensei began to dodging and take away their knives on the same time. They're seems a shocked when realise their target moving with a high speed to behind them, and Koro-sensei began to give an advice, "But you know... your smiles were a little forced, that was hardly enough for me to let down my guard. Set aside these dangerous anti-sensei knives," dropping the anti –sensei knives on the white bundle into the ground.

They looked shocked at the missing knives, and then Koro-sensei gives them a yellow mixture with red tulips to their hands, "Stop and smell the flowers, and learn how to smile less maliciously before you try again."

A few minute later, Kataoka began to realise where the flower come from and yelling at Koro-sensei, "Wait a minute, Koro-sensei! These are the flowers we've been growing!" her words make Isogai cringe and Koro-sensei body began sweating.

"I-is that so?" He began to panic. Yada and Okuda eyes began have a pool of tears, "That's low, Koro-sensei! After we took such good care of them and they'd finally bloomed..." said Yada.

Koro-sensei began more panic when he sees his female students in tear, "I'm Apologies! I'll get you some new bulbs right now!" and with the speed of Mach 20 he's gone and a second later he get back with hands full of new bulbs, "Here you go!" His action makes Isogai and Maehara sweet dropped.

The girls began to work Koro-sensei to plant the new bulbs, "Don't go planting them at Mach speeds, okay?" yell Okano.

"Understood!"

"Handle each one gently!" yell Kataoka.

"Got it!"

Isogai and Maehara just see them and sweet dropped, "Hey... isn't he planning to destroy the Earth?" asked Maehara.

"Y-yeah... and here he is planting tulips," reply Isogai with uncertain voice.

' _But... the girls is scary when they're angry! Hell hath no furry on woman scorn!_ ' they thought and cringe at sight of the angry girls. And the two of them make a mental notes ' _DO NOT ever make a girl/ woman angry!_ '

On the back of small storage room, Terasaka see Koro-sensei's action in disgust, "Tch. The monster's trying to be all goody-two-shoes," he said with a hateful gaze, with his gang behind him.

On the other side, Nagisa began to wrote something on her small notes. Kayano who's see this walked up to her and from behind she ask the bluenette, "What are you writing, Nagisa?" she's l curiously gazing at the notes from the bluenette's side.

"I thought to wrote down for Koro-sensei's weak points, they might clue me in to a good assassination method," Said Nagisa while still writting down her Notes. Kayano looked at the notes and read the content.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky.**

"And that's supposed to be useful?" asked Kayano again. After hearing Kayano's question, Nagisa becoming doubt her own notes and scrunch up her face in a cute way. "Nagisa-chan! You're so cute!" squel Kayano and began to glomp the bluenette with a big bear hug.

Suddenly, Sugino come to them and said, "Hey, Kayano I think you must release her, she needs air," hearing the baseball-freak words, Kayano realised the small bluenette from her hug, "I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan! I can't stand you while you make that cute face," she said and apologising.

"It's okay, Kayano-chan," her reply while taking a breath. Sugino looked at the small notes at Nagisa's hand and asked,"What is that?"

"Ah.. this is the notes to wrote Koro-sensei's weakness, but I think it's not very useful," said Nagisa.

"Don't be like that," said Sugino and take away the notes from Nagisa hands, "This stuff could come in super handy!" he began to roll up the notes and read the other pages, "Height: about three meters standing on his tip-tentacles. Special moves: Supersonic speed. Weight: lighter than he looks,"

"What the hell is this?" ask Sugino with confused voice.

"So... not useful, then," said Kayano.

"Not right now," said Nagisa shepishly.

* * *

On the main school building, Karasuma with one of his man inside on the principal office. "I believe the Ministry of Defense has already informed you, but as od tomorrow, I'll be joining E Class as their P.E. and assistant homeroom teacher. I'll be keeping an eye on _him,_ of course. I'll also be providing the students with the technical and mental support they need. Never fear: I have my teaching certificate," Said Karasuma to the principal.

"Go right ahead. Just remember their education and safety come first," said the principal while still looking at the outside from his big windows. "If you'll excuse us." Said Karasuma and began walking out from form the room.

"What an understanding principal," said Karasuma's man.

"The government is compesating him handsomely. But it _is_ remarkably convinient, a creature capable of destroying the Earth that not even the military can't kill... willing to teach a class?" said karasuma and he's stopping his pace, "Thank goodness that the only ones who know about this are the government, that principal, and those Class E students,"said Karasuma.

"This is bad! If I do any worse, I might end up in E class!" said one of two students that passed away Karasuma. "Seriously? Once you wind up there, you can kiss all hope goodbye! They'll stick you in that old campus with no meals, filthy toilets, and you'll be treated like dirt by both of students and teachers. You need crazy-good grades to have any chance of making it back! I'd sooner die than wind up there!" said the other student.

The two students doesn't aware if Karasuma heard their conversation. After hearing that information, Karasuma's said, "I see. If a handful of students is discriminated harshly against, the majority will work harder, fueled by pressure and sense of superiority. It's structure is reasonable enough and that old campus on top of the hill is perfect location for our top-secret mission. The one who's fall into End-class almost ready to snap, though," he began walking again, going to the E Class school building.

When he reach the old school building, a female green haired student greet him, "Ah! Hello there, Karasuma-san!" while bringing a few bamboo's in her hands.

"Hello," reply Karasuma, "Starting tomorrow, I'll helping you out as a teacher. I look forward to it," He said.

"Oh, will you? So from now on, you'll be Karasuma-sensei!" said Kayano with a smile. Karasuma began to look around, and when he didn't find a certain yellow octopus teacher, he began to ask, "By the way... where is he?"

"Well, Korosensei ruined the class's flowered, so to make up for it," said Kayano and she began walking to a certain place with Karasuma besid her, "He's handicapped himself for an assassination competition." When they're arrive, the sight that welcome them is a giant yellow octopus dodging the attacks that students give him while hanging on a tree with rope around his body and the students attacks him with either anti-sensei knives or the BB's gun, Karasuma sweet dropped at the sight.

' _They're look like a children trying to get candy from the pinata on a birthday party,_ ' thought Karasuma.

Kayano walked up to her bluenette friend, and the said bluenette just seing her teacher with unbelieveable face. "Any luck, Nagisa-chan?" asked Kayano.

"He's totally not taking us seriously," reply Nagisa. While Karasuma stand at behind both of them asked, "You call this assassination?" with a twiched eyebrow.

"But, hang on. Going by Koro-sensei's weak points..." Said Nagisa and took out her small notes and began to read it. This make Karasuma's curriousity peaked up and walking to near them from behind, ' _Weak points?'_ thought Karasuma and read the content.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky.**

And truth to be told, after Koro-sensei show off for a while the branch on the tree he's hanging on began to make a sound and breaking. This make koro-sensei fall to the ground and sweating a lot, while the students stopped their attacks for a while.

"Now! Kill him!" they began to attacks again while Koro-sensei rolling on the ground to avoid their attacks.

"Those notes might come in handy after all," said Kayano, "Yeah, I'm gonna keep taking them," reply Nagisa who's have a same thought as Kayano, while Karasuma just sweet dropped at the sight.

Koro-sensei began to fusing at the students whose attacking him and this make the small bluenette taking another notes.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #2: Lose his composure rather easily.**

And then Koro-sensei run to the classroom rooftop with Mach 20 speed and said, "You'll never make it all the way up here! You lack the fundamental capability! Take that, you stupidheads!" mocking them like a child and laughing like a crazy person.

"And we were so close!" said Kimura.

After a while Koro-sensei out of breath, and he stopped laughing like a mad man to taking a breath. "I'm doubling tonight's homework," with a wicked face, ' _So petty!_ ' thought the students. And gone from the rooftop with his max speed. Nagisa as usual taking another notes while sweet dropped at their teacher statement.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #3: Small-minded.**

"With this, we undercover three Koro-sensei's weakness," said Nagisa with a small smile, "Un!" reply Kayano.

' _She's good! To be able find not just one but three weakness in the span of short time, even high intelegence agents can't do this. Just... what kind of talent that she got?_ ' thought Karasuma while looking disbelieve at the small bluenette girl.

"But this is the closest we've ever gotten!" said Kataoka.

"If we keep this up, we'll definitely get our chance to kill him!" said Isogai and the other students began to cheering up.

' _Junior high students talking happily about assassination? This is sure a strange place. But, it's so strange, how the liveliest students at this school... are here in E class. With their target teaching them,_ ' thought Karasuma while looking at the students chatting happily about an assassination plans.

* * *

In one room on the Ministry of Defense building, some agents make an explanation to a boy. "Those are the circumstances. Considering the Earth's current crisis you musn't speak of them to others people. If this gets out, you'll be forced to undergo a memory-wiping operation." Said the female agent.

While the boys just reading a paper that the agents give him, ' _So... this is why she's become quite when the school start, huh? But.. even though they're wipping my memories. That one of memories that I won't give them to erase it, because it's my memories about her.'_ The boy thought while thinking about a certain sky blue haired girl.

"Heeeh... I'm shaking in my boots," said the boys with mocking tone, he use the Kunugigaoka uniforms but with a black jacket. The female agent continued her explanation, "All members of the E-class have received the same explanation. Consider them part of the mission. Once your suspension is over, you will return to the E Class. As such, you''ll be receive the same assassination assignment."

"So~~ will this rubber knife really work?" said the boy while flexing his anti-sensei knive.

"Yes. It's harmless to humans, but we guarantee it will work on him." reply the agent.

"Not bad. But, I don't care if he's not human." Said the boy, stabbing the paper with his knive, "I've always wanted to try... killing a teacher," and dropped them to the ground. On the room you can see a red haired boy with mercury eyes and his face adorned with devilish smirk.

* * *

 **AN:** It's finally up to Karma's time! Yayy! I'll be spicy it up a little with more Karma/ Nagisa moments ~~ anddd thank you so much for your support :D Once again, I'm sorry if you found any grammatical error. I'm working on it too...

Don't forget to leave a review ~~ Favorites and following too~~

 **Reviews corner:**

 **To Shiranai Atsune-san:** I'll try to update faster, maybe twice a week if there's not many works to do ^^. For the pairing... Isogai/ Megu it's OK, I'll try to make fluffy moment between them. But.. for Maehara/Okano, I don't think I'll make them a couple, because I don't see the spark between them. Sorry :(

 **To Mythfan-san:** Thank you ^^

 **To Guest 1:** Thank you :) and what did you mean by 'I guess Nagisa's aware if consequences'?

 **To Guest 2:** Thank you for your support :)


	3. Chapter 3: Karma's time

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thanks to Bookie14, Devil Wolf Girl, Sellmer, Underworld Angel, konan248, vkanimeluver632, and shruthiramsthegre8 for following and favorites this story ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _tought'_

 _flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 3: Karma's time

On the back of the old classroom building, the whole 3E students seems like practicing with something on their outdoor field.

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!

The sounds of practice echoing around the field, when you look closer you can see they're practicing a knive movement. ' _Their movement still stiff, of course... they're just starting now,_ ' thought Karasuma while monitoring the E Class movement with knives.

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!

"Weild your knives properly from all eight directions, now." command Karasuma to the class. "From now on, I'm in charge of phys ed," he said to Koro-sensei who's standing beside him with an old model of PE uniform with a big letter of 'KOROSENSEI' and a red hat on his head.

"That makes me a little lonely," reply Koro-sensei, he looked a little dejected.

"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period? Go play in the sand box? said Karasuma while pointing to the back where's the sandbox locate. And Koro-sensei eyes begin to makes it water works while he make a mountain of sand on the sandbox, "You're so mean, Karasuma-sensei. My students happen to like my gym classes!" he said.

' _Lie!_ ' thought the whole class and sweatdropped at Koro-sensei's action.

When they have a little break, Sugaya said, "You're lying, Koro-sensei. Your physical abilities are just too different." Sugino nodding his head and said, "Remember that one time? You give us an example how to jumping side to side with your Mach 20 speed and do cat's-cradle in the middle of it, which it's impossible to us for doing that kind of activities."

"He's just too far out," said Nakamura. Sugino nodding his head again at Nakamura's word, "I'd like a human teacher for gym, thanks," he said, and that's make their yellow octopus teacher more sulking and depress while making a tower from rocks.

"Okay, let's back to work,"said Karasuma. Before they're came back to praticing, Maehara asked Karasuma, "But... Karasuma-sensei, is there any point to all this training? And should we be doing it right in front of our target?"

"It's the same in assassination as in studying: 'Drill the basic and they'll serve you well.'"reply Karasuma, "Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, step forward." He called and the two of them step forward to their new PE teacher.

"Try hitting me with those knives," command Karasuma, they seems shocked at Karasuma's command.

"Are you sure?" asked Isogai.

"As a team?" asked Maehara.

"Those knives won't hurt us, humans," said karasuma while loosing his tie a little, "If they give me so much as scratch, you can go home for the day." Isogai looked Maehara with hestitate gaze, "Uh.. welll, okay.. then," the two of them make a stance and began to attack Karasuma with their knives.

Isogai gives the first attack, but Karasuma easily dodge his attack, and then Maehara begin to attack him,but he easily blocking his movement with his hand. "As you see, with a little knowledge, even I can handle the knives of two amateurs," said Karasuma while blocking both of their attack with a little movement.

Isogai and Maehara began to attack again with more frontal moves, but they getting their butt handed to the ground by Karasuma. "If you can't hit me, your chance of hitting _him_ at Mach 20 is slim to none,"said Karasuma and make them to looked at the sandbox.

"See? While we were sparring, he built Osaka Castle in the sandbox, changed clothes, and brewing up some tea!" while the whole class sweatdrop at Koro-sensei appereance, ' _How infuruating!_ ' thought the whole class. Koro-sensei sat at a big purple carpet, using green traditional clothes with tea bowl in his hand, and beside him has a miniature of Osaka Castle built by sand.

"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me, your chance of success will increase by leaps and bounds," said Karasuma while helping Isogai and Maehara to stand up, and then he's facing the whole class, "During gym class, I'll be teaching you stabbing, shooting – all the assassination basics. Thats all for today," he dismiss the class and the students give him a thanks.

Meanwhile on the top stair to the classroom a boy with kunugigaoka uniform looked at them from above, his gaze focus on the yellow octopus teacher and then moved it to the sky blue haired girl. ' _She seems excited with all of these activity, then again... she's always been like this ever since we first met,_ 'thought the boy and playing with his necklace, it has a same pendant with the bluentte's own.

* * *

While Karasuma using his blazer again, Yada, Kurahashi and Hayami began to talk about him. Of course Koro-sensei hearing their conversation, "Karasuma-sensei's kinda scary, but he sure is cool!" said Yada.

"Right? Do you think he'll pat us on the head if we manage to hit him?" asked Kurahashi.

"I wonder," said Hayami.

After hearing what their saying, Koro-sensei face become darker and and he's bitting on his handkerchief. "Karasuma-sensei, you're trying to steal my popularity from my students, aren't you?!" he said while accusing Karasuma.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm here to provide them the knowledge of assassination and monitoring the assassination attempt – all in the name of killing you," reply Karasuma and throw his anti-sensei knive to Koro-sensei, but Koro-sensei cought it with handkerchief on his hand.

"Please, use the name the students gave me: call me "Koro-sensei"" said Koro-sensei while changing into his usual graduation hat.

The E Class students begin to walk to their classroom when the sixth period bell ringing, "A quiz at sixth period, eh?," protest Sugino, he and Nagisa walking together to their classroom.

"Wish we could've gone home after gym,"said Nagisa while looking at Sugino.

When Nagisa looked up to the stair, she's frozen. This make the other students stopped, Sugino who's stand beside her a little confused at her action and try following her line of sight. On the top of the stairs, he see a boy using a kunugigaoka uniform with a black jacket adorned on his body. The boy has red hair and mercury eyes, one of his hand on the pocket while the others had strawberry juice box on it.

"Yo, Nagisa-chan. It's been a while," greet the boy. The bluenette seems in daze, when she sees her best friend up there, and unconciously touch the necklace on the back of her gym uniform, "Karma-kun... You're back." reply Nagisa. Seing Nagisa little gesture, a rare soft smile surfacing into Karma's face.

After that, Karma looked at Koro-sensei and began to step down from upstair, "Huh? So that's the infamous Koro-sensei?" Walked up to his teacher, but he's stopped for a while when he reach Nagisa.

He make his face nearing the bluenette and then when the distance of their face just an inch away, he goes to the bluenette ear and look like wishpering something to her. After that he moving away from the blunette. The red head action make, the other student either confused or curious about their relationship while the poor bluenette blushing like mad.

"But, he really _does_ look like an octopus," continued his words with an innocent smile plastered on his face and walked through between Nagisa and Sugino. Going to his teacher like walking in a sunny day, this make Karasuma and other student attenttion move to him.

' _Ugh! I bet he's bitting my ears on purpose! And seems like he's planning something. But, knowing him... it never ends well,_ ' thought Nagisa.

Koro-sensei began his speach to Karma, when the red head stopped at in front of him, "Akabane Karma-kun... is it? I'd heard your suspension was up today. But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back,"and his face change into puple with big X mark on darker shade.

With a little laugh Karma replied Koro-sensei, "It's hard to get back into the swing of things. Feel free to call me by first name. Nice to meet you, Sensei!" and giving out his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise. Let's make this a fun year," said Koro-sensei and bring out a tentacles to returning Karma's hand shake, ' _A fun year indeed,'_ thought Karma. Suddenly Koro-sensei's hands popping like baloons, Karasuma and the other student seems shocked at that.

The red head throw away his juice box, bring out a knive from his sleeve with a fast movement and move to slice up Koro-sensei. But, Koro-sensei move out with his high speed and back off a little further.

"Wow. You really _are_ fast... and those knives really _do_ work. I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on," said Karma while showed off his hand to Koro-sensei, "But to be caught by such a simple move, and to jump back all that way... what are you? A scaredy-cat?" and began to walking up to Koro-sensei again.

' _He's the first one who's hurt Koro-sensei!_ ' thought Nagisa and after a while Koro-sensei's hand began to regenerate.

"I heard they call you "Koro-sensei" because you're unkillable," said Karma and closing his distance, this make Koro-sensei step back a little. "But what's this? Are you a pushover after all?" he said with face just an inch from Koro-sensei. Karma's words make Koro-sensei face turn to dark red and vein begin to pop up on his face.

On the side, Kayano make her way to Nagisa, "Nagisa-chan, what kind of person _is_ this Karma? And what kind of relationship he has with you?" asked Kayano and stand on the left side of Nagisa.

"Well... he's my best friend. We were in the same class at our first and second years, but then his continued violent behavior earned him an expulsion, and those students end up here in the E class, too. But... here he might just be a star student," said Nagisa, her eyes never leave Karma's figure.

"Are you sure he's just your best friend? And what do you mean?" asked Kayano again, she seems a little confused at Nagisa word.

"Yes." with finallity in her voice, "He's smart, actually he's one of the top scorrer in this school," explain Nagisa, and she sees Karma walking back to them while moving an anti-sensei knive on his hand with a swift movement. "But, not only because he's smart. When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma's got us all beat."

"So... basicaly he's a genius bad boy, right?" conclude Sugino. Nagisa stares at Sugino for a while and finally shrug her shoulder, "I think, he's a genius rencarnation of devil it self," she said with a blunt voice while the other two just sweatdropped at Nagisa statement.

When Karma stopped at in front of Nagisa, he said, "I'm flatered when you thought about me that high, Nagisa-chan,"with a playfull voice.

"I'm just stating the truth," reply Nagisa with deadpan voice and a visible tick mark popped out on her forehead when she's remembering his earlier action to her, "and to pull out that kind of thing after awhile we met, I'm not a doll you know," said Nagisa.

"Eh~~ but it's been a long time I'm teasing you like that," he said. Suddenly the playfull smirk on Karma's face change into more serious expression, and he's cupping the blunette face with his hand and deeply starring at Nagisa sky blue eyes, "I never see you as a doll, and you knew that," said Karma with a serious voice. Then he warp his hand around Nagisa shoulders, and with a mischevious smile he said, "Let's go back to the classroom, Nagisa-chan~~"walked away with a blushing Nagisa.

Kayano and Sugino looked at each other and wondering if their relationship is just as a best friend, while the whole class looked confuse or currious at their relationship and they begin to walked to their classroom.

' _Don't run away, Koro-sensei... I'll show you what it means to be killed_ ,' thought Karma with devilish smile surfacing on his face while the blunette on his side just sigh with exparation after seeing his face.

' _He's planning on something bad_ ,'thought Nagisa.

When they arrived at the classroom door, Nagisa prying off Karma's hand on her shoulder and see her best friend with a worried gaze, "Karma-kun... please don't do anything harsh." entering the classroom while Karma just gazing at her small back, ' _She knows me to well,_ ' thought Karma.

* * *

*Squish* *Squish* *Squish**Squish*Squish*

This sound has been echoing around the classroom for a while, and the students can't concerntrate for the quiz because of this sound.

*Squish* *Squish* *Squish**Squish*Squish*

"What's Koro-sensei been doing all this time?" asked Mimura in a low voice and sweatdropping at their teacher. The said teacher has been sulking while facing a wall for the entire time, the whole class sweatdropped at the action except one person.

"Dunno.. maybe, like punching a wall?" guess Yada.

"Yeah... Karma's smack-talking must have made him mad," said Isogai. Maehara stand up to see his teacher activites, and said, "But his tentacles are too soft to damage the walls."

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #4: His punches are soft.**

"Ugh! Enough! Quit with the squish-squish sound! We're trying to take a quiz here!" yelled Okano. "P-pardon me!" Koro-sensei appologising to her.

"Hey, Karma, you sure about this? That monster is _pissed._ " Said Terasaka with a loud voice to Karma who's sat on the second row beside the windows, this make the others groan.

Karma chuckled and replied Terasaka remark, "You'd be pissed too, Terasaka. If someone started to kill you, not like when a certain someone screwed up and wet himself."with a playfull voice, turning his head to the right a bit and see Terasaka reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Terasaka hitting his desk after hearing Karma's words, "I didn't wet myself! You cruising for a bruising, pal?!" he said with an angry voice. A second later Koro-sensei pointing at them with one of his tentacles and scolding them," You two! No loud noises during a test!" with a visible tickmark on his head.

' _Tell that to your tentacles!_ ' thought the whole class except Karma.

"Sorry, Koro-sensei. I've already finished, " said Karma and he bring out a pink gelato from a cool box, "So I'll just sit here quitely and eat my gelato."

"No you won't, not during class!" reply Koro-sensei with an angry voice and still pointing at Karma. After get a look good at gelato on Karma hands, Koro-sensei become shocked and said, "Th-that's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" with a horrified tone.

' _It's yours?_ ' thought the whole class and sweatdropped at their teacher except Karma.

Karma began to lick the gelato, and then look at Koro-sensei with innocent face,"Oh, sorry! I thought It was just chilling in the staff room." And flashed an innocent smile. Nagisa just sweatdropped at her best friend action, ' _He's getting better to acting innocent like that,_ ' she thought.

""Sorry" won't cut it! I took pains to fly through the coldest stratosphere to keep that from melting!" yell Koro-sensei. Karma looked at Koro-sensei like someone who's walking on a normal day, "Heee... So, what are you gonna do, Koro-sensei?" he take another lick from the gelato, and said "Hit me?" with a mocking voice.

Koro-sensei face began change into dark red and said, "I won't! I'll just have what's left!" started walking to Karma, "Come now, hand it to-," suddenly his tentacles on the ground make a popping sound and he stopped his pace.

Koro-sensei began to sweating and looked on the classroom floor at shock, the sight he sees is a couple anti-sensei BB's all over the floor. A few second later Karma began shooting at him but Koro-sensei dodging it all, "Gotcha again!," said Karma.

Karma began walked to the teacher when Koro-sensei looking at his feet that look like a melting jell O. Koro-sensei began to look at Karma while he pointing his gun at him, "I'll just keep using the same old tricks, even if it interferes with class. If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here," said Karma and tip of his gun touch to Koro-sensei chest.

"But the second you do..." lowering his gun and sticking the gelato to Koro-sensei's clothes, "no one will see you as a teacher anymore, you'll just be a murderous monster," dropping the cone into Koro-sensei tentacles,"You, the teacher, will be killed by me," and then looked at Koro-sensei with predatory eyes while Koro-sensei just stay in silent.

' _His eyes looked like a predator whose aiming for it's prey,_ ' Thought Koro-sensei

Karma began walked away and dropping his quiz paper when he reach behind Koro-sensei, "Here's my quiz. Probably got them all right,"and Koro-sensei caught his paper before it's reach floor, the read head continued his pace until he reach the classroom door.

He opened the door, and said, "See ya, sensei. Let's play some more tomorrow."Walking out from the room, but before that he sent a glance to Nagisa and closing the door. ' _Karma..._ ' Thought Nagisa and touch her necklace again.

' _He's smart and tough, but as he says, if I'm going to stay a teacher, I'm not allowed to kill or hurt him. So.., how to deal with him, then?_ ' thought Koro-sensei while grading Karma quiz with a perfect score and cleanning his clothes at the same time.

* * *

Nagisa and Sugino walking home together like usual, when they reach Kunugigaoka station Sugino bid her a goodbye, but this action caught by two students from the main school building.

"Hey, look! It's Nagisa! Right at home down in the E Class." Said one of them and the other said, "She'll never make it back to the main building like that." While Nagisa just facing at the other side with hand gripping tightly at the strap on her bag.

"Plus, I heard Akabane already back to E class because his suspension's over!"

"Whoaa, that's the worst! I would rather die than wind up there."

Suddenly a sound of somethin hitting a wall echoed to Nagisa ears, and make her turn around to see Karma with dangerous looking broken beer bottle at his hand. This action make the two students form main building cowered in fear.

"Really? You's rather die?" said Karma with a playfull tone, "Like... now?" and bringing up the broken bottle near them.

"A-akabane!" said one of them in fear, and they begin to run for their life.

Karma dropped the bottle and make his way to Nagisa, while the bluenette to the same thing, "Like I'd actually do it! With such a great toy to play, who'd want another suspension?" he said and stopping at in front of Nagisa.

"Karma-kun..." said Nagisa with a worried face.

"Don't make a face like that, Nagisa-chan. It doesn't suit you," said Karma, take one of her high twintail to nearing it to his face and kiss it with a closed eyes. After a few second Karma relising her hair from his hand, and said, "Ah, that's right. There's something I wanted to ask you," they began walked inside the station.

"I'm aware you know about a few things about Koro-sensei," said Karma.

"Well.. Kind of," replied Nagisa and they began walking again to the train stop.

"Does he get mad if you call him an octopus?" asked Karma, warped his hand around Nagisa shoulder and bringing her closer to him. It's been awhile for them to get this close, so it makes Nagisa a little uncomfortable but she just let it go.

"An octopus?" Nagisa asked back, while remembering something that reliate to that question. "On the contrary, I think. His self-portrait is an octopus, and he picks the octopus character in games. And when he was digging around in the sandbox, he said 'octopus trap' with just his face on surface. So if he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of his trademark." Explain Nagisa.

"Hmm... That gives me a little idea," said Karma. At his statement, Nagisa looked at his eyes and said, "I hope that idea it's not some crazy and dangerous idea like today."

"I'm just happy and you know me to well, Nagisa-chan~~," said Karma while he's pulling out his hand from Nagisa shoulder and turn around his body to face her, "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher. And I get to kill an actual teacher... I mean, since the last one up and died on me." said Karma with a predatory eyes and then a train passed them make Karma's eyes glowing more like a devil.

"You're like a real devil, Karma-Kun. When you like that," said Nagisa with a blunt voice and Karma began to throw a laughing fit after heared the bluenette statement.

"And you're never stopped amusing me, Nagisa-chan." said Karma and gives Nagisa a soft smile.

* * *

The next day come and Koro-sensei depressed because he don't enough money for buy a new gelato on his purse. When he reach his classroom, he greet his students like usual but the class filed with silence. Seing odd behavior from his students, Koro-sensei began to ask, "What's wrong, cla-" but stopped when he see an octopus killed with a butcher knive on the teacher desk.

"Ah, my bad! I mistook it for you and killed it instead. Bring it here – I'll dispose of it. " said Karma. Koro-sensei left a breath and said, "All right," then he began to make his pace to Karma's seat.

' _Bring it on, Koro-sensei. I don't need to kill your body right now – first, I'll start slowly by killing by your soul.'_ Thought Karma while playing with an anti-sensei knive that hid behind his back.

However, Koro-sensei stopped at the middle of his walk and began change his tentacles form into drills, gone and come back at Mach 20 to in front of Karma seat with the missile that Nagisa recognise and many other ingridients for cooking.

"Allow me to show you, Karma-kun: the might of these tentacles drill and the firepower of this missile that I fliched from the SDF!" said Koro-sensei, and he began to light a fire from the missile. ' _How he's do that?!_ ' though the others when they see fire light up from the missile.

"I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free," he began to cooked the octopus with the ingridients he brought within a second and give a takoyaki to Karma's mouth but the red head dropping it.

"I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten any breakfast, I whipped these takoyaki at Mach speed," said Koro-sensei while bring out a portion of takoyaki in his tentacles. "They'll put you well on your way to being nice and healthy. Open wide!" he said while trying to feed the read head.

"Karma-kun, what I do is tend things and take care of them. Things like assassins rusty blade, so keep killing me in earnest all day today. Every time you do, I'll take care of you. By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished to sparkling." Said Koro-sensei while move his tentacles up and down.

 **First period: Math**

When Koro-sensei take make a notes on the blackboard and while give an explanation to the students, but Karma just staring at Koro-sensei and began to draw out his gun. However, before he shoot, the gun taken away from his hand with a high speed.

"Ah, Karma-kun? I'm afraid you takes too long to fired the BB's. And since I had plenty of time, I gave you a little nail art," said Koro-sensei while showed off Karma's gun with the nail product and the red head fingers decorated with a perfect nail arts of octopus and takoyaki.

Karma looked irritated and after awhile he stood up, grab Nagisa wrist and take her to the outside from the back door of their classroom. On the stair that connected to outdoor field Nagisa began to erase the nail art from Karma's fingers with her cleansing.

"Karma-kun-" said Nagisa but Karma cut her off, "I know what are you going to say, Nagisa-chan. And I won't stop until I can kill him," said Karma.

 **Fourth period: Home Ec**

Karma trying to attack Koro-sensei while he talk to Fuwa, so he make Fuwa's pan tossed out its content and attack Koro-sensei with his anti-sensei knive. However, Koro-sensei move at his top speed and put a frilly pink apron with a big heart on Karma. Nagisa sent a worry glance, while her best friend looked shame and frustated.

 **Fifth period: Japanese**

When Karma want to attack Koro-sensei with his anti-sensei knive, Koro-sensei already beside him and put a tentacle on Karma's forehead and hand, "... the red frog, having failed again, was making his way back," Koro-sensei said it from the line on the text book he read to the whole class.

With a scary glint Koro-sensei said, "I was starting get bored with it," and starting to dressing Karma's hair with a hair product and comb.

' _No matter how good Karma-kun's at surprise attacks... with Koro-sensei on especially high alert, this assassination was like an impossibly tough video game,'_ thought Nagisa and the bell began to ringing.

* * *

Karma sat on the tree branch at the end of the cliff while bitting his nails, and then he hears someone walking to his place and stopping behind him. Without he looked at the person, he already know the person behind him is Nagisa.

"Karma-kun..."said Nagisa, "You know. Once Koro-sensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself, no matter the method. He's not like other teachers..."

"Teachers, huh...?" said Karma and remembering something.

 _Akabane, you're right! As long as you're in the right, I'll be on your side!_

"No way, I want to do it. Nothing tick me off more than him dying in some random place," he said with a devilish smile.

"Karma-kun," called Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Karma looked at their teacher, "I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I? You can still try to kill me, you know. I'll polish you up even shinier," he said and his face change into yellow with green stripe.

"Just to make sure..." said Karma while got up from his place and turn around to facing Koro-sensei, "You _are_ a teacher, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Reply Koro-sensei.

' _What is he planning?'_ thought Nagisa.

"And you will risk your life to protect your students, right?"asked Karma again.

"Of course – I'm a teacher, after all," reply Koro-sensei without a doubt.

"Okay, good. Then I can kill you,"said Karma while bring out his gun and jump backward from the cliff, "Fore sure." He said while drop to the ground. Nagisa shocked at Karma's action, her mind turn blank for awhile and then she run to the end of the cliff with all her might, with a pale face.

 _'So what's it going to be? If you come to help, you'll be shot to death before you can save me. If you just let me die your life as a teacher is over. Oh, man! Everything's flashing before my eyes!'_ thought Karma.

 _Huh? I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied student?_

 _No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong. Where do you get off injuring the best student in Year 3?!_

 _Congratulations, Akabane. You'll be starting your third year in the E class._

"KARMA-KUNN!" yell Nagisa when she reach the end of the cliff with her rare high-pitched voice while look down at her falling best friend, her yell make Karma look up to her tears pooling eyes.

' _Ah... tears really doesn't suit her,'_ thought Karma. And then he sees his necklace, it's been got out from behind his shirt because of the air preasure. His necklace has a medium size cross pendant with an empty space in the middle of it and beside the pendant had a band of silver ring with a little diamond in the middle of it.

 _I'm Shiota Nagisa, nice to meet you._

 _You're you, not someone else and Akabane Karma is the greatest friend that I ever had. I won't trade him with anything else._

 _Thank you for staying with me, Karma-kun..._

 _Karma-kun..._

After awhile, Karma looked up again with a big smile on his face, ' _Now, Koro sensei! I'll kill you with my own two hands! Now, which death did you choose?_ ' thought Karma.

However, before Karma touch the ground Koro-sensei already made a big sticky yellow web with his tentacles for his landing, and that made Karma's shock a bit. "Karma-kun," called Koro-sensei from under him.

"Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself. If I saved you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't hold out. But if I moved slowly, I'd get hit."said Koro-sensei and move to a side of Karma, "So I tried getting a little sticky."

"Damn! What _can't_ these tentacles do?!" asked Karma while tried to relise his body from the sticky tentacles, but his effort is useless. "You can't shoot me now, nurufufufufu," with a mocking sound.

"Oh, and furthermore... letting you die is not an option. Believe that for your next flying leap," said Koro-sensei. 'It's no use. He won't die and he can't be killed. Not the the teacher part of him anyway,' thought Karma with a smile while closing his eyes.

When Koro-sensei and Karma arrived at the cliff, they see Nagisa waiting for them with shadowing her sky blue eyes with bangs and clenching her hand in a tight fist. "You know... you're too reckless Karma-kun," said Nagisa.

' _She's upset,'_ thought Karma.

"and For being so reckless, you sure calm, Karma-kun," she said again.

"Don't be upset, Nagisa-chan. It's not a big deal. As far as I can figure it, that would've been my best chance at killing him," reply Karma.

"It's not a big deal, huh..?" said Nagisa with a low voice, and she looked up to the other two with a smile, "If you say so, Karma-kun," she said. But Karma and Koro-sensei know the smile on her face is a fake smile.

' _It seems their relationship is closer than it said,_ ' thought Koro-sensei while looking at his two students and then his eyes caught a glimps of Karma's necklace. ' _The best intel and the best figther, huh?'_ he thought again and began turning pink for awhile.

To melting the situations, Koro-sensei began to retort at Karma's words, "Oh? Out of ideas already?" with a mocking sound and bring out many beauty products on his tentacles, "I have plenty of grooming tools to use in retaliation. You're kind of a pushover yourself, aren't you?!"

This make Nagisa and Karma sweatdropping, 'I'm feeling murderous, but this time it's diffent somehow,'thought Karma and facing his teacher.

"Oh, I'll kil you. Maybe even tomorrow," reply Karma and Koro-sensei face change into orange with a big O red mark when he heared Karma's reply, "A healthy, refreshing bloodlust. Looks like you don't need anymore TLC," said Koro-sensei.

Karma putting back his necklace to behind his shirt and began to walked away from the cliif while throw and catch a purse on his hand, "Let's head on back, Nagisa-chan. We can eat on the way," he said.

"Hey! That's my purse!" yell Koro-sensei when he recognise the purse and began to sweating. Karma turning back his body to face Koro-sensei and said, "Then don't leave it in the staff room unattended~~" he said.

"Give it back!" yelled Koro-sensei, "Then, Take it!" said Karma and throw the purse to Koro-sensei. The purse is empty when Koro-sensei opening it, "But... this is empty!" he said to Karma.

"There wasn't much in there. Call it a donation," reply Karma and he looking at the sky blue haired girl and said, "Come on, Nagisa-chan," the bluenette sweatdropping and began to follow Karma, while Koro-sensei look like a zombie and began to yelling at Karma without realise they already gone.

When they out of range Koro-sensei sight, Nagisa touch Karma's jacket and clench her hand around it, this make Karma stopped his pace, "Please... don't ever do that again, Karma-kun," said Nagisa.

"You know it-" reply Karma, but the bluenette cut him off, "Please..." plead Nagisa.

"Okay, I promise," said Karma and they continued their walk in silent.

* * *

 **Omake**

"By the way, Nagisa-chan," said Karma, this make the bluenette looked up at him. "Why am I sitting on the girls row while you on the boys row?" asked Karma.

"Umm... because I want to?" said Nagisa while tilting her head in a cute way and she began to sweating when Karma face has a devil smirk with a horn and tail, slowly she step away from Karma.

"Oh~~~ Where do you want to go, Nagisa-chan?" On this cue, Nagisa began to run for her life with a red haired devil chasing him from behind.

"Come back, Nagisa-chan~~"

"No way! I still love my life!"

* * *

 **AN:** I hope Karma and Nagisa doesn't look like OOC in this chapter and this is just the begining for their fluffy moments ~~ Ohohohohohoohoh...

Ah yeah, this is the list of couple for this story:

Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Chiba x Hayami

Isogai x Megu

Any other idea for the the couple? Please leave a comment~~

Don't forget to leave a review~~ favs and follow to~~

Ciao~~


	4. Chapter 4: Adult aka bitch time

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thanks to Arisa-Amori27, Blackbird66, DemigodBooks, Fonfon27, Japolo Rei Hellstringer, Ms. Lethe, Whiteberry21, Yamashita Takumi9, amandayingying1, animesmile147, yama-chan82201, Arisa-Amori27, and Capnip for following and favorites this story ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _tought'_

 _flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 4: Adult's time a.k.a Bitch time

At least that have to be one or two things wrong with this situation, they just can't believe it when their yellow octopus teacher with his full poor disguise come to the classroom with a gorgeous big boobs blonde woman attached to his slithery arm.

Karasuma clear his throath and began introducing her to the class, "Now, allow me to introduce your brand-new temporary foreign-language teacher," he said. "Irina Jelavich, nice to meet you," introduce the blonde woman with lovely-dovey sound while stilll attached at Koro-sensei arms.

' _Wait... why is she all over him?'_ thought the whole class while sweatdrop at the sight and Koro-sensei began to drop his poor disguise while Irina flirting with him.

Karasuma continued with his explanation and said to the whole class that Irina is their new english teacher and will be taking half of Koro-sensei english lesson with her, though the said new teacher seems like to really have a thing for Koro-sensei.

When Koro-sensei turn his head to look at Irina, Nagisa began to take out her small notes and observe him. ' _The octopoid Koro-sensei seems flummoxed, having a human woman hanging all over him. His face has so many unique colors, so what color is "bewilderment"?'_ thought Nagisa and narrowing her eyes while Karma chuckled a little at this.

After a few second, Koro-sensei face began turn pink and glowing at the sight of the blonde boobs, this made the whole class sweatdropped.

"He's just a plain smitten!" said Maehara with a low voice. "There's no mistaking that face," said Nakamura, Nagisa nodding at Nakamura statement, and said, "How Human he is...," with an uncertain voice and then make a notes from this.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #5: Boobs.**

"The more I look at you, the more I like what I see," said Irina still with the lovely-dovey eyes and sound, "Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills... your undefined joints... You're positively captivating!" and attached herself at Koro-sensei chest.

' _Don't let her trick you, Koro-sensei!'_ thoght Okano.

' _No woman finds those things attractive!'_ thought Nakamura.

Nagisa stare at both of blonde teacher and the yellow octopus teacher, she began to realise what Irina's real job and what's her true intention come to this class.

* * *

"I had all kinds of close-range methods prepared. I Just never thought my seduction would work." Said Irina while look out to the outdoor field from the old school building with Karasuma stand beside her and lighting up her tabacco stick.

While Karasuma just observe her form the side, _'Irina Jelavic. Profession: assassin. Not only beautiful, she has a dozen languages at her command. She can bewitch a target from any nation, and kill even heavily guarded targets from point-blank range with ease. She's an asssassin with a fine handle on infiltration and approach,'_ thought Karasuma.

"But you can't just hire an assassin to work at a school, we'll have you do some teaching to keep up appearences," said Karasuma while irina began walking to the staff room.

"I'm a pro. My job will be done before I need to resort to teaching," said Irina with a confindent smirk and go to inside.

Hey! Pass! Hey! Kill! Hey! Pass! Hey! Kill!

On the outdoor field at the back of classroom building, the whole Class 3E playing pass and kill soccer with Koro-sensei at lunch break after the students finished their lunch. The games rule is the whole class must participate with their own weapon, passing the ball and attack Koro-sensei after that. But,of course Koro-sensei can dodging all of their attack.

"Koro-sensei," called Irina, make the games stopped and the students looked at Irina while she approaching Koro-sensei. "Karasuma-sensei tells me you're very fast! Is that true?" she said it when she's arrive at in front of Koro-sensei and began to attach herself to Koro-sensei again.

"Well, not _that_ fast...," said Koro-sensei sheepishly.

"Could you do me a favor? I'd love to try real Vietnamese coffe. Won't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?" said Irina with a puppy dogs eyes, Koro-sensei began to turn pink and said, "Of course. I happen to know a great cafe in Vietnam," and gone with his Mach 20.

' _Ah.. he's gone,'_ thought the whole class while sweatdropping and the bell began to rung.

"Er... Irina-sensei? Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?" ask Isogai.

After Koro-sensei leave to Vietnam, Irina's attitude began changed to 180 degree, "Class? Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something," said irina and light up her tabacco stick. The whole class seems shocked at this kind change of attitude except two students.

"And... can you not call me by my first name? I won't be playing teacher unless that octopus is around, so you're going to call me 'Jelavic-onee-sama'" she said.

"So what are you going to do, Bitch-nee-san?" said Karma, while the whole class sweatdropped at Karma words. Vein pop out at Irina's head at, "No nicknames!" yell Irina while point at Karma.

"You're an assassin, right? The entire class working together can't kill this monster, and you're going to kill him all by yourself?" said Karma with a mocking face.

"Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways of doing things," reply Irina with a smug voice and face, and then she turned around her head to looked at the sky blue haired girl, "You must be Shiota Nagisa."

Karma narrowing his eyes at this, "What do you want to do with her?" he said with a rare serious voice. Bitch-nee-san give him a smug look and said, "Protective, aren't we?" and walked to the bluenette who located behind her.

When she arrive at in front of Nagisa, she cupping the bluenette face and kiss her with a french kiss. This make the whole class shocked while Karma look amused at the sight and a devilish smirk surcfacing at his face, he began to pull out his smartphone from his pocket and opened the camera.

' _Sorry, Nagisa-chan. But, a blackmail is always needed eventhough you're my best friend,'_ thought Karma while taking a picture of the incident.

1 HIT!

5 HIT!

10 HIT!

15 HIT!

20 HIT!

' _M-my first kiss!'_ thought Nagisa, her head began to feel dizzy.

Nagisa begin to push back Irina with her strenght, the action is successfull it made the older woman lips leave her own. After that, she push over the older woman hand form inside, make her relised from the other woman grip, step back a little and make a stance.

Irina look a little shock and began to approach her again when her composure is back. So Nagisa readied her self and jump at a high arc, flip over the air, and landing flawlessly on the ground behind Irina. After that she make a run to Karma and hid behind his back with a bright red face. The whole class jaw dropped at the action and looked at the small bluenette with disbelieve face while the red head smirking at his best friend.

"So you know a matrial arts, huh? But, it doesn't matter," said Irina and turn around to look at Nagisa that hidding behind Karma's back made the bluenette sinking deeper to Karma's back, "Come to the staff room later. I'd like to know what information you have on him." Command her to the small bluenette.

"So~~ the said pro assassin can't search the information herself, huh?" said Karma.

"Yeah! That's right. You said that you're a pro, but why did you need an information from a middle school students," said Nakamura and the others began to protest as well.

"Because it's a pro's job to have technique and connections," said Irina, from behind three man with a supicious looking bag approached her, "You brats go watch from the outfield. Oh, one more thing: interfere even slightly in my assassination, I'll kill you," she said while pull out a golden revolver and then walked away from the students.

When Irina began talking to her partner, Karma look over his shoulder and see the bluenette on his back, "Arara~~ it seems like our little Nagisa-chan have a forbidden love," said Karma while smirking at the bluenette and give her a look at the picture of the indecent kiss. This make Nagisa face went red again and said, "It's not like that!" while trying to get Karma's phone and began to chasing him away.

 **Her skilled kisses that make you swoon. Her tough-looking companions. The gravity of her threat. Make the class knew at once she was the real deal: a professional killer. But, at the same time, most of the students sense something else: this teacher... they** _ **hated**_ **her.**

* * *

At the fifth period, the class do nothing, because the said english teacher busy with her assassination plan for the yellow octopus teacher. ' _I've never killed an unidentified creature like this before... eveything's ready. The girl's shared her intel with me,'_ thought Irina while look at Nagisa and give her a wink, this action make the bluenette spine going up.

Karma snickering at his best friend action and give her a devilish smirk with a horn and tail. The said bluenette sulking and pouting at the red head. ' _Ughh... Karma definitely will made fun of me for a full week,'_ thought Nagisa and crying inside.

"C'mon, Bitch-nee-san. Teach us already," said Maehara.

"Yeah that's right, bitch-nee-san," said Nakamura.

"I mean, you _are_ a teacher here right, bitch-nee-san?" asked Sugaya.

Irina finally snapped at the neverending insult, "Quit your "bitch"ing!" with an angry voice. "For one thing, -Vic and bitch are pronounced differently! You Japanese people don't differentiate between B and V! I'll teach you the right way to say V!"

"First lightly bite your bottom lip. Go on!" command her, and the whole class except a bluenette and redhead begin to bit their bottom lips. "Yeah right. Now stay like that for an hour and give me some piece and quite,"she said.

The whole class pissed of by bitch-nee-san comments, ' _What kind of lesson is this?!'_ thought the whole class except a blunette and a red head.

On the shadowing part between classroom building and a small storage building, Karasuma and Irina had a talk, "I understand you've brought in a rather shady trio. That plan is news to me," said Karasuma.

"Yes, they all pros. All more than competent and tight lipped. Everything's set up, today I'll act," said Irina. A few second later Koro-sensei landing on the outdor field, with Irina's request in his hand, "Irina-sensei, here's the Indian chai you've requested," said Koro-sensei and begin walking to her.

"Oh! Thank you, Koro-sensei! Just what I wanted for my afternoon tea!" with a fake delighted voice while she run up to Koro-sensei and stopped at in front of him, "Actually, Koro-sensei. I'd like to speak with you. Could you come to the shed during fifth period?" asked Irina.

"Speak with me? Of course!" reply Koro-sensei while his skin began turning into pink color.

The students pratice to shooting at a target in the fifth period with Karasuma, and then Mimura saw Irina with a pink Koro-sensei walking together to the old storage building, "You're kidding me, right? They're going into that shed together!" said Mimura and make the other students looked at the same direction.

"Kind of a let-down, watching Koro-sensei fall for such an obivious ploy," said Sugaya.

"Karasuma-sensei," Called Kataoka, this make Karasuma's attention move to her, "I don't think we'll ever warm up to her," she said

"I'm apologies. She's a pro that came here on government orders. Still... completing all her preparations in a single day prove she's an assassin of the highest caliber," reply Karasuma.

"Umm.. sensei, I have a question," said Nagisa, "Is a real bullet can make a damage on Koro-sensei? Because I don't think bitch-nee-san would be using or knew about the anti-sensei BB's bullet, the same for the other three guys, " with this the whole class and Karasuma attenttion move to the bluenette and stayed in silent. ' _She's predicted Irina's plans?! Or...,'_ thought Karasuma while looked at the small bluenette with a shocked face.

' _As expected from Nagisa-chan, she's already predicted bitch-nee-san movement with her abnormal observation ability and sharp mind, though the part of sharp mind is rarely come to surface,'_ thought Karma with an amused smirk.

Meanwhile at the shed, Irina began her assassination attempts. Firstly, she closed the door and began to opening her blazer, walk to Koro-sensei just with her tank-top on top. Secondly, she began to seduce Koro-sensei, and literaly Koro-sensei became more pink a make a lot of sweat from this action. Third, she excusing her self to opening more of her clothes and hide behind a board for one minute.

On the cue, three gun shoot echoing through the shed, hitting on it's mark. ' _Live ammo and real guns. Type M61, M134, and M249. All spraying ammo with superlatvie speed and firepowe. These weird pellets won't come into play. After all, there's nothing these bullets can kill,'_ thought Irina, and she began to count.

Three, two, one, ze-

Walked out from behind the board and the sight that welcome her is Koro-sensei in his full glory without a scratch while the three gunners unconcious on the ground. "Unfortunately, Irina-sensei. Lead bullets have no effect on me, they just melt inside my body," Said Koro-sensei while showed her the melting bullets.

"And take a good look at my face," he said again, and Irina shocked when sees four holes at his face, "You have _four_ eyes?!" asked Irina.

"No, two of those are nostrils," reply Koro sensei.

"Who can tell?!" yelled irina back. Koro-sensei began with his explanation, "There's a metalic odor in the shed that wasn't here until yesterday. An old-man smell whose incongruity opned my nostrils. By pretending to be caught in your trap, I could easily uncover my assassin. In other words...as a pro, you clung too tightly to common-sense assassination,"said Koro-sensei with an evil glint.

"My students attempts are far more flexible and formidable,"said Koro-sensei while walked to Irina's way, this make her step back until she reach the wall of the shed. "And did you know? My retaliation takes the form of care and grooming, you can ask Karma-kun for that," he said with an evil glint and began to worked his tentacles on Irina.

No!

*slither* *slither*

This make the whole E class on the outside shocked, "What was that?!" asked Okano with a worried voice. "Gunshots, a scream... and now a slithery sound!" said Okajima.

No~~!

*slither* *slither*

This make the whole students sweatdropped.

No~~~~

*slither* *slither*

And make them more sweatdropping at the exotic sound. "She's getting slithered but good!" said Okajima with a red face.

"Let's go!" said Maehara and began running to the shed, a few others start following him. While Nagisa and Karma looked at each other, shruging their shoulder and began to following their classmate from behind.

When they arrived, the shed door opened by a pink Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei," called Nagisa while Koro-sensei walk out from the shed with a poor looking clothes.

"How are those boobs?" asked Okajima with an eager voice.

"I wish I could have enjoyed my self a little longer... but I'm really looking forward to our classes together," said Koro-sensei.

"Wh-what happened in there?" asked Nagisa with uncertain voice and then they see Irina walked out from the shed while wearing an old model PE uniform, her hair tied in a low ponytail with a red headband on her head, and she looked like in a bliss.

"Whoaa! Bitch-nee-san is wearing a wholesome, retro gym outfit!" said Nagisa with a shocked face and voice while Karma chasing out his phone and began to take a photo of Irina in that outfit, "This is perfect for my blackmail materials," said Karma with a devilish smile and Nagisa with the other students sweatdropped at this.

"To think he did all that to me in only one minute... he loosened my stiff shoulders and back, gave me a lymphatic oil massage, got me changed at top speed.. and then to do that slithery thing with his tentacles?" said Irina and fall to the ground.

' _What thing?!'_ thought the whole students and sweatdropping to a whole new level.

Nagisa half turn around her body to give a look at Koro-sensei and said, "What did you do, Koro-sensei?" with a deadpan voice and pointing at Irina on the ground.

Koro-sensei moving his head to other side and changed into white color with a flat emoticon face, "Oh, you know, grown-ups need grown-up care," he said with a flat tone. 'That's the face of a guilty grown-up!' thought Nagisa.

"Now, let's get back to the classroom," said Koro-sensei and began walking to the classroom with the students. 'This is unforgiveable. I've never suffered an unsightly failure! I am a pro, and shall repay him for this disgrace!' thought Irina, while looking at Koro-sensei back with a hateful gaze.

* * *

On the next day when english period come, the class filed in silent and they learnt nothing again. Because Irina seems busy with her tablet to make a revenge assassination plan for Koro-sensei. "Dammit! Why doesn't this backwoods school have Wi-Fi?!" yelled Irina.

"You're trying awful hard, bitch-nee-san. You're pride must be in tatters after that," said Karma an easy going voice.

"Sensei," said Isogai,

"What?" reply Irina.

"If you won't teach us anything, could you swap with Koro-sensei? We've got entrance exams this year," continued Isogai, "Ha! You want that vicious creature to teach you? You think you can compare your exams to a planetary crisis? Must be nice being a clueless kid!" reply Irina with a mocking voice and began to stand up from her seat.

"Besides, I understand you E-Class students are the school's loser misfits. There can't be any point to studying _now_ ," said Irina while looking down at them, this make the whole class gritting their teeth, except for a certain bluenette and a certain red head, they've heard worst than this.

"I know – how about this? If my attempt succeds, I'll give you five million yen to share! That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork! So shut up and do as I-" she said and being cut off by a single eraser being throwed up to her. "Get out," said Mimura with a cold voice, this make Irina attenttion to them and then she flinched at their hateful gaze with bloodlust leaking from them.

The whole room began to chaos, all student except Nagisa and Karma begin to stand up, throwing their stuff to Irina and began yelling at her.

"Get out! You damn bitch!"

"Bring in Koro-sensei!"

"Wh-where'd all this come from?! I'll kill you all!" yelled Irina and Sugaya yelling back at her, "I'd like to see you try!" while Nagisa trying to close her ears with hand and Karma just smirking from his seat.

"Yeah, that's right! Down with big boobs!" yelled Kayano while hanging up a paper with a words on it is 'No More big boobs!' from beside Nagisa.

' _That's your complaint?!_ ' thought Nagisa and sweatdropped at her greenette friend. Karasuma who observe the situation from outside make an exparation sigh.

After the whole catastrope, Irina began to protest at the staff room, "What wrong _with those_ brats?! They're sharing space with me a fine woman like me and they're not grateful?!" yelled Irina while banging her hand to the staff desk.

"They're not – hence the classroom is in chaos. Go aplogize to them, if you want to stick around for another attempt, that is," reply Karasuma. With his reply, Irina began to protest and said, "Why should I? I have no teaching experience! Let me focus on assassination!" with a high voice.

Karasuma take a long sigh and began to stand up from his place, "All right, then. Come with me," he said and the walked out from the staff room with Irina following from behind. When arrived at a small clearing, they're hide behind a tree and saw Koro-sensei sit on a white beach chair while working on something, beside him has a desk full of books.

"What is _he_ doing?" asked Irina with a confused voice.

"Writing test question. It's what he does every Wednesday during sixth period," reply Karasuma. "It sure seems to be taking a long time. At Mach 20, shouldn't those tests be written already?" asked Irina again.

"They're different for each student," said Karasuma, this make Irina shocked. "He writes individualized question, taking into account the students best and worst subjects. He has advanced intellegence and speed, this dangerous creature who'll destroy the Earth and his teaching work is close to perfect."

Karasuma began to walked away from the clearing and make a way to the outdoor field behind the classroom building. "Now look at the students," he said while pointing on the students that playing something at the field.

"They're just fooling around," reply Irina when she sees them and Karasuma beginning to explain the students activities to her, "It's training: how accurately strike a moving target with a knife. Assassination badminton, I taught them that," he said.

"Whaat?" asked Irina, she a little confused with the explanation.

"Target and teacher, assassins and students. Here in this bizarre classroom that creature's made for us, everyone has two roles to play. You make a big deal out being a pro, but if you can't be both an assassin _and_ a teacher, then this is the worst place for a pro like you," said Karasuma and began to walking away, "If you want to stay here and keep going after him, don't look down on these students."

* * *

The classroom door suddenly opened, but when Irina walked inside the classroom and begin to wrote something on the blackboard the students gone shock. "" _ **You're incredible in bed." Repeat.**_ " Said Irina, the students began going back to their own seat when she said that.

"Come on!" said Irina again and they began to repeat her, " _ **Y-you're incredible in bed**_ " with a heavily accented english.

"When I assassinated a certain VIP in America, I first turned on the charm to get close to his bodyguard. Those are the words he said to me. They mean: "You're great in the bed!"" explain Irina and make the students face turning red. ' _Just what are you making us junior-high kids say?!'_ thought Nagisa with a red face and sweatdropping.

"It's often said that the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it. You want to know what they're feeling, so you try your hardest to understand what they say. When necessary in the course of my work, I have used that method to learn more than a few languages. Therefore, my lessons will teach you how to sweet-talk foreigners," said Irina.

She sent a glace to the class and continued her explanation again, "The basics of chummy chats, straight from a pro assassin: master them and they'll come in handy with a real foreigner," while Nakamura and Okajima began to imagining someone.

Irina began to fidgetting at the students stare but still continued with her words, "Let that octopus teach you what you need for your exams. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills and if you _still_ don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my Asssassination and leave. And... I'm sorry about that all the stuff that I said to you," she said.

The whole class seems in shocked at Irina's sorry and after awhile they began to laugh. "Why so nerveous? You were just threatening to kill us!" said Karma.

"She's totally a teacher now," said Maehara.

"We can't call you "Bitch-nee-san" anymore," said Okano. "You.. you understand!" said Irina.

"It _was_ a pretty rude thing to call a teacher."

"Yeah. We need something else."

"How about 'Bitch-sensei'?" and this make Irina frozed, "Er... how about we move away from the whole "bitch" thing?" asked irina.

"Just call me by my first name. I don't mi-" said Irina but being cut off by Maehara, "But that "bitch thing really isn't going away," he said.

Okano nodding her head and said, "Yeah. "Bitch-sensei" fits her way better that "Irina-sensei". Well, there you have it. Welcome, bitch sensei," with a cherry voice.

"Let's get started, Bitch-sensei," said Sugaya, a vein begin to popped out at Irina's head, "I hate you all _so much_!" yelled Irina or Bitch-sensei.

While Koro-sensei and Karasuma observe the whole thing from outside the classroom, "She's fitting right in," said Koro-sensei.

"More or less," reply Karasuma ang began to took out his gun from behind his blazer.

"Thank you, Karasuma-sensei," said Koro-sensei, this make Karasuma stopped his action half-way, "I want my students to be able to converse with an actual foreigner, and who better than a globe-trotting assassin?" he said and walked away from Karasuma.

' _You mean he saw all this coming?_ 'thought Karasuma while staring at Koro-sensei with a piercing gaze from the corner of his eyes, ' _He stubbornly refuse to say why he started teaching the E Class. But for as much as he's made it the perfect place for assassination, he's also turning it into the perfect place to learn. This monster's got them all at the tips of his tentacles,_ ' and Karasuma put his gun back to its place.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan~~" Called Karma when he stand beside the bluentte, this make Nagisa looking up to her best friend. "What's wrong, Karma-kun?" asked her.

Suddenly, Karma trapping her in the middle by put his hand on her chair and her desk and began to closing the distance between them. At that time, the whole class staring at them, "What's he gonna do to her?" asked Sugino in hush voice.

"I don't know..." reply Kayano with a worried face.

"Whoaa.. this gonna be a huge scoop!" said Nakamura with a devilish smirk and began to took out her smartphone to take a picture.

Nagisa began to fidgetting at her seat because Karma staring at her while his face just a inch away from her. "W-why are you staring to me like that?!" said Nagisa with a strutering voice. The red head began to moving his face to her right ear, and when he reached it he said, " _ **You're incredible in bed, Nagisa-chan. I made me can't wait for another time,**_ " flawlessly and with a husky voice that loud enough to whole class hear.

This make the whole class jaws dropped while Karma moved away his face from Nagisa's and take a look good at the bluenette face. A mischevious smirk began surfacing on his face when he sees Nagisa red as tomato.

' _He's definitely teasing her,'_ thought the whole class.

' _Poor Nagisa-chan,'_ thought a few girl while Nakamura taking a picture on this sight.

"W-whha-" said Nagisa unable to finished her words.

"I'm just practicing, Nagisa-chan~~" said Karma with a mischeavious voice, "Ohhh~~~ are you imagine to do something indecent with me while I'm saying that? Bad Nagisa-chan," and his smirk become more wider and readied himself for a run.

Nagisa began to process what Karma saying and a tickmark begin to pop out at her head, "KARMA-KUN!" Yelled Nagisa and began to chasing him to outside the classroom, the whole class just sweatdropped at the two.

* * *

 **AN:** Honestly... I can't say much for this chapter, but to say I'm a little dissapointed with this chapter. It's just.. this chapter doesn't meet my expectation. I'm sorry for made a such crappy chapter :( hope the character not to OOC.

The reason I made Nagisa knows matrials art in this fic:

She need that for protecting herself (because I'm taking a matrial arts too)

Girl's not always stand behind to be protecting by the others

For later chapter

Don't forget to leave a review. Favs and follow too~~

 **Reviews corner:**

 **To Yamashita Takumi9-san:** hahahha mee to XD they're just so cute~~~ Karma really bites Nagisa ear hohohohohoo. Thank you for your support ^^

 **To Yuzuhara-san:** here comee the new chapter ~~

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:** for their relationship, it's for you to find out hohohoho ;)

 **Guest 4 :** Thank you for your support ^^

 **To Blackbird66:** glad you like it :) And thank you for your support ^^


	5. Chapter 5: school assembly and poison

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (for this chapter Isogai x Kataoka and Chiba x Hayami too if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thanks to Hinasukichan, Luna2859, MnC21, PhyreGirl, chibigokugirl, teddybunny99, Aipom4, Bluesoul9699, HeartXCrossbones, and leyreyeye for Following and Favs this story ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _tought'_

' _ **thought in flasback**_ _'_

 _flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

 **How to Make Akabane Karma Can't Say No to You.**

First: You must pleading to him with a big doe puppy eyes

Second: If he refuse the first, try to make a kicked puppy expression with tears pooling eyes

Third: Make him feel guilty to your words or action

Fourth: Your height must 159 cm. You must have a sky blue eyes and shoulder lenght sky blue hair.

Fifth: Your name must be Shiota Nagisa.

' _How can I be in this situation?_ ' tought Karma while walking in the middle of a festival with a glowing sky blue haired girl beside him and he began to remember the incident that made him in this situation.

 _A few hours ago_

 _"Karma-kun, I want to go to the festival together with you tonight," said Nagisa with a pleading puppy dogs eyes. Karma give her a sigh and said, "No, I'm to lazy. Beside, tomorrow is a day off so I want to finished all of my new games, It's starting to pilled up on my room."_

 _"Please... I want to go with you," Pleaded her again._

" _No." Reply Karma._

 _After hearing Karma's reply, Nagisa face began change like kicked puppy and her eyes began filled with tears,"Okay.. I understand. I won't make a selfish wish like this again," with a dejected voice and Karma began felt guilty at his best friend._

 _"I just want to spend my day with my best friend... because it's been awhile since we're going out together like this, you know I missed it. I'm sorry to bother you,"said Nagisa, and tears began fall from her eyes._

 _"Okay, I'll go with you tonight," said Karma while looking at the other side._

 _Tears began to stopped when Nagisa hear Karma's words and she began make a big sparkly smile with an imaginary flower surround her, "Really?!" she asked._

 _"Yes," reply Karma._

" _Okay! I must go home now, to make a preparation_ _!_ _We will met at the train station on seven o'clock!" said Nagisa with an excited voice and began to run to her home._

 _While Karma just looking at her small back that began to fading from distance, '_ _ **She's not fair, she's really not fair! How can I say NO to her when she had a wish like that and pleaded with that kind of expession?**_ _' thought Karma with a frustated face and began to messing his hair, while a blush find its way to his face._

* * *

 **Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it~~**

Chapter 5: Let's go to the school assembly with a poison!

Before science period, Isogai and Kataoka go to staff room to helped Koro-sensei with the equipment, "Thanks, I really appreciated the help," said Koro-sensei to the two class rep.

"Even with all your tentacles you still can't carry everyone's lab equipment all at once!" Said Kataoka while picking up the equipment. "But now it'll be a one-trip job!" reply Koro-sensei

"You trully are dependable. It's only natural that you're class officers" said Koro-sensei while Isogai who just finished taking the heavy equipment to his hand said, "Though you could've done it in multiple mach-speed trips as easily."

"Tell me, sensei," said Isogai.

"Yes?" asked Koro-sensei.

"Do you feel at home in our E class now?" asked Isogai and Kataoka send him a glance, "Oh, you're seriously asking him that?" asked Kataoka with a cherry voice.

"Yes, I very much enjoy being your teacher," Reply Koro-sensei and began walking to the staff door. "That's weird," Said Kataoka.

"Is it?" asked Koro-sensei while walked out from Isogai and Kataoka behind him, and Isogai laugh a little at Koro-sensei question, "Of course it is! A bizzare creature like you, in charge of us? It's just a matter of getting used to it, I guess," reply Isogai.

"You actually teach us. I'd say that makes you borderline-okay." Said Kataoka, Isogai sent a little soft smile to her and said, "I guess so," and they finally arrived at the lab's door. When Koro-sensei opening the door, Okajima already at behind the door and give him a surprise attack while Maehara and Mimura began charging from teacher desk, but Koro-sensei dodging them and take away the lab's equipment from Isogai and Kataoka hand at Mach 20.

"Even if you _are_ an assassination target," Continue Isogai

The three of them began to attack Koro-sensei, but the yellow octupus teacher dodging all of their attack while put the equipment to each desk with his Mach 20 speed. The time he finished, Okajima, Maehara and Mimura already out of breath. "He actually finished prepping while dodging three knives at once..." Said Maehara with a heavy breath.

Isogai and Kataoka looked at each other, left out a little smile for the scene and then began walking to inside the lab when the bell for new period ringing, "You okay, Maehara?" asked Isogai. "Y-yeah..." reply Isogai while

"Well, you know a sneak attack _that_ simple just isn't gonna cut it," said Karma while Koro-sensei began walking to the teacher desk, "Allright! Let's begin our lesson!" he said.

Karma raised an eyebrow when he see the eyes furrowed expression on Okuda's face who sat at seat across to him and suddenly, she look at Karma, "a-ano, Karma-san..."Called Okuda with a timid voice, "Did you think poison would be able to killed Koro-sensei?" asked Okuda in a low voice.

' _Oh... sh_ _e's_ _planning something,_ ' thought Karma with a mischevious smirk while Chiba and Hayami looked at each other, sweetdrop at Karma's smirk with a slightly worried face, ' _He's definitely up to something no-good!_ ' thought Chiba and Hayami. While Nagisa looked at Karma expression from her seat began to shaking her head a little at her best friend antics, ' _There he goes again..._ ' thought Nagisa this action make Kayano, Maehara and Kataoka raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm.. Dunno never seen him taking a poison," reply Karma, a horn and tail began out from him, "So, why don't you tried it on him?" he said with a devilish glint. Okuda give him a nod after heard his answer and began look determined.

' _But I doubt it would be successful, she seems hestitate. Though a certain someone would like to know this plan and made it to the whole new level maybe with my help too,_ ' thought Karma with an devilish smirk and took a look to Nagisa.

* * *

Koro-sensei began to give an example to make an artificial coloring from snack food to the students and let them see the liquid on his hand began changed its color to red (I'm sorry for this limited explanation, because I never had chemistry lesson on my junior or high school days). Once he finished with his explanation, he began to move at Mach 20 to take away the leftover from the snacks that the class brought for today lesson

"I'll be taking the leftover snacks now!" said Koro-sensei and then moved away the snack to the staff room with his Mach 20 speed and comeback a second later, this make the whole class began to protest, "We bought those ourselves!" protest Mimura.

While Nagisa's group sweat dropping at their teacher action, "He use this as an excuse to swipe snacks because payday isn't until tomorrow..." Said Maehara with a disbelieve expression.

"Why is a super-organism that can destroy Earth living paycheck to paycheck?" asked Kataoka and look shocked when see Okuda walked forward to Koro-sensei while hidding something on her back.

"U-um... sensei," called Okano with a timid voice, this make the whole class attention goes to her while Karma look amused at this. "Can I help you, Okuda-san?" asked Koro-sensei.

"Umm... This is poison! Please drink it!" she said and bringing out the poisons to Koro-sensei. Her action made the whole class looked at her with unbelieveable face, while Karma just smirking and Nagisa look curiously at Okuda. "Now _that's_ straightforward," said Maehara and sweat dropped at the action.

"I guess.. that's too much to ask?" asked Okuda with a timid voice, this make Koro-sensei a little concerned and sweat dropping, ' _Her approach is to honest and straightforward... people will take advantage of her because of this,_ ' thought Koro-sensei.

"My, this is a certainly an honest assassination attempt, Okuda-san," said Koro-sensei.

"W-well, umm... I'm not good at surprise attacks and stuff like everyone else... but I'm good at chemistry, so I made this with all my heart and soul!" explain Okuda and make the whole class sweat dropped at her explanation.

"H-heart and soul?" asked Mimura with a confused voice.

"O-okuda...No one would be dumb enough to drink it just like that," said Sugino.

"Well-well, then! I would be delighted!" said Koro-sensei while take the poison from Okuda's hands, opening a vial and began to drank it, the whole class looked shocked with Koro-sensei action.

"No way!"

"He drank it!"

After he drank It Koro-sensei felt his heart began to beat faster and louder, "Th-this is...!" he said, began to sweating and make a sound. "Is it working?! for real?!" asked Isogai, then Koro-sensei face turning to pale blue color with two horns at the front while the back of his head change into spiky.

The whole class sweat dropped at this, ' _uh... he grew a horn,'_ thought the students, while Koro-sensei indentified the chemicals on the poison, "Ah, yes. This tastes like sodium hydroxide. It's poisonous to humans, but not me, I'm afraid," explain Koro-sensei.

"There are two others, correct?" aasked Koro-sensei, "Y-yes!" reply Okuda with a timid voice.

"All right, then!" Said Koro-sensei and began to drank the second vial, a few second later the poison began to take it's effect. Koro-sensei become sweating a lot and his heart beating faster than its normal, the end of the result his face changed into a pale green and a pair wings grow from his head.

"This time he grew wings!"

"His face is starting to get pretty fancy!"

"Ah, thallium acetate," said Koro-sensei, "Now for the last one!" and he began to drink the last vial, Koro-sensei heart began to beating faster again and this time a purple aura began to leaking out from him, this made the whole class in shocked again.

"What's going to happen?!"

"What's the last one gonna do?!"

Then Koro-sensei face turn into white with a blank emoticon face, the whole class sweat dropping to the whole new level at the unbelieveable sight.

"His face turned blank"

"His change are just too unpredictable!"

"Aqua regia. I see," said Koro sensei with a flat voice, "The only effect they have is on my face." He said. ' _Though the last one give more effect to me,'_ thought Koro-sensei.

"It doesn't get any blanker than that!"

"He's like an emoji!"

With a blank face Koro-sensei looked at the class and said, "Even if you hate me, please don't hate assassination," with a flat tone.

' _What brought that on?!_ ' Thought the whole class.

Koro sensei face began to change into it's normal color, and he said, "Also, Okuda-san. I can't overlook a student making poison unsupervised, it's not safe," Said Koro-sensei, "If you have time later... Why don't we work _together_ on a poison that will kill me?" Okuda perk up at this and said, "O-okay," her reply.

"Making a poison _with_ the target?" asked Kayano with disbelieve voice, while Nagisa sweetdropping ast this and said, "I'll ask her about the details later."

' _Koro-sensei definitely plan on something!_ 'thought Nagisa and she turn around her face to give a look at Karma while the red head smirk become larger at this gesture, _'Oh~~ She's absolutely curious at this_ ,' thought Karma while Chiba and Hayami sweetdropping at him.

* * *

When the school ended, Karasuma stand behind a window to take a look on the students activities on the back field and then Irina began to approach him, "Say, Karasuma," called Irina this make Karasuma attenttion at her.

"It's sweltering here, don't you think?" asked Irina, "Don't you agree, Karasuma?" and began to attached herself to Karasuma's side.

"If you're hot, then don't get so close," reply Karasuma and turning his attenttion back to students, "Stop fooling around, I'm not your target," Irina's face scrunch up at this and began to release Karsuma.

"What a stick in the mud," said Irina.

"If you hope to remain here as a teacher, I suggest you pull yourself together," said Karasuma while Irina make a makeshift fan with her hand, "It's so humid and sticky here. It's disgusting," said Irina.

"Why doesn't this campus have any air conditioning?" asked Irina.

"I _have_ asked the administration for renovations, but they refuse," reply Karasuma while Irina look confused and said, "Huh?" with a disbelieve voice.

"That's just the type of place this is," continue Karasuma

Meanwhile on the science lab Okuda working on the poison that would kill Koro-sensei, while Koro-sensei instruct her the step down, "Now let's add it into the ethanol. Oh, be careful not to inhale the fumes," Instruct Koro-sensei.

"Yes, sir!" reply Okuda.

"Your grades in science class _are_ superb," said Koro-sensei this make Okuda fell to silent for awhile, "But everything else goes right over my head. It's only natural that I ended up in the E class. Language arts, especially," reply Okuda with a sullen voice.

"I never know which way is the right way to phrase things or how to express my feelings aas a person," continue Okuda, this made Koro-sensei think for awhile,"But I'm okay with that. Because equations and formulas always have a right answer, they're free of fussy word games and complicated emotions."

"That's true," said Koro-sensei and going trough his clothes to took our something, "In that case... I have a homework assignment for you, handle it with utmost care!" said Koro-sensei and give her a paper

Meanwhile, on the outside of science lab Nagisa and Karma peeking to inside from a liitle gap they made on the lab's door, "Heee... so that's why she to straightforward on her attempt," said Karma with an amused voice while leaning more to the bluenette back.

"Karma-kun, please step back a bit," said Nagisa, "Don't wanna, I'm comfortable enough in this position. I bet you like it too~~," tease Karma.

"No, I'm not. The fact it's too hot and sticky for me," reply Nagisa with a blunt voice while Karma left out a small chuckle at his bes friend reply, They began to left the door and walked out from the old building when they see Okuda and Koro-sensei begin to move out.

"So, what are you going to do if you want to make an attempt with poison?" said Karma and put a hand to his pocket. Nagisa thinking awhile at Karma's question, and said, "Maybe I will use Koro-sensei weakness for sweet. I'll mixture the poison with mouth watering sweet food or sweet drink and hide the odor with overpowering the sweet smell," answer her.

"As expected from Nagisa-chan," said Karma with a small smile, he slung his other arm to Nagisa neck and bringing Nagisa closer to him, " You always do a thing that over my expectation for you, that's why you're so interesting to be with," and give a kiss on the top of Nagisa sky blue hair while the bluenette secretly give a small smile.

* * *

Okuda bring the poison she made with Koro-sensei instruction on the next day, "So, he told you to bring that poison to class?" asked Kayano while looking at the red poison on Okuda's hand.

"Yes! He said it should theoretically work the best!" reply Okuda, behind her Nagisa looking at the paper on her hand, and said, "He even made a manga out of how to store poison correctly. As expected from Koro-sensei, he's _always_ ready to lend a hand," with Sugino on beside her.

"A poison that'll kill him? What is he thinking?" asked Sugino, this made Nagisa thinking, ' _I think he wants to tell Okuda something with this,_ ' thought Nagisa.

"I'm guessing it's his way of encourage me!" reply Okuda, and looked at Sugino, "I think he wants me to hone my strenghts, even if I'm not good with words!" after she said this, the classroom door opened and Koro-sensei come into the class.

"Okay everyone! Please be seated!" said Koro-sensei and the students began to return to their own seat. "He's here! Go give it to him!" said Kayano and Okuda began walked to Koro-sensei who's stand at the in front of classroom.

"Here, sensei! I brought it!" said Okuda and give the poison to Koro-sensei.

"Oh, well done!" said Koro-sensei while take the poison from Okuda's hand, ' _Straightforward as always, I feel bad to do this but It's better she learn it now than later, for her own good,_ 'thought Koro-sensei. "Then I'll drink it at once!" and Koro-sensei began to drank the red liquid while the class waiting in the anticipation.

But, they become anoxious when a sanile red aura began to out from Koro-sensei, "Thank you, Okuda-san. Thanks to you concoction, I can advance to a new level," said Koro-sensei this make Okuda looked to Koro-sensei with a wide eyes, and said, "What.. do you mean?"

Koro-sensei's body began to change and sent a big gust of wind to the whole class, when the gust cleared all the students stunned at the sight on the teacher desk

Pheww

' _He melted?!_ ' thought the class and shocked after they looking at their teacher slimy silver form.

"I actualy had you make a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enchance my fluidity," Koro-sensei and move with a high speed to the tight space between Kataoka's desk, "As a liquid, I can now fit into the tightest of spaces," continue his explanation.

"Uhh, why are you in there?" asked Kataoka with a sweat drop. "And what's more? I'm still... as speedy as ever!" continue his word and began to move all over the class with Mach 20 speed while the whole class trying to attack him.

"What _was_ that poison, Okuda-san?!" asked Okano. Okuda just stay in shocked, and looked at Koro-sensei when he reach the corner of ceiling, "Y-you tricked me, Koro-sensei!" said Okuda.

"Having the verbal aptitude to deceive others is a vital part of assassination, Okuda-san," said Koro sensei, "Verbal aptitude?" asked Nagisa who's standing at behind Okuda, while Okuda look confused at Koro-sensei statement.

' _So this what he wants to do. Always ended with a lecture, huh?_ ' thought Karma from the side.

"Even the most potent of poisons is wasted if you offer it in such a naive way, that your target can take advantage of _you_ ," explain Koro-sensei and began drop his fluid body to the floor, "Nagisa-san, how would _you_ try to poison me?" asked Koro-sensei while go to his clothes.

' _He knows?!_ ' thought Nagisa with a shocked face, ' _So he knows we evesdropping him, and following us with his high speed, huh?'_ thought Karma

"I'd propbably mixed the poison with mouth watering sweet food or sweet drink that you like and hide the odor with overpowering the sweet smell, and then offer it to you as a special offering I made," answer her

"That's right! To deceived someone, you must understand their feelings and communicate with them creatively," said Koro-sensei, gone inside his clothes and began regaining his normal form, "Language is the key to effective poisoning. Someday, your scientific talent will useful to everyone. So, to explain things clearly to as many people as possible… I hope you'll continue to develop the language skills to poison someone," explain Koro-sensei.

Okuda's face began to brightened, and she said, "I-will!" and made the classroom class brightened a bit. ' _So in the end, Koro-sensei do all of this because he wants to give a lesson to Okuda-san,_ ' thought Nagisa and a small smile surfacing at her face.

Suddenly Karma give out a loud laugh, this make everyone's attention to him, "Yep, assassination is the _least_ of everyone's worries right now," said Karma while Nagisa looking at their teacher, ' _I guess taking our teacher's life is still a distant dream for all of us,_ " thought Nagisa.

* * *

Morning assembly is the least thing that Class E like, but they must going to the dreaded thing because, well.. technically they're still a students in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. But their way to the morning assembly is never an easy one, "Hurry! If we're late, who knows what they'll do to us this time!" said Isogai.

"Oh yeah, last time we had to clean out the main campus flowerbeds," said Okuda, "Man, that was rough. Their flowerbeds are way too huge," continued Maehara.

"And you slacked off the entire time!" said Isogai, "Did I?" asked Maehara and Isogai looked at him with a disbelieve face.

"Urgh! Why are we the only ones who gotta put up with this?!" Protest Okano.

' _That's because we're the school bottom line,_ ' thought Isogai and Maehara with a sullen mood.

To keep its underachievers from affecting the rest of the student body, the E class has its own special building, far away from the main campus. Normally, E class students aren't allowed to step foot on the main campus. The only exception when they come down from the mountain is for school assemblies, though they have a hard long way to go to the main campus.

Not only that, to maintain discipline the E class must come to the gymnasium before all the other classes come, or they will be punished by the school. Example: to clean the main campus gigantic flowerbed.

 **Challenge 1: The bridge**

The bridge that Mimura, Chiba, and Okajima use to walk across a river near their classroom building suddenly broke down.

"T-the bridge!" yell three of them and made the three of them fall down to the river. When they down to the water, Chiba fall lost his conscious while Mimura hold onto him and Okajima got sweep by the current water direction.

"Okajima!"

 **Challenge 2: Snakes**

"Snakes!" screamed Yada, Fuwa and Hara when they see groups of snake, but Okajima suddenly ran into them and makes the snakes attached to him.

"Okajima!"

 **Challenge 3: Boulder**

Okajima run with all of his might to save his life while a big boulder chasing him from behind, while Terasaka gang just looked at him.

"Okajima!"

 **Challenge 4: Beehive**

"Who prodded that beehive?!" ask Sugaya, and Okijama once again save the day.

He running through Nagisa group with all his might with snakes still attached to him, because he doesn't want for the bees to sting him with their needles.

"Okajima!"

While Nagisa group sweat dropped at him, "He's… sure gone through a lot. I hope he'll be okay..," said Sugino

"Yeah," reply Nagisa. So , the victim of today's hard way to the dreaded school assemblies is Okajima.

* * *

Nagisa group already out of breath when they almost arrived to the main school building, and they made decisions to take a break for a while, "Oh, man… Please, no more bees or anything else," said Kayano with a short breath.

"Luckily, Okajima took the brunt of it for us…" said Sugaya.

"Are you all right?" asked Karasuma when he arrived at their group, "There's no rush. We'll arrive with plenty of time at this pace," he said while looking at his watch.

Suddenly they heard a yell, "HOLD ON! YOU BRATS!" yell Irina while running through all the challenges within a short time.

"Oh! Bitch-sensei!" said Kayano. When she arrived at Nagisa group, she already out of breath, "No one told me about a class trip during lunch break…" said Irina with a short breath.

"Wow, you're real mess, Bitch-sensei," said Sugino.

"It's extra-exhausting running in heels!" yelled Irina.

"Karasuma-sensei, where's Koro-sensei?" asked Nagisa, "We can't afford to have the other students see him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus," reply Karasuma. While the said teacher now is looking at the sky from staff room windows with a white blank face, "I'm an outcast, all alone… Shunned sensei…" said Koro-sensei with a flat depressed voice.

"The main campus isn't far now, Let's go," said Karasuma and they began to continued they journey.

When Class 3E arrived at the main building, they already out of breath and all over the place to take a breath, "Th-that sucked," said Okajima with snakes still attached to him.

"We made it in time," said Isogai to Maehara, "Somehow or other," reply Maehara. Then he looked at the whole E class and said, "Come on, guys! Let's hurry and line up!" command Isogai.

The whole class began to stand up and replied with a small okay, when they arrived at gymnasium they begin to line up. After a while, the other classes began to come inside and make fun of Class 3E when they see them.

"Nagisa-chan!" called two students from Class D, they're the same students that insult Nagisa on the train station. "So glad you could make it! Though trip coming down from mountain, I bet!" said the one with glasses and the two of them began to laugh at her while Nagisa just stay in silent.

The E class always gets "special" treatment even though they're at the once a month school assembly time and they were forced to endure all of it. From teachers to students, they give them an insult and laughing at their expense, while the E Class just can stay in a grim silent.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan. Where's Karma?" asked Sugaya in a low voice from beside her, "Ditching," replied Nagisa with a sullen voice.

"What?! Just him?!" asked Sugaya with a low shocked voice.

"He knows he'll get punished for blowing off the assembly, but says he doesn't care. Guess it's a perk for being an honor student bad-boy. I wish I was like that too for times like this," Reply Nagisa. "I hear ya," said Sugaya.

When the time for student council speech, Karasuma enter the gym and made his way to the main school teacher and began to introduce himself as E Class teacher. Meanwhile, the other class attention began to perk up at him.

"Who's that teacher?"

"He's so stylish and cool!"

"Hey, hey," called Kurahashi to Nakamura, this perked up Karasuma attention to them. "Check it out!" and she bring out her knife case at Nakamura to see it, at this Karasuma began to shift his attention to them and began to sweating when he seen the knife case in their hand.

"Oh, Karasuma-sensei!" Called Nakamura, "We decorated our knife sheaths!" said Kurahashi and they showed their knife case to Karasuma.

"Cute, right?!" asked Nakamura, this made Karasuma walked to them and said, "I don't mind if they're cute, just don't wave them around here! We _can't_ let the other classes find out about the assassination!" he scolding them.

"Y-yes, sir…" reply them, this action made other class students feel envy.

"Who's he? An E class teacher?"

"They all seem to get along…"

"I'm jealous. All the guys and teacher in our class are but-ugly"

Suddenly the gym door opened and Irina come inside like a model in cat walk, this make all the attention turn into her and the E class student sweat dropping at her, "Bitch-sensei was ready to drop just a minute ago, too," said Sugino, "Well, she has vanity in her veins," continue Nagisa.

The other class began murmuring about her.

"Is she an E class teacher too?"

"So cool…"

"Why are you here?" ask Karasuma when she arrived at beside him, "Don't give me that, I'm their teacher too," reply Irina.

"Then you _do_ consider yourself one?" ask Karasuma again.

"Besides, I wanted to check out the other students too," continue Irina and looking at the place where students stand, "Hmm… all duds. Oh, yeah.." she said and began walking to the students place.

"Nagisa," calles her and make the bluenette look at her, "Now's my chance, because that octopus isn't around. You've been keeping track of all of his weaknesses right? Let me borrow your notebook," said Irina.

Nagisa look a little shock at this, "What? But I already told you all of his useful weakness," said Nagisa.

"You're just trying to hide he really big stuff!" reply Irina, "No, I'm serious-" said Nagisa but her sentences been cut off by Irina, "Come on! Give it to me, Kid!" said Irina and give Nagisa a hug to her bossom, "Don't make me smoother you!"

"I can't breathe! You boobs are too much, Bitch-sensei! And I don't want to make other students have a false rumor about me being a bi!" yell Nagisa

Karasuma begin take away Irina from the students by hold on her collar, but they doesn't aware the other class passing a paper from behind their back. "All right, the student council events are explained on the handouts you've just been given," said the student council officer at podium.

This make the E Class confused, "Huh? What?" asked Okajima, and he whispering to Okano, "Where are ours?" ask him, Okano replied him by make an X sign with her hand.

"Excuse me! But E Class didn't get any handouts!" said Isogai.

"Oh? You didn't get any? Now that's strange… I'm sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for 3-E! I guess you'll just have to memorize it all before you leave!" said the student council officer at podium and the other classes begin to laugh at their misery, "In fact, you and your classmates could stand to sharpen your memory anyway!," continue him.

"What the hell? Could he be any more sadistic?" asked Irina, suddenly a big and fast air force filled the whole gymnasium and papers begin to fall to each hand of 3E students.

"Isogai-kun," called Koro-sensei , this make the whole E class looked at teachers row and see Koro-sensei stand on the right side of Karasuma. Tick mark visible at Karasuma's head, "What are you-?!" ask Karasuma but being cut off by Koro sensei, "Oh, there we go! Everyone has a handwritten copy now it would seem," said Koro-sensei.

"Yes, sir!" reply Isogai and looked at the student council officer at podium, "Oh, we got our handouts! Please continue!" he said.

The other students shocked and confused at the scene, "What? N-no way! How?! Hey now! Who killed our fun?!" asked the student at podium, and then he continue he assembly while The E Class student for once fell happy at this assembly.

"You were told _not_ to show yourself to the rest of the school! Your very existence is a state secret you know!" scold Karasuma.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. My disguise is flawless, no one will ever know," reply Koro-sensei. Nagisa looked at Koro-sensei, and said, "He must've gotten lonely,"with a smile, "Can't blame him, I guess," continue Sugino.

"But Karma is with him right?" ask Sugaya and Nagisa just give a little sheepish smile at this, "Knowing him, he would be hiding somewhere while listen to the music," she said.

The other classes begin to whispering about the E Class strange teacher while Irina began to attack her with her knife and being stopped by Karasuma lock and bring her out. The other classes confused at this while 3E Class laughing at the scene, "That's Bitch-sensei for you!" said Maehara.

* * *

When the assembly finished, Nagisa go to the vending machine to buy some juice while Sugino and Kayano that their going back to their classroom ahead, but when she finished and want to walk back to the classroom her way being blocking by the same two students who insult her at gymnasium and train station.

"Oi, Nagisa! Don't you think you guys are getting a bit carried away?" ask the one that wear glasses with arrogant voice, this make Nagisa confused at the question, "Laughing during the assembly and stuff, you should learn some respect!" continue the other one.

"E class should just keep its head down and shut up."

"You go crappy lives weighing you down, after all,"

' _Who are them to tell what my life would be?_ ' thought Nagisa with a sharp look, this make the two bullies tick off, "Hey. What's with that dirty look?" one of them asked.

From distance Karasuma see this scene, "This damn school…" and ready to walk there but he being stopped by Koro-sensei, and Karasuma look at him, "None of the students trying to assassinate me would _ever_ succumb to students of their level," said Koro-sensei with cream a green stripe on his face and his fake nose falling to the ground.

"Say something, E class!" yelled one of the bullies while the other student just smirking at this, one of bully grab on Nagisa uniform collar and said, "You want me to kill you?!" unknown to them Karma watch the scene from the fence that separate main building with E Class building and holding himself to go to Nagisa's place after all he don't know what will he do to the two bullies.

While the bluenette feel something inside her moving and hide her sky blue eyes behind her bangs.

' _Kill?'_

 _'Kill…'_

 _'"Kill," huh?'_

Nagisa given out a small smile and said, "As if _you've_ ever tried to kill anyone before," she gave them a piercing gaze with bloodlust leaking out from her, this made the two bullies afraid and release her and the other student began to stay away from her while Karma and Karasuma looking at her with a wide eyes.

Nagisa begin to walk away from them and smiling when she sees Karma a the fence though she a little confused when she see Karma in daze, "What are you doing in here, Karma-kun? I thought you ditching the assembly," said Nagisa when she arrived at Karma's place.

Karma broke out his mind when Nagisa asked him, and he looking at his best friend, "Just wondering where you are, so I'm searching for you in here. Now, let's get back to the class," reply Karma and Nagisa begin to following beside him. ' _Just now… when her bloodlust leaking out I feel something uneasy inside me, as if she would instantly killed me when I'm not looking at her. Why am I thinking like that?'_ thought Karma while looking at his best friend.

The two bullies with some students from main building staring at Nagisa back, "What "Wh-what was _that_?" asked one of them with fear

"Bloodlust?" reply the other with unsure voice while Karasuma still in shocked with the action, "See? My students are much more.. Motivated," said Koro-sensei to a dazed Karasuma.

' _That bloodlust… give me a chilling feel on inside and a professional like me who deal with bloodlust almost every day feel like that…_ ' thought Karasuma.

On the principal office, principal Asano watch the incident from a TV that put on his desk, "The E class…"said principal Asano while looking at Nagisa figure.

"The End Class is shoving normal students aside undauntedly, that doesn't make sense. Not in my school, it seems I'll have to make a few changes. The assassination can wait, _this_ is my top priority now," continue principal Asano, he has a dangerous glint in his eyes while still looking at the TV.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the late update, but my internship is already begun and I don't have much time to write these. I'll try to update once a week or twice a week, but I _can't_ promise you to update every week. I have a real life too, and I must do my internship seriously if I want to graduate in time. Once again I'm really sorry.

For the scene when Koro-sensei explanation a science lab, honestly I don't really understand about that. Because I never got chemistry lesson from my junior or high school days, that's why I don't know all thing that you got from chemistry class.

And for my grammar and spelling mistake, I'll try to change it. I don't have a beta reader and don't have much time to search one. So please bear with it, if someone with good English want to be my beta ready, I would be appreciate it ^^

Thank you for all of your support and don't forget to review, follow and favs~~

Ciao~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Blackbird66-san:** I'm glad you like it, and thank you for your PM ^^

 **To Guest 5:** Thank you for liking this story, and thanks too for your support ^^

 **To Aipom4-san:** Hohohoho I will place one hint in every chapter ~~ looked forward for it ~~

 **To Yuzuhara-san** : on the later chapter I'll try to make it more intense, but not for now ~~

 **To Guest 6:** Thank you for your support ^^

 **To Mnc21:** Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it and to be honest I don't really care about the length of review. I'm glad you like this story, and for my real life I'm an undergraduate college students and at seventh semester. So, until June or July next year I will be busy with internship, making internship report and thesis, thank you for understanding ^^.

For grammatical error I can't say anything, to be honest I'm not really good at grammar and my only source of learning is English novel and I'm sorry for spelling mistake, I knows the words but I tend to forget how to spell it. And for past and present tense, I'm sorry for that mistake.

Usually I write a story from first person point of view, so I'm not familiar to make a story with third person point of view. But I though it's weird if I try to make this story from first person point of view, so I make it in third person point of view and this is my first story for using it.

Thank you for your support^^


	6. Chapter 6: mid term exam 1st term

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (for this chapter Isogai x Kataoka and Chiba x Hayami too if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thanks to 61c04b, Frwt, KurokoTetsuki, ImWritingPeper, Midnightshadow35, ReimDneir, and TsukihanaYUE for Following and Favorite this story ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _thought'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 6: How to get a second blade.

The E Class students sweat dropping, at in front of the class Koro-sensei make many doubles of him, wear a head band and rotating in a high speed, he seems overly excited about something, "Now then class. Shall we begin?" asked Koro-sensei.

"Begin what?" ask the whole class they confused at their teacher question or sweat dropping at his action. "Midterm time has rolled around and that's why this period, will be spent in high-speed enhanced test studying!" reply him and sent his doubles to each student, this make the whole class in shock.

"My doubles can work with you one-on-one to drill you on each of your worst subjects," explain Koro-sensei while Terasaka looked irritated at Koro-sensei, "Ridiculous. He even switches headbands for each other subjects," he said.

Suddenly Koro-sensei's doubles emerge in front of him with a Naruto headband, "Hey! Why do I get a _Naruto_ headband?!" protest Terasaka and Koro-sensei began to lecture him, "Terasaka-kun is a special curriculum, you're weak in multiple subject after all," reply Koro-sensei.

"Ah.. and Karma-kun, please switch your seat with Nagisa-san, I can't let you sit in your current place any longer, because of Karma-kun height Fuwa-san can't see clearly to the board. At least Sugino-kun is higher than Fuwa-san," said Koro-sensei.

"Okay," reply them and begin to tidy up their things while Fuwa look a little shock at Koro-sensei words. After that Nagisa and Karma move to their new seat and Koro-sensei begin their private study session.

' _Koro-sensei speed getting faster and faster, he got six Japanese, eight math, three social studies, four science, four English, and one Naruto. It wasn't that long ago that he could only handle four or five doubles. But doesn't he will out of breath soon if he continue like this?'_ thought Nagisa while working on her own exercise problem.

However, when she looked up to Koro-sensei, his face is out shape and make her let out a small yelp and then she hear a light chuckle from beside. She sent a glance at Karma's seat and saw the red head had his anti-sensei knife on his hand while attacking on his own Koro-sensei doubles.

"No sneak assassinations now, Karma-kun! Dodging would disrupt my persistence of vision!" said Koro-sensei, this make the whole class sweat dropping at Koro-sensei face while Karma just looking at Nagisa with his tongue out.

Nagisa shaking her head at her best friend action, and move her attention back to Koro-sensei, "This doubles are so fine and delicate. But do you have any strength left after making them?" asked Nagisa.

"Not to worry, I have a double resting outside," reply Koro-sensei and Nagisa a double of her teacher resting on a white wooden beach chair outside the Classroom, ' _How is that helping?!'_ thought Nagisa and sweat dropping at her teacher, "So do you understand so far, Nagisa?" asked Koro-sensei.

"Yes, sir," reply Nagisa.

' _But.. I have to admit, he's a good teacher to have,'_ thought Nagisa.

* * *

When Koro-sensei entering staff room after done for the day, he see someone he never met greet him, so when Irina said the person the new person is the principal especially after Karasuma said the new person is their boss as a teacher. Koro-sensei began to sweating and gave him a service in his Mach 20, Nagisa who eavesdrop their conversation from the outside sweat dropping and wrote Koro-sensei new weakness on her notes.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #6: Subservient to higher-ups.**

"I must apologize, I'd meant to come pay my respects," said Principal Asano with a business smile in his face and stand up to facing Koro-sensei, "The Ministry of Defense and Karasuma-sensei have told me all about you. I can't claim understand everything, but… How very sad you are. Looking to become the savior of the world, only to fall into the role of the great villain who would destroy it," he said.

Nagisa who hear this from outside become confused, ' _Savior? Villain?'_ thought Nagisa but suddenly her line of sight being blocked by someone and then her spine got up when someone blow her ears, she let out a small yelp and look at culprit.

Karma standing at in front of her with his usual mischievous smirk on his face, "Arara~ look what I find, our little Nagisa-chan eavesdropping on someone," said Karma with a low voice. Nagisa put her pointer finger at in front of her lips and said, "Shh… Karma-kun, just take a look inside and you will know," reply her, at her reply Karma come to behind Nagisa and curiously took a look inside the staff room from the small gap on the door.

Karma's face become harden when he see the person inside the staff room, "What is he doing in here? I thought he despise this place," said Karma with a grim voice. Nagisa look unsure at this, and said, "I don't know… but I think he's up on something," and focusing herself to inside again.

Nagisa see the principal go to Karasuma and whispering something in his ear, "Well, aren't you rational! I do like a rational man," said Irina.

"I'm honored. However…" reply him and he walked into the staff room windows, "As a principal, I must consider what's in store next year and beyond, should the Earth survive," continue him and settle down at the windows when he reach it, "In other words, if someone does happen to kill you, what is this school's future? Frankly, we need the E class to remain as it is."

Nagisa look uneasy at his word, while Karma clenched his hand into a tight fist anger clearly seen on his face. On the inside, feel silent for a while and he take a look to Principal Asano, "As it is? You mean, with rock-bottom grades and treatment, like now?" ask Koro-sensei.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the worker ant principle? In any group, 20 percent will be lazy, 20 percent will work hard, and the remaining 60 percent will be average. My goal is a group with 5 percent slackers and 95 percent hard workers, "I don't want to be like the E Class." "I don't want to be _in_ the E Class." With 95 percent of students thus determined, my ideal ratio is attainable," explain the principal.

Koro-sensei face began to become darker at this explanation, "I see. How logical. Then the 5 percent in the E Class must be kept weak and pitiful," reply Koro-sensei with unusual serious voice.

"I received a complaint from the D Class teacher today: "A student from E Class glared at one of my students and threatened to kill him."" Said Principal Asano. Nagisa who hearing that words from outside sweat dropping while Karma snickering at this.

"I'm sure the glare is part and parcel of the whole assassination thing and that's fine. The problem lies in a student with rock-bottom grades defying a regular one. Under my policies, that cannot stand," continue him while stand up from the windows and walking to the door, "Please tell her in no uncertain terms to control herself," he said while walking through the still silent Koro-sensei.

"Oh, and – Koro-sensei?" called Principal Asano, suddenly he turnover his body to behind, "You have one second. Solve this," he said and throwing a metal ring puzzle to Koro-sensei.

"What? Just like that?!" asked Koro-sensei

One Second Later

Koro-sensei on the floor, struggling with the metal ring puzzle that attached on his tentacles, Karma must hold his laughter while Nagisa sweat dropping at the sight and wrote Koro-sensei new weakness again on her notes.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #7: Metal ring puzzles freak him out.**

"Your amazing speed lives up to the hype. No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life. But you know, Koro-sensei… there are some problems that speed can't solve," said Principal Asano while looking down at Koro-sensei figure on the floor. "Now If you excuse me," he said and walked to the door.

Nagisa and Karma nearing them self to the madding beside staff room, when Principal Asano look out from the room he saw Nagisa and Karma. Nagisa giving a nod and Karma just see him with a poker face, "Hey there! Looking forward to seeing your midterm results! Good luck," said Principal Asano with a smile.

Then he stared at Karma, "Ah… Akabane-kun, How your parents? Still traveling around the world? I do hope you can join the main building students soon," said Principal Asano still with a smile while Irina, Karasuma and Koro-sensei who finally free from the metal ring puzzle heard the conversation from inside the staff room.

' _The principal know Karma's parents?'_ thought Karasuma.

Karma eyes change into a cold stare at the words, "How my parents are, it's none of your business," replied Karma with cold voice, "But I don't have a plan to go back to the main building anytime soon. I'm correct that, I don't _even_ have a plan to go back to that building. After all things in here are more interesting than on the main building," continue him with a smirk plastered on his face while secretly grabbing Nagisa's hand into a tight hold.

Nagisa give his hand a little squeeze while principal look at him and then send a glance to the sky blue haired girl, "I see… your answer is disappoint me, such a waste of talent and to think you choose someone that not worthy of you. I'm sure your parents are disappointed with your choice, and you should stop before fall deeper than this, but then again, it's your own choice," said Principal Asano began walked passed them and Karma hid his mercury eyes with his bangs.

When Principal Asano walked beside him, Karma said, "Whom I with, it's none of your business and this is my choice. You don't have a rights to told me what to do and my parents is already approve with my own choice," reply him with finality on his voice while Nagisa widen her eyes at the news, then Principal Asano face change into a cold face and he proceed his walk again to go out from the E Class building.

When Principal Asano gone, Nagisa look at him with a lot of question in her mind, "Karma-kun-" but being cut off by Karma, "Later, Nagisa-chan. Later. For now please let me stay like this for a while," and then they stayed like that for a moment with Karma still holding on Nagisa hand and the bluenette returning the gesture with a light squeeze.

Meanwhile on the staff room, Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei look at the two from the gap at staff room doors with a confused face, ' _Just what kind of relationship they have?'_ thought the three.

' _But our main problem is not this,'_ thought Karasuma and send a glance a Koro-sensei from the corner of his eyes, ' _As a target, this guy is practically invincible. His assassination is entirely within our control. But as a teacher, there's someone more powerful pulling the strings: the principal of Kunugigaoka Academy, Asano Gakuho,'_ he thought again.

* * *

The next day is… Crazy, Koro-sensei make more doubles than yesterday he seems impatient of something, "Good morning, class. Today I've tried making even more of me!" said Koro-sensei and the whole class sweat dropping at this.

' _That's way too many!'_ thought the class.

"Now, let's begin," said Koro-sensei and sent his doubles to each student. ' _Even the afterimages are getting sloppy. So sloppy, it's like he's turning into someone else!'_ thought Nagisa.

"What's wrong, Koro-sensei? Isn't this a little _too_ gung ho?" asked Kayano.

"Hmm? Not at all!" reply Koro-sensei. Suddenly Nagisa remember of what Principal Asano saying, it made her impatient and she clench her hand around the pencil she use to write.

When the bell ringing Koro-sensei look pretty beat up, he sat up at the teacher chair and cool down his face with a manual fan, "You know, he does look pretty beat up," said Maehara.

"Maybe now's our chance!" said Nakamura while bring out her anti-sensei knife, "Why's teaching us this hard, anyway?" asked Okajima.

"Nurufufufu.. all to get your test scores up! If that happens… " reply Koro-sensei with a short breath and a glint in his face. ' _Students will gazing at me with respect and… Local big-chested college students who've heard how good my teaching will come to me,_ ' thought Koro-sensei while turning into pink.

' _Ahh.. he's imagine something inappropriate again,'_ though the class and sweat dropping at their teacher.

"and with no fear of being killed, I'll be rolling in good fortune!" continue Koro-sensei still with pink color, the students look uneasy and began to look at each other, "The whole studying part is fine and all…," said Mimura while looking at Yada.

"Yeah, but if we assassinate him, we get ten billion yen," continue Yada, Nakamaura put her two hands behind her head and said, "And with ten billion, you don't need good grades to live the good life!" continue her.

"Nyuaa?! I-is that what you think?!" ask Koro-sensei. Okajima give a strained smile at his question, "We're the End Class, Koro-sensei," reply him.

"Assassination is way more accessible to us than any exam," continue Mimura, suddenly Koro-sensei face become darker, and said, "Ah.. I see how it is," with a rare serious voice.

"How what is?" asked Mimura and the whole class confused at Koro-sensei statement, "You still don't have what it takes to be assassins. All of you, out into schoolyard!" command him and his face change into purple with big X mark in the darker shade.

The whole E Class students with Karasuma gathering at the field behind the classroom building, the class seems confused at Koro-sensei's action while the said teacher just standing at the middle of field with his back facing them. "What's the big idea, sending us all out into the yard like this?" ask Mimura.

"Who knows? A bad mood came over him all of a sudden," reply Nakamura. Nagisa looking at Karma who's standing near the class building with a worried face, while Karma just shrugging his shoulder and focusing his gaze at Koro-sensei again while Nagisa do the same thing.

"One good thing about the E Class system is its built-in remedial process by scoring in the top 50 of 186 students on periodic exams and receiving permission from their former teacher to return, they can leave this outcast E Class," said Koro-sensei, "However, it's too difficult to meet these conditions given their poor grades in this inferior academic environment. Most E Class students, being made to feel remediation is far out of reach, face intense discrimination," continue Koro-sensei while pushing a small stage to the side.

"What did you bring me here?" asked Irina when Kataoka bring her to the back outdoor field, "Koro-sensei asked us to bring you," replied Kataoka and step down to her classmate.

"Irina-sensei, let me ask you something as a professional assassin," said Koro-sensei with a serious face, this make Irina attention to him and make her a little confused, "What _is_ all this?" ask her.

"When you're on a job, do you have one single plan prepared?" asked Koro-sensei.

At his question, Irina expressions turn into serious and said, "No. It's not often that my main plan goes as expected, making more detailed backup plans in preparation for any contingencies is Assassination 101," reply her.

"And you, Karasuma-sensei," called Koro-sensei, this perked up Karasuma attention to him, "When you teach knife skills, is the first strike he only important one?" asked Koro-sensei again and walked back to the middle of the field again.

"The first strike is of course the most important, but your next move matters too. Against a powerful foe, your first blow is likely to be dodged, so the precision with which you can land your second and third blow can decide the fight," reply Karasuma and students still confused with all this mean.

"Look, what are you getting at?" ask Maehara with a confused face, suddenly Koro-sensei rotating himself at the middle of the field with a high speed, "As your teacher have said, having a trusty second step is what make for a confident assassin. But what about you? "We've got assassination, and that's enough," you think, and down go your academic goals," he said and the speed getting faster and faster.

"You're just trying not to face the reason for your inferiority complex," a big gust were create from his rotating, this make the students shocked and afraid, "What if I got away from this classroom? What If another killer managed to do me in? Without the assassination you rely on, all you're left with is good old E class inferiority. A word of advice from me to you, as you walk that fine line: Those who can't wield a second blade, aren't qualified to be an assassin!" said Koro-sensei and he make a big whirlwind from his place.

When the whirlwind is cleared, the sky made its light to the middle of the field and the E Class students opened their eyes to see what's happening. "The yard was very uneven and full weeds. I tidied it up," said Koro-sensei and the dust is cleared they shocked when see the field is clear from the weed, "I am a super-creature capable of wiping out the Earth. Flattening out this area here is a piece of cake," continue him with a scary glint on his eyes, this make the whole students make a cold sweat while Karma just standing behind them with his usual face.

"If you can't show me that trusty second blade, I'll know there's no assassin in this classroom worth taking me on, and I'll flatten this entire campus before I go," said Koro-sensei.

"A second blade? When?" ask Nagisa.

"Of course, tomorrow." Reply Koro-sensei, this make the E Class shocked except Karma, "I want all of you in the top 50 after tomorrow's midterms," he said and make the class more shocked.

"I've already been developing your second blades. I don't use the doltish teaching methods they do at the main campus. Wield those blades with all confidence! Succeed in your mission and hold your head high, smiling, unashamed. You're proud assassins – and proud members of the E class!" said Koro-sensei.

The next day, 3E students take the midterm exam on the main campus building. Of course, all of them felt nervous and anxious with the test. Because if they can't get into the top fifty, their yellow octopus teacher will leave them but this situation is not a big deal of a certain red head.

On the old campus area Koro-sensei look up at the sky, waiting for his students. When Irina threw him an anti-sensei knife from behind, he dodged it with his Mach 20, "Seriously? You'll really leave if they don't all make the top fifty?" ask Irina, Koro-sensei look to Irina and said, "Yes," reply him.

"No way in hell! They've had the worst grades until just recently!" scold Irina.

"I wonder. I don't know about the past, but they're my students now. When you're in a tight spot, protect yourself. That's the weapon I've given them," reply Koro-sensei while bringing up an anti-sensei knife on his tentacles.

 **But the answer isn't always followed your expectation…**

* * *

The whole old campus fell into a silent, the students just looking at their test score with a big disappointment except one person. But what did you expect, after all they The E Class – _End Class_ , of course their test will not go up to the top in a night just because of they being teach by a super-being creature until just recently. Meanwhile, Koro-sensei at in front of the classroom felt a big disappointment to himself because he failed to bring his students to the top fifty positions.

"I take all responsibility. I seem to have underestimated the system at this school, I can't bear to face you." said Koro-sensei but suddenly an anti-sensei knife flying beside him at hit at the blackboard, Karma stand up from his seat and begin walk towards Koro-sensei while all attention shift to him, "You sure? If you can't face us, you can't see us to kill you," said Karma.

Meanwhile Nagisa starting to remember something while looking at Karma's back, ' _T-that's right! Karma-kun is…,'_ thought Nagisa and let out a small gasp. Karma let out a small chuckle, "It seems you finally remember, Nagisa-chan," said Karma when he arrived at in front of Koro-sensei, he throw his test paper to the teacher desk, the whole class confused at this.

"Karma! I'm very depressed right now, and-" yell Koro-sensei with a red face but he seems shock when he see Karma's test paper on his desk.

Name: Akabane Karma Rank: 4/186

English: 98

Japanese: 99

Science: 98

Social Studies: 99

Math: 100

Total: 494/500

It's all almost in a perfect score and a perfect score for math test!

"Changing the questions didn't matter to me," said Karma and the other students begin come to the teacher desk to see Karma's score. They shocked and amazed at the red head score, "100 in math? No way!" said Isogai.

"With my grades, you taught more than you had do. So I could handle the questions even if they'd changed their scope. Still, I won't be leaving because assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class," said Karma while koro-sensei just stay in silent.

"So what's the plan? You gonna use our 'not all making it into top fifty' as an excuse to turn tail and run? Or you just afraid for being killed?" asked Karma walked to the side of Koro-sensei and nearing his face to Koro-sensei's face, this make a tick mark visible in his face while the sky blue haired girl smile at this.

Kataoka elbowing Maehara and give him a code to continuing Karma action, Maehara smiled at this and said, "Oh, is that it? You were afraid!" the students begin to tease Koro-sensei at this, "You should have just told us!" continue Kataoka.

"Right? Like. "I'm scared and want to run away!"" said Nakamura, and many tick mark surfacing at Koro-sensei face, "Nyuaa! I am _not_ running away!" yell Koro-sensei and change color into a dark red.

"Oh? Then what?" ask Karma with an easy going voice, Koro-sensei change into his original color again and said, "We'll get revenge on them twofold in the end-of-term exams!" and the class begin to laughing at him.

"Nyuaa! This is no laughing matter! Honestly!" yell Koro-sensei while Karasuma and Irina just observe the situation from behind the door.

 **Even though they failed now, they still can move forward because their teacher gave them a little hope of light. When they think about it on inside, they were proud to be in the E Class.**

* * *

That night a sky blue haired girl sitting on the bed inside her room with her knees up to hide her face and she loose her hair until it reached above her chest from its usual long high twin tail. _'Sometimes I'm forgetting how fast Kunugigaoka sent the class report to parents, of course… because education is number one in there,'_ thought Nagisa and she touch her necklace pendant.

Her necklace pendant similar to Karma but, the cross is slightly smaller and in middle of it have line of crystal while beside the pendant have a simple band of silver ring that similar to Karma's but doesn't have a little diamond in the middle of it.

"SHIOTA NAGISA! YOU INSOLENT BRAT! GET OUT FROM THERE!" yell someone from outside her door and began to banging her door with a big force. Nagisa raise her hands to her ears for blocking the sound and tears begin fall from her eyes.

' _Please help me… Karma-kun…_ ' thought Nagisa while silently crying inside her room.

The next day, Nagisa doesn't come to school and Karma seems agitated at this. No. he's furious and furious Karma is a natural disaster itself, the whole class can feel Karma's bloodlust all over the room and praying for the poor soul who's received the end of Karma's wrath even though they doesn't know the reason behind the red head wrath. "O-okay.. this all the group for the field trip, any question?" said Isogai at in front of classroom.

"What about Nagisa-chan? She doesn't know that she selected to become one of the group leaders," ask Sugino while Karma gripping on his necklace until his knuckles turn white this action do not leave behind by Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei from in front of classroom. His bloodlust began darker and darker, this make the whole class look horrified, while the three teachers seems on guard when they feeling his bloodlust.

' _What make him like this?! This is not just bloodlust, this bloodlust mixed with a pure hatred!'_ thought Karasuma.

' _He's on edge, but why?_ ' thought Koro-sensei and then he see a sight of Karma's necklace and he see to the empty seat beside his red head students. At this he began to understand what make the red head genius like this while Irina raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'll go to inform her," reply Karma with venom in his voice, then he stand up from his seat and began walking to the classroom door but when he almost reach the door he's stopped by Koro-sensei tentacles on his shoulder.

"Karma-kun, the class-" Said Koro-sensei but being cut off by Karma's piercing gaze, "Let me go, I'm not in the mood for playing today," he said with a cold voice and his bloodlust getting thicker than it is this make his classmate cower on their seat.

Suddenly Koro-sensei tentacles on Karma's shoulder fall into the ground and it make the whole occupant in the room shocked, "Wh-whaaa," panicked Koro-sensei while the whole class see an anti-sensei gun on Karma's hand.

"I'm already warn you to let me go, because I'm not in the mood for playing today," said Karma, he continue his walk to the classroom door. But when he reach it, he stopped and turn his head to see at Karasuma and Irina, "Don't even think stop me," he said and walked out from the room with a high pace.

The whole class still in silent after Karma out of the room, "W-what was that? It so scary… I can't even take a breath earlier," said Maehara with a pale face and look at the three teachers.

"Koro-sensei?" asked Kayano, but Koro-sensei with Karasuma and Irina just stay in silent.

Karma finally arrived at Nagisa's apartment door and he opened the door with a key on his hand because he knows that no other person at this house other than a sky blue haired girl. He opened the door and walked to inside, go to the kitchen to grab an ice from refrigerator, put it on a plastic and grab a basket. After that go to the last door at the right side of this apartment. He opened the door and saw a familiar sky blue haired hair who still sleeping behind the cover on her bed.

Karma walked to the girl, and when he arrived at the side of her bed. He brushed Nagisa hair gently from her face and saw an angry red mark like a handprint and trail of tears on the bluenette face, he barely hold himself at the sight, ' _Nagisa-chan, why did you let her do this to you?_ ' thought Karma.

Then he began shook the bluenette to wake up, "Nagisa-chan, please wake up. I must take care of your injuries," said Karma with a gentle voice. Nagisa began to stir up and blinking her eyes, then she saw Karma on the side of her bed.

"K-karma-kun?" asked Nagisa with a hoarse voice, Karma chuckled at this and said, "Yes, it's me. Can you move aside, I want to take care of your injuries," said Karma.

At Karma words Nagisa move to the deeper side on her bed while Karma sat on the other side. Nagisa hissed when Karma began to compress her injured face with the ice that he got from refrigerator, "Any injuries other than this?" asked Karma.

"No, luckily I get away from her before she can do anything worse than this," reply Nagisa look at Karma from the corner of her eyes.

"Luckily, huh?" said Karma and hid his mercury eyes behind his bangs, "You know, you're too good to stay with her," continue Karma.

"She's still my mother," reply Nagisa with finality in her voice, at this Karma give her a sigh and they stay in silent. Karma finally done compressing Nagisa face, put the ice on the basket he bring and then he bring out a first aid kit from under Nagisa bed and then he puts an remedy on the bluenette face.

Afer he's done, he put it back and put the first aid kid under the bed again. Nagisa just staring at her best friend when he's back to her bed, while Karma look at her and began to grab her face with his hand. "Just go back to sleep, I know you still tired. I'll be in here until you woke up," said Karma while tenderly brushing his thumb on Nagisa face.

"Then… sleep with me," said Nagisa and make Karma a little shock, but a mischievous smirk began surfacing on his face, "Arara~~ Nagisa-chan requesting something naughty to me~~ are you sure? Are you ready? I heard it hurts for the first time~~" tease Karma.

"Ahh! It's not like that! It's not what I mean! I just want you to sleep beside me!" said Nagisa with a red face and then she kicked Karma to the ground, "You pervert, just go!" continue Nagisa and get to behind her cover again.

"So cold, Nagisa-chan. Is this your thanks to your helper?" tease Karma, while Nagisa just stay in silent and then Karma let out a small chuckle, "I'm just kidding, you know."

"I know," reply Nagisa and she feel her bed shift. When Nagisa turn around, she met with Karma's chest and then the red head bringing her closer to himself with a hug, "Just go back to sleep, Nagisa-chan. You need it. I won't do anything funny to my best friend," said Karma

"I know, I trust you," reply Nagisa with a sleepy voice and she began drifting back to the dream land while Karma give her a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **AN:** chapter 6 here~~~~ with more romance hahahahahah… my crazy idea make it like this ;) hope it's not to rushing and hope Karma not OOC in here. Hmmm.. actually on the last part I want to show you how strong is the bond between them~~

About Karma's family I read in on wikia, in there said Karma family is actually a wealthy family and his parents always traveling around the world. So they just have a little to spend it with Karma. And for what they approved, you'll find out on the later chapter. Though I bet some of you already know what they approved.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review, favs and follow ~~

Annyeong ~~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Aipom4-san:** ahh~~ it's that true?

 **To ImWritingPeper-san:** Thank you XD and I love your story too~~ can't wait for the next chapter for your story~~ about Chiba x Hayami they like made for each other and have so much chemistry XD

 **To guest 7:** I would never forgetting this story hahahaha… thank you for understanding ^^

 **To Frwt-san:** awwwww… thank you ^^

 **To Blackbird66:** I'm so glad you love this story XD and thank you for understanding ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoto trip pt 1

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (for this chapter Isogai x Kataoka and Chiba x Hayami too if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It's finally reach on 47 favorites and 51 follows, I love you guys so much XD thank you for the favorites and follows on this story ^^ and don't forget to leave a review~~**

"conversation"

' _thought'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 7: A disaster in Kyoto, School trip part 1

"Nagisa, you figure out everyone in your group yet?" ask Kataoka, her question make Nagisa confused, "My group? For what?" ask Nagisa.

"Eeh?! I thought Karma already told you about that!" reply Kataoka, this make Nagisa turn her head to the right and give Karma a stern stare, "What? I'm already wrote it down to you about this, it's on a small note on your study desk," said Karma.

"I thought it's not important, because it's full of your insult on the first line. So I throw it before finished reading it," reply Nagisa while Kataoka sweat dropping at this, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. You're one of the group leaders for the school trip to Tokyo and your team consists with six people. When you're all set, tell me or you can tell that to the class president, Isogai. Okay?" said Kataoka and bid her goodbye.

"I'm hurt you throw my notes before finished reading it, Nagisa-chan~~" said Karma when he standing at beside her, Nagisa shrugging her shoulder a this, "It's your fault to wrote something like that," reply Nagisa.

Suddenly Koro-sensei entering the classroom with a geisha costume, "Honestly, who has a class trip this early in Year 3? I can't say I approve," said Koro-sensei and the whole class sweat dropped at him.

"You're totally into it!" said Maehara.

"An apprentice geisha?!" ask Mimura, "And it looks good on him!" continue Okajima.

Then Koro-sensei changed into his usual clothes and said, "Ah, you saw through me. In fact, I can hardly wait to go on this trip with you," with a pink blush on his face while scratching his forehead a little this make Nagisa let out a small laugh while sweat dropping.

* * *

On the PE period, all E Class student listening to Karasuma's information, "As you know, next is our two night school trip to Kyoto. Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you're still on duty," said Karasuma.

"You mean we can assassinate him there?" ask Okano.

"That's right. Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school and you'll be moving groups that he'll be following, it's an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for the sharpshooters to join you if they succeed, they'll share in the ten billion yen based on degree of their contribution. Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes," explain Karasuma

"Yes, sir." Reply them.

On the next period, the teachers make it into free time so the students can talk about the trip and form a plan for assassination. "Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan. Can I go with your groups?" ask Kayano with Sugino beside her when she arrived at Nagisa seat.

"Of course you can," reply her with a smile and she look at Sugino, "What about you, Sugino-kun? Did you want to go with my group?" ask Nagisa.

"Sure! And we need another three people for this group," reply Sugino.

"Um… we just need two, Karma-kun will go with us either I invited him or not," said Nagisa while Kayano and Sugino look shocked at this, "Ehh?!" said them with a shocked voice while Karma just shrugging his shoulder, and said "Okay, sure," for Nagisa statement and walk to the bluenete seat.

"Are you sure about that, Karma? You won't be picking fights and getting into trouble on our trip, right?" ask Sugino, Karma give a small laugh and said, "No sweat," and a dark purple aura with a horn a tail out from his figure.

"When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence any witnesses – the whole thing stays hush-hush," Said Karma and bringing out a photo. This make the others on the same group with him sweat dropping, this make Sugino step closer to Nagisa and said, "Come on! You can't let him in our group!" with a horrified tone.

"But we _are_ best friend… beside Karma-kun always found his way to my group anyway," said Nagisa and then Karma step closer to the two and looking to the paper on Nagisa hand, "So, where's our fifth? Nagisa-chan, Sugino-kun, Kayano-kun, me, and..?" ask him.

"Oh! I invited Okuda-chan!" said Kayano and bring closer Okuda to them.

"We need six, so who's the last one?" asked Karma again, Sugino give a small laugh to them and make their attention to him, "I knew this would come. So, I asked her a loooong time ago," said Sugino with a pride in his voice.

"How about the class idol, Kanzaki-san?" ask Sugino with a sparkling eyes while introduce Kanzaki to them, "Oh! No objection here!" reply Kayano while Nagisa blushing and admiring at her, ' _She's so pretty… no wonder she's popular in our class. No one would mind being in the same group with her,_ ' thought Nagisa

"Thanks for having me, Nagisa-chan," said Kanzaki while Nagisa still blushing at her, "Y-yeah," reply Nagisa. A mischievous smirk plastered on Karma's face when he see his best friend reaction, "Oh~~ Why are you blushing, Nagisa-chan? Don't tell me you get a forbidden crush with Kanzaki-san~~" tease him.

"W-what?! No! I don't have a crush with Kanzaki-san!" replied Nagisa and began bickering with Karma, although the red head is teasing her while the others just sweat dropping at the two. ' _They look like an old married couple,_ ' thought the group.

"Okay, now, now let's stop your bickering and we must figure out where we're going to go!" said Kayano, this make Nagisa and Karma stopped and started to make a plan for the trip.

Meanwhile, Irina just looked at them from the classroom windows, "What children. A school trip is too little, too late to someone like me who's been all been all over the world," said Irina with a smug voice.

"Then stay home, Bitch-sensei," said Maehara.

"Keep the garden watered, okay?" said Okano.

Irina face turn into blank and a tick mark visible on her face when she ignored by students while they make a plans for the school trip, "What the-?! Don't you leave me out of your exciting plans!" yelled her and pointing her revolver to Maehara groups.

"Argh! Look, do you want to come or don't you?" scold Maehara, "Shut up! I have no choice but to go along!" reply Irina still with a revolver in hand. Suddenly the classroom door opened and Koro-sensei walked to inside, this make the class attention to the yellow octopus teacher.

"One for each of you!" said Koro-sensei with many thick books like dictionary on his tentacles.

"What are they?" ask Isogai, "School trip guidebooks," reply Koro-sensei and sent the books to each student with Mach 20 speed.

"S-so heavy!" said Mimura

"They're practically dictionaries!" yell Maehara.

"Every sightseeing spot have been illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs, and travel self-defense how-to from square one to practical use! I stayed up last night making them!" said Koro-sensei with a fast speed while see through the dictionary book with a high speed too, "This first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!" he said while show them a miniature of a castle.

' _Just how psyched are you for this?!'_ thought the whole class while sweat dropping at their teacher.

* * *

Finally, It's time for the school trip, they using train for the transportation."Whoahh… The A through D classes are riding first-class!" said Sugaya when he with the other E Class students saw students on A until D classes go to the first class train.

"We're the only ones in coach, like always," said Nakamura but this make a teacher from D class and Nagisa two bullies insult them. "Do pardon me," said Irina, and their insult stopped when they see Irina walk through them using a fancy clothes and walked like a Hollywood artist, "Greetings, students," said Irina when she reach Class 3E.

"Bitch-sensei, what's with the Hollywood starlet look?" ask Maehara.

Irina give a light chuckle at his question and bringing down her sunglasses to see them, "It's a given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles. A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's traveling," explain Irina.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change. That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like," command Karasuma from behind.

Hearing this Irina turn back her body to facing Karasuma and said, "Don't be so strict, Karasuma! These brats are going on a grown-up trip-," but being cut off by Karasuma, "Take it off. Now," said Karasuma with an angry voice and vein visible on his neck this make Irina stay in silent and change her clothes to the plain one.

On the train Irina sulking, Kataoka and Isogai sweat dropped at her, "Who's chaperoning who?" ask Kataoka and look at isogai who stand beside her, "Guess she's a little disconnected from regular people, seeing as she's only ever killed rich guys before," reply Isogai and give a little sheepish smile to Kataoka.

The train finally left the station to bring them to Kyoto, Nagisa group seat arrangement are like this Karma sat on the side near the train window and Sugino seating across him, Okuda seat beside him and across to her is Kanzaki's seat, and at the end of the row Nagisa sat beside Kanzaki and Kayano seat across her.

"By the way, the train is finally left the station.. but where's Koro-sensei?" asked Sugino and they begin to search for Koro-sensei. Shocked when they see Koro-sensei attached himself on the side of the train while his face it's on their group windows, Nagisa and Sugino yelping a little at this.

"Why are you stuck to the window, Koro-sensei?!" ask Nagisa with a shocked tone, "Well, I was buying snacks in the station and was late boarding, so I'll tag along like this till the next station. Oh, don't worry-," reply him and become invisible, "This camouflage just make it _look_ like my clothes and luggage are stuck onto the train" he said.

"That's not normal in the slightest!" scold Nagisa.

Then.. On the next stop, Koro-sensei entering the train with his all over poor disguise, "It sure is tiring, trying not to stand out while traveling," said Koro-sensei while seating on a chair with a very big backpack beside him.

"Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase," said Okajima, "You're already stand out enough," continue Kurahashi.

"Isn't it iffy, a state secret being so obvious out in public?" ask Nakamura, "Nyuaa?!" shocked Koro-sensei and make his fake nose fall to the ground. "And close up, that disguise won't fool anyone," continue Nakamura.

"Koro-sensei," called Sugaya when he finished on something, "Catch it," he said and throw something to Koro-sensei, when Koro-sensei opened his hand he see a round fake nose, "First, we'll fix that droopy nose of yours," continue Sugaya and Koro-sensei try on his new fake nose.

"Ohh! What a fantastic fit!" said Koro-sensei, "I carved it so it'll fit the roundness and spirit on your face. Making stuff like that is a specialty of mine," explain Sugaya while throwing and catch his kit to the air.

"Whoa.. That's amazing, Sugaya!" said Isogai while Nagisa group make a small smile at this scene, "You always see new sides of people when you travel together," said Kayano and back to their card game again.

"Yeah, and depending how this trip turn out, who knows what true colors will be revealed?" reply Nagisa while she put a card at the small table in front of her. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Who wants to go with me?" asked Kanzaki.

"Oh, I'll come too!" reply Okuda, "Me too!" said Kayano.

"Nagisa-chan did you to go with us?" ask Kayano, Nagisa shaking her head and said, "No, I'll just stay here. Could you get me two strawberry juices?" Reply Nagisa.

"Okay! But why two thought?" ask Kayano again, "The other one for Karma-kun," reply Nagisa, "Ohhh… I see, I see," said Kayano with a glint while Nagisa just give a sigh at this, "What about you, Sugino-kun?" ask Kanzaki.

"Just get me a sports drink or mineral water," reply Sugino and then Kanzaki, Okuda and Kayano go to get the drink but when they go to the other corridor, Kanzaki accidently bump into someone, "E-excuse me," she said, and the three of them walk in silent.

To be unknown the person who she shove looking at her with an evil smirk "well, how about we give them a lesson on when we arrive on Kyoto?" and on his hand have a small notebook with name _**Kanzaki Yukiko**_ _._

* * *

When they arrive at Kyoto it's already evening, A class until D class given privilege to stay at a high-class hotel while the E Class stay at an traditional inn. All Koro-sensei power dispersing into the air his face turn into blue and flattened on the couch like a balloon without gas, "So he gets all sick and groggy on bullet trains and buses?" ask Mirmura, Nagisa who standing beside him sweat dropping and wrote Koro-sensei new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #8: Prone to motion sickness.**

Okano, Kataoka and Isogai trying to attack Koro-sensei at his weak condition, "Are you all right? Why don't you lie down in your room?" ask Okano while attacking Koro-sensei. "No need to worry, I'll just pop back to Tokyo," reply Koro-sensei while dodging the three attacks, "Eh?" said Kataoka when she heard Koro-sensei words.

"I forgot my pillows," he said and the other students looked at their teacher luggage with a unbelivable stare, "All that luggage and you _still_ forgot something?!" ask Mimura and Nagisa as usual wrote down Koro-sensei new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow.**

Beside her, Kanzaki searching for something on her bag, "Well, Kanzaki-san? Did you find the itinerary?" ask Kayano, Kanzaki shaking her head with a worried face this mean she can't find her small notebook.

"You're so earnest, Kanzaki-san. I admire your putting that itinerary together all by yourself. But never fear, as long as you have one of my handmade guidebooks, everything will be fine," said Koro-sensei with a sick voice, still dodging the three attacks and bring out a dictionary like tour guide-book.

' _But we wrote up an itinerary because we didn't want to lug those around!'_ thought Maehara and Okajima while sweat dropping.

"I _know_ I put it in my bag… Did I drop it somewhere?" said Kanzaki with a worried face.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa group going through their plans to sightseeing and search for a perfect spot for assassination attempt for the sniper, "Nagisa, this might be a good assassination spot," said Sugino.

"Can the snipers see it?" ask Nagisa, while Sugino look unsure. On her hand had the tour guide-book that Koro-sensei make for all the E Class students, "This is one weird school trip," said Kayano.

Nagisa nodding her head at Kayano words, "You bet it is. But.. it's fun," reply Nagisa. Then Kayano pouting her mouth and said, "Mouuu! We're here in Kyoto and all – I want green-tea _warabimochi_ dumplings!" protest Kayano.

"Then why don't we put some poison in them?" ask Okuda, Kayano look shocked at Okuda question, "What for?!" ask her while Karma who standing behind Kayano perked up at this, "Koro-sensei has a major sweet tooth," reply Okuda.

"That's a good idea~~ poison him with famous local treats," said Karma and Kayano look at him with disbelieve face, "What a waste of good dumplings!" protest her again while Nagisa just left out a chuckle at her best friend antics.

"If only there was a poison that actually worked on him…" said Kanzaki and the other began to thinking, "You know, I wanted to forget about assassination on this trip. I mean, look at these sights! What does any of this have to do with assassination?" said Sugino.

"You'd be surprised, how many this city hold something to an assassination," reply Nagisa. "Eh?! How did you know?!" asked Sugino.

"From this book," reply Nagisa while show him the book on her hand, ' _How reliable that book is?!'_ thought the other and sweat dropping at the book on Nagisa hand. After that they go to a monument that say "Here marks where Sakamoto Ryoma and Nakaoka Shintaro met with disaster".

"Sakamoto Ryoma.. You mean-" said Okuda but being cut off by Karma, "Yeah, this is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867," explain Karma.

"And walk a little further, you'll be at Honnoji Temple, though its location's shifted a little over time," continue Nagisa. "Oh, right! Oda Nobunaga's death was kind of assassination too," said Kayano while eating some takoyaki.

"In just one kilometer, some big-name assassinations went down. This city's always been the heart of Japan and it's also the mecca of assassinations," said Nagisa and they began to walking around again, "I get it. Now that you mention it, this turning out to be a real assassination vacation," said Sugino

"Next up is Yasaka Shrine," said Okuda, "Yep," reply Kanzaki.

"Eh~~ let's take a rest. I want some sugary Kyoto coffee," said Karma, slung his hand to Nagisa shoulder and leaning more to the bluenete, "Karma-kun please get off of me, you're heavy," said Nagisa with a blunt voice.

"You're so rude, Nagisa-chan," said Karma with a fake dejected voice, while the other just shrugging their shoulder at the two best friend action and go get a cup of coffee. To be unknown to them, there are some groups of people that following them from behind.

After they had a coffee, they continuing their tour to Gion area, "Wow, Gion is practically deserted this far inside," said Kayano while seeing her surround.

"Yeah, this place turn away newcomers, so no one much comes here just to wander around and you don't need a nice unobstructed view. That's why I put it on my ideal course: it's perfect for an assassination," explain Kanzaki.

"That's our Kanzaki! You've really done your homework! This is where we'll the deed, then!" said Kayano.

""Perfect" is right," said someone and make their attention shift to the person who said it, Karma narrowing his eyes and he move closer to Nagisa when a group of high school students surrounding them at in front of them.

"Why are you walking around somewhere that's ripe for a kidnapping?" said the other and from behind come more to blocking their exit way. Karma changed his face to a poker face and put his guard up for a battle.

"What is this, Onii-san? Something tells me you fellows aren't just here for sightseeing," said Karma, "Well, we ain't here for you. Hand over the girls and get lo-" reply the one with bald hair but his words being cut off when Karma put his hand on the bald face and sent the bald face to the ground with a big force.

"Like hell you'll get her away from me," said Karma with a low threatening voice, he begin to stand up again and see Nagisa from the corner of his eyes, "See? Fighting's no problem at all when there's no witness," he said

Suddenly Nagisa look shocked at something, "W-whoa!" shocked Nagisa and pointing at the person behind him. Karma turn over his body a see someone take out his pocket knife, "I'm gonna stab ya!" but Karma movement is faster, so he throw a clothes from the bicycle beside him to the knife person and pushing that person face with his hand again.

"Stab me? As if," said Karma with a relax stance, suddenly he heard a scream from Kanzaki and Kayano, "No! What-" yell them but they pinned down by two person, Karma want to save them but then he see a sight of a sky blue haired girl kick down the two and make them release Kanzaki and Yukiko.

Suddenly Karma getting kicked from behind, this made him fall to the ground. Then groups of high school students surrounding him and began to kicking him on the ground. "KARMA-KUN!" called Nagisa with a rare high-pitched voice.

"Hey! Knock it off!" yell Sugino and run to help Karma but he being kneed by one of the high school student, then Nagisa come to help him when she nearing Karma place she give one of them a flying kick on head and make one of the goons who attacking Karma fall to the ground.

All attention shifted to her. When Nagisa readying herself to give another attack, she heard a scream from Kayano and Kanzaki again and made her distracted from her opponent. Then someone took an opportunity to hit her with a pipe from behind and pinned down her down to the ground with three peoples.

"Ohh.. What's this? We have a tough girl here," said one of them and then grabbing Nagisa's twin tail and make her hair fall until it reach above her chest while the bluenette already lost half of her consciousness. Karma eyes begin change into anger when he saw Nagisa being pinned down by the three, "NAGISA!" yell Karma and tried to getting up from the ground.

"Get them into the car!" command the leader, so they bring Nagisa with two people restraining her while Kanzaki and Kayano with one person on each to the car they ride on. Then the leader looked down to Karma and said, "That'll teach you junior-high kids to mess with us," and then Karma sees black.

* * *

"Karma.."

"Karma-kun! Sugino-kun!" called Okuda, and Karma began to regaining his conscious, "Everyone okay?" ask Okuda.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Okuda-san," said Sugino.

"I'm sorry – I just ran and hid," reply her with a dejected voice, "No, you did the right thing," said Karma while trying to sit up, this make Okuda and Sugino attention to him

"Those guys are no strangers to crime. Even if we report them, it won't be over that quickly. Although…" said Karma, his face began to darker and dark glares are visible on his eyes, "I'd _like_ to handle their execution myself," continue him with a dark voice and expression.

Sugino and Okuda cringe when they see the dark look on Karma's face, "But… how are we got to find them?" ask Sugino, this make them stay silent for a while. When Karma look behind him, he see Nagisa stuff on the ground then he begin to stand up and picking Nagisa stuff from the ground.

Then a smirk surfacing on his face when he see Nagisa's Koro-sensei guide-book on the ground, "We find a way," said Karma, grab the dictionary like book from the ground and opened the book to find a certain page. After he found it, he took out his phone and called someone with loudspeaker.

" _Hello, Karma-kun. This is the first time you called me! I'm so happy that finally you called me!"_ said Koro-sensei from the phone, this make Sugino and Okuda shocked.

"Koro-sensei, we have a problem. A gang of high school students attacking us and they take the girls except Okuda-chan," said Karma with a grim voice.

" _Where are you now?"_ asked Koro-sensei with a serious voice and Karma began his explanation.

When he finished, he look at Sugino and Okuda, "Let's go," he said and they began to following Karma from behind. ' _Knowing her with them, they'll be fine but… please don't do anything reckless, Nagisa-chan,_ ' thought Karma while gripping on his necklace.

* * *

Meanwhile the high school delinquent, bring Nagisa, Kayano and Kanzaki to an abandoned building, their hand being tied up to behind their back, and the high school delinquent groups surrounding them with a devious face. "I called up our buddies and got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot. Make as much noise as you want, no one will hear you here," said the leader, Kanzaki and Kayano felt uneasy at this while Nagisa make a poker face and make an observation of her surround.

' _Hmm… we're in an abandoned place that not too far away from our previous place. They have eleven people surrounding us if I were alone I would find a way to free my hand and take them down. But with Kanzaki-san and Kayano-chan here I can't take the risk for them being injure, beside they have a weapon on hands. Too dangerous if I start charging right now… so our only choice is waiting for the rescue team,_ ' Thought Nagisa.

"You," called the leader this make Nagisa attention to him again, "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. This is you, right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?" continued him and showed them a picture from his phone the picture made Kayano and Nagisa shocked while Kanzaki shifting her gaze to the other side.

"I told my buddy to let me know if he found me the right girl. Had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you. Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high? But look, I get it. The higher you are, the deeper you want to fall," said the gang leader and bring his face closer to Kanzaki face, "Well, from now until nightfall, the Professor of Ruin will teach you all about that," Kanzaki face become sullen at this and then the gang leave three of them alone.

When the gang busy talked on the corner of room, Nagisa and Kayano look at Kanzaki sullen face, "That picture… So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase, didn't see that coming," said Kayano.

"Yeah… My dad was really strict – always after me to get a good education and a prestigious title. I wanted to get away from all that, so I'd take off my famous school's uniform, change my look, and hang out where no one knew me. How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was "End Class." I don't know where I belong anymore," explain Kanzaki and her face become darker at this.

"I didn't see anything wrong with that, a rebellious stage is normal thing for us. But don't say you don't know where you belong, Kanzaki-san. Remember you still have us, your classmate and our teachers too, I think. But even when you like that you're still you because all of them are part of you. Don't ever regret it, because without that you can't be yourself today," reply Nagisa and Kanzaki smile a little at this.

"What a lame speech there," said the gang leader and crouching to their height, "Why don't you hang out with us? We're totally anti-titled here! We trash those elitist bastards or maybe just put them back the way they were like? And we already done plenty of that kind of stuff," he said with a wicked face.

Kayano face turn into a darker shade and she said, "You're the worst," while shifting her gaze to the other side, the smile on the leader face gone, "You some kind of elitist, looking down at us like that? Huh?" he said and went to grab Kayano neck.

However, before he can grab Kayano's neck, a kick landing on his hand and make him yelping in pain then their gaze shift to the sky blue haired girl. Kayano and Kanzaki look at their friends with wide eyes, while the gang leader looked irritate at this, "You got a balls, huh? Little girl," ask the gang leader and began walking toward the bluenette.

"Now, when I see closer, you're cuter than your friend there! I decide! I will have a fun with you first until I'm satisfied before you get the photo shoot!" said the gang leader and grabbing Nagisa face to near him. Kayano and Kanzaki widen their eyes again at the gang leader words.

"Don't touch me, you're disgusting," said Nagisa with a piercing eyes, this make the gang leader angry and send a slap to Nagisa face, "Nagisa-chan!" yell Kayano.

But then they heard the door opening, the gang leader give a smirk at this while grabbing Nagisa face, "Our photographers have arr-" he said but stopped when he see the photographer thrown to the ground in a poor condition, this make him shocked and he let go of Nagisa face.

On the door, Karma and Sugino began cracking their knuckles while Okuda stand between them and reading the guide-book, "It's you guys!" said Kayano with a happy face.

"I-it's you! How'd you know we were here?!" ask the gang leader with a shocked voice.

"Ah~~ from our school trip guidebook," said Karma and Okuda showed them the map of abandoned place that will use to abduction.

"That guidebook's amazing! That's the perfect way to foil an abduction!" said Sugino, "I guess we should take it with us after all!" continue Karma and Nagisa let out small chuckle, while the whole gang have a blank face at this, ' _That's no guidebook I ever heard of!'_ tought them.

Karma took a look to his best friend and see Nagisa's swollen face, "So? What's it going to be? You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip… in the hospital," said Karma with a dark look and bloodlust leaking out from him.

However, they heard a sound again and the gang leader smirking at them, "Hmph! You junior-high brats, acting all tough.. Those will be the buddies I called. They're the worst badasses you Goody Two-Shoes have ever-," said the gang leader with a smug voice but stopped when he see the reinforcement he called in a bad shape while a yellow tentacles around their neck.

"The w-worst – whaaaatt?!" shocked the gang leader.

"No badasses here. I took care of them all," said Koro-sensei, "Koro-sensei!" said Sugino.

"Sorry I'm late. I was letting you handle this," said Koro-sensei and drop the goons on his tentacles to the ground, "while I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb," continue him.

"And, uh.. Why are you hiding your face like some stagehand?" ask Sugino while sweat dropping at his teacher, "This is an act of violence and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being violence," reply Koro-sensei and Nagisa take a mental notes about Koro-sensei new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weakness Point #10: Worries about keeping up appearances.**

"Okuda-san, you had Nagisa-san guidebook so I could be alerted right away," said Koro-sensei and put another guide-book to Karma and Sugino's hand.

"Th-this is your teacher? Bullshit! Who's he think he is, looking like that?!" said the gang leader, and he with his gang began charging to the rescue team with a beer bottles on hand.

""Bullshit," you say?" ask Koro-sensei and then he attacked them with Mach 20 speed, "That's _my_ line," after that the goons fall to the ground. Koro-sensei color change into pitch black and said, "Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them," with a scary voice.

The gang leader began to stand up again and said, "So even the teachers are special at elite schools… you're looking down on us because you rank, aren't you? Making fun of me for being a stupid high-schooler!" they charging again to the rescue team, this time with a pocket knife in their hand.

"We're no elite," said Koro-sensei and began to attack them again, "That's true, they're students at a famous school. But they're considered the school outcast," he said while grabbing two delinquents and knocking their heads together.

"Their class name is the object of discrimination. And yet, they take on so many things with a positive attitude," the gang leader charging to Koro-sensei from behind, but Koro-sensei block his attack with a tentacles, "They wouldn't drag others down with them – not like you," and send the gang leader to the ground. "It has nothing to do with our school or my title. Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest." Said Koro-sensei and his words make Kanzaki face brightened.

"Now then, students, let's take care of them. We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips," suddenly Karma, Sugino and Okuda already behind them and hit them with the dictionary like guide-book to their head while Nagisa run to them, jump a bit and send an axe kick to the top of the gang leader head from behind.

' _We picked the wrong bunch to messed up,_ ' though the gang leader and fall unconsciously to the ground.

After finished, Karma come to Nagisa way, release her hand from the rope, cupping her face on his hand and brushing his thumb gently to the injured face. Nagisa hissed when he touched her face, "You should be careful with yourself, Nagisa-chan," said Karma with a worried face, put his forehead to Nagisa forehead and closing his eyes.

"I know.. I'm sorry that I'm worry you… but if I didn't do that, he would chocked Kayano-chan," reply Nagisa, closing her eyes too and touch Karma's hand on her check while Karma give a strained chuckle at this, "You and your sense of justice," said Karma and he release the bluenette from his hand while the others just gapping at them or rather look a Karma with unbelievable stare and Koro-sensei turn into pink.

When they go out from that place, it's already sunset, "For a while there, I didn't know _what_ was gonna happen. But.. I'm surprise that Nagisa-chan can fight that well," said Sugino.

"If it'd been just him and me, I'm sure it would've worked out," said Karma and slung his hand to Nagisa shoulder, "And of course Nagisa-chan can fight, after all she's was a black belt in Karate and had three consecutive wins on the junior prefectural championship until just one year ago, although she can go to the national championship if she continue," he said with a proud grin on his face while Nagisa has a blush in her face.

"What?!" shocked the other while Koro-sensei began to sweating, "I-it's a good thing to have, Nagisa-san. So you can defend yourself well if situation called," said Koro-sensei.

"Even though like that, I never win to Karma when we're sparring," said Nagisa and make them gapping again while Karma smirking at this, "Oh~~ indirectly you said that I'm stronger than you. I'm flattered, Nagisa-chan," tease Karma.

"Just stop, I don't want to hear more of your teasing today," reply Nagisa while Karma snickering at this, "Nagisa-chan is shy after admitting that I'm stronger than her," teased Karma again while Nagisa give him a sigh. ' _They're monster, definitely a monster,_ ' thought the others.

"But.. Thanks goodness, we're saved!" Said Kayano and she look at Kanzaki, "You okay, Kanzaki-san?" ask her. Hearing Kayano question, Kanzaki turn around her body to facing Kayano, "Yes, fine," reply Kanzaki.

Koro-sensei perked up at their conversation, "What happened, Kanzaki-san?" ask Koro-sensei. "Eh?" said Kanzaki with a confused voice, "No one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event. But instead, you look like you've shaken off all your hesitation," continue Koro-sensei.

"That's right, Koro-sensei! And thank you," reply Kanzaki with a smile.

"Not at all," reply Koro-sensei while laughing, "Now, shall we get back to the inn, then?" continue him and began walking to the inn while Karma attacked him from behind.

* * *

 **AN:** here we go chapter 7! I hope you like this~~ I'm sorry if it's not really to your liking, I'm re-read this chapter like three times to make sure that this chapter that not boring for you guys. Because most of my original idea for this chapter is gone but if I'm not wrote the remaining Idea, I'm afraid that I would forget the ideas too. I got too tired to write after coming home from my internship, sometimes fall to sleep when I'm in the middle writing on this story and forgot what I want to wrote in the morning.

I do my best to write this story on my free time at my internship place too… this story it's like my stress relief from work hahahhaha… for the scene where Nagisa read the book, I don't write it down because it's too long for me to write T.T I like that scene because it's funny… but it's just too long to be write down T.T

And thank you for all your support! I really love you guys! XD

Okay, now I'm really need my sleep. I think my half of consciousness is already drifting away, I'm sorry if I'm wrote something strange on AN or review. I just want to update for you guys who waiting and support for my story, because I'm already finished this chapter yesterday.

Don't forget to review, follow and favorites ~~

Annyeong~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Aipom4-san:** I'm glad you love my story ^^

 **To Shizukana kyoku-san:** hohoho that chapter is the result of my crazy idea to release my desire for more Karmaxfem!gisa moments, I don't really like yaoi but I just love them because they're so cute. And here we go the next chapter~~

 **To Guest 8 (I think):** here you update ~~

 **To MnC21-san:** My major is accounting and I'm focusing on Accounting Information System. I think it's better on your version, that scene I found it a little weird too to be read. I'm not really good to arranged a sentences on English so first I thought on the scene in my mother language and spontantly wrote it down on English.

Ah, I'm sorry for technical error I'm realize it to after re-read all of my chapter, I do that a lot… yeah especially my work really needs to see at small detail in every inch of it. I don't really understand about your explanation on your notes, I think it's because my mind is not really focus right now. I'll read it later, if I don't understand, I'll ask you on PM.

And I'm glad that you like my own plot, thank you for your review and for your support too^^

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:** you can read it on trivia on Karma's information on wikia and thank you on your support ^^

 **To Yuzuhara-san:** Thank you for your support ^^

 **To shruthiramsthegre8-san:** here's your update~~

 **To Frwt-san:** it's okay, just wrote it down when you already remember it ^^ I tend to forget about things too

 **To GraceSkyla-san:** Nagisa wear a skirt, here you update~~ and thank you for your support^^

 **To chimichi-san:** ahh.. I'll try to make nagisa not to ooc, thank you for your support ^^ and I do have plan to finished this fanfic, so look forward for it till the end ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Kyoto trip pt 2

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (for this chapter Isogai x Kataoka too if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it, I love you guys so much! XD**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _thought'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

 **I'm sorry for un-reply review, but I can't see any new review since two days ago and I don't know how to fix it so please PM me if someone know how o fix it**

Chapter: Boys and girls night, School trip part 2

On the night time, 3E Students decided to enjoyed their time either playing games in arcade, playing table tennis or spend their time to peeking on someone like Nakamura, Fuwa, Okajima and Sugino do right now, "What are you guys doing in here?" ask Nagisa from behind and make them jumping on their place.

"Shhhh… we're peeping on Koro-sensei, He's on inside right now," said Nakamura while Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "She wants to see Koro-sensei naked body," explain Sugino and Nagisa perk up at this.

"Of course. After all this our chance to see what's inside Koro-sensei! Does he have a body, or is It tentacles all the way down? What's the harm? It could help us assassinate him," said Nakamura and walked inside man bathroom quietly while the others following from behind, "This has to be the least sexy peeping ever," protest Okajima

When they reach the door that connected to the bathtub, Nakamura open the door slowly and they see an unbelievable sight, on the bathtub Koro-sensei take a bubble bath like a girl and his body on the dark pink color, "Is he a girl?!" ask Nakamura with disbelieve voice.

"Ah, hello, students," greeting Koro-sensei while the peeping teams sweat drop at him, "Why are you taking a bubble bath?" ask Sugino, "We're not supposed to add anything to the water," continue Nagisa.

"This is my mucus," reply Koro-sensei, "Huh?" ask Nakamura with a blank face.

"It makes a nice lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt," explain Koro-sensei while the other sweat dropping again at his explanation, "That body can do it all," said Sugino.

Nakamura let out a small laugh with a smirk plastered on her face, "But you've let down your guard, we've blocked the exit. When you get out of that tub, you'll have to walk by us. We might not be able to kill you, but we _will_ see you naked!" said Nakamura a winner smirk plastered on her face and she took out her anti-sensei knife from her sleeve.

"That won't do!" said Koro-sensei and stand up from the bathtub, "Jellied broth?! Shocked Nakamura when she saw the water on the bathtub surround Koro-sensei body like a jelly, "Oh dear, the water's getting cold, nyurufufufu," said Koro-sensei and escape from the window behind bathtub.

"He's got away," said Nagisa while sweat dropping at her teacher action. Okajima turn his head to look at Nakamura and said, "Well, _that_ was a lot of pointless peeping, Nakamura," protest him and Nakamura can't say anything to this.

"I sure learned a lot about everyone on this school trip," said Nagisa with a light chuckle, "We couldn't get any closer to Koro-sensei's true form, though," said Okajima with a dejected voice.

"Let's go back to the room and chat," said Sugino and they began to leave the bath room. On the hall way Nagisa see a strand of red hair and she excuse herself to Nakamura and Fuwa, "I'm sorry, but I have something to do before go to the girls room, see you later," said Nagisa and she's gone. While Nakamura and Fuwa look curiously at Nagisa back and continue their walk to the girl's room.

"Karma-kun," call Nagisa from behind, Karma stopped his step and took look to behind him, "Oh, it's you Nagisa-chan," said Karma while Nagisa walked to beside him and they continue the walk.

"So, what do you want to say? I know you good enough to tell that you want say something to me," continue Karma and Nagisa give a small smile at his words.

"I want to thank you for saving us today," said Nagisa and looked up to Karma, while Karma raised an eyebrow at this, "I told the same things to Okuda-san and Sugino-kun on the arcade too before," continue Nagisa.

"You don't need to thank me if I on the same position you will do the same thing, right?" said Karma and they stopped at in front of a vending machine. When Karma want to plug his money to the vending machine, Nagisa hand do that faster, she choose an lemon can juice can and give it to Karma, "It's on me," said Nagisa with a big smile and walked away from there.

Karma just staring at the bluenette back with a rare soft smile plastered on his face and he looked at the juice can, "Honestly, you just know me to well. How can I ever hide from you?" ask Karma to no one and walked away from there too.

* * *

 **Boy's room**

The boys make a rank for the favorite girls in the class room, well, because they're boys. "As expected, Kanzaki is on the top spot," said Maehara while see the ranking of the E Class girls, "Well, no one doesn't like her," said Sugaya.

"What about you, Sugino? Real slick of you to pull her into your group," ask Maehara while Sugino make a disappoint sigh at this and bring his hands behind head, "You know, with all the crap that went down there weren't many chances for us to really talk," said Sugino with a sigh.

"Yeah, you guys had it rough," reply Maehara.

"I just want to know who likes who," said Mimura and grab the list from the floor, while Okajima protest at this like a crazy person, "I can't pick just one!"

"Other than you, Okajima," retort Mimura while sweat dropping at Okajima.

"What about _you_ , Maehara? Anyone you like?" ask Sugino.

"Me? My lips are sealed," reply Maehara with a smirk and make a V sign on his hand, "That pisses me off! And when I think how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off more!" protest Mimura.

Then the boy's room door opened and Karma walked to inside, "Ooh, looks like fun in here," said Karma with a lemon can juice in his hand. "Karma! Great timing!" said Isogai and when Karma reached them, Mimura said, "I never thought you the type that like to wear accessories, Karma," and pointing at Karma's necklace chain, "What accessories?" ask Sugaya.

"Hmm? Oh, this necklace is an exception," reply Karma and give them a sight of his necklace chain, the others curious at this but they didn't dare ask Karma to show them the pendant. "So, is there a girl you like?" ask Maehara and give him the ranks. Karma take a look at the rank and a smirk plastered at his face, "Hmm.. Okuda-san, Maybe?" said Karma.

The other just stare at him while Sugino look shock, "EHH?!" shocked him this make the others turned their heads to the baseball-freak, "I though you like Nagisa-chan!" said Sugino, "I mean you guys acting like a couple when we sightseeing today, and the thing you do to her at the abducting place! Like put your forehead on hers!" continue him.

"Eh?! He's doing what?!" shocked Mimura while the other look at Karma with an unbelievable stare. Karma gave them a smirk and said, "I have my reason," and the others groans at him.

"So, the one you like is Nagisa-chan?" asked Maehara again while Karma just shrugging his shoulder at this, "I do like her, after all she's my best friend," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, Karma! Just tell us who do you like!" said Mimura impatiently.

"Guys, stop! Now.. Why did you say that you like Okuda-san?" ask Isogai, "Because she could make some sketchy drugs and chloroform, really kick my mischief-making up a notch, you know?" Said Karma with a devil smirk plastered on his face.

The other sweat dropping at Karma while Sugino just looking at him with furrowed face, "That's one match no one needs to be making," said Maehara, "So… who do you really like? Okuda or Nagisa?" he asked again, still curious at Karma's crush, after all who thought the most devil person in class liking someone.

"It's a secret~~" reply Karma and the others groan at this, "Just tell us-" said Mimura but being cut off by Isogai "O-okay, guys. That's enough, just let him be, he'll eventually tell us if he want to," said Isogai and this make their attention shift to him, "To another matter, these ratings are just between us, okay?" ask Isogai while make a shush sign.

"Well, sure," reply Maehara, "I mean, most of us don't want this getting out, so do _not_ let the girls _or_ any teachers find out ab-" said Isogai but he stopped when see a pink Koro-sensei eavesdrop them from the door, "Evening all. Mm-hmm, I _see,"_ murmuring Koro-sensei while write on a notebook that named "Student Data: Boys (3)" and then he closed the door.

After a few second the hell broke loose, "He took notes and split!" yell Okajima, "Kill him!" yell Maehara and the boys except Karma begin to chase Koro-sensei who's fleeting with his Mach 20. "Nyurufufufu, nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!" said Koro-sensei with a mischievous voice.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #12: Loves gossip.**

* * *

 **Girl's room**

If the boys talk about girl, of course the girls will talk about boys on a school trip like this, "Huh? What boys we like?" ask Kataoka.

"Yeah, that's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!" said Nakamura with an excited voice, "Ohh, ohh! I know: Karasuma-sensei!" said Kurasahi.

"Yeah, yeah, we _all_ like Karasuma-sensei. I mean someone in our class," protest Nakamura, "I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty all right.." continue her.

"Really? You think so?" ask Kataoka, "Sure. Unfortunately, Maehara plays the field, so doesn't this put the class president Isogai in the lead?" said Nakamura.

"Karma would win on good looks alone," said Yada, "If only he were better behaved," continue Okano while the others nodding their head at Okano words, "Yeah…" said the others.

"Umm… He's not really that scary, though," said Okuda and Kayano continuing her words, "Yeah, he's usually quite."

"What is he, a wild animal?" ask Hayami, then the girls door opened and Nagisa walk to inside, "Oh! Nagisa-chan you have a good timing!" said Nakamura, Nagisa raised an eyebrow at this and walked to the other girls

"You know Karma the longest, right?" ask Nakamura, "Yes, I know him since our freshman years," reply Nagisa and sat on the empty spot beside Kanzaki.

"So… How he's like before third years?" ask Yada and the other girls began to nearing her, "How he's like before? Hmmm.. He's not really different from what we know right now but if I were to say he's turned down his mischievousness this time," said Nagisa, ' _It was him already turned down, poor Nagisa-chan,_ ' though the others while sweat dropping.

"Must be hard for you, Nagisa-chan," said Kayano while Nagisa just shrugging her shoulder, "Not really," said Nagisa, "If you deal with him almost every day, you'll know all his quirks and that have been a great help to avoid his mischievous plans. Well, not all time, though," continue Nagisa.

"In other words you say. "No one knows Karma better than me,"" said Nakamura with a mischievous smirk on her face. Nagisa face began turning to red at Nakamura statement, "N-no! I didn't mean like that, I-I mean everyone can tell his habit if you guys close enough to him," said Nagisa.

' _But not like you,_ ' thought the others while Kayano give Nagisa a big hug at this, "You're so cute, Nagisa-chan!" chocking the bluenette with her hug. "Kayano-san please release Nagisa-san, she's out of breath," said Kanzaki and Kayano release Nagisa at her words, "Sorry Nagisa-chan!" said Kayano.

"It's okay," reply Nagisa while trying to catch a breath, "But… I'm curious what your relationship with Karma-kun. Did you guys _are_ really just a best friend?" ask Kayano, the others curious at this too and then she saw a sight of Nagisa necklace chain, "Ohh! I never know you wear a necklace, Nagisa-chan!" continue her

"He's just my best friend, really. Ah.. Because I hide it behind my school uniform so you never see this," reply her and showed them the necklace chain. "Come on! Just show us the pendant!" said Nakamura, the others nodding at this and curiously waiting for her to show them the pendant.

Nagisa let out a sigh and reluctantly showed them her necklace pendant, a cross pendant with a line of crystal in the middle and beside it have a band of a simple silver ring that bigger for her finger, "whoaaa.. So beautiful.. But why did you have a ring, though?" asked Kurahashi. "Let's just say it's a momento," reply Nagisa and hid her necklace behind her yukata again.

"Momento?" ask Kayano, "It's a story for another time," reply Nagisa with finality on her voice even though they still curious about the ring. Then the girls continue on their main topic, "What about you, Kanzaki-san?" ask Kayano and their attention move to Kanzaki.

"Huh? I don't really.." reply Kanzaki with a confused voice, "Oh, don't you?" tease Kayano and she begin to tickles Kanzaki while Nakamura following her action, "Come on, spill it! The boys can't take their eyes off you! So, spill it!" said Nakamura.

"I'm serious," reply Kanzaki while laughing because of the tickles attack, then the girls room door opened, "Hey, children! I'm here to tell you it's almost time for lights-out, more or less," said Irina from the girl's door with a pack of beer on her hand.

""More or less"?" ask Nakamura while sweat dropping at Irina words, "It's not like you won't stay up talking anyway. Just keep it down, all right?" said Irina and began to leave from there.

"How come you get to drink? That's mean!" said Kurahashi, this make Irina look at her and said, "Of course, I am a grown-up, after all," reply Irina.

"I know! Tell us some of your grown-up love stories, Bitch-sensei!" said Yada, "Eh?" ask Irina with a confused voice

"They'd be much more useful than your usual classes!" said Kurahashi while Yada walked to Irina, "I heard that!" said Irina, then Yada arrived at her back, "All right, all right…" said Yada and pushing Irina inside.

The girls began to preparing snacks for the talk, while Irina sat on the spot behind the window, "If you guys want a love story why not ask Nagisa there? I think she have more suitable love story for you kids," said Irina while the girls begin sit down around her.

"What love story?" asked Nagisa with a confused voice, "Oh, come on! Your love story with Karma, of course! You guys are in a relationship, right?" said Irina a playful tone and the others perked up at this.

"But.. Bitch-sensei, Nagisa said that she and Karma are just a best friend," said Okano and Irina give Nagisa a disbelieve stare at this, "With all of that sexual tension, it's impossible they just a best friend!" said Irina. ' _S-Sexual tension?!'_ thought the girls except Nagisa while sweat dropping at Irina's words.

"We really just a best friend," said Nagisa with a deadpan voice, Irina shaking her head at this, "Honestly, kids these day! Why they like to hold back their feelings when they already know the answer?" said Irina, Nagisa face turned darker at irina words while the others confused at her words.

Irina take a look at Nagisa face and let out sigh, "But… it's none of my business how your love live are. An advice for you, it would be better you quickly finished whatever unfinished business that you kids have before it's too late. Denny all you want, but I won't be fooled for something like that," said Irina while Nagisa just let out a little sad smile.

The others want to know more but after they see Nagisa expression they don't have a heart to ask, ' _Did Nagisa and Karma really like each other?'_ thought them.

"Whoahhh… It's the first time that I've heard Bitch-sensei give a useful advice," said Kurahashi, "Hey!" protest Irina, "So what did you kids want to know?" continue Irina.

"How old are you, Bitch-sensei?" ask Yada, "I'm twenty," reply Irina nonchalantly.

"EHH?!" shocked them, "Bitch-sensei, you're only _twenty_?!" continue Nakamura with a shocked voice, "She's so experienced – I thought she was older," said Kataoka.

"Right? And she's got that whole black-widow vibe going on," said Okano, "Yes, the sex appeal of a black widow that only a rich life can-" reply Irina but stopped when she realize Okano words are, "Who called me a black widow?!" yell her.

"A little late on the comeback there," said Fuwa and the others sweat dropping at this.

"Now listen, women have a short shelf life. Unlike me, you were born in a country free from danger. Be grateful, and polish your woman-ness with all might," said Irina with a serious voice, the girls staring at her after heard her advice for the second time today.

"Bitch-sensei actually said something decent," said Kataoka with a flat voice, "Feels kinda.. cheecky!" continue Nakamura and a tick mark visible on Irina head, "Don't toy with me, you brats!" yell Irina.

"But, but, but…" said Yada this make Irina look at her, "Tell us about the men you seduced!" continue her, "Yeah, I want to know!" said Kurahashi when she nearing Irina.

Then Irina let out a smug laugh and said, "All right, then. But this might be a little spicy for children's tastes, so watch out," said Irina with a smug smirk plastered on her face and the girls waiting in anticipation, "Now, when I was seventeen…" continue her but stopped when she see a pink Koro-sensei sat with the girls, "Hey, you there!" yell Irina while pointing at Koro-sensei.

"EHH?!" shocked Kayano and Hara when they see Koro-sensei sit between them, "Don't just waltz into our girl talk like that!" scold Irina.

"Aww! Why not? I'd like to hear your love stories, too," reply Koro-sensei, "Easy for you to say, Koro-sensei! You never tell us anything about _your_ private life!" protest Nakamura and the girls began their protest while pointing at him.

"Yeah! That's right! Play's fair!"

"Don't you have any love stories of your own?"

"You like big boobs – you must have at least had a crush on someone!"

Koro-sensei just stayed in silent and sweating when he heard the girls protest, and then he's gone with Mach 20 speed, "He's gone! Let's catch him, make him talk, then kill him!" yell Irina while took out her anti-sensei knife, the others following her action too and begin to chase Koro-sensei, while Nagisa just sweat dropping from behind them.

On the hall way, the boys come from Koro-sensei right side, "Murder him!" yell them and from in front of him, comes the girls, "Over here!" yell the girls. Koro-sensei began sweating when he trapped in middle of them, "Nyuaa! Crap! Caught in a pincer attack!" panicked Koro-sensei, the boys and girls began they attack while Koro-sensei dodging and then gone somewhere with a high-speed.

Karma and Nagisa just see their actions from the other side, "I guess we got our assassination after all," said Karma with Nagisa stand beside him, "Yeah.." reply Nagisa.

"Let's find another place to talk," said Karma and walked away from the assassination spot while Nagisa following him from behind. "So, what make the boys chasing Koro-sensei?" ask Nagisa when they arrived at a window near the other visitor room and looking at the night sky.

Karma shrugging his shoulder at her question, "Because he's eavesdropping on us when we talked about the girls we like." Reply him, "What about you girls?" ask Karma.

"We want to know about Koro-sensei love life," reply her and turn her head to see at Karma, "So… you have a crush on someone?" ask Nagisa while Karma chuckled at this, "You already know the answer, Nagisa-chan," reply him and he ruffled the blunette hair.

Then he looked at Nagisa with a gaze that can't be said with words, "But… I hope she can free from her chain soon. So we can break this thick wall between us together," continue Karma, then he took out his necklace and gripping on it.

Nagisa do the same thing as Karma and said, "I'm sure she looking forward for that day came," with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Karasuma sense a light wind come to his room when he do his work, then he stopped his activity and look at his room door. "Phew! That was a close one," said Koro-sensei when he arrived at Karasuma's room.

"What's with all the racket?" ask Karasuma while Koro-sensei searching something on his sleeve, "The students almost had me spilling the beans about my love life," reply Koro-sensei.

"Your love live?" ask Karasuma again, "My past is packed with tales of romance. I couldn't hope to count them on all my hands and feet," reply Koro-sensei and began to eat his sweets.

Then Karasuma turn his body to look at Koro-sensei, "Is this back when you had two hands and two feet?" ask him. At his question, Koro-sensei face become darker and he stay in silent while Karasuma observe his reaction, "No, I won't go there. You probably won't talk about it, anyway," said Karasuma and turn his head to the other side.

"You're a wise man, Karasuma-sensei," replied Koro-sensei with a rare serious voice, "Even while travelling, it's crude to ask after the number one's appendages," continue him.

* * *

Soon after the school trip, Karasuma called by his leader to attend their meeting. So Class 3E had a free period on PE today, on this chance the two class rep, Isogai and Kataoka decide to have a chat on the black haired seat, "Ahh… I just hope we can get another trip like that again, though it'll be better if we get to kill _him_ ," said Isogai.

Kataoka who standing beside Isogai seat, nodding her head at his words, "Yeah, set aside the assassination attempt, that trip is the most fun we get after we come to this class," reply Kataoka. Then Maehara come to them, "Oi, what are you guys talking about?" ask Maehara when he reached Isogai seat.

"We were talking about Kyoto's trip," reply Isogai and Maehara seems like remember something, "Oh yeah that was one of exited trip, though I still curious about who Karma's crush are," said Maehara.

"Yeah, you right. He's just fooling us around when we ask him that on the trip and the necklace he wear… did you think it has something to do with his crush?" ask Isogai while Kataoka raised an eyebrow at this, "I thought it was Nagisa and what necklace?" reply Kataoka.

"Yeah, yeah, we thought that too especially after heard Sugino words, like "He put his forehead on hers," but when ask him he just brushed him off and said he like Okuda because she can make chemicals that would be useful for his mischief," said Maehara while Kataoka sweet dropped, "and about that necklace, we never got to see the pendant because we don't dare to ask him that, but he said that necklace is an exception. So I conclude it's pretty important to him," continue Isogai.

Hearing their explanation made Kataoka thinking and she put her hand on her chin, "Hmm… Nagisa wear a necklace too, the pendant is a silver cross with crystal line in the middle and a simple band of silver ring that too large for her fingers beside it," said Kataoka, "Ring?" ask Isogai and Maehara.

Kataoka shrugged her shoulder and said, "She said it's a momento, but when we ask the detail she just brushed us off. Not only that, she admit that her relationship with Karma are just a best friend but Bitch-sensei said it was impossible with all sexual tension between them," said Kataoka while Isogai and Maehara sweat dropped at Irina statement.

"Then Bitch-sensei said they like holding each other feelings when already know the answer and give her an advice to finish the unfinished business between them because they'll never fool her about something like this. We were curious about this, but.. Doesn't have a heart to ask when we saw Nagisa's sad expression," continue Kataoka.

"But.. Why holding back, though?" ask Maehara, and they stay in silent.

* * *

 **Omake**

"By the way, I just realize," said Kataoka, this perked up Isogai and Maehara attention, "Did you guys indirectly said that the boys topic on the trip is the girl you like the most in the class decently or indecently?" ask Kataoka with a scary glint in her eyes.

This make Isogai and Maehara cower in their place, "N-no!" said Maehara while Kataoka give them a sigh, "I can't believe it, all boys in this class are a pervert," said Kataoka.

"WE'RE NOT A PERVERT!" yell Maehara and Isogai through the class, this made the whole attention to them while Kataoka just put a hand on her head, "They're an idiots," murmur her and then the others back to their activities again after get a grasp on the situation.

Isogai look at his best friend after hearing his statement, "You are a pervert, Maehara," said Isogai.

"I'M NOT!" yell Maehara.

"Said the playboy in the class," said Kataoka and Maehara groaning at this.

* * *

 **AN:** Chapter 8 is coming ~~ so many of my own plot in here, hope it's fit in with the original story line hahahahahaah… enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, favorites and follows~

And thank you for all your support ^^

Annyeong~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Guest 9:** yes she was, and here's the update ^^

 **To Blackbird66-san:** ohohohoho… it's for you to find out is there any wedding or not in the future~~ and thank you ^^

 **To Yuzuhara-san:** please don't die on my story ahahahaha… and thank you ^^

 **To Unicornblossem13:** here's your update ^^

 **To Lynnyfox-san:** I'm glad you like it ^^ here's the update ~~


	9. Chapter 9: Ritsu time

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (for this chapter Isogai x Kataoka too if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it, I love you guys so much! XD**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

"conversation"

' _thought'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 9: Our new classmate is an Al!

In the morning, Nagisa and Sugino walk together to their classroom as usual, "Ne, Nagisa-chan. Did you already know news about new transfer student today?" ask Sugino. Nagisa nodding her head after hearing Sugino's question, "Yeah.. I'm already read it from group emails send by Karasuma-sensei, I think she's an assassin," reply her and they arrived at the classroom door, "Yeah, I thought about that too. I wonder how he or she looked like," said Sugino while opening the classroom door.

When they go inside the classroom and see a big black box from behind Hara seat, this make the whole class shocked with the big black box. Sugino and Nagisa put their bag first and walked nearing the black big box with Isogai, Maehara, Okajima, Kurahashi and Kataoka. "What the hell is this?" ask Sugino when he reached the big black box.

Suddenly the small monitor on the black box light up and in there they can see a girl with a light purple hair with a pair of dull red eyes and she wear a white bandana with green on the end of it on her hair. "Good morning," said the girl with monotone voice and make the students around her shocked, "I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your class. Nice too meet you," and the screen turn black again.

Students around the Al sweat dropping after the introduction, _'So it's come to this!'_ thought them.

When the class began Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei walked inside the classroom. Karasuma walk to the blackboard and write something on the board, "As I'm sure you know this is your new classmate, the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, from Norway," said Karasuma with a strained voice and the chalk on his hand snap a bit because the pressure he give to the chalk when he write in the board.

Then the small monitor on the Al light up again, "Nice to meet you all," and light off again. ' _Must be rough on Karasuma-sensei,'_ thought Kayano, ' _I would go crazy trying not to crack jokes at its expense,'_ thought Sugaya.

Koro-sensei laughing at Karasuma and a tick mark visible on his head, "Don't laugh! You're no better than her!" scold Karasuma, "Just so you know, she's registered here as a full-fledged student. She'll be sitting there aiming her guns at you, but you can't fight back. You're not permitted to harm any student. That's the deal, remember?"

"I see, so you're grasping at straws here, using creative readings of my teaching agreement to call a machine my student," reply Koro-sensei, "Very well. Welcome to the E class, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery," and the small monitor on the Al light up again, "Thank you, Koro-sensei," said the Al.

* * *

The class started as usual and the other E Class students begin to wondering how the Autonomous going to attack Koro-sensei. Suddenly the Al brought out more than two guns from her side and started to shooting at Koro-sensei with a high speed while the other students protect their self with put their head to desk.

"Four shotguns, two machine guns, and a veritable cascade of bullets, but for these students it's just a matter of course. Use of firearms during class is prohibited!" said Koro-sensei and using his chalk to blocking one bullet that almost hit him.

"I will be careful. Preparing attack," said the Al and at her monitor showed off some calculation that the other students can't understand. "Recalculate trajectory. Correct angle. Entering auto-evolution phase: 5/28/02," the guns out from the side of the Al again and she began to attack Koro-sensei again.

Koro-sensei face turning into yellow with green stripe, "Tsk, tsk, will you ever learn?" ask Koro-sensei with a mocking voice and dodging all of the Al attack. Nagisa take a peek from her seat, ' _Koro-sensei began to show off, and usually it's never end well,'_ thought her.

' _This attack is identical to the first! What do you expect from a machine? If this keeps up, I can use my chalk to –,'_ thought Koro-sensei while blocking the bullet with his chalk again and shocked when his tentacles being destroyed by another bullet. ' _A blind spot! A hidden BB… The second BB flew along the same trajectory as the one I blocked, putting it in a blind spot.'_

"Left fingertip destroyed. The newly added secondary gun has proven effective," said the Al and put her gun off. Meanwhile, Karasuma and Irina observe the situation from hallway, "It improves its weapons and program, every time it learns its target's defense patterns, gradually closing in on its foe," said Karasuma.

"Probability of killing you with next attack: less than 0.001 percent. Probability of killing you with the attack after that: less than 0.003 percent. Probability of killing you before graduation: at least 90 percent," and the Al began to attack Koro-sensei again. ' _We sure underestimated her. No – we didn't see her for what she was. There before our eyes, was an honest-to-God killer!'_ thought Nagisa.

The two teachers on the outside just stay in their place, when they see the Al attack, "An auto-evolving fixed artillery. Imagine that," said Irina, "She's shooting BB's now, but that's cutting-edge military tech in there. Surely this will do the trick," said Karasuma and Irina let out small smug laugh at Karasuma's words.

"You think it'll be that easy? If this classroom were that cut and dried, I wouldn't be teaching here." Said Irina and leave from there while Karasuma just looking at her back.

* * *

The attacks stopped when lunch break bell ringing and 3E classroom floor full of BB's from the attack. "So.. _We_ have to clean all this up?" protest Maehara, while Muramatsu stand beside the Al and said, "You wouldn't happen to come with a vacuum, eh, Miss Fixed Artillery?" tease him but being ignored by the Al.

"Tch! Give me a cold shoulder…" protest Muramatsu, "Give it up. What's the point in teasing a machine?" said Yoshida.

"Nagisa-chan, let's skip for today," said Karma and this make the sky blue haired girl raised an eyebrow, "It's the first time you ask someone to skipping with you, and my answer is no," reply Nagisa but she frozen when she see glint on Karma face.

"Just come with me," said Karma and he grab Nagisa wrist, "I doubt we will learn anything today with that machine attack," continue Karma and they out from the classroom while the other students looking at the two.

They go to the field behind their classroom building with Karma still gripping at Nagisa wrist, "Karma-kun, Karma-kun," called Nagisa but Karma just stay in silent then they stopped at the big tree near their track field, "Why did you do this?" ask Nagisa while staring at Karma's back.

"As I said we won't be learnt anything today with that machine attack. Why should we wasting time in there?" said Karma and releasing Nagisa wrist, "It's more than that, right? But I don't think you want to tell me the other reason," reply Nagisa.

Karma shrugging his shoulder at Nagisa words and said, "Even though I have another reason, my intent is still same. To invite you skipping with me today," and he sat under the tree while lean on the tree trunks. Nagisa give him a sigh and said, "More like forcing me to come with you," then sat beside Karma under the tree.

Karma smirking at Nagisa word, and said, "What's the harm? It's a nice day for skipping," with a playful voice and Nagisa began feel sleepy when a light breeze come to them, "Yeah.. You right…" said Nagisa with a sleepy voice. Karma bring Nagisa head to his lap and said, "Just sleep," then he put his black jacket to cover Nagisa and the blunette drifting to dreamland.

When the bluenette fall asleep, Karma brush her hair on her face to see her face clearly, "You know another reason I ask you to skipping, because I don't want to see you hurt even a scratch. You're too precious for me…" said Karma with a soft smile while staring at Nagisa sleeping face then he nearing his lips to Nagisa own, but stopped when an inch apart and give a light kiss on Nagisa nose, "Just hurry up, Nagisa-chan. I don't think I can hide this feeling much longer."

* * *

The next morning at 8.30 AM the Al program began to start again, but she can't attacking Koro-sensei because her movement being restrained by brown tape that all over her body or machine, "Koro-sensei, I can't take out my guns like this. Please remove my restrain," said the Al.

"Well, I don't know…" reply Koro-sensei, "Is this your doing? Clearly it is harming me, in violation of you agreement," said the Al but being cut off by Terasaka, "You wrong!" yell him and throw a bundle of a brown tape to the machine. "It was _me_ , you're a pain in the ass any way you look at it. Learn some common sense before you start firing away. You're box of bolts!"

"Well, machines don't know what common sense even is!" continue Sugaya, "We'll release you once class is over," said Hara while looking at the Al. "That's what you get. If we keep getting repeats of yesterday, we'll never learn anything," said Sugino and begin the class as usual.

On the night, the Al sent a message to her parents or master for unable to proceed the assassination today, "Now, now – don't rely on your parents," said Koro-sensei from behind the Al and put a tentacles on the machine. The monitor on the Al began to light up, "I can't really say the tactics your parents thought up are a good fit for this classroom… Plus, you're a student, a transfer student at that. First, you've got to come up with a good way to get along with everyone," explain Koro-sensei.

"Get along?" ask the Al, "Do you know why the students are interfering with your assassination and I'm not?" ask Koro-sensei, "As they see it, your attacks disrupt the class and if you did happen to kill me, the prize money would probably all go to your parents. Your assassination has no upside for them at all."

"Now I understand, Koro-sensei. I hadn't considered my classmates interests," reply the Al, Koro-sensei began searching something from his clothes and said, "Nurufufufu, you are a smart one. Here, I made this for you. Some apps and some extra RAM. All virus-free, so please take it," and on his tentacles has a new RAM.

Then Koro-sensei began installing the RAM to the Al, on her monitor simulate all 3E students seat, "What's this?" ask the Al and Koro-sensei began to give her an explanation, "Simulation software for working with your classmates as you attack. You can see how it'd boost your assassination success rate."

"No objections here," reply the Al, "I think you can see now how vital cooperation is to assassination. Well? Surely you'd like to get along with everyone," said Koro-sensei.

"I do not know how," after hearing her reply, Koro-sensei took out another tools, "As you can see, I came prepared!" said Koro-sensei.

"What is that?" ask the Al again, "All the software you need for cooperation and more RAM. Harming you maybe against the rules, but there's nothing in there about increasing your capabilities," said Koro-sensei and he began to upgrade the Al.

"Why are you doing this? These upgrade will only shorten your life," said the Al.

"I'm you teacher first and your target second. Yesterday was all it took for me to understand, that both your ability and desire to learn are extremely high. Your parents gave you that gift, and it's my job as your teacher to develop it. Learn to work with your classmates and develop your gifts even further," reply Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei, is this World Sweets Checklist necessary for Cooperation?" ask the Al when she see a list of sweets on her monitor, Koro-sensei began sweating and said, "Nyuaa! I, uh.. I thought you could maybe help me with that. Was I asking too much?"

* * *

The next day Nagisa and Sugino sweat dropping when they see the Al seems bigger, not only the body but the monitor too, then the big monitor turn on, "Good morning, everybody!" greet the Al with a cheerful voice and her eyes from dull red change into light blue with a spec of purple. ]

Sugino and Nagisa blinking their eyes at the action, "Eh.. EH? EH?!" shock Nagisa and Sugino and they sweet dropping at the Al while Kataoka and Kurahashi look at the Al with disbelieve eyes.

Then Koro-sensei walked to beside Nagisa and began to explain, "To foster feelings of closeness I gave her a full body LCD display and body – and uniform modeling software. Made it all myself, for six million six thousand yen," and they sweat dropping at their teacher explanation, "Rich expressions and cheerful conversation skills, plus the vast amounts of software and memory to run it all: another eleven million, three thousand yen!"

' _What kind of teacher that have a paycheck that much?!'_ thought the other students

' _The new girl's evolution has taken a strange turn,'_ thought Nagisa while sweat dropping to a whole new level. "All I have left in my wallet.. is five measly yen!" said Koro-sensei and showed his last five yen.

The other students almost have the same reaction as Nagisa and Sugino when they see the Al and sweet dropping at the extreme change from the Al. "She got crazy cute just overnight!" said Okajima with a perverted face, "That is the fixed artillery.. right?" ask Mimura with a unsure voice and sweat dropping at the Al.

"Don't be fooled! It's all some program that octopus loaded up. It might act nice, but a machine is a machine. And that machine is gonna be totally clueless when it attacks the dumb box of bolts," said Terasaka with a dislike voice and the Al see him with a sad face, "I understand how you feel, Terasaka-san. I was like that, until yesterday. Box of bolts… I-I don't know what to say," the said Al began to crying with rain pouring in her monitor.

"Ah.. You made her cry," said Kataoka, "Terasaka-kun made a 2D girl cry," continue Hara.

"Cut it out! People will take that the wrong way!" yell Terasaka. Then the Al stopped crying, "But everyone, don't worry. Koro-sensei taught me the importance of working together. I'll hold off on my own assassination attempts, until I have your consent. That way, you'll come to like me," said the Al with a big bright smile.

"So please be nice to her. Ahh.. even though I may have given her certain upgrades, I didn't lay a tentacle on her bloodlust. If you want to kill me, I imagine she'll prove a formidable ally," said Koro-sensei with a glint in his face. ' _Koro-sensei can do anything. Even make a proper student out of a machine,'_ thought Nagisa and look at Koro-sensei with a small smile on her face.

Then they class begin as usual, but the Al get scolded by Koro-sensei because she helped Sugaya to answer his question. On the lunch break the students began to gathering around the Al and ask her with so many questions or do a thing, like making a sculptor from her body, playing shogi, or gathering data for flowers.

"She's turned out to be really popular!" said Sugino, "She can do lots of things at once and make whatever she wants!" continue Kayano and their words make Koro-sensei began sweating, "Oh no!" said him and this make Nagisa, Kayano and Sugino looked at him.

"What's wrong?" ask Nagisa while Koro-sensei lowering his head, "Her character type is just like mine!" said Koro-sensei. Sugino and Kayano sweat dropping at his words while Nagisa look at him with disbelieve face, "It's nothing like yours!" scold Nagisa and Koro-sensei still busy with his own thought.

"Here I upgraded her, and now she's eating my popularity!" murmuring Koro-sensei with a lot of sweat down from his face, "Everyone, look! I can put a human face too, you know!" called Koro-sensei to the class and the other attention shift to Koro-sensei.

And then on his face has a creepy human face, "See? Change my skin color a little…" said Koro-sensei but being cut off by Mimura, "Creepy!" yell him, this make Koro-sensei sulking at in front of class room while the E Class students sweat dropping at their teacher action.

Kataoka look at the Al again, "Hey, why don't we pick a name for her?" said Kataoka and began to perk up the others attention, "Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is a mouthful." While the Al looking at them curiously.

"Sure is," Said Fuwa, "Let's se.. maybe take a part of that," continue Hara.

"" _Jiritsu_ ," (Autonomous)" murmur Fuwa, "How about "Ritsu"?" suggest Fuwa. Chiba looked up to fuwa and said, "Cop-out," with a blunt voice.

"What? It's cute!" protest Fuwa. "Ritsu.." murmuring the Al and Maehara, Yada, Fuwa, Okano and Hara began gather at in front of her, "You okay with that?" ask Maehara. A big smile plastered at the Al now Ritsu face, "Yes, very happy! Please call me Ritsu from now on!" reply her.

Nagisa walked to Karma desk and said, "This might just work out," while Karma let out a sigh and Nagisa looked at him, "I wonder. It's like Terasaka said: she's just following Koro-sensei's program," reply him and looked at Ritsu while Nagisa do the same thing as him, "It's not like machine have free will. Whenever she goes from here, it's up to the guys who built her."

When the night came, the one who make Ritsu come to see her and shocked when he see Ritsu being upgraded with many program that not related for assassination and he command his team who coming with him to erase all that unnecessary program. Then the next day come, "Good morning, everybody," greeting Ritsu with her monotone voice and her eyes back into the dull red eyes.

"The deal is that you not harm any of your students, but now upgrades will be considered "harm"," explain Karasuma and then he look a Terasaka, "The same goes for you. if you tie her up or break her, you'll be asked to pay damages."

"These are her owners wishes, we have to comply," said Karasuma. Koro-sensei scratching his head with one of his tentacles after hearing Karasuma words, "Owners? I don't know. I'd like to put my student's feelings first, not her parents," said Koro-sensei. When the class began, the whole class felt anxious with Ritsu being downgraded, because they afraid that Ritsu will be attacking like first she come.

' _If she's been downgraded…'_

' _Are we looking at another daylong assault?'_

 _'That pain in-the-ass attack…'_

Ritsu monitor began turning on and showed a difficult calculating, ' _Here it comes!'_ thought Nagisa while anxiously make notes on her lesson, ' _Here we go,'_ thought Koro-sensei and looking up from his text book but the attack doesn't come instead from the side of Ritsu come full bloomed flowers and this make the whole class shocked.

"I promised I'd make flowers, Koro-sensei made 985 improvements to my body. My master judged most of them irrelevant to assassination and removed them, deleted them, restored my factory defaults. But of what I have learned of the E Class, I myself decided that my ability to cooperate was essential to assassination. So before it was deleted, I hid it in a corner of memory inside a related piece of software," said Ritsu and the petals from the flowers began to fall all over the classroom.

"Wonderful! Ritsu, this must mean…" said Korosensei, then Ritsu showed up on her monitor with a big smile, "Yes, I have defied my master of my own free will!" the whole class begin to smile at Ritsu answer.

"Koro-sensei, does this mean I'm in a rebellious phase?" ask Ritsu and then a blush come into her face, "Am I a bad girl?" continue her with a shy voice.

"Not at all! You're a third year junior-high school student," reply Koro-sensei, then his face change into orange with a big O red mark and make big O with his tentacles above his head, "and a fine one at that!"

 **With this, The E Class gained another ally. Now there are twenty-seven of them trying to kill Koro-sensei.**

* * *

 **Omake**

On the English period as usual Irina teaching them about the conversation in English and gave them the right way how to spell it, when the class finished Irina come to Ritsu, "Ne, Ritsu. Is there any new popular trend right now?" ask Irina.

Ritsu titled her head and began searching for the information, "The new popular trend right now is made a face drawing on a part of your body," replied her. Irina eyes began to sparkling at her reply and then she come to Sugaya, "Sugaya, make a face drawing on my boobs," command her and Sugaya face began change into red color while the other students jaw dropping at Irina statement.

"W-whaa-!" stuttering Sugaya, "Come on! Draw one on my boobs," said Irina and make her boobs closer to Sugaya face. "O-okay," reply Sugaya, then he took out his red marker and began to draw a face at Irina boobs.

' _Damn you, Sugaya!'_ thought the boys on the classroom except Karma while the girls just looking at their English teacher with an unbelievable stare. When Sugaya done with his works, Irina sensei give him a thanks with a French kiss and run out from classroom while the whole class sweat dropping at her.

Meanwhile, on the staff room Karasuma enjoying a cup of green-tea. Suddenly the staff room opened, "Karasuma! Karasuma!" called Irina from the door and make Karasuma look at her, "Is it true that adding a face will make me popular?" ask Irina with an excited face and copped up her big boobs with her hands.

"Have _you_ gotten off track?!" scold Karasuma while sweat dropping at Irina's action.

* * *

 **AN:** Err.. I'll be blunt. I'm a bit short on idea for this chapter and a little confused on what I should add on this chapter. There's not much I can add on this chapter from the first, and if I force to give some of my own plot it seems so wrong and weird. I'm sorry if this chapter not to your liking, I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Did anyone have an idea of a place for date? It's been a long time I'm going to a date myself, and even though I'm going to date when I still dating with my ex it's usually would be food culinary (._.) because, well.. I love eating hahahha…

Don't forget to leave review, following and favorites ^^

Annyeong~~

 **Review corner for un-reply review on 21 July – 23 July:**

 **To Monica:** I'm already gave the answer for your review on PM and once again thank you for your review and support ^^

 **To Frwt-san:** The seating position is same with anime, the only difference is Karma sat at Nagisa seat, Kayano sat behind Okuda and Nagisa sat on Kayano's seat.

 **To Aipom4-san:** Thank you for loving my writing ^^ and thank you for your support too ^^

 **To Unicornblossem13:** I'm already gave my answer on PM and thank you for your support ^^

 **To Blackbird66-san:** I'm glad that my own plot fitted to the original story line and thank you for loving it ^^ thank you for your support too ^^

 **To teddybunny99-san:** thank you for loving this story ^^ awwww… at first I want to make it more sweet but… I think that can't do in this early chapter ~~

 **To Yamashita Takumi9-san:** ah yeah, I realize that grammatical error when I'm re-read the chapter, sorry T.T and the girl it's Nagisa, I thought that I'm already give an obvious hint who's the girl. It's okay, you're not weird and your assumption is right. For why they holding back, it's for later chapter ~~ thank you for your support ^^

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:** umm… the girl is Nagisa, I thought that I'm already give an obvious hint on who's the girl. It seems it's not really obvious…. And for the tick wall is for explain the space between Karma and Nagisa relationship… and thank you for your support ^^

 **To Aipom4-san:** thank you for loving my writing ^^

 **To Yuzuhara-san:** I want that too to be animated XD but.. then again it's just our imagination T.T

 **To GraceSkyla-san:** thank you so much ^^ and thanks for your support too ^^

 **To Nagisa-x-Kayano-san:** thank you for liking on this story ^^ and thanks for your support too ^^

 **To chimichi-san:** hahaha… me too I want to change Nagisa gender on the real story T,T and yes this fic would be the long one because it's like 1 chapter = 1 episode. Here your update ~~~

 **To thebear1-san:** here your update ~~ hope you like it and thank you for your support ^^

 **To Shizukana kyouku-san:** Thank you for loving my story ^^ and thank you for your support too ^^


	10. Chapter 10: movie with L and R time

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (altough almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language XD**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 10: Movie time with L and R!

A week after Ritsu's arrival, another amusing event was taking place. This time the victim of the event was their PE teacher.

"As you can see, yesterday, Irina's teacher has come here, and, without my _consent,_ that yellow creature has made a bet with them. A scam assassination, to be exact. The one who can kill me first will be the winner, and there you have it. Though your classes should remain unaffected, expect some disruptions today. Carry on as you usually do," Karasuma said. The E Class students could only sweat-drop at his explanation.

' _Will Karasuma-sensei ever catch a break?_ _'_ thought Nagisa, sweat-dropping at her teacher's situation.

"Karasuma-sensei!" called Irina, making everyone's attention go to her. Karasuma observed her from the corner of his eye. Irina ran to them with a thermos in hand and a cup of tea that she prepared for him.

"Great work today! You must be thirsty! Have a nice cold drink!" she said with a sugar-coated voice. The students and Karasuma sweat-dropped at her. "Go on! Knock it right back! It's delicious!" She offered the tea to Karasuma.

' _Something_ _'_ _s in there_ ,' thought Isogai.

' _Something_ _'_ _s definitely in there_ ,' thought Maehara.

"Probably a muscle relaxant. She'll immobilize me then stab me," Karasuma said while Irina looked as stunned as a cat caught in a trap. He let out a sigh. "Look, I wouldn't even let you get close enough to give it to me," he said, stating the truth.

Irina stayed in silent for a while then she got an idea. "Oh, hang on. I'll put it here," she said, putting the cup on the ground. She faked a fall right in front of him. "Owiee! Carry me piggyback-style, Karasuma! Piggyback!" Her actions made the students sweat-drop again.

Karasuma looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "I will not," he said. He went back inside the building.

Behind a tree not far from the field, Lovro observed Irina's actions, "Have you no shame, my idiot apprentice?" he said.

In the hallway, Koro-sensei walked with Karasuma. They made a deal that if Karasuma could dodge both Lovro and Irina's attacks, Koro-sensei would stay stock-still in front of Karasuma for one second to give him a chance for assassination, but Karasuma couldn't tell the other two otherwise it would be all for nothing.

* * *

Karasuma, as always, busied himself with work. Meanwhile, Irina observed him and thought of a way to assassinate him from her seat but suddenly the staff room opened and Lovro attempted a surprise attack on Karasuma. This shocked the three occupants.

' _Head-on?!_ ' Irina thought.

Karasuma dodged Lovro's attack and pinned down his knife hand to teacher's desk with much pressure. With a high speed, he attempted kneeing Lovro's forehead. This action both shocked and stunned the professional assassin, "You may be skilled, but you seem to think it'd be awfully easy for a retired assassin in old age to kill someone who'd been in the elite forces until just recently," Karasuma said with piercing eyes. He picked up Lovro's anti-sensei knife from floor.

' _He_ _'_ _s tough_!' Lovro thought in a cold sweat.

On the side, Irina looked at the scene with an unbelieving stare. ' _Even Lovro-sensei can_ _'_ _t kill him! Do I have any hope of doing the deed today?_ _'_ she thought.

Karasuma pointed Lovro's anti-sensei knife at Koro-sensei. "I'm sure you know what will happen if they fail to kill me today," he said with a threatening tone. This made Irina and Koro-sensei afraid. Koro-sensei started shaking. He put his tentacles on Irina's shoulder.

"Why are you so scared?" ask Irina with a confused face.

"You can't lose, Irina-sensei! Do your best!" said Koro-sensei.

After that, Karasuma started walking out of the staff room. "My knife can stab five times in one second. I can't wait," he said with a scary smirk on his face. It made Koro-sensei sweat more.

Irina was shocked when she saw the condition of Lovro's hand. "Sensei! Your hand…" she said.

Lovro's hand now had a big bruise in a deep purple color. It could almost be black. "I can't kill him like this—not today," he said. "Even if I could nail this, Koro-sensei. I still wouldn't be able to kill you. My experience makes that clear. The same goes for Irina." His words silenced her.

"I see. Then you've given up," said Koro-sensei. "But you should watch Irina-sensei through to the end! Experience or not, she's killed the most prominent targets."

Lovro began to walk out after hearing Koro-sensei words. "Whatever you like," he said, closing the staff room door.

When Lovro was out of their sight, Irina said something to Koro-sensei. "You really think I can hit Karasuma with my knife?" she asked.

With his speed, Koro-sensei moved to face Irina. "Of course. I don't know what you learned at your teacher's feet… but I know what you've worked so hard on while you've been here. Show them what you can do. To Karasuma-sensei, your teacher, and above all, your students," Koro-sensei replied.

During lunch break, most of the 3E students ate their lunch inside the classroom, as usual. Then Karma saw Irina approaching Karasuma, who was eating under a tree near the classroom from the classroom windows. "Hey, check that out, Nagisa-chan," said Karma, making the bluenette's attention focus on him.

"Yeah, Karasuma-sensei eats lunch there a lot," Nagisa said after seeing Karasuma eating.

"And now one woman draws near… Bitch-sensei's going for it!" Karma yelled. This caught Nagisa and Kayano's attention. They went to the windows to watch what Irina would do. Other students began following in suit.

"Ne… Karma-kun, do you think Bitch-sensei can 'kill' Karasuma-sensei?" asked Nagisa, still watching Irina.

The redhead looked at her and said, "Dunno. In terms of strength, Bitch-sensei falls short, but we're talking about two professionals on their jobs here. You have to watch till the end to know the result." He shifted his gaze back to the scene.

Outside, Irina was standing in front of Karasuma, who was currently enjoying his lunch under a tree. "Do you have a moment, Karasuma?" she asked with an anti-sensei knife in hand.

Karasuma stopped eating. "What now? This may be a sham assassination, but I'm done playing around," he replied.

Irina started her assassination attempt. She took off her blazer, leaving her with just a tank top and her usual short white skirt while Karasuma look to the other side. "Aw, come on, Karasuma. I really want to stay here, you know that. One little poke, and it'll be over. I'll give you something in return. The best of the best, like you've never had before," said Irina.

' _So this is how it is. I steal her knife, and that_ _'_ _s that,_ _'_ thought Karasuma.

"All right, kill me. Hit me anywhere you like," said Karasuma, closing his eyes.

Irina let out a smirk. "I'd be happy to," she said. The students watched from the classroom with anticipation.

From the old building entrance, Koro-sensei and Lovro observed the situation. "Lovro-san, you've seen Irina-sensei teach," said Koro-sensei, making Lovro look to him. "After you see it, do you really think such an expert in challenges and mastery has done nothing at all since her arrival?" he asked. He gave Lovro a bag.

After opening the bag Lovro's eyes widened. "This is-!" he said, shocked.

Inside the bag was a long wire—the same one that Lovro used to trapped Irina—and a beat up jumper beside it. "Simply looking in this bag will reveal her unseen efforts," said Koro-sensei.

Meanwhile on the assassination scene, Irina went next to the part of the tree trunk behind Karasuma's back, grabbed onto something, and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, Karasuma was lifted into the air.

' _A wire trap?!_ ' Karasuma was shocked.

So, the trap came from Irina's blazer that she purposely put on the ground. The wire grabbed Karasuma's feet, and he fell to the ground. Irina used this momentum to sit on top of Karasuma front body and attack him with her anti-sensei knife.

But Karasuma still had much more strength than her so he blocked her attack easily. "That was close," said Karasuma.

' _Damn! If this comes down to strength, I_ _'_ _ll be out of options!_ _'_ thought Irina. Then she thought of something. "Karasuma? I want to do it, can I?" she asked with a cute voice and a puppy-dog eyes.

After hearing that, a visible tick mark appeared on Karasuma's forehead. "What kind of assassin begs for permission?! You just don't know when to quit!" scolded Karasuma. This made Irina try harder. Then Karasuma let out a sigh. "That's enough," he said, releasing Irina's hand from his grip. His action made her anti-sensei knife touch his chest. It made Irina a bit shocked. "I'm not going to spend a whole day entertaining a bad quitter."

' _And I doubt he_ _'_ _d just let me kill him given such a ridiculous bet,_ _'_ he thought.

The students who saw Irina's brave action from the classroom gave her a round of applause. Well, because her attempt to assassinate Karasuma was successful, making her the winner of the bet.

When Irina walked back to the classroom building, she met Lovro on her way there. "Sensei!" she called.

"What a terrible apprentice… You'd better off as a teacher. Be sure you kill him, Irina," said Lovro. Irina's face brightened at his words.

' _Indecent and arrogant, but straightforward: Bitch-sensei is our E class English teacher,_ _'_ thought Nagisa with a small smile.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and all the E Class students got ready to go home. Koro-sensei was just reading a magazine in his seat behind the teacher's desk.

"You're in a good mood, Koro-sensei. Got after school plans?" asked Isogai while shooting Koro-sensei, but, as usual, the said teacher dodged it easily.

"Yes, I'm going to Hawaii to see a movie. It's getting an American premiere. I've really looked forward to it," replied Koro-sensei.

"No way! That's cold, sensei!" Nakamura protested.

"Nurufufufu, Mach 20 speed was made for times like this!" said Koro-sensei.

Kataoka look at the cover magazine on Koro-sensei hand. "Sonic Ninja?" she asked.

"Ah, that superhero flick! Tell us about it tomorrow, okay?" said Nakamura.

Meanwhile, Karma and Nagisa, who were reading the same magazine on Nagisa's desk, perked up at their conversation. They looked to Koro-sensei.

While Koro-sensei was getting ready to go to Hawaii, Nagisa called him from behind. "Koro-sensei! Please… take us with you!" she said with Karma standing beside her.

Koro-sensei turned around to face them. "Oh! You like the franchise, do you?" asked Koro-sensei, "Yeah! We've been waiting ages for the sequel!" replied Nagisa with sparkling eyes. She started jumping in place out of excitement.

Karma just snickered at her. "Will you tone it down a bit, Nagisa-chan?" he teased. Nagisa stopped jumping. A blush was plastered on her face.

"I didn't expect you to be into superhero movies, Karma-kun," said Koro-sensei.

"I like the director, and he rarely handles comic-book source material," replied Karma sheepishly.

Suddenly a voice came from Nagisa's phone. "I'd like to come too, Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa took her phone out of her vest pocket then sweat-dropped when she saw Ritsu on it. "Ritsu… why are you in my phone?" asked Nagisa with a deadpan voice.

"To facilitate information sharing among students, I downloaded my data onto everyone's cellphones. Call me 'Mobile Ritsu!'" she replied.

' _So she can do just about anything, too,_ _'_ thought Nagisa while sweat-dropping at Ritsu's explanation. She showed her phone to Koro-sensei.

"I'd like to take a little trip with Koro-sensei at Mach 20. Perhaps my camera images can assist in assassination planning," said Ritsu.

"All right, on the way to the movie, I'll give you all a taste of my speed!" said Koro-sensei. He put Nagisa and Karma inside his robe.

"You know, Karma-kun. I asked him on a whim… but what have we gotten ourselves into here?" asked Nagisa with unsure voice. Cold sweat was visible on her face.

"Dunno. Well… we never actually considered the safety of it all," replied Karma.

"Not to worry, I'll accelerate gently so no one gets hurt," said Koro-sensei. He took off at Mach 20 speed.

"S-so fast!" said Nagisa.

Karma was laughing like a child getting a new toy. "Fantastic! I can see the Pacific Ocean!"

"Huh? There's really not much sound and wind is there, sensei? Your head is deflecting most of it," observed Nagisa.

"Good observation as always, Nagisa-san. The secret's in my skin!" replied Koro-sensei. He began to give them a lecture while still in the air.

"Aren't you going to assassinate him, Karma-san? I'd think this is your chance," asked Ritsu.

"That's crazy talk, Ritsu. We'd all plop into the Pacific at Mach speed. Koro-sensei has us right where he wants us. All we can do is listen quietly," said Karma. They arrived at Hawaii right after the sun had set.

' _We made it all the way to Hawaii during that lecture!_ _'_ Nagisa thought, looking at her surroundings.

"Nagisa-chan, come on. Let's go in the theater now," said Karma. She followed Karma and Koro-sensei inside.

"Whoa! It's cold!" said Karma when they got inside.

"The A/C is always on indoors in Hawaii. Bundle up now," said Koro-sensei, giving a blanket to each of them. They went to their seats.

"But this is America. They won't have Japanese subtitles. Think we can get the gist of it?" asked Nagisa.

"You'll be fine. You both have good English grades, and Irina-sensei has been working you plenty hard. Plus, if you put my tentacle to your ear," said Koro-sensei, giving them each a tentacle, "I'll explain any unfamiliar words that come up." Karma observed the tentacles, and Nagisa plugged it into her ear. "Now do your best and enjoy the show. Here, have some soda and popcorn." He passed them the beverage.

The light inside turned off then the movie rolled on the big screen. ' _This is pretty great!_ ' thought Nagisa with a big smile on her face. In the middle of movie, Nagisa wanted to observe Koro-sensei reaction to the movie so she turned her head to look at Koro-sensei.

"G… no, H," said Koro-sensei with a pink face.

' _He_ _'_ _s more into the heroine,_ _'_ thought Nagisa, sweat-dropping at her teacher. Then she felt someone touch her right hand. Nagisa turned her head to look at Karma. She saw the redhead's hand on hers. Karma turned his head to give Nagisa small smirk before intertwining their hands together. "You do know Koro-sensei and Ritsu are here, right, Karma-kun?" she asked.

"I don't care~ But… you you don't seem to mind it either, Nagisa-chan," replied Karma, seeing her hold onto his hand also.

"Yeah," said Nagisa with a blush on her face.

"Nagisa-san, Karma-san, you two seem to have a relationship with each other," said Ritsu.

"Nah, we're just best friends," said Karma.

"Is that true?" asked Ritsu.

Nagisa gave her a small smile and said, "When the time comes, you'll know the answer, Ritsu. Now, just enjoy the movie."

Even though Ritsu wanted to know more, she didn't want to disturb them again so she went back to watching the movie. Meanwhile, Koro-sensei secretly wrote something in a book titled "Students love data."

* * *

After the movie finished, water works were coming from Koro-sensei's eyes, making Nagisa and Karma sweat-drop at him,"Uh… Why is Koro-sensei crying?" whispered Nagisa to Karma, "Don't know," replied Karma, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ara! Isn't that Karma and Nagisa-chan?! I'm pretty sure it's them!" said someone from behind. Nagisa and Karma froze in place, and Koro-sensei stopped crying. The one who called them walked nearer to them with another person beside her. "What are you guys doing here? From what I know, you're supposed to be in Japan," said that person again.

"Karma-san? Nagisa-san?" asked Ritsu while Koro-sensei observed them. Karma and Nagisa turned to face the one who called them.

"Mother, Father, long time no see," said Karma with a flat voice.

"Karma, so stingy. Just like your father," said his mother with a pout.

"Long time no see, Akabane-san's," greeted Nagisa with bow.

"Awww… Nagisa-chan, don't call me that. I'm not that old. I've already told you you can call me Shizuku or mother," said Akabane Shizuku, Karma's mother. She had long, silky black hair that fell in waves and reached her mid-back. Her eyes were the same color as Karma's. "And you're more cute than the last time we met!" she said, pulling Nagisa into a big bear hug.

"Shizuku, stop it. You're choking her," said the man beside her. He helped free Nagisa from her grip. Akabane Yusa, Karma's father, had short, red hair styled neatly and pair of deep red eyes. He had an aura of regality with a bit of mischief that made Koro-sensei sweat in his place.

"You're so stingy, Yusa. What's wrong with hugging our daughter-in-law?" said Shizuku,

"You'll kill her if you hug her like that. She can't be our daughter-in-law if she dies first," he replied.

"D-daughter-in-law?!" Koro-sensei said, shocked. This make their attention go to him.

"Arara… Who is this?" asked Shizuku while Karma and Nagisa thought of a reply.

"He's our homeroom teacher," Karma replied, making Yusa narrow his eyes at Koro-sensei.

"Oh! You have quite a unique teacher here!" said Shizuku. She walked up to Koro-sensei. "Nice to meet you, I'm Akabane Shizuku, and that stingy old man over there," she said, receiving a protest from her husband, "is Akabane Yusa, my husband. We're Akabane Karma's parents." She put her hand out for a handshake.

' _If I receive the hand shake, she'll know I_ _'_ _m not human!_ _'_ thought Koro-sensei with more sweat on his head.

"Mother, our teacher hands aren't in good condition. He has a severe burn mark so he doesn't do handshakes with other people because people will question why he uses gloves," said Karma. Yusa seemed to be more suspicious of Koro-sensei.

"Ah… Is that so… I'm sorry to ask without your consent," said Shizuku.

"Ah, no! no! It's okay," replied Koro-sensei.

Meanwhile, Yusa walked to Koro-sensei with calculating eyes and said, "So… you're supposed to be Karma and Nagisa's homeroom teacher, right? I heard he's in the E Class. Same with Nagisa. From what I've heard, the E Class is the class for those at the bottom of the school in manners and scores," said Yusa. This made Nagisa and Karma shadow their eyes with their bangs.

"Ah… Yes, but they're not like that. They're good students, and they're actually smart in their own way. The same with their classmates. I don't judge them because they're in E Class, but if I had to say something, I'm proud to be their teacher," replied Koro-sensei. Nagisa and Karma eyes lit up at Koro-sensei words.

' _Koro-sensei, he_ _'s… actually proud to be our teacher_ _…'_ thought Nagisa.

Karma's father gave a small smile at Koro-sensei words. "It seems you've found a good teacher, Karma," he said, still facing Koro-sensei.

"Yeah… he's a good teacher to have," admitted Karma, making Koro-sensei start the water works again.

"I can't believe it! Karma-kun actually admitted that I'm a good teacher!" said Koro-sensei, making Nagisa and Karma sweat-drop at him.

"So… What's your name, sensei? I can't call you that forever, right?" asked Yusa.

"Ah… You can call me Koro-sensei. It's what they call me in the classroom," he replied.

"Koro-sensei? As in kill teacher? Is there any reason they call you that?" said Yusa with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, his name is Hanamiguchi Goro, but we call him that because one of our classmates accidentally called him Koro-sensei instead of Goro-sensei. The others found it amusing to call him that so he's stuck with Koro-sensei…" said Nagisa.

"Poor Koro-sensei. Why do I have a feeling that person who called you that is Karma?" said Shizuku.

"Don't make false assumptions, Mother. It's not always me who does things like that," Karma said coldly.

"He's right, Shizuku," said Yusa.

"Hey! I'm not serious, you know! Honestly, why are you two so alike?" retorted Shizuku. Karma and Yusa just rolling their eyes at her while Nagisa let out a small laugh.

Yusa looked to Koro-sensei again. "You okay with them calling you that?" he asked.

"Yeah… I don't really have a problem with that name. After all, that's the name my students gave me," said Koro-sensei. Karma, Nagisa, and Yusa were aware of a double meaning in his words while Shizuku remained clueless.

"I see… You're a dedicated teacher to your students, huh?" said Yusa.

"I have been curious for a while, but, Nagisa, who's the girl in your phone? Is that a new app or game?" asked Yusa, turning to see the bluenette.

"I'm Ritsu! One of Karma-san and Nagisa-san classmates. Nice to meet you, Akabane-san," she said while Nagisa showed him her phone screen.

"Whoaaaa! So cool! You guys have a virtual classmate!" said Shizuku, stepping closer to Nagisa.

"Nice to meet you too, Akabane-san," Ritsu greeted again.

"Just call me, Shizuku. Ritsu-chan!" said Shizuku with sparkling eyes. Karma just shook his head at his mother.

"You can call me Yusa too, Ritsu, and I'm sorry for my wife's actions. She seems to have a lot of sugar in her system," said Yusa, ignoring Shizuku's protest at his words.

"Um… Can I ask you a question?" ask Ritsu.

"Shoot away," replied Yusa. "What did you and Shizuku-san mean by Nagisa-san is your daughter-in-law? Because from the information I got in Japan, you can't married until you're 16 years old," said Ritsu. Koro-sensei perked up at this while Karma and Nagisa were stunned.

"Ah… Not exactly like that. She's not our daughter-in-law, _yet._ But… she might be. It's up to Karma. After all, she's the one he chose," said Yusa with a smirk on his face.

' _He really is like Karma-kun when smirking like that. I think I know where Karma-kun got his personality and face,_ _'_ thought Koro-sensei.

"What did you mean 'up to Karma-san?'" asked Ritsu again.

"He means our family tradition, but I don't think it's the right time to tell you today. What I can explain is that it has to do with the Akabane's family tradition, and we, as Karma parents, have approved of Nagisa as his partner. His grandfather, too," said Shizuku.

Karma's eyes widened. Nagisa remained clueless. "What do you mean, Mother? I never told grandfather about this," he said, shocked.

Shizuku just shrugged her shoulder and said, "Just as I said. So~~ Karma, make Nagisa-chan my real daughter-in-law, okay?" She winked at her son.

"Wha-!" said Karma, but he was cut off by his father.

"It's as your mother says, Karma," said Yusa. He looked at Ritsu again. "Is that enough for you?" he asked.

"Yes!" replied Ritsu. Koro-sensei stayed silent because he had so many questions in his head.

"I almost forgot!" said Shizuku, getting their attention. "How are you three in Hawaii?" Her question made Koro-sensei begin sweating.

' _There_ _'_ _s no way we can say, 'We come here at Mach 20 speed to watch a movie!'_ _'_ thought Nagisa.

"Ah! We came here by plane that was provided by our PE teacher. It was a gift from his previous work place. Our PE teacher's boss is a high ranking person in the government. He gave our PE teacher a last gift because he worked well when he was still there. He just recently retired from there," said Ritsu.

' _Good job Ritsu,_ ' thought Karma and Nagisa.

"But our PE teacher chose to give us a trip for three days to Hawaii, and today is our last day. Karma-san and Nagisa-san wanted to watch the sequel of their favorite hero movie. At first, our PE teacher didn't give them permission to watch it because he was afraid that they'd be late for the flight, but Koro-sensei said he'd come with them to make sure they come back on time. I'm sorry, but we must get back to our hotel now if we want to go back home today," explained Ritsu while the other three gave her their thanks.

"Oh! In that case, you can go with us to your hotel. We have-" Shizuku was cut off by Karma.

"No thanks. It's better if we get ourselves a cab. See you later. That is if you two remember to come 'home,'" said Karma.

"Karma!" said Yusa, but Karma didn't mind him.

' _It seems Karma-kun's relationship with his parents isn't very_ _good,_ _'_ thought Koro-sensei.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's wrist then started walking away with her.

"See you later, Shizuku-san, Yusa-san," said Nagisa. She went with Karma while the redhead's parents just watched their son with a sad eyes.

"Ne… Koro-sensei… Please take care of Karma. it's our fault that he's become like that. We… never really had much time to spend with him…" said Shizuku.

"Of course. As his teacher, I will always look after him. After all, he's one of my precious students. But… I think you must start spending more time with him. A child needs his parents, too. Now, if you excuse me," said Koro-sensei. He followed Karma and Nagisa from behind.

Meanwhile, Karma parents just looked at their backs. "Ne… Yusa, I miss him so much… I want to hug him and spoil him. But… I know he doesn't like that. It's our fault that he's changed so much, right?" said Shizuku in a strained voice.

"Yeah… but what's done is done. You can't revert things to how they were before. So, it's better if we finish our jobs earlier then head back to Japan to mend our broken relationship," replied Yusa.

"Yeah… you're right," said Shizuku.

Yusa grabbed Shizuku's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "Don't worry Shizuku. He has Nagisa right beside him. After all, she's his anchor, right?" said Yusa.

Shizuku's face brightened after hearing his words. "Of course! Nagisa-chan is the one we approved of to be our daughter-in-law, and standing right beside the Akabane's is not a simple thing. Especially with their overflowing mischievousness," said Shizuku with a smirk on her face.

"Said the one who had the title 'Queen of the Pranksters' in her school life," said Yusa with a sigh. "Come on, we have a movie to watch." They began walking to the theater. Yusa took a look behind and saw his son's back become smaller due to the distance.

' _He_ _'_ _s hiding something from us especially about that homeroom teacher of his. But... then again, it_ _'_ _s our son we talking about. Whatever he_ _'_ _s hiding from us isn't really a problem to him. He will be okay as long as his anchor is right beside him. After all, he's one of the Akabane_ _'_ _s,_ _'_ thought Yusa. He turned his head to look at his wife, and a soft smile came over his face.

* * *

Their flight back to Japan was filed with silence, but that didn't mean they were in a sullen mood. When they arrived in Japan, Nagisa and Karma gave Koro-sensei a big thanks for the flight and movie tickets.

"I'm so happy that I finally saw the sequel!" said Nagisa with a sparkling eyes. "That was great! That cliffhanger really leaves you wanting more!"

"But making the big boss the heroine's brother? Pretty clichéd," replied Karma.

This made Nagisa come down from her high."Eh? Uh… yeah…" she said, sweat-dropping at her best friend.

"I can predict the end of the series by analyzing a thousand Hollywood films! Shall I?" said Ritsu from Nagisa's phone.

"No, thanks. You two are real party poopers," said Nagisa with a dejected voice. She looked up to their teacher after hearing a sound from him.

"Long-lost siblings! What a cruel fate!" said Koro-sensei with his water works. This make Karma and Nagisa sweat-drop at him.

 **Koro-sensei** **'s Weak Point #13: Cries at clichéd scenes.**

"Hey, what's with him? I thought he was a big boy," said Karma.

"He's like that after we finished watching the movie, too" continued Ritsu. After a while Koro-sensei's water works stopped.

"Once again, thanks for today, Koro-sensei," said Nagisa, bowing to Koro-sensei.

"Good bye," said Karma.

"Yes, good bye for today! Careful on these roads at night and write a report on the movie in English by tomorrow," said Koro-sensei.

"Ehh? You're giving us homework?" protested Nagisa.

"It's a small price to pay for a free trip to Hawaii," replied Koro-sensei. "Ah… Karma-kun, even though she can protect herself, please send Nagisa-san home. It's still dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night."

"Of course," said Karma. They turned away and walked home. On the path down from E Class building, Nagisa let out a sigh. "What's up, Nagisa-chan?" asked Karma, "You do realize this is the first time we've had to take in a lecture in the five hours to Hawaii, watch a movie, then come home all in one day," said Nagisa.

"You got that right," replied Karma.

"And what's more, Koro-sensei reached a new level of care in keeping you two from harm. I saw him use his tentacles to avoid wind pressure and dust particles," explained Ritsu.

"What we saw today… that's what Koro-sensei sees all the time. The more I get to know him, the more I feel like his life is receding from our view," said Nagisa while Karma just stayed silent. "Karma-kun," called Nagisa. Karma turned his head to see her. "You know… I have so many questions for you, but knowing you. You won't answer my questions right now," said Nagisa. Ritsu curiously listened to their conversation.

Karma let out a small chuckle at Nagisa's words. "Don't worry, Nagisa-chan. When the right time comes, I'll answer all your questions," said Karma.

"Yeah…" replied Nagisa.

"And I'll give you a bonus with it~~" said Karma with a mischievous tone.

"No thanks, I don't need your bonus. It will probably end up being one of your pranks again," Nagisa replied bluntly.

"Aww… Why is Nagisa-chan so cold to me?" asked Karma with a fake dejection. Ritsu sweat-dropped at the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest near E Class building, two people were observing Koro-sensei fly through the sky with his Mach speed.

"Well? Could you follow him with your eyes?" asked the person in a white robe. The white-haired person in the tree nodded his head.

"Good, then you can kill him. After all, you two are brothers," said the white-robed person.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

 **AN:** Here we go~~~ chapter 10, I'm almost changed the story from what I wrote originally. Hope it's up for your liking ^^

And Thank you for **otakufire1028** for beta-ed this story, I love you so muchhh XD you've my big thanks :D

For OC Karma parents (because I don't what their name and look like), here the information:

 **Akabane Yusa** (as in Yusa "hero")

Age : 38 y.o

Height : 185 cm

Weight : 71 kg

Job : financial day traders (from wikia) and CEO of a big gaming company

Appearance : he has a red hair like Karma and pair of red eyes, has a body like an athlete, His face shape like Karma but older by age.

Like : book, prank or mischievous plan, golf, spicy food, online games, Shizuku, Karma and Nagisa

Dislike : a boring speech (so he usually sent his advisor to a meeting), irrational people and the one who messes with his family.

 **Akabane Shizuku**

Age : 37 y.o

Height : 166 cm

Weight : 48 kg

Job : Financial day traders (from wikia)

Appearance : has a long wavy black silky hair that reach until her mid-back and has a mercury eyes color, has a body like a super model and her face shape is heart shape.

Like : Prank or mischievous plans, Yusa, Karma, and Nagisa, chocolate, sweets, cute and weird things (this where her weird name sense come).

Dislike : stingy Yusa, jerk Yusa, mischievous Yusa (because she never win to him when it comes to prank war), cockroach, spicy food and the one who messes with her family

So that's the info of OC Karma parents, hope you like it ^^

Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorites

Ciao~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To chimchi-san:**

yeahh.. me too, I don't really have a problem with other pairings like Nagisa x Kayano or Karma x Okuda. But what I see from the anime it's just like one-sided…. Awwww, for the civil war scene, I'm already has an idea XD

yeahh.. I don't want to disappoint my reader, so I try my best to finish it before I get a major writer block. Because if I get a major writer block, I can't write for a span of a long time and this is not the first time too :(

I've been on hold my two other novel because of this and it's already in the beginning of climax! T.T

 **To Unicornblossem 13-san:**

Thank you for always giving a review and thank you for loving this story, I'm so happy ^^

And thank you for giving me an idea ~~ I love your idea, with that I can make more of Karma x Nagisa moment XD

 **To Frwt-san:**

Umm.. I'm not really sure if is there any mystery in this fic, well… because I'm suck at writing a mystery story and my friends already confirm it T.T

but… thank you for liking this story and thank you too for your review ^^ I really happy to read your review XD

 **To GraceSkyla-san:**

Nagisa is already breaking free from a chain little by little and Karma must have patience like a saint to wait for her XD

Because it's not that simple for breaking free from something that hold you for a long time ~~~

 **To Aipom40-san:**

I'm glad you happy with this fic XD

And thank you for your review ^^

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

Thank you ^^

And Nagisa still have a long way to break free ~~ but she already did it little by little

Here your update chapter ~~

Thank you for always giving me a review, I'm really happy ^^

 **To ImWritingPeper-san:**

Thank you sooo much for your review, your story is one of my favorite in assassination classroom fanfic XD

And I can't wait for another chapter update for your story ~~

Ohohooho… about the class they will know soon or later ;) butt not now~~

I'm still enjoying to write their struggling to find out about Karma and Nagisa relationship, because I found it really amusing and fun to write it *evil laugh*

 **To kris potter-san:**

Thank you for loving my story ^^ I'm glad you like it ^^

Hmm… it's not really official but I'm update a new chapter in span of two or three days and the longest is a week, hope this schedule not change..

 **To TPCreator-san:**

Thank you for loving my story XD

Ohohohooho… I make them sweet with each other because that's my imagination If Nagisa really a girl on the manga/ anime and I need to unleash it ~~

Ah.. I love writing a story if not have a writer block, so It's not a pressure to me ^^

 **To Shizukana kyouku-san:**

Glad you like my omake and find it funny XD

And thank you for your review ^^

 **To otakufire1028:**

Once again…. thank you for being my beta reader XD

You're really a great help for me to write this story :D

 **To -san:**

I'll try to reduce it… but I can't say much for this…

Thank you for your review and I'm really appreciate your review ^^

Just hope you like this story ^^

 **To Guest 11:**

Thank you for liking my story ^^

And I don't have a plan to reduce their moment ~~

I'll put a hint in every chapter of my story if I find it fit to the story line ~~~

Expect more sweet moment from Karma and Nagisa XD

 **To blueberrypudding-san:**

Thank you for loving my story ^^

And please don't die from reading my story… hahahhaha..

I don't have a plan to reduce their moments, in fact I want to do the other way… but then again, I must fit their moment to the story too ~~

For Karma confessing to Nagisa…. It has a long long away to go ~~~~

Yeah… me too, I really hope Nagisa is a girl in the anime and manga T.T

 **To KawaiiLoli16-san:**

Thank you for loving my story ^^ I'm glad you like it~~

Here your update XD

 **To Monica (Mnc21):**

Thank you for your PM and thanks for your brilliant idea too ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Itona 1st time

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **OMG! I can't believe it! It's already hits 91 favorites, 100 followers and 98 reviews! Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH XD**

 **This is my first fanfiction and English is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

 **AN:** For guest, please leave a name on review ~~ its make me easier to give you guys a review reply and this A/N continued on below.

* * *

Chapter 11: The brother of super-being creature!

Today, is a rainy day, and, as usual, the E Class had class, but… the only difference was… their teacher's head. It's was huge.

"Alright, class. Let's start homeroom. Please take your seats," said Koro-sensei in a sickly voice. The whole class sweat-dropped at this.

' _It's getting bigger,'_ they thought.

"Koro-sensei, your head is approximately 33 percent larger. Please explain," said Ritsu.

"Ah… It's soaked up all this moisture, thanks to the high humidity," Koro-sensei explained, squeezing the absorbed water out of his face.

' _Like uncooked rice!'_ thought the students, and, as usual, Nagisa wrote Koro-sensei new weakness in her small notebook.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #14: Prone to dampness.**

After he finished, Koro-sensei announced the breaking news. "Karasuma-sensei tells me another transfer student is coming. I got into a little trouble by taking Ritsu too lightly last time. I won't make that mistake again," he said, pointing at Ritsu. Ritsu just laughed a little. "In any case, it'll be nice for you to have someone else on your side."

"Oh yeah, Ritsu, have you heard anything? You know, as a fellow transfer assassin?" asked Hara.

"Yes, a little," replied Ritsu. She shared what she knew about the new transfer student to the class. The class was silent while listening to her. After all, she said that she was still inferior to the new transfer student, and this was coming from the one who blew up Koro-sensei's finger.

' _What kind of monster is this guy?'_ thought Nagisa.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, and a person dressed in a white robe entered. They couldn't see his face because it was covered by a white cloth, as well. The class felt anxious about the new person.

"Is that the new kid?" asked Okano.

Then the person with the white robe pointed at Koro-sensei. This made the class tense. Suddenly, a white dove appeared on his hand. The class was a little shocked at his action. "Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not the new kid – I'm his guardian. Well, you can call me… Shiro," he said.

' _Well… that shocked us a bit… but how did Koro-sensei react? I doubt he would be scared from something like that,'_ thought Nagisa. She looked toward Koro-sensei and found him on the ceiling in his silver liquid form.

"Koro-sensei, you scaredy-cat!"

"He was spooked enough to use his liquefy trick!"

' _He's scared…'_ thought Nagisa again. She wrote down Koro-sensei new weakness in her notes.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #15: Falls for Rumors.**

"NO! NO! It's just because Ritsu-san was telling all those scary stories!" said Koro-sensei, regaining his usual yellow form. "N-nice to meet you, Shiro-san. Where's our new student?" he asked.

"A pleasure, Koro-sensei. He's a rather… unique child, in personality and otherwise. I'll introduce him myself," said Shiro and began walking to Koro-sensei.

' _He's awfully evasive,'_ thought Nagisa.

Shiro stopped when he was next to Koro-sensei then looked at 3E students. To Nagisa, to be exact. This made Karma send a glance to his best friend.

"What's wrong?" asked Koro-sensei.

"No, it's just… you've got good kids here. I'm sure he'll fit right in," replied Shiro, looking back to Koro-sensei. "Now to introduce him," he said. He faced the classroom door, making the class look there. "Hey, Itona! Come on in."

Suddenly, the back wall of the classroom was destroyed. This shocked the whole class. They shifted their attention to the back. From the destroyed wall walked a white haired student in a red tank top, a Kunugigaoka blazer, and khaki pants with a white muffler on his neck.

"I won. I proved that I'm stronger than the classroom wall," said the white haired boy.

"No! Use the damn door!" the class yelled, sweat-dropping.

' _We've gotten another classmate that's a handful!'_

' _Even Koro-sensei doesn't know how to react!'_

' _He's not smiling… nor serious…'_

The class looked at Koro-sensei. His face was a pale yellow color with a weird scrunched up face.

' _What's with that half-assed expression?!'_ the class thought except Karma. He was observing the new kid from his seat.

"His name is Horibe Itona. Please call him Itona," introduced Shiro.

"Ne… Itona-kun, something's been bugging me for a while," said Karma, making the class's attention shift to him.

Nagisa sent a glance to her best friend. ' _Did he find something interesting in the new transfer student?'_ she thought, curiously.

"You came in from outside, right? Empty-handed? It's raining buckets out there yet there's not a drop of rain on you," said Karma. All attention went back to Itona.

The white-haired boy looked around the class then stood up and walked to Karma. When he was in front of him he said, "You might be the strongest one in this class." He put a hand on Karma's head. "But don't fret. You're weaker than me so I won't kill you." He ruffled Karma's hair.

' _He's… dangerous,'_ thought Karma, closing his eyes while Itona walked to the front side of classroom.

Nagisa worriedly looked at her best friend from her seat. ' _He never just stays quiet if someone says something like that to him. This means… the new transfer student's stronger and more dangerous than him,'_ she thought.

"I only want to kill those who are stronger than me, and in this classroom, that's you, Koro-sensei," said Itona, pointing at Koro-sensei while the said teacher ate some sweets.

"Who's strong and who's weak? That's how you pick your fights, Itona? If it's a trial of strength, you and I aren't event in the same dimension," said Koro-sensei.

"Sure, we are," replied Itona, taking out the same snack that Koro-sensei was eating. "After all, we're brothers by blood," he said, shocking the whole class.

"EHH?! B-B-B-BROTHERS?!" the 3E Class yelled. Koro-sensei stayed silent when he heard Itona's statement.

"The loser dies, big brother," said Itona, putting the snack in his mouth. "Siblings have no need for cheap tricks. I'll kill you and prove my strength. We face off after school here, in this classroom." Then he left the classroom with Shiro.

After Itona and Shiro were out of sight, Class 3E was in chaos. "Now hang on, sensei! What's this 'brother' stuff?!" asked Okano, her pitch high.

"Humans and octopi are nothing alike!" yelled Okajima.

Koro-sensei started panicking. "No! No! No! I haven't the foggiest! I was born and raised an only child!" he replied. "When I asked my folks for a little brother, things got really awkward!"

"Wait – you have parents?!" asked Maehara. The chaos continued.

* * *

When the dismissal bell rung, Koro-sensei and Itona left the classroom to prepare themselves for battle. The students felt anxious. "Ah… Hello. I'm sure you all know about the battle that will take place in this classroom, right?" said Shiro from the door.

"Yeah…" replied Isogai.

"Then can you make a square arena with your desks as a barrier? And, of course, you all can watch this battle from behind the desks," said Shiro.

"I suppose we can," Isogai said hesitantly. He and the other 3E Students began constructing a ring in the middle of classroom. After they finished, the E Class students stood behind the desk and waited for Koro-sensei and Itona come into the classroom.

"Karma-kun," called Nagisa. "Do you think Itona will be able to kill him?" she asked.

"He sure is dangerous, but… if it's about killing Koro-sensei, I can't really say. After all, if he was that easy to kill, we would've already killed him from the first time we met him," replied Karma.

Then Koro-sensei, Itona, Irina, and Karasuma entered the classroom. Koro-sensei and Itona went to the middle of the ring while Karasuma, Irina, and Shiro stood behind the desk with the E Class students. "A desk-ring?" asked Irina.

"Yeah, like a real match. I've never known anyone to go about an assassination like this," replied Karasuma.

"You must be sick of plain old assassinations, Koro-sensei. Shall we lay down a rule here?" said Shiro. "How about… stepping foot out of the ring means death on the spot. What do you think?"

"What the heck is that? Like that loser's gonna uphold that rule," said Sugino.

"No," said Karma, making Sugino look at him. "Breaking a rule that we were all witnesses to would hurt out trust in him as a teacher. That kind of restriction works especially well with him."

"All right, I accept your rule. However, Itona-kun, hurting the spectators is also a loss," said Koro-sensei.

"Then, start on my signal," said Shiro, raising his hand. "Assassination…" This made the spectators tense up. "Begin!"

A second after the battle started, Koro-sensei's tentacle was cut off. It fell to the ground. The whole room was stunned at the sight in front of them. Their eyes were pinned to one spot, and it wasn't their teacher's shorn-off arm.

"It can't be…" Koro-sensei trailed off, staring at his opponent's head. There were tentacles in Itona's hair—the same ones as Koro-sensei.

' _So, that's how he stayed dry empty-handed in that rain. He can bat away the drops with his tentacles,'_ thought Karma when he saw Itona's tentacles.

Suddenly the whole room temperature dropped, and they saw Koro-sensei change into a pitch black color. "Where? Where did you get those tentacles?!" he said furiously, chilling all the occupants in the room other than Itona and Shiro.

"We're not obligated to tell you, but… what a scary face you're making! Did you perhaps remember something unpleasant?" said Shiro.

A scene flashed in Koro-sensei's mind: a broken down building, a dying woman, and a creature with tentacles holding her.

 _What splendid tentacles… with hands like these… I'm sure you'll be a splendid teacher…_

"It appears… that you and I will need to have a little talk," he Koro-sensei with a fury in his voice. His tentacle regenerated.

"But we can't. You'll be dead," said Shiro. Suddenly, a light appeared from his sleeve.

Koro-sensei couldn't move his body after being hit by that light. Itona immediately attacked with his tentacles at a high speed, but Koro-sensei dodged him by molting—his once-a-month ace.

"Oh, yeah. You've that kind of trick up your sleeve. But… Koro-sensei, we know your weakness from there, too," said Shiro. He said three of the said weaknesses afterwards.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #16: Right after molting.**

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #17: Right after regeneration.**

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #2: Has an unusually short fuse.**

"Given the shock of being damaged by unexpected tentacles, it's plain to see who's in the lead now," said Shiro. "Furthermore, he has the support of his devoted guardian." He beamed the light from his sleeve at Koro-sensei again to immobilize him.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #18: Hardens upon exposure to a special beam.**

Itona used this moment to jump and cut off Koro-sensei legs with drill-like tentacles, which shocked the class while Koro-sensei was on the floor.

' _He's got Koro-sensei on the ropes. If they kill him… they'll save the world! And yet… why am I so disappointed? Honestly… we wanted to find those weaknesses ourselves, and we wanted to kill him!'_ thought Nagisa. She took her anti-sensei knife out of her vest. Karma glanced at her.

' _She's unconsciously letting her bloodlust leak out… but she already seems decided,'_ thought Karma.

Koro-sensei was out of breath after regenerating his legs. "I've never been run so ragged before. At first, this seemed like a straightforward face-off. But… it's all been so carefully calculated," he said. "There's a lot I want to ask you two, but if I don't win this first, there'll be no more talking for me."

"You still think you can win?" asked Shiro.

"Shiro-san, there's one thing you forgot to take into account," replied Koro-sensei.

"There isn't. My methods are impeccable," said Shiro. "Kill him," he commanded. Itona followed the orders and attacked Koro-sensei again.

But something unexpected happened. Itona's attack didn't reach Koro-sensei because his tentacles melted.

"Oya~ what's this?" said Koro-sensei. "You seem to have stepped in something I've dropped." His face turned into the white emoticon face.

' _Eh?! When did he-?'_ Nagisa was shocked when she noticed her anti-sensei knife was gone.

Koro-sensei covered Itona with his molted skin. "If our tentacles are the same, then these anti-me knives will work the same on you, and the loss of a tentacles unnerves us both. But I'm a little craftier than you," Koro-sensei said. He threw Itona through the window. "Your feet are out of the ring, and according to the rules, that means you die. So it's my win," he said, green stripes appearing on his face. Itona's bloodlust heighten, and you could see pure killing intent in his eyes.

The white tentacles attached to his head turned black color, and he attacked Koro-sensei again, but before he could, Shiro shot him with a sedative, making Itona fall to the ground, unconscious. Shiro picked Itona up from the ground and carried him out of the classroom. When Koro-sensei tried to stop him, his tentacle was destroyed because Shiro's clothes were made from anti-sensei material. The whole class was silent after that.

After the battle, the students put their seats back in their original places. Koro-sensei was embarrassed, and Nagisa was taking note of his weakness, as usual.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #19: Embarrassed when recovering after a serious scene.**

When they finished, they asked Koro-sensei about his true from. "Koro-sensei, please tell us about your tentacles!" said Isogai.

"You've always dodged questions about your true form…" said Hayami.

"Yeah! We're your students, aren't we? Don't we have the right to know our teacher better?" said Kataoka.

"Then I suppose I'll have to tell you the truth. And the truth is…" said Koro-sensei. The class waited in anticipation. "I'm an artificial life form!"

The whole class did the emoticon face.

"Well, yeah."

"And?"

"Well, like, no natural born octopus can move at Mach 20!" said Okajima.

"And if you're not an alien, that's about the only explanation left," continued Hara.

' _Too sharp for me! What formidable kids!'_ thought Koro-sensei.

"We want to know what happened after that, Koro-sensei. Why did you get so angry when you saw Itona's tentacles? Why were you created? And what were your thoughts in coming here?" Nagisa asked.

"Unfortunately, it'd be pointless to tell you about that now. If I destroy the Earth, everything you want to know will be like so much dust in the wind," replied Koro-sensei. His seemingly never-ending smile widened. "On the other hand, if you can save the Earth, you'll have plenty of opportunities to learn the truth. If you want to know more, you realize there's only one thing to do: Kill me," he said.

"Assassins and target. Those are the ties that bind us together. If you're looking for the big answers in me, you can only ask them through assassination. If there are no other questions, we're done for the day. See you tomorrow," said Koro-sensei. He walked out of the classroom, still embarrassed.

The whole class seemed decided and determined on something after hearing Koro-sensei's words.

"Everyone, you already have your answer right?" asked Isogai.

"Yeah," said the others while Irina stayed clueless.

They all left the classroom and went to Karasuma.

"Karasuma-sensei!" called Isogai, making Karasuma ended his phone call.

"What brings you here – and so many of you?" asked Karasuma.

"Um… can you teach us more assassination skills?" asked Isogai.

Karasuma was a bit surprised. "More than you already know?" he asked. ' _The look on their faces… They're already determined, huh?'_ he thought.

"We always figured _somebody_ would wind up killing Koro-sensei like it didn't have to do with us," said Yada.

"Yeah. And when we saw Itona, we realized… we don't want it to be just anyone. We want to kill him ourselves," continued Maehara.

"If they bring in another tough assassin, we'll lose track of what all our hard work has been for," said Mimura.

"We want to kill him and find the answers for ourselves," continued Isogai.

Karasuma smiled after he heard their answer. ' _What a change in attitude. Excellent,'_ he thought. "All right. Interested students can stay after class for extra training," he answered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Then let's start with some climbing on our new rope!" said Karasuma with a devilish face. He commanded them to climb the tree beside him.

 **They're killers. They search for answers with a knife and gun. Their target is their teacher, and his own life is their question.**

* * *

Two weeks after Itona's incident, summertime came. It was time for the students to change into the short-sleeved summer uniforms. And they still continued with their extra training. But… of course they never had a dull moment ever since their super-creature teacher came. This was another small incident in their daily school lives, and today's victim is their English teacher, Bitch-sensei.

It started when Sugaya came to the classroom with a tattoo on his arms, making his classmates and teacher shocked. To be exact, they were horrified at the sight. ' _Wh-what did you do, Sugaya?!'_ they thought.

Sugaya laughed after seeing their faces. "Hahahaha… You guys are so funny," he said. "Don't worry. It's not permanent. The tattoos on my arms are called Henna tattoos. Once you've set the pigment, it won't come off for about a week," he explained.

"Ooh, I know that tattoo. That's what they do in India, right?" said Karma.

"You know about it, Karma-kun?" asked Fuwa.

"My parents are crazy about India and come back with henna tattoos whenever they travel there," he replied.

' _Whoaa… It's the first time Karma's talked about his family,'_ thought the others.

"O-ooh, good! I'm definitely glad that my students haven't turned into delinquents," said Koro-sensei. The others sweat-dropped.

"As usual, you chicken out from this kind of stuff, Koro-sensei," said Kayano, sweat-dropping at their teacher.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #10: Worries about keeping up appearances.**

' _Sugaya-kun is really skilled at drawing and sculpting. Everything from posters to masks comes easily to him,'_ thought Nagisa.

Sugaya took out some henna's paint from his bag. "If you'd like, how about I draw one on you too, Koro-sensei? I still have some material left," said Sugaya.

Koro-sensei's face brightened at this. "Nyuaa! Would you really?" asked Koro-sensei, excitedly while Sugaya tested the paint on a small paper.

"Huh? It's just like drawing with melted chocolate," said Nakamura, observing the material.

Sugaya started drawing on Koro-sensei's face. "I'm really looking forward to it. I've always wanted to try getting a pseudo-tattoo like this," said Koro-sensei with an overly happy face that was somewhat child-like. But… his face started melting. The class was horrified at the sight. It was like a ghost in a horror movie!

"GYAA!"

Even Koro-sensei himself was horrified with his face….

"I see… You ground some anti-sensei BBs into a fine powder and mixed it into the henna paint," said Isogai while looking at the BB powder.

"Sensei definitely let down his guard, but… he'd have to sit still long enough for you to kill him like that," said Chiba, sweat-dropping at Koro-sensei who was still horrified.

"Hmm… No good, huh?" said Sugaya.

After a while, Koro-sensei's face returned to normal. "Your idea is an interesting one, Sugaya-kun. Though it's effective as a pinprick," he said. "But… I really wanted you to draw a cool design on me normally…" said Koro-sensei, sulkily.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll draw on you with a normal henna, okay?" said Sugaya, starting to draw on Koro-sensei's face again.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Irina thought of something with a smug face. Today she wore a sleeveless shirt and a skinny skirt, as usual. "Fufufu… Summertime exposure and using my feminine wiles go hand in hand with assassination," she said. ' _By enchanting men with this bare skin, I'll finish up my portion of work the way I want to,'_ she thought.

But when she opened the classroom door… she saw all the students except Karma with weird, monstrous designs on their arms.

"W-why the hell are you all putting on monster make up?!" yelled Irina.

"Ah… everyone seemed want me to paint some on them after they saw mine," replied Sugaya sheepishly.

"He said the pigment should set in a little before we remove the paint. I'm so excited. I can't focus on class," said the pink Koro-sensei.

"You're supposed to their homeroom teacher!" yelled Irina.

"By the way Sugaya-kun, watching you draw those has made me want to try doing it too," said Koro-sensei.

"Sure, but… there aren't any blank canvasses left. And don't even try to draw on Karma. I don't want to be the devil's next victim," replied Sugaya. The said redheaded devil just snickered.

Then Sugaya and Koro-sensei's sight landed on Irina. Devilish smirks appeared on their faces.

"That's one, isn't it…? A large canvas area we can paint on to our hearts content," said Koro-sensei, his eyes glinting.

"W-wha-?!" yelled Irina place while pointing at them. "Quit screwing around! Who would ever let-." She was cut off when she slipped some henna paint, fell to the floor, and hit her head on the classroom wall, rendering her unconscious.

"Ah… She passed out. Just let her rest for now," said Kurahashi.

Koro-sensei had other ideas. "How about we draw on her while she's resting, Sugaya-kun?" he said, wearing an artist's beret with round black-glasses.

"Oh! The challenge is on!" said Sugaya. He and Koro-sensei began to paint both of Irina's arms, Sugaya on the left, and Koro-sensei on the right.

' _Poor Bitch-sensei… Things never end well if Koro-sensei's mischievous plans are involved,'_ thought the other students, sweat-dropping at the two.

"Whoaaa! As expected from Sugaya! You drew it perfectly!" said Sugino after seeing Sugaya's works.

"Nurufufufufu… I won't lose either. Have a look at the right side," said Koro-sensei from the other side. When the students looked at his works, they were horrified.

' _Why the hell is it a manga?!'_ they thought. As usual, Nagisa took note of Koro-sensei's new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #20:** **He only can draw simple pictures.**

"Uhh… Bitch-sensei won't be able go out in public with an unmatched arms like this," said Mimura, sweat-dropping at the result.

"Nah, some people consider manga as a revival pop art, too," said Sugaya, decorating Koro-sensei's manga with a border.

"Hm… if the end result is pretty, it'll only make her smug. We need to put something somewhere that'll get laughs," said Koro-sensei. He drew glasses and a mustache on Irina's face with the words "Medium-sized" on her forehead.

' _She'll definitely see that!'_

Then the two continued until Irina's body was full with a mix of absurd and elegant drawings.

"We… kinda got out of hand," said Sugaya.

"Now what? I mean this stuff won't come off for a week," said Maehara, sweat-dropping.

"There's a way to sorta remove it, but it's a pain," said Sugaya.

"W-well, maybe there's a chance she'll be happy with it," said Koro-sensei with an unsure voice.

Irina eyes opened, and the whole class gulped at her reaction. She checked herself out then left the classroom. The class looked anxious.

"She left. I guess she actually liked it?" said Okano.

Meahara went to the door and took. He was terrified when he saw her with a murderous aura and loaded with guns. "She absolutely hated it! Those are real guns!" he yelled.

"DIE! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU LOT!" Irina yelled. She started shooting in the classroom. The students ran for their lives while Koro-sensei deflected the bullets with his tentacles.

In the back of classroom, Nagisa and Karma sweat-dropped at their situation. "If it was just Sugaya-kun, it wouldn't have ended up like this," Nagisa said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but… I don't have a problem with situations like this," replied Karma from beside her. "Beside, things are more fun with things like this." He had a large grin plastered on his face.

' _H-he's smiling! It's been a while I saw him smiling like this…'_ thought Nagisa. "Yeah… you're right," she said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ne, ne, Nagisa-chan~ Did you know?" asked Karma.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at him. "Know what?" she replied.

"In India, Henna tattoo is applied on wedding ceremonies, and, traditionally, it is thought that the darker the henna on the bride's hand, the more intensely her husband will love her," said Karma. Nagisa blushed at his answer. "S-so? Why does that matter? We're just doing this for fun, right?" she asked.

Karma brought his face close to her. They were only a couple inches away. "It matters a lot… The darker your tattoo, the stronger my feelings for you are. So Nagisa-chan~~ in a way, the tattoo means that you're mine," he said huskily. He smirked as a mad blush appeared on Nagisa's face. She was stunned after hearing his indirect confession. Karma fished out his phone and took a photo of Nagisa's ridiculous red face.

"Arara~~ Look at this. We have a giant red tomato," said Karma, showing the picture to her. "Nagisa-chan is blushing like a tomato while imagining something indecent~~," he teased.

The other people in the room shifted their attention to them. ' _What did he do this time?'_ they thought.

The bluenette snapped out of her trance, and a murderous aura leaked out of her. "Karma-kun," called Nagisa venomously.

' _Uh-oh. She's usually not this emotional. Wait, it's the beginning of month, and usually she has…'_ thought Karma. He realized something. ' _Seems like I pushed her buttons at wrong time.'_ He felt a cold sweat.

"You better run for your life before I count to three," said Nagisa, coldly. "One," she counted.

Karma ran for his life.

* * *

 **AN:** there you go, chapter 11…. Errr… I think not so much different from the anime (?) dunno, I don't know what to say. Ah.. I won't be make the baseball time 2nd time in here, because I don't have enough knowledge for baseball and not so much I can write from there. But I'll try to make an omake from there on the next chapter.

And thank you for **otakufire2018** for beta-ed this story :D

Don't forget to leave review, follow and favorites ~~

Ciao ~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Unicornblossem13-san:**

Ahahaha… I've got that idea on the last minute too XD

After read wikia about Karma's and see his parents often go to outside country, I think why not make them meet Karma's parents.

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To Yuzuhara-san:**

Thank you for loving it! :D

About Karma past and his family tradition it's still have longgg way to go ~~

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To Guest 12:**

Nah, I don't want to give them a trouble especially after a long time parents and son reunion~~

For the next review please leave your name :D

Here your update ~~

 **To Guest 13:**

No, you're right about your guess :D

That's one of the main reason they're not a couple until now

For the next review please leave your name :D

 **To Aipom4-san:**

I'm also grateful to you, to always following and loving my story XD

Awww… glad you like my version of Karma's parents, their traits I've got it from Karma's characteristic and split it into two of them XD and some of their traits it's from my own creation~~

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To sentimentalcircus 1002-san:**

Thank you for loving it and thanks for the review too :D

Here your update ~~

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:**

Ah, about Karma's parents. Their traits I've got it from Karma's characteristic and split it into two of them and some of their traits it's from my own creation.

Well… about the time it's still have a longgg way to goo~~

And yes you right, you must found it yourself XD that way it's more interesting~~

Btw, I can't wait for your story next update :D

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To Frwt-san:**

Thank you for liking it :D

And thank you for always giving a review :D I'm really appreciate it ^^

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

Umm… actually, Nagisa already know about Karma feelings to her. I thought I'm already gave it a hint on chapter 8 at their conversation.

For Karma's parents I've got their traits from Karma's characteristic and split it into two of them, and some of their traits it's from my own creation.

I hope I can keep up with the update time too~~

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To chimichi-san:**

Ohohohoho… that's the result of my crazy idea, honestly I'm not believe it too for write something like that on the last minute. I've got the idea after read wikia about Karma's trivia and found about his parents often go to outside country, and from there I thought why not make them meet Karma's parents.

You'd found it refreshing it's already enough to me :D I'm so happy to hear it ~~

About The Akabane's tradition… I've got it from mix some tradition, so yeah… that's the result hahahhaha. You're not wrong about their hold their each other feeling because of nagisa's issue.

For Karma's parents I've got their traits from Karma's characteristic and split it into two of them, and some of their traits it's from my own creation. For Karma's cold reply, well… what did you expect if you rarely see your parents, of course you will see them as a stranger, that's what I thought.

And thank you for always giving a review :D

 **To Kazel2000-san:**

Thank you for loving this story :D

And thank you for your review :D

Here your update ~~

 **To baby-chan-san:**

Yeah I put it that way because I don't want to make her too OOC and girls not always in damsel distress want to be protected, they can protect their self too :D

Thank you for your review, and here your update ~~

 **To TheaBear1-san:**

Nah, I don't have an intent to change Karma x Nagisa pairing, because I like them too~~

Actually, about Nagisa kick Takaoka's butt it's on next chapter, and already on beta process…. So wait for the next chapter ;)

Thank you for loving and thanks for always giving a review :D

 **To Monica (Mnc21):**

I'm also grateful for otakufire1028 for being my beta reader :D she's really a great help to me :D

Yeah, I'm like re-reading it more than three times before rewrite it, then I've got an idea on the last minute… and you've got the result hahhahahha… I hope about you say I've got 250 reviews by the end of season one will become true XD that'll boost my writing mood more! :D

Hmmmm… actually sorry to disappoint you, I've got Karma's mother name is from Midoriya Izuku on _Boku no Hero Academia_. And when I change Izuku to Shizuku its sound nice to be a girl/ woman (in Karma mother case) then when I spell it with Akabane its sounds good, soo… there's the origin of name 'Akabane Shizuku'.

For 'Akabane Yusa' let's just say… I've some weird name sense too… I even name one of character on my novel with 'Stevani Eugine Jackson'. And 'Yusa' really sound good with 'Akabane'. The first time I thought Yusa its meaning is 'hero' well… you can say that's because that's the only meaning I know from 'Yusa'.

No, the Akabane's family tradition it has nothing to do with their name meaning and it's the first time I've heard or read the meaning of Akabane, thank you for your information about that :D The Akabane's family tradition, I've got it from mix some tradition that usually some wealthy family do~~

Glad the idea is good, and yeah I don't want to rushing told about their relationship so I thought it's a good time to reveal Karma's family tradition… a bit hahhaha… actually I love making people curious like the other E Class students, because I found it amusing and fun ;) (sorry for this XD)

But well… I never really good to make a mystery story and my friends already said that, so soon or later you will know all the secret (If I don't following the anime it would be sooner, hahahahaha…)

Thank you for your feedback and thank you for always for giving a review :D

 **To jilnachtaugen-san:**

Wow… you're one of a fast reader…

Awwww… I'm really glad you like the spin-off of their relationship ~~ well… I give a drama in their relationship a bit, but not too much because I'm not really fond to put lot of drama in story. And not really fond of reading a dramatically story, it's… boring.

About they're engaged or not…. Hmmm… I just can say you half-true. But I just can give you this, they're more than friend less than lovers for now.

Thank you for the review ^^

 **To theanonymousbeingofplanetearth-san (hope got it right):**

I'm glad you liking this story and my Karma x Nagisa relationship XD

Thank you for your review and here your update~~~


	12. Chapter 12: Takaoka 1st period

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa (Sugino x Kanzaki if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from the anime and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 12: Our PE teacher is Karasuma-sensei!

When PE came around, as usual, the E Class students practiced their knife techniques. Karasuma either monitored or sparred with them. It was already their fourth month in practice, and some students showed some talent like Isogai and Maehara when they team up, Karma, Okano, and Kataoka.

' _Some of them already have traits that make them stand out as attackers. Although no other students have distinguished themselves, overall their talent has come quite a long way,_ _'_ thought Karasuma while dodging Yada's attack.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill from his back like a snake trying to attack him. He blocked his attacker by throwing his attacker to the ground, but his attacker blocked his blow, making the other students' attention shift to them. After a while, Karasuma was shocked to find Nagisa was the one who attacked him. Nagisa was on the ground, crouching like a runner before starting a race.

Karasuma went to her. "Sorry!" he said. "I put too much strength into my block earlier."

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Karasuma-sensei. The landing is softened because I'm blocking your blow earlier," said Nagisa, standing up.

"You gotta keep an eye on her! After all, she's one of the strongest people in class!" said Sugino. Nagisa laughed sheepishly at this.

' _Shiota Nagisa… From what I've heard she knows martial arts and is an ace at it, but… the strange presence I just felt – was that my imagination?_ _'_ thought Karasuma.

Koro-sensei from the other side looked at the accident in silence.

Meanwhile, Karma who looked at his best friend, stunned. ' _This feeling again… It_ _'_ _s always there whenever she_ _'_ _s pulls a stunt like that,_ _'_ he thought, clenching his fist. After that, the bell for next period rang, and Karasuma walked back to the classroom building.

"Man, I Just can't hit him!" said Kimura.

"Karasuma-sensei has, like, zero chinks," said Okajima.

Kurahashi invited Karasuma out for snacks with the class, but he declined her invitation saying he still had work to do.

The other student just looked at Karasuma's back. "You know, it's like there's a wall between him and us. Like he's keeping his distance," said Okano.

"He takes good care of us and all, but is that only because he _has_ to?" said Kurahashi, looking at the teacher with sad eyes.

When Karasuma reached the top of the stairs that connected to the classroom, someone greeted him.

"Yo, Karasuma!" said the person. His hands were full with bags.

Karasuma was shocked to see the person in front him. "Takaoka!"

* * *

The new person is from the Ministry of Defense Special Force like Karasuma. His name is Takaoka Akira, and he said that he'd take over PE from Karasuma starting tomorrow. Now he with the other E Class students and Koro-sensei eating cake that he brought together.

Karma just narrowed his eyes at this new person from the other side and then walked to his best friend who was eating an éclair from Takaoka.

"Nagisa-chan," called Karma, making the bluenette look at him.

When Nagisa saw his face, she was a little stunned when she saw him covering his eyes with his bags. _'What made him make a face like that?'_ she thought.

"W-what's wrong, Karma-kun?" asked Nagisa. Karma grabbed Nagisa wrist and brought her away from the others. Meanwhile, the other E Class student were confused by what the redhead did.

"What's wrong with those two? Are they dating or something like that?" asked Takaoka.

"That's what we want to know, too," replied Isogai with a sigh.

When Karma and Nagisa reached the classroom, Karma released Nagisa's wrist. The bluenette looked at her best friend, confused. "Does this have something to do with Takaoka-sensei?" she asked.

Karma faced her. "Yes," he replied. "And I want you to skip PE with me tomorrow."

"Why should I? You look at him like he's a criminal, Karma-kun," said Nagisa.

"His eyes are like some people I've met before. It's like eyes that look at other people as they were just tools for him to gain more power," replied Karma with a serious face.

Nagisa was silent after hearing this. "I trust you," she finally replied, "but I can't skip with you."

"They can defend themselves, you know?" stated Karma.

"I know. But, it just doesn't sit well with me if I just go like that," replied Nagisa. "I'm sorry, Karma-kun." She bowed.

Karma touched Nagisa's chin then raised her head to look at him. "I won't stop you," he said, deeply looking into Nagisa's sky blue eyes. He kissed her palm lightly then left.

She was silent as she sorted through her thoughts. She unconsciously touched her necklace. Unknown to both them and Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei were aware of what just happened.

The next day, PE class with Takaoka began, and, true to his word, Karma skipped his class.

"Hmm… I don't see the redheaded student from yesterday. Where is he?" asked Takaoka.

"He isn't feeling well, Takaoka-sensei," replied Nagisa. Takaoka's eyes turned darker. _'He's not happy with this,'_ Nagisa thought.

 _'So one student dared to disobey me, huh? I'll give him a lesson through that blue-haired girl. She seems to be the closest one to him,'_ thought Takaoka.

 _'He's definitely skipping!'_ the others thought.

"Ah, is that so? Okay, I hope he gets well soon!" said Takaoka. "Now, things will start getting tougher, but I'll have more delicious treats for you when it's all over!"

"You're not just saying that because _you_ want to eat them, are you?" Nakamura asked.

"Well, I gotta keep my figure!" replied Takaoka with a somewhat childlike face that made all the students except for Nagisa laugh.

In the staff room, Karasuma searched for information about Takaoka's teaching history and looked through the photos of his previous students.

"Are you really fine with this? He comes across as awfully forced, and Karma's cutting his class entirely. You know, I think you should consider his words from yesterday. Especially if he's already warning Nagisa about it," Irina said.

"I know. That's why I'm searching for Takaoka's teaching history now. We were in the air brigade together, but from what I've heard, he's a far better instructor than I," Karasuma said. Irina didn't believe it. "He's got a good grip on the students' hearts. Maybe Karma and I are thinking about this the wrong way. Rather than drawing a line and connecting to them as a professional, perhaps his method of relating to them like a family would—" He cut himself off after seeing a certain photo on his laptop.

Karasuma's eyes widened after seeing a picture of Takaoka's previous students. They had really bad bruises and scars on their backs and arms. Irina looked at him, confused at his reaction. She walked behind him to see what made him like this. After seeing the photos, her eyes widened, as well. Karasuma stood up and went outside immediately with Irina following close behind.

* * *

On the field, Takaoka gave the students the new training schedule and regime. The students protested after seeing how insane the new training schedule was.

"No way!" Maehara said.

"Ten periods?" Nakamura asked, disbelievingly.

"Training until 9 at night?" Nagisa continued.

"Of course! By following this curriculum, your abilities will get boosted by leaps and bounds," replied Takaoka.

 _'More like he'd be overworking us with this schedule,'_ Nagisa thought, gripping her necklace.

"Now let's get to work!" Takaoka said with a big smile.

Maehara cut him off. "Hey, wait a minute! This is impossible!" he said, walking up to Takaoka. "With so little time for learning, our grades will plummet! And no free time, either? We can't do this!" he protested.

Takaoka just smiled then grabbed Maehara's head and kneed him in the stomach strongly. Maehara doubled over in pain. While still gripping Maehara's head, Takaoka said, "It's not 'we can't,' but you will." He let Maehara fall to the ground. The other students looked at Maehara worriedly while the class playboy clutched his stomach.

"Like I said, we're a family, and I'm the dad. Show me a family that doesn't do as the dad says, and things will end badly," Takaoka said, his eyes turning sinister. The students other than Nagisa looked at him fearfully. "If you want to sit out, then sit out. I'll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you. But I don't want to have to do that. After all, you're my precious family," he said with a fake smile. He walked to the right of the students.

"A father doesn't want to lose a single one of his children." He stopped where Mimura and Kanzaki were. "Let's save the world together, kids—as a family!" he said, slinging an arms around them. The two students were really uncomfortable. _'You only need two things to win over your students: affection and fear,'_ Takaoka thought.

"Well, you're coming along with your old dad, right?" he asked, looking at Kanzaki.

"W-well," she said. She stood up and faced Takaoka. "I don't want to. I prefer Karasuma-sensei's class," Kanzaki said, bluntly. The scared smile was still on her face.

Takaoka licked his lips, making Nagisa stand up. He was about to slap Kanzaki, but before he could, Nagisa kicked his hand down, making Takaoka yelp a bit. This time, Nagisa didn't hold back her power. Her classmates were shocked by what she did.

The bluenette placed herself between Kanzaki and Takaoka. "Kanzaki-san, please step back," she said.

"But—"

Nagisa cut her off. "Just do as I say, Kanzaki-san," Nagisa said, seriously.

When she heard Nagisa's tone, she stepped back.

"What do we have here? A rebel. You dare disobey your father, huh? Just like your redheaded friend," Takaoka said.

"You're no father of mine or him," she said, bluntly. She readied her stance.

"It seems I must give you a lecture for both you and your redhead friend." He lifted his fist to punch Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan!" Kayano yelled, worriedly.

Nagisa was about to deflect his punch, but a hand grabbed her from behind, and her face fell into someone's chest. When she looked up, she saw Karma beside her, suddenly coming out of nowhere. Bloodlust leaked out of him as he blocked Takaoka's punch and had an arm around Nagisa protectively.

The other students were shocked at the sight. _'Since when did he get here?!'_ they thought.

"If you have business with me, just come to me," Karma said, venomously. His bloodlust seemed to get darker. The other students cringed.

Takaoka took his hand back from Karma's grip and started sweating. "So the other rebel came to save his friend, huh?" he said, quickly regaining his composure. "It seems you still don't understand. The only answer here is 'yes.'" He eyed Kanzaki again.

Nagisa and Karma readied themselves for Takaoka's punch again. Sugino couldn't hold himself back again. He went to Kanzaki and hid him behind his back. Kanzaki clutched his uniform shakily.

"So another rebel has joined the club, ha? If there's a problem, we can talk it out with our fists. That's one of your old dad's specialties," Takaoka said, happily.

"Hoo… I'd like to see you try, _Tou-chan_ ," Karma said. He took his arm from Nagisa and stretched it. He faced Takaoka with a dark smirk plastered on his face. His bloodlust darkened around him. Other than Nagisa, the others were horrified by him. His bloodlust even made Takaoka put his guard up though he was still looking down at Karma.

"Karma-kun," Nagisa said, worriedly looking at her best friend's back.

Before the battle began, Karasuma came. "Takaoka, stop!" he yelled, drawing Takaoka's attention to him. Karma toned down his bloodlust. Karasuma went to Maehara and looked at his condition. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine," replied Maehara.

Karasuma helped him into a sitting position. He looked to where the other rebels stood. "And you guys?" he asked, searching Nagisa, Karma, Kanzaki, and Sugino for any injuries.

"We're fine, Karasuma-sensei. Nagisa-san helped me before he could do anything," replied Kanzaki from behind Sugino.

Karasuma's gaze focused on the bluenette. He looked to Karma who stood facing Takaoka but not so far from Nagisa. _'So the bloodlust I felt on my way here was from him,'_ he thought.

"Oh, come on! I'm going easy on them, Karasuma. After all, they're my family," Takaoka said, making a fist.

Koro-sensei gripped his shoulder with red tentacles from behind. "No," he said, furiously. "They're not your family. They're my students!"

Takaoka looked at him.

"Koro-sensei!" the students said.

"Just what have you been up to while my back was turned?" Koro-sensei said angrily, veins popping out on his red face.

Takaoka brushed off Koro-sensei's tentacles and turned to look at him. "Got a problem, monster? Physical Ed is my class to run. And this punishment falls well within the bounds of education. Of course, I need to be tough on them because I have a limited time to train them to kill you," he said, nonchalantly. "Just because your views on education differ, is that any reason to attack a man who never did you any harm?" A wicked look came over his face.

Koro-sensei grit his teeth at this. His anger was raised to its limit. The students looked worriedly at him.

"If you want to continue the class, it must be under the watch of him, me, and Irina," Karasuma said. He looked at Koro-sensei. "Is that enough?" he asked.

"Just do what you want. You can't stop me either because this is my class now," Takaoka said.

Koro-sensei's face turned back to normal. "Yes, that's enough," he said. He looked at the students. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop him," he said before walking back to the stairs with Karasuma.

"Now, let's resume our schedule!" Takaoka said, happily.

Karma turned around to leave.

"No, no, no. No students are allowed to leave my lesson." Takaoka was about to punch Karma from behind, but Koro-sensei's tentacles stopped his hand.

"Under my watch, you won't be able to harm them in any way," he said, angrily.

Karma looked at Takaoka sharply from the corner of his eye. "I don't remember ever being one of your students or your family," he said, coldly. He stopped beside Nagisa. "Are you sure about this, Nagisa-chan?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with finality.

Karma let out a sigh and ruffled Nagisa's hair. "Just don't do anything reckless." Then he left.

* * *

The training with Takaoka continued while Koro-sensei, Karasuma, and Irina watched from the stairs.

"He'll wind up crushing those students. It looks all wrong to me, but he has his own ideas about education," said, Koro-sensei. "That's why, Karasuma-sensei, as a fellow PE teacher, I'd like you to shut him down."

 _'Me? Shut him down?'_ he thought.

On the field, the students were tired because of the insane training. They just couldn't keep up with the training regimen.

"Th-this isn't funny!" Sugaya protested.

"Three hundred squats? We'll die!" continued Okajima.

"Karasuma-sensei," Kurahashi called. She stopped doing her squats because she didn't have the strength do it it anymore.

"Oi," Takaoka said, cracking his fist. He stood in front of Kurahashi. "Karasuma's not part of our family. Punishment time," he said with a wicked smile. He aimed his punch at Kurahashi. "This is what happens to kids who don't rely on their dad alone!"

Nagisa, who stood behind Kurahashi, grabbed her shoulder and made her move back. Meanwhile, Karasuma who saw this from the stairs immediately went behind Takaoka and grabbed his fist before it connected to Kurahashi's face.

"That's enough. If you want to get violent, get violent with me," Karasuma said, gripping Takaoka's wrist harder.

Takaoka smirked at him. "I figured it was about time for you to get involved, Karasuma." He took his wrist back. _'About time for me to go there,'_ he thought. "It's like I said before. This isn't violence. It's education." He faced Karasuma. "I don't want to engage with you through violence. If we _do_ face off, it'll be as teachers. Choose the best of the students you've trained, Karasuma." He walked behind him. "They can fight me, and if their knife so much as touches me, I'll concede that your style of education is better than mine and take my leave." Takaoka opened his bag and reached into it, searching for something.

The students let out a sigh of relief when they heard Takaoka would leave, but their moment of relief didn't last for long.

"We won't be using these old things," he said, pulling out an anti-sensei knife and throwing it to the ground. He turned around and stabbed the anti-sensei knife with a real knife. "You'll be killing me… and that means you'll need the real thing," Takaoka said with an insanely sinister smile.

The students tensed up again while Karasuma was shocked. "A real knife?" he asked, bewildered. "Enough! They're neither trained nor prepared to kill a human!"

"You don't have to worry. Stopping just before contact will count as a hit. And I'm barehanded. What more of a handicap do you want?" Takaoka said, standing from his crouching position. _'I'll show them the difference in strength and they'll become my faithful devotees fearfully,'_ he thought. "Well, Karasuma? Pick one. It's either that or they obey me unconditionally!" He threw the real knife at Karasuma's feet.

Karasuma looked at the knife with hesitation. After a while, he picked up the knife then looked to the students behind him. _'I've been nothing but unsure ever since I got here. And now, should I be exposing to danger a student with a hint of potential?'_ he thought. He walked in front of Nagisa. "Nagisa-san, will you do it?" he asked. Nagisa looked up at him while the other students were shocked at his decision.

"Wait, why Nagisa? I know she's strong enough, but… it's still dangerous," Sugaya said, worriedly.

"As someone charged with an assassination to save the Earth, I consider you all fellow professionals. And as such, the very last compensation you deserve is the guarantee of a normal junior high life. So there's no need to force yourself to take this knife," said Karasuma.

Nagisa looked at the knife in Karasuma's hands.

"I'll make every effort to have Takaoka continue to provide you that compensation."

Nagisa looked up at him again and straight into his eyes. _'I like this man's eyes. None of my family members would look me in the eye like this. I don't even know why he chose me, but…'_ thought Nagisa. She took the knife from Karasuma. Her actions shocked her classmates and Karasuma. _'If he's the one handing me this knife, I know I can trust him. And I can't forgive what happened to Maehara-kun and what he tried to do to Kanzaki-san,'_ she thought. "I'll do it." She took the knife and put it in her mouth as she stretched her arms.

"Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma. Even thought she knows some moves, it's impossible for her to touch me," Takaoka said, making the other students grit their teeth.

"I know Nagisa can do martial arts, but what the hell is Karasuma doing? Even thought she's an ace, it's impossible for her to take down a professional that has a body and strength that doubles hers," Irina said, looking at Karasuma instruct Nagisa.

"Just watch. You'll see," Koro-sensei replied, his eyes glinting.

* * *

On the field, the other students looked at the small bluenette worriedly.

"You thing Nagisa's knife will touch him?" asked Sugaya.

"It's impossible. A real knife against a real pro?" Kimora said.

 _'Nagisa-chan!'_ Kayano thought, worriedly looking at her friend's small back.

Takaoka took off his jersey jacket then got into fighting stance. Nagisa did the same with the knife in hand.

 _'I wasn't too sure of how to move with a real knife in my hand,'_ Nagisa thought. She remembered Karasuma's advice. _'That's right. I don't have to fight him to win._ _I just need to kill him.'_

Nagisa relaxed her stance and walked to Takaoka normally with a smile on her face as if she were walking to school . This made Takaoka confused. he lowered his guard. When she reached him, Nagisa let out her bloodlust and executed a surprise attack at Takaoka's neck with the knife. This made Takaoka realize he was about to be killed. He was so startled he lost his balance. Nagisa, who already noticed this, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground. She circled around him from behind like a snake grabbing its prey since she knew Takaoka could block her from the front.

Takaoka was straight up scared. He screamed while Nagisa covered his eyes with her free hand. She touched the back of Takaoka's neck.

"Gotcha," she said.

All the spectators except Koro-sensei were shocked at what she did. They just couldn't believe it! The smaller girl could take down a professional twice her size without much action.

 _'Holy hell… She's exceeded my every expectation! You would never find that kind of talent in everyday life! The talent to hide her bloodlust in her approach, to use that bloodlust to frighten her foe, to be so self-assured in going through with it all! That chill I felt during training… What if that had been a real assassination? She doesn't have a knack for violence—that's a knack for assassination! Should I even encourage that kind of talent?'_ Karasuma thought with a cold sweat.

"Eh? Was I not supposed to use the back of my knife?" Nagisa asked, realizing her mistake.

"That's enough!" said Koro-sensei, snatching the knife from Nagisa's hand. Nagisa released Takaoka then looked up at Koro-sensei. "That's the match, Karasuma-sensei," he said, eating the knife. "Honestly, are you out of your mind, giving a real knife to a student? What if she'd hurt herself?" he scolded. Nagisa just laughed sheepishly.

 _'You'd have been there at Mach speed to patch her up, but still…'_ thought Karasuma, looking at Nagisa's figure.

The other students came up to Nagisa and praised her fake assassination attempt on Takaoka.

"Not only do you know some moves. You sure know your way around a knife!" Isogai said.

"Nah, I just did what Karasuma-sensei told me. Even thought I know some moves, I can't touch Takaoka-sensei. He's tough," replied Nagisa.

Maehara walked up to her then pinched her cheek.

"Oww!" Nagisa said.

Maehara released Nagisa's cheek.

"What was that for?!" Nagisa protested, touching her red cheek.

"Ah, sorry. I kinda didn't believe that was you," replied Maehara, slinging his arm around Nagisa's neck. "But thanks! That assassination was a total rush!"

Suddenly, Takaoka stood up furiously. "You brats! Turning on your father figure and rejoicing in some fluke victory?!" he said angrily. "Once again! I'll tear you in two, body and soul!" His eyes were red, and his bloodlust heightened.

Karasuma made a move to help his students, but Koro-sensei stopped him, silently saying 'don't.'

"If we fought again, I'd lose for sure. But what's plain to see is that Koro-sensei is our teacher, and Karasuma-sensei is our training instructor, and that's final. You and your forced father-figure role don't come across half as warm as Karasuma-sensei and his professionalism," Nagisa said. Karasuma was silently shocked at her words.

Takaoka shook with anger after hearing Nagisa's words.

"We're really grateful you tried to make us stronger…" she continued, bowing, "but I'm sorry. Please leave."

The other students looked at Takaoka with determined eyes, making Takaoka more angry.

"Wait, what am I?" Irina asked from behind Takebayashi and Okajima.

"You're our bitch," Takebayashi replied.

A tick mark appeared on Irina's forehead.

"Karasuma-sensei, a teacher must give a clear answer in response, as well," said Koro-sensei, letting go of Karasuma's shoulder.

Takaoka mumbled something in a harsh voice. He charged at Nagisa. The bluenette was shocked and unready to block his attack, but before he could touch Nagisa, Karasuma was already in front of her. He elbowed Takaoka in the chin, making him fall to the ground.

After that, Karasuma apologized to the students, saying he'd negotiate with his supervisor to get back his position as their instructor. When Takaoka was about to do something again, Principal Asano came to the scene, shocking the E Class students and Karasuma.

"I was curious as to how our newest teacher was doing and saw the whole thing," Principal Asano said, crouching in front of Takaoka. He grabbed his chin. "Takaoka-sensei, your lesson was a joke. Yes, fear is a must in education, but a teacher who can only instill fear through violence is a teacher of the lowest order indeed." He put Takaoka's dismissal paper in his mouth. He stood up again and started walking away. When he reached Nagisa, he stopped and looked at her, making her attention go to him. "So that's why Akabane-kun chose you," said Principal Asano. He continued walking away. The other students, Karasuma, and Irina were confused at his words while Nagisa just looked at Principal Asana's back.

They heard Takaoka curse and saw him run away with his bag.

"Wait… This means Karasuma-sensei's back again, right?" said Okajima.

The E Class students cheered while Karasuma and Koro-sensei observed the situation from behind.

"He's as confident as ever in his views on education," Koro-sensei said.

"What if…" Karasuma said, making Koro-sensei look at him, "if she said she wanted to be an assassin when she grew up? Would you still be able to train her—with zero hesitation?" he asked.

Koro-sensei looked at Nagisa's figure and stayed silent.

"She may not realize it, but she has what it takes."

"That's a tricky one for sure… If I can help it, I don't want her to take that dark path, but when the time comes, and she decides to be an assassin, I will support her decision no matter what," Koro-sensei replied.

"Karasuma-sensei?" called Nakamura. She and a few other students had crowded around Karasuma. "Since it was us students who got your PE job back, don't you think we should get some kind of reward?" she said.

"It was the one thing Takaoka-sensei was good at," Kurahashi said.

"I don't know about sweets, but here," Karasuma said, taking out his wallet, "get something you—" Before he finished talking, Irina snatched the wallet from his hand.

"Yess!" they cheered.

 _'I might be getting a little stuck on this place and the fun of training people despite my doubts,'_ Karasuma thought with a soft smile on his face.

When Koro-sensei said he wanted a treat too, the students just teased him and left him behind. Koro-sensei got into dogeza position and followed them.

"He's coming after us on his hands and knees!" said Nakamura.

"Just how badly does he want it?!"

"Please, please, please, please…" Koro-sensei said, speeding up.

The students screamed and ran from him.

* * *

 **Omake: Baseball time 2** **nd** **hour**

The E Class boys, except for the Terasaka gang who skipped, were exhausted after Coach Koro trained them to ensure victory over Kunugigaoka's baseball team at the ball game tournament. Of course, they were not only physically exhausted but mentally exhasted, as well, since they had to deal with Coach Koro's trash talk when he played catcher.

"This is insane!" protested Okajima, laying on the ground.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we can win the game tomorrow with this training," Sugino said.

"Why did the girls already go home?! I was hoping they'd wait for us then give us water and towels when we finished training," Okajima said.

"Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't do something like that. They have their own game tomorrow too. For them to come to our game tomorrow is already enough," Chiba said.

They heard a feminine voice from behind. "Karma-kun," called Nagisa. The other boys looked to the bluenette.

"Oh? You're still here, Nagisa-chan?" Karma asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you went with the other girls to practice basketball."

"We're already done with practice. Luckily, our practice place isn't that far from here so I came back. I thought you'd need this when you finished training," she said, showing Karma a water bottle and a small towel.

 _'Damn you, Karma!'_ the other boys thought.

Karma smirked and walked to Nagisa with a mischievous smile on his face.

The bluenette stepped back.

"Ara~~ Why did you step back, Nagisa-chan? I thought you wanted to give me water and the towel?" said Karma.

"Just forget it. I change my mind," Nagisa said. She gave the water and towel to Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei, please give it to him. I don't want to be his victim for today's prank. Thank you."

Koro-sensei nodded his head. You could say he sweat-dropped at the two.

But before Nagisa could run, Karma already grabbed her hand and hugged her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder. "You're so cold, Nagisa-chan. Here I was hoping you'd give it to me," Karma said with a fake dejected voice.

"Karma-kun, you reek of sweat. Please let go of me," Nagisa protested, trying to pry his arm from her waist, but he was just too strong.

"Don't wanna~~ I wanna charge my battery before Coach Koro continues the insane training again." He placed a light kiss on Nagisa's neck.

"K-Karma-kun, don't do that!" Nagisa said with a red face.

"Do what~~?" Karma teased, smirking mischievously at the other boys before kissing Nagisa's neck again.

Meanwhile, the other boys cried on the inside while looking at the scene. _'He's doing that on purpose! DAMN YOU, KARMA!'_ they thought. Koro-sensei turned pink then took a photo of the scene with his camera.

* * *

 **AN:** OMG! I can't believe it! It's already on Takaoka's first period! Hope you enjoy this chapter ~~ ah… the omake is made from the ball tournament time, hope you like it :D

Don't forget to leave review, follow and favorites ~~

See you next chapter ~~

 **Review** c **orner:**

 **To Aipom4-san:**

Well that's for your imagination to imagine it ;)

But If I were to say, probability of Nagisa get the darkest tattoo is big~~

 **To Unicornblossem13-san:**

Thank you for your idea, it's a great one and I will use it if I found the right moment :D

And thank you for recommended my story to your friend XD

 **To Frwt-san:**

Thank you for giving me a review too :D

Here new update chapter~~

 **To sentimentalcircus1002-san:**

Thank you for loving my story :D

And thank you for your review :D

 **To ChrysLeva13-san:**

Well… that's for your imagine it XD

After all anything can happened when a girl have a bad mood on her period XD

Here your update~~

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:**

Hohohoho… The E Class students have a talent in mischief even though not big as Karma XD

And with Koro-sensei being their teacher… you can imagine what happen~~

Yes, I read your story the title is 'It's time'

I'm enjoy to read your story~~ hope see your next update soon :D

 **To Midnightshadow35-san:**

Thank you for loving it :D

Well… anything can happen when a girl have her period~~

 **To Guest 14:**

Here your update :D

Thank you for your review~~

And please give a name for your next review :D

 **To teddybunny99-san:**

Ohohohoho… I learn that from a relationship called "Friendzone" XD

Ah~~ soon or later you will know about Akabane's family tradition~~ just wait for it

And thank you for your review XD

 **To Lynnyfox-san:**

I hope you love it till the end of the story :D

Ah~~ about that you'll found out soon or later~~

 **To Shizukana kyoku-san:**

I glad you found it funny XD

Well… I laughed too when I wrote that chapter and my friend give me a weird look to, she even said "are you crazy?" hahahaha

And here your next chapter~~

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

Anything can happened when a girl on her period, right?~~~

Hmmm… about added it more, I don't know… maybe yes maybe no…

 **To Antimoni-san:**

Thank you :D hope you like it till the end XD

And thank you for your review :D

 **To Yhanrah Shinaide-san:**

You got it right XD hahahha

And thank you for your review~~

 **To BloodyAyame23aka K-san:**

Thank you for your review :D

 **To CurlyCarrotHead-san:**

I thought the romance not enough hahahhaa…

Thank you for your review too :D

 **To latinagirl-reader2010-san:**

Thank you for enjoying this story :D

I'll out any sweet moment between Karma and Nagisa in every chapter if I can XD

 **To KawaiiLoli16-san:**

Well… actually I'm already finished write this story until chapter 14 and now in the middle of chapter 15

For chapter 13 & 14 it's already on beta process :D

Don't worry you're not offend me :D

And here your update~~

 **To KarouUchiha-san:**

Thank you :D I'm glad you like it...

Well… I got Karma's parents personality is from Karma and split it into two of them.

Because I thought, If I make Karma parents like what you tell 'jerks' it would be like OOC and not fit to the story.

After all, there's a proverb that say 'the apple will not fall that far from its tree'. So I make Karma parents personality almost similar to him… but still different in a way ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Kataoka's time

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa (Isogai x Kataoka if you squint hard enough)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom and Kuroko no Basket. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_ "

* * *

Chapter 13: Summer, swimming and drowning time!

Summer—the season of a long holiday, but it's also the hottest season ever that makes you want to stay home with an air conditioner or go to the pool to cool yourself down. Right now, the E Class students followed their yellow octopus teacher as they hiked through the mountain with their swimsuits under their jersey jackets.

"So hot… Why's he got us out here on the back of the mountain?" Sugino asked.

"If he's looking for a pool, there's one at the main campus, but that's not in this direction, is it?" said Ritsu from Nagisa's phone.

"Yeah… But with the distance between our building and the main campus pool, we'll get dehydrated before we even reach it," Nagisa replied.

"Nagisa-chan," Karma called when he got next to her. "I hear you really did a number the other day. I wish I could've seen that. But it seems it's not my lucky day. If I stayed behind, I would've seen that assassination of yours," he said, slinging his arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

"Well, it's all because you skip classes that seem like they'll be a pain, Karma-kun," Kayano said from behind them.

"Aww… But I didn't like that fat-ass at all. I invited Nagisa-chan to skip with me, but she refused me," Karma replied.

"Because it felt weird to be skipping class. And you didn't need to stay behind, Karma-kun. It wasn't worth it," Nagisa replied. "That might've worked against a human but not against our teacher."

"Even though it was like that, I still wanted to see it. Because you were involved," Karma said, getting closer to Nagisa.

"Ohh~~ What's this? You guys are already flirting first thing in the morning?" teased Kayano.

Nagisa blushed. "We're not flirting!"

Karma snickered.

Suddenly, Koro-sensei stopped walking and turned around to see them. "Nurufufufufu. Now we're here," he said.

The students looked at their teacher, confused. Then beyond the bush in front of them, they saw a pool with natural scenery surrounding it. They couldn't believe it. Their teacher changed a small stream behind the mountain into a dam-styled pool, complete with pool equipment too!

"A pool I made just for the E Class!" Koro-sensei said.

The E Class students' faces brightened. They cheered then took off their jerseys and jumped in.

 _'Because he does things like this for us, it's going to be hard to bring ourselves to kill our teacher!'_ Nagisa thought, jumping into the water.

They went about with pool activities like swimming races, playing ball, or maybe even peeping like Okajima did.

"Nagisa… You're… bigger than we thought!" Nakamura said.

"Eh?!" Nagisa was shocked.

"Nakamura's right!" Okano said.

The two of them neared Nagisa.

"Oh, come on, Nagisa~~ Don't be afraid," Nakamura said with a smirk.

Nagisa stepped away from them.

Meanwhile, Koro-sensei sat on a pool guard chair, watching everything that happened in and around the pool. He'd blow his whistle if someone did anything that violated pool rules. The E Class found it annoying.

 _'S-so fussy…'_ they thought.

 **Koro-sensei** **'s Weak Point #22: Super strict about pool rules.**

"I guess when you make a pool you start feeling like the high ruler of it all," Nakamura said.

"Yeah… It sorta puts a damper on all our gratitude," continued Kimura.

Kurahashi told Koro-sensei to stop being a stick in the mud and splashed water at him, but he responded in the most unexpected way ever.

"KYAA!" Koro-sensei screamed like a woman.

The whole class looked at Koro-sensei, sweat-dropping at him.

"Eh…? What was that scream?" asked Nakamura.

Karma swam over to Koro-sensei then shook his chair.

"Karma-kun, stop that! I'll fall in!" screamed Koro-sensei.

The E Class students realized something from this.

"Koro-sensei…" Isogai said. "Don't tell me he…"

Koro-sensei turned sweaty. He panicked. "Oh, it's not like I can't swim. I just don't feel like it. And it's not like my tentacles get all swollen so I can't move or anything," he said in a sing-song voice, looking to the other side.

 _'He can't swim!'_ thought Nagisa, her eyes widening.

 **Koro-sensei** **'** **s Weak Point #23: Can** **'t swim.**

Nagisa realized something. _'This might be his most promising weak point yet! I think we could do a big assassination plan with this!'_ she thought.

Suddenly, Kayano accidentally let go of her pool tube and sunk. She was too short to reach the bottom of the pool, which made her drown. Koro-sensei panicked and told Kayano to grab his fugashi from the pool side. Sugaya immediately tried to save Kayano. However, Kataoka had already jumped into the pool and reached Kayano first. She brought Kayano up so her head was above the water and swam slowly with her to the shallow part of the pool. The other students looked at Kataoka in awe.

"I'm saved… Thanks, Kataoka-san!" Kayano said.

"If we're in the water, this just might be my turn to shine," Kataoka said, winking at her classmate.

* * *

During Lunch break, the E Class, minus Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida, were discussing an assassination plan utilizing Koro-sensei's new biggest weakness, which was water. They decided to do this around summer. At one point, they'd pull Koro-sensei underwater to slow his movement then the students laying underwater would strike.

"So… who'll be the one to strike underwater?" asked Takebayashi.

"I'll be underwater so just leave that part to me," Kataoka replied. She showed them her hair clip. "With an anti-sensei knife built into my clip, I'll be ready to go anytime."

"Ohh~~ So basically, it's time for Kataoka Megu, the swimming team's second year representative for the crawl stroke last year, to have a turn," Maehara said.

"That was a long time ago, Maehara," she said, putting her clip back in her hair. "The most important thing right now is getting Koro-sensei near the water without arousing suspicion. We've got the entire summer so let's keep an eye out for our chance!"

The class cheered.

 _'Kataoka-san is reliable. She made the whole class go through with this plan without a doubt. That's why she has the nickname 'Ikemegu' here and on the main campus,'_ thought Nagisa.

"What are you thinking, Nagisa-chan? Don't tell me you've fallen for 'Ikemegu'~~," Karma said with a smirk from beside Nagisa.

"I have not!" replied Nagisa. "I just hope this plan succeeds."

"Hope so," said Karma, putting his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile, from behind a tree not too far from where they were, Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida listened to their plans then left.

* * *

After school, Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai stayed behind to watch Kataoka's swim practice.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan, where's Karma? It's rare to not see you guys together," Isogai asked.

Kayano nodded her head.

Nagisa blinked at the question then turned to look at the two. "Hm? He had business at him so he went home early. Besides, we're not together that often," she replied.

 _'Is it because he's always around her that she doesn't realize how often he's with her wherever she goes?!'_ Kayano thought.

Isogai sweat-dropped at the bluenette.

They watched Kataoka practice again.

"You know, when she jumped in and saved me before, she was so cool that I might have fallen for her," said Kayano with a blush.

 _'That's one of a forbidden crush you have, Kayano-chan!'_ Nagisa and Isogai thought, shocked.

 _'But I wonder why such a capable person like Kataoka-san was dropped into E Class,'_ Nagisa thought.

"She certainly is cool," Koro-sensei suddenly said from beside them.

"K-Koro-sensei!" Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai were all shocked.

"I don't know what she's been entrusted with, though," continued Koro-sensei with a glint in his eyes.

 _'We can't let him find out that we aim to kill him in the water! I have to change the subject!'_ Nagisa thought. Then she suddenly remember something. "Ne… Koro-sensei, you sent a fan letter to Tade Haruko, that actress with a huge chest, didn't you?" she said.

Koro-sensei began panicking and sweating. "Nyuaa! How do you know about that?! Don't tell me you read all those?!" he said, shocked.

Kayano and Isogai blinked at this. They were shocked. _'He really did that?!'_ They sweat-dropped at their teacher.

An evil smile surfaced on Nagisa's face, much like Karma's when he had an evil plan.

 _'How can she be like a second Karma-kun?!'_ Koro-sensei thought, sweating more.

"I caught sight of it on your desk. You sure spend a lot of time thinking and rewriting, huh?" Nagisa said. "Writing things like, 'when I look at you, it really perks up my tentacles…'" A dark glint came into Nagisa's eyes. "Normally if she saw that it'd be sexual harassment, you know? I wonder what would happen if someone found out a teacher sent it~"

Koro-sensei covered his blushing face with his tentacles after hearing her words.

"Nagisa-chan, you can stop already. He's utterly mortified," Kayano said.

Isogai and Kayano both sweat-dropped at the bluenette. _'She's been with Karma so long she's been affected by his evil side!'_

Meanwhile, on Karma's side…

Today, Karma went home early because of a certain someone from Kyoto who suddenly had an urge to play shogi with him. So there he is, now playing shogi at the house of a person that had the same red hair as him and red and gold heterochromatic eyes, named Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hachoo!" Karma sneezed.

The other redhead across from him raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… It seems like someone's talking about me," Karma murmured. A horn and trial seemed to come out of his figure.

"Karma, what are you doing, loosing focus in the middle of a game? Or did you already choose to surrender yourself?" Akashi said with a smirk, moving a piece on the board.

"Shut up, scissor psycho chibi. No way in hell would I ever surrender to you, the reincarnation of Satan itself," Karma replied, with a similar smirk on his face. He moved his piece, as well.

"Saying I'm the reincarnation of the devil, I've gotten that quite a lot," Akashi, his smirk still plastered on his face. Suddenly a deadly aura came from him. "And I'm not a _chibi._ "

"Say that to yourself, Akashi. You're already in high school, but I'm a middle school student and still taller than you," Karma said. "If it's not a chibi, then _what_?" His smirk widened.

Akashi's eyebrow twitched elegantly. "I'll slaughter you. My words are absolute," he said with murderous intent.

"I'm waiting for that~~" Karma replied, playfully.

They continued their game.

Back to the pool, Kayano and Isogai suddenly felt a chill. _Why do I have suddenly have a bad feeling…?'_ they thought.

They heard from Ritsu that Kataoka got an email form someone named Tagawa Kokona. Isogai, who heard the name, looked at Kataoka's gloomy face.

Ritsu read the content of the email since Kataoka requested it. The email said that Tagawa wanted to meet up with Kataoka at the family restaurant in front of Torima Station to help her with some school stuff.

Kataoka was silent after hearing the content.

"It seems she has a somewhat low IQ," Ritsu said.

"Hey, now…" said Kayano, sweat-dropping at her AI friend's blunt comment.

"Alright, reply back with: I'll be right over d(^_^d)" said Kataoka, getting out of the pool.

"Understood," Ritsu replied, doing as Kataoka said.

When she finished, she grabbed her things then turned to leave.

Isogai stood in front of her. "Do you really have to do this every time?" he asked.

"You already know the answer, Isogai," she replied.

Isogai let out a long sigh. "It's not your fault, you know."

"You don't have to worry," Kataoka said, smiling at him.

The two of them just stood there, looking each other straight in the eyes. On the other side, Koro-sensei, Kayano, and Nagisa observed the situation in silence.

Kataoka walked away from Isogai. She said goodbye to Nagisa and Kayano before leaving the pool area.

"I wonder why she made such a gloomy face if she's gonna meet up with a friend," Nagisa said, looking at Kataoka's back.

"Do you know something about this, Isogai-kun?" Kayano asked curiously.

Isogai stayed silent before saying, "It's… not my place to say… I think if you want to know, you should ask her yourself."

"Then… how about we go take a peek at the situation. I'm especially worried _because_ she's such a level-headed person," Koro-sensei said, drawing the other three's attention to him. "Those who people rely on… tend to keep their own hardships to themselves."

* * *

So… Koro-sensei, Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai spied on Kataoka as she met with her friend in a family restaurant. They watched her from a neighboring seat. Kataoka's friend was from the main campus. She had black hair done in high twin-tails like Nagisa's (but Nagisa's looked better, of course), and she had a pair of brown eyes.

"Why did a student from the main campus ask someone from E Class for tutoring?" Kayano whispered.

"Dunno, but that's really weird," replied Nagisa.

Isogai was silent.

The conversation caught their attention.

"Say, Kokona… right now, there's something that I want to do," Kataoka said. "We're not in the same class anymore so you calling me out all the time is, well…"

"What do you mean?" I'm relying on you, and yet you're telling me not to call you anymore?" Kataoka's friend said with fake dejection and puppy eyes.

"No, that's not what I'm saying—"

"How cruel." She stood up and neared her face to Kataoka's. "And you were the one who nearly killed me, too," Tagawa said with a hateful voice and gaze.

Kataoka didn't say anything and kept calm. Meanwhile, the spying team was shocked.

 _'What did she mean by Kataoka almost killed her?'_ thought Nagisa. She saw Isogai clench his fist though his face was calm as usual. _'This is the first time I've seen this kind of reaction from the usually calm class president.'_ She looked at Kataoka again.

"I almost died because of you, and now… I'm so scared I can't even get in the water," Tagawa said. She grabbed Kataoka's hand and put it to her face. "You'll support me, won't you? Forever," she said, crocodile tears in her eyes. "Ah, look what time it is~" Tagawa said, looking at her phone. "I promised to play with my friend, and I'm gonna be late." She packed her things then left. "Later, Megumegu~ From here on you'll always be my exclusive 'Ikemegu'!"

Kataoka let out a sigh after Tagawa was out of sight. "So what business does this suspicious quartet over here have with me?" she asked.

The spying team gulped. Koro-sensei, Kayano, Nagisa, and Isogai came out of their hiding place then sat at Kataoka's table.

"I can't believe you came with them too, Isogai," she said.

"Well, can you blame me for worrying for my classmate?" he replied.

Kataoka let out a sigh.

"Ummm… Kataoka-san, I'm curious. Why did your friend say you almost almost killed her? I'm sure you'd never do that, right?" Kayano asked.

Kataoka stayed silent. Then she stood up. "It's better if we talk about it on the way home." She left the restaurant with Koro-sensei, Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai behind her.

On the way home, karaoke told them what really happened between Kataoka and Tagawa. It turns out that Tagawa was her old classmate. She asked Kataoka to teach her how to swim because she didn't want to look bad in front of the boy she liked. After one training session, Tagawa improved enough to just be able to swim in a pool but not an ocean. However, Tagawa felt that she could already swim really well so she never came to practice with Kataoka again. Sure enough, she was later swept away by the ocean and practically drowned, but luckily someone rescued her. After that, she's demanded compensation from Kataoka because her 'useless' swimming training gave Tagawa constant studying lessons. Each time they had a test, Kataoka had to give Tagawa a tutoring session. At the same time, she didn't have time to study her worst subjects, which is why she dropped to the E Class.

"No way… Isn't she taking advantage of you just a bit too much?" Kayano asked.

"It's alright. I'm used to this sort of thing," replied Kataoka.

"That's not okay at all. It's entirely her own fault for skipping your practice like that," Isogai said.

"I have to say… Tagawa is a fool," Nagisa said, bluntly.

The others sweat-dropped. _'That's such a blunt comment,'_ they thought.

"if you want to be an expert at something, of course you must practice more than once. She's a fool to think 'one practice, and I'll be an expert.' What is she, a genius pro swimmer? Even a genius swimmer isn't like that. Well, it's different if you're a person with many talents," said Nagisa. _'Like a certain someone I know,'_ she thought.

"Oh! That's right! You were an expert at karate, right, Nagisa-chan? That's why you say it like that," Kayano said.

"What?!" Kataoka and Isogai were shocked. _'So that's why she could fight head on with Takaoka-sensei,'_ they thought.

"If I were an expert, I would've already won against Karma-kun, Kayano-san," Nagisa replied.

The other three sweat-dropped.

 _'Just how strong is Karma?!'_ Kataoka and Isogai thought.

"But Nagisa-san is right, Kataoka-san. No one can be an expert with just one training session. Even a genius," Koro-sensei said. "And if you grow accustomed to others clinging to you, someday you'll be dragged with them." He drew something out. After he finished his drawing, he showed it to them. The title of the drawing was 'The Melancholy Housewife' with Kataoka on the cover.

Kataoka read Koro-sensei's story and shuddered after reading the content.

"That is what you call codependency. You end up becoming dependent on others' dependence on you," said Koro-sensei. "Kataoka-san, the way you look after her and your sense of responsibility are truly incredible. Even so, at times you need to nurture other people's spirit of self-reliance."

Kataoka was silent after hearing Koro-sensei's words. "…What should I do, Koro-sensei?" she asked.

"That much is obvious. She needs to be able to swim with her own power." Suddenly, Koro-sensei changed his usual getup to swimming trunks. "Please don't endure such a burden alone and rely on your sensei. This octopus will teach her Mach swimming that will make event he fish blanch with fright," he replied.

 _'He's going to teach her to swim?! Does that mean he can swim after all?!'_ Nagisa thought, shocked.

* * *

When night came, they went through with Koro-sensei's plans… But they really didn't expect this! Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai were in the pool, wearing pseudo fish/mermaid costumes while playing in the pool. On the poolside, Tagawa slept soundly. Even after it's been half an hour since they brought her here.

"Umm… Koro-sensei, do we really have to do this? No, did we _really_ have to wear these costumes?" Nagisa asked, pointing at her fish costume.

"Of course, Nagisa-san. If we use our normal attire, she'll know it's us. And worse, she'll report this as kidnapping," Koro-sensei replied. He was wearing a fish costume, as well, while sitting on a chair at the poolside.

"Nagisa-chan…" Kayano said. "You're really bigger than I thought," she said, crying on the inside.

"Errr… Thank you?" Nagisa replied confusedly, covering her chest. She didn't want a recurrence of the earlier incident with Nakamura and Okano.

Isogai sweat-dropped at the two. "Say… When will she wake up? Should we wake her up?" he asked, pointing at Tagawa's sleeping figure.

"Maybe we should call Karma-kun to make her wake up? I bet he'd be willing to do that. As a bonus, he can see you in this cute costume, Nagisa-chan," Kayano replied with a wink.

Nagisa and Isogai sweat-dropped at her.

"Absolutely not. He'll only gain more blackmail material," replied Nagisa.

Unknown to them, a certain AI heard this.

Tagawa stirred.

Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai immediately started acting.

Tagawa looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. She immediately woke up from the shock. "Where am I?" she asked. She saw Nagisa and Kayano in their pseudo fish/mermaid costumes playing with water. _'Am I in some fairy tale land? I must be dreaming. And these people are absolutely not human!'_ she thought. She looked at Isogai.

When Isogai realized she was looking at him, he gave her an ikemen smile.

 _'This creature's such an ikemen…'_ Tagawa thought, a blush on her face.

"It seems you've already woken up," Kataoka said form behind her.

Isogai's eyes widened when he saw her. Kataoka's appearance was different form usual. She let her hair loose from its usual style, and the front was curly. She also wore a pseudo fish/mermaid costume. _'She's beautiful…'_ he thought.

Nagisa, Kayano, and Koro-sensei looked at them with a glint in their eyes.

"Umm… Th-this is the land of fish! Come, let's all swim together," Kataoka said.

Tagawa turned her head to see Kataoka better. "Why do you look an awful lot like Megumegu?" she asked.

Kataoka turned her head to the other side after hearing her question. "Y-you're mistaken. I don't know anyone with that name. My name is Poisson…" she said, hesitantly.

"That's something you'd name a pub! What the heck?!" Tagawa yelled.

Isogai came out of the pool and went to Kataoka's side. "I'm sorry, but she's always shy when meeting someone new. My name is Calico*," he said with his ikemen smile, making Tagawa blush again.

(*got the name from a fish name—Calico goldfish.)

Nagisa and Kayano also introduced themselves to Tagawa as Carine and Fishina. Tagawa was a bit confused as to why Kayano had a floaty. Koro-sensei introduced himself as the Fish-Octopus King, making the others sweat-drop at him. He fixed her hair into her usual twin-tails then changed her into a swimsuit at Mach speed. He pushed her into the pool.

"W-water!" Tagawa panicked.

Kataoka immediately jumped into the water and gave Tagawa instructions. "Calm down, Kokona. It's shallow over there," she said grabbing Tagawa's shoulder, steadying her. "You want to be able to swim, right? We'll work on it a little bit at a time!"

"I don't want to!" Tagawa yelled, making the other look at her. "Not being able to swim at this point is fine by me! And I already decided that I'd use that to become a lovable character! If I say I can't swim then… a friend of mine that resembles you will listen to anything I tell her!"

Kataoka stayed silent.

 _'So she has that kind of mind, huh?'_ thought Nagisa.

Isogai's eyes covered his bangs.

However, Kataoka got a grip on herself again then made Tagawa stretch. Tagawa protested, but she didn't pay any mind to that.

 _'That's our female class representative for you,'_ Nagisa thought with a smile. She looked at Koro-sensei. "By the way, Koro—Fish King, aren't you going to get in, too?" she asked.

Koro-sensei twitched at her question. "W-well… I came to the pool today just to get a tan so…" he replied, sweating.

"You can't get a tan late at night, Koro-sensei. And you can't teach her to swim if you don't go in the water, you know?" Nagisa said. _'We have to make sure that Koro-sensei really can't swim,'_ she thought.

"That's true. Well, I might as well," he said, jumping into the pool and choking the other four.

 _'He didn't even hesitate to go in the water?!'_ they thought.

Koro-sensei jumped out of the water with a fish costume. The costume had glass over Koro-sensei's face.

 _'What the hell is with that costume?!'_ they thought, sweat-dropping at their teacher.

"This swimsuit was developed for occasions such as this one. It's completely waterproof and can even withstand swimming at Mach speed," Koro-sensei said. "Behold the secret to many swimming techniques." He kicked the water with his tail. His kick made a giant whirlpool.

Tagawa panicked and was about to drown, but Kataoka gave her instructions. This time she followed her instructions.

"That swimsuit or whatever is a cheap trick, Fish King!" Isogai said, turning Koro-sensei's attention to him.

"Yeah! We wanted to see whether your actually body could get in the water or not!" continued Kayano.

"I can even without that," Koro-sensei replied. He threw his swimsuit at Isogai.

The four were shocked again when they saw Koro-sensei standing in the middle of the water.

"He's… actually in the water?!" Kayano said.

Then Nagisa realized something. "No, not quite," she said, pointing at him. Kayano and Isogai saw Koro-sensei scooping out the water around him with a bucket at Mach speed. He was standing on Kayano's floaty.

"He's scooping out the water around him at Mach speed!" Isogai said. The three of them sweat-dropped at him.

Because of this, the pool turned into a wave pool, making Tagawa panic at the sudden change of environment. "Wh-what the hell?! The waves don't reach me, but I'm still being pulled in!"

"Keep calm!" Kataoka said. "Change your course and swim this way!" she instructed. Tagawa followed her instructions again. When Tagawa reached her, she gave her information on how to swim in a riptide.

"It won't do any good to just have the information. Let's swim until morning, enough to pass out… and master an elegant swimming style," said Koro-sensei.

The four of them sweat-dropped. _'This sensei might teach athletics to humans, but he's not really suited for it,'_ they thought.

They trained Tagawa until midnight. When they finished, Koro-sensei told Nagisa to knock out Tagawa with a light chop behind her neck. He send her home with her bed at Mach 20.

"I hope that's enough for her," Nagisa said.

"Yeah…" Kataoka replied.

"Don't worry, Kataoka-san. With you as her teacher, I bet she'll be able to swim perfectly," Kayano said.

Isogai touched Kataoka's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. Kataoka looked at him and sent him a small smile.

When morning came, Kataoka went to the main campus to see Tagawa. She saw her swimming perfectly in her swimming class. If not perfect, it was far better than before. "You look good out there, Kokona!" she said from outside the main campus pool.

"W-wha—?!" Tagawa was shocked to see Kataoka there.

"Looks like you've conquered your fear of water. You'll be fine even without my help now!" she said, giving her a thumbs up. She left while Tagawa just realized her mistake. She acted like she didn't need any help from Kataoka again.

In 3E's pool, Koro-sensei was talking to Nagisa, Kayano, Kataoka, and Isogai.

"You guys are so cruel to leave me behind with Karma-kun like that," Nagisa said, sulkily. "It's all your fault, Koro-sensei!"

"Nyuaa! I'm sorry, Nagisa-san!" he said, sweating. "B-but with this, we can make sure that Karma doesn't show the photo to the other students."

The other three nodded their heads.

Nagisa just looked at them with disbelieving eyes.

"Either way, we achieved our main goal. With that lesson, you won't feel anisettes of responsibility toward her, Kataoka-san," Koro-sensei said. He put his tentacle in the water, making the other four look at him. "As you've already guessed, I can't swim. When I get immersed in water, I become almost incapable of moving. You could say that this is by far my greatest weakness." He showed them his swollen tentacle. "But as long as Kataoka-san is my only opponent, I can manage," he continued. "Therefore, please trust in everyone's strength. I created this pool for that very purpose."

He went back to the classroom while Kataoka, Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai just watched their teacher's retreating back with a smile.

' _In the end, he gave us more advice for assassination…'_ Nagisa thought with a smile on her face.

After a while, Kataoka, Isogai, and Kayano went back to the classroom, leaving Nagisa behind since she wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Ne…Nagisa-chan, when will you show me that bruised hand?" Karma asked from behind her.

"What bruised hand, Karma-kun?" she replied.

"I'm not a fool, Nagisa-chan. Your mother did something to you this morning because she found out you came home late," he said. He walked beside her then grabbed her injured wrist to make her face him.

Nagisa hissed when he touched her left wrist.

"See. This is what I mean," he said, looking at the bruise hidden with concealer.

Nagisa just turned her head to the other side.

"Why don't you leave from that place? She's really not worth it. And you know you can live with me, right?" Karma said, seriously.

"I know, but… no matter what, she's still my mother," Nagisa replied. "I can't just leave her behind like that."

Karma let out a sigh. "So you're still waiting for your parents to get back together, huh?"

Nagisa stayed silent. "It's not like that's wrong, right? To have a hope like that…" she said, quietly.

"No, it's not," he said, pulling Nagisa into an embrace. "But that doesn't mean you can let them do whatever they want to you. Please, take more care of yourself, Nagisa-chan." He tightened hold on her.

The bluenette buried her face in his chest and smelled the familiar scent of cinnamon with a hint of mint. Her grip on his shirt tightened.

They stayed like that until the bell signaling the start of first period rang.

* * *

 **Omake**

At midnight, a certain redhead was going through the forest on the mountain behind the classroom with an AI on his phone.

"Isn't it time you told me why you wanted me to go to the pool at midnight like this? I'm too tired after dealing with a certain someone today. I hope it's worth disturbing my rest," Karma said.

"Don't worry, Karma-san. From the information I have, you'll like this," Ritsu said. "Ah, we're here!"

Karma stopped and looked to the pool after hearing Ritsu's words. His gaze focused on a certain sky blue-haired girl with a pseudo fish/mermaid costume. He was stunned for a while.

Ritsu noticed that he didn't move for a while. "Karma-san? Are you okay?"

 _'She's so beautiful… But what's with the costume, though?'_ he thought. A smirk appeared on his face. "Ah, I'm okay. And thanks for the information, Ritsu. It's definitely worth it," he replied. "Now, please open my phone's camera, and you can go after that," he commanded, starting to walk where Nagisa was.

"Roger that!" Ritsu said, opening the app.

"Oh~~! What have I here~~ It seems some people are trying to be fairy tale characters~~" Karma said from behind the costumed group. He took a photo of them.

"Karma/Karma-kun!" they yelled. They were shocked.

"What will the others think if I show this to them?" he asked with an evil smirk. He showed them the photo.

"DON'T!" _'How did he even know we were here in the first place?!'_ they thought.

"What do you want, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, sharply.

The smirk on his face widened as he walked to her. "What I want," he said, stopping in front of her, "is for you to be my personal mermaid princess so I can cage you in a big aquarium and never let you go again."

The others gaped at him.

"Then you can have her, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei said with his white emoticon face.

The others were shocked.

"W-wha—?!" Nagisa, most of all, was shocked.

"As the Fish King, I give you permission to have Carine as your personal mermaid if you don't show the other humans the evidence of our existence," Koro-sensei said, his emoticon face never disappearing.

Kayano, Kataoka, and Isogai understood what Koro-sensei was doing now.

"And we, as part of the royal family, give you permission to have Princess Carine as your personal mermaid princess if you follow our father's deal," Kayano said.

Kagaoka and Isogai nodded their heads.

Nagisa just gaped at them.

 _'Sorry, Nagisa-chan! But this is our our future too!'_ they thought.

Karma took a photo of Nagisa's funny face. The smirk on his face widened. "The deal shall commence. You guys can go." He grabbed Nagisa's wrist.

"No!" Nagisa said.

The other four immediately left the two of them alone.

"Sa~~~ Carine-hime, you're officially my personal mermaid princess now," Karma said, an evil smirk on his face.

Nagisa looked at him robotically then gave him a stiff smile. _'You guys are traitors!'_ she thought, crying on the inside.

* * *

 **AN:** There you go~~ I make the pool scene into two parts, one is for Kataoka's time (its on manga) and part two is for Terasaka's time :D

And if you guys wondering, for Nagisa chest size is C cup~~

I hope Isogai and Kataoka not to OOC in here...

Sorry for the late update, but my beta reader have her real life too...

I told her to do not rushing the beta. Because she have more important thing to do called homework, So I told her to finish her homework first and beta-ed my story on her free time.

And for my update time I think I must change it,

I will update once a week if I can and once a month the longest. I change my times because, I will be back to my college life and still to do internship + I will start making my internship report soon.

So, I must finished it first if I want to graduate on the right time...

I love writing story... but real life is more important :)

Oh yeah, I will give you an **AN** chapter after this... don't forget to read it, because its important for the end of this story ;)

Ciaoo~~

 **Review corner:**

 **To Unicornblossem13-san:**

As usual... thank you for your review :)

If you have some idea, just tell me~

 **To chimichi-san:**

Well... I'm don't have any plan to change Nagisa's first fight with Takaoka, because that's the moment where Nagisa's assassination skill began to blooming. And I think it would be weird if I change it to Karma...

Hahahha... my self as the witer of this story pitied both of them too... I want to make them together already, but... I can't because I love making my readers to feel a lot of things from their relationship ;)

Karma is more annoyed rather than angry. You're right~~~it would be big on civil war and I don't have any plans to reduce their fluff moment... instead I want to make more of them, if I can~~

I don't have problem with a long review, so you don't need to restain your self when you give the review :D

 **To Aipom4-san:**

As Usual, thank you :D

You can on your review you know... and if you have some idea, just tell me~~

 **To theanonymousbeingofplanetearth-san:**

Thank you :D

And if you have an idea, just tell me on PM or review~~

For my update schedule, you can read it on above :)

 **To Yuzuhara-san:**

As always, thank you for your review :D

And hope I can add more fluff in each chapter~~

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:**

Hmmm... I think the answer for your question is yes. After all bloodlust is not really a very common thing to feel if you have an ordinary life... well, its different if you deal with bloodlust almost everyday...

I love your version of Karma's parents too, they're so funny especially his mother :D

Ah.. eventhough I want to see you update soon, I won't force you to update. I hope you continue your story till the end, can't wait to see Karma and Nagisa together XD

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

hmmm... let me tell you their relationship...

they're in a relationship called "Friendzone"

Nagisa and Karma have a feeling for each other. Their feeling is more than friend...

But because of some circumstate, they can't be together. Not now..

And thank you for always give me a review :D

 **To GraceSkyla-san:**

ohohohohoh... you will see more on the next chapter ;)

 **To Pandamon-san:**

You don't have to tell me your real name hahaha...

At least, you give me a name to call you :D

Nah, I don't think your name is childish, its cute... and for the fact, Hikariwhite is a name that I'm always use for my online games too :D

I'm glad you like my omake hahahha..

 **To MnC21:**

Yeah.. I know for chapter 11 its not much thing I change, well... from the first place I never really have any plans to change the original story line. But if I have or found a good Idea I will change some scene or put it on my story...

You will see my own plot soon~~ I'm already have some ideas for future chapter~~

Yeah... for the manga scene, if I can use that I will put it in~~ ahahaha... of course, girls is like walking ticking bom when she on her period~

Ah thank you for your feed back, especially for the mistake part :D

 **To KawaiiLoli16-san:**

Never though your reaction will be like that, but you must toned it down when you in public hahahhaha...

And thank you for the love :D

Hhhmmmmm... for the secomd battle, I'm not really have an Idea now, but you'll see it when the chapter come~~

Glad you like the omake XD

 **To Frwt-san:**

Ah... it has something to do with Akabane's family tradition~~

You know, you can write more in your review...

Or if you have idea, just tell me :D

 **To TheaBear1-san:**

Thank you for your review :D

I hope you like this chapter too~~

 **To Kobayashi Emi-san:**

yeah... that's why I stick with the canon, because this is one of important scene of the story and for Karma and Nagisa relationship too.

Glad you like the omake XD

 **To jilnachtaugen-san:**

Glad you love the chapter XD

Actually, Nagisa already know about Karma's feeling for her and she have the same feeling too.

But, because of some circumstate, they're not together... not now.

 **To Yhanrah Shinaide-san:**

Thank you for loving it :D

And if you have some idea, you can tell me :D

 **To Guest 15:**

umm... what are you meaning by that? I don't really understand... sorry...

and please give me a name to call you, so make me easier to give you a review reply :D

 **To YasmintheKitten-san:**

Here your update :D

And for my schedule update, you can see on above

Thank you for your review :D

 **To megumi-san:**

Well... for my schedule update, I already write it on above...

But, I will tell you in here because you ask for it.

I will once a week if I can and once a month for the longest (hope can stick with this schedule)

 **To Two-eyes-girl-san:**

I told my beta reader not to rushing the beta process, she's still have her own real life too...

I can't tell her to abandon her homework and force her to work on my story. So I told her to finish it first before she beta-ed my story.

After all realy life are more important :)

 **To -san:**

Well... for my update schedule you can on above :)

Ahahha... for the plot, I'm not really have a plans to change it from the original story line, so... it would be almost the same with the anime/manga but with some of my own plot too~

And here your update :D

Thank for the review~~


	14. AN

**AN:**

Well, I never thought of giving a chapter with a full AN, but someone told me this idea. At first, I didn't want to do it, but I think it isn't fair if I just brush off the idea even without considering it just because my ideal is different from hers. So….

I have a question.

Do you guys want me to **follow the canon where Koro-sensei was killed by Class 3E at the end** or **leave him alive at the end of story**?

Before you guys give your answer, I'll give you **my answer and reason** bluntly. Please don't hate my story because of this.

My answer is **I will follow the canon where Koro-sensei killed by Class 3E**.

My reason:

 **First.** In the Assassination Classroom story and my fic, Koro-sensei lives in a world where 99.99% of its population is human.

The only reason his existence isn't known was because the government from all world covered him, so… what will happen when the government leaks out his information to public or someone else leaks it out? It would be chaos. After all, they thought Koro-sensei as the creature who blew up the moon.

 **Second.** Okay, they save Koro-sensei, then what? Will the government just stay silent like that and leave him be? I think the answer is no.

In their eyes, Koro-sensei is a criminal that must be killed because he destroyed the moon then next wants to destroy earth. I don't think the government will let it go just like that because, _"We, the E Class, don't want to kill him because he_ _'_ _s our precious teacher who changed_ _our li_ _ves for the better in many way. So, in the end we save him."_

 _ **Why must the government listen to bunch of middle-school kids that they think don't know about how dangerous that creature is?**_

 **Third.** Even though Koro-sensei hides somewhere, sooner or later his existence would be known by the public. And of course the media, who never stays silent, will know about Class 3E too… They will never live in peace if they had media on their tails.

Or the government will come to them and ask them about Koro-sensei whereabouts. If they give them an answer like "I don't know" or don't want to tell them about Koro-sensei's location, the government will reveal them as traitors to the public. This would make them criminals.

Maybe worse, the government will say that the E Class students have already been brainwashed by Koro-sensei, and they'd put them in rehabilitation. If they disobey them, they can kill them easily without anyone knew. Then the government just say to public, they did mass suicide.

 **Fourth.** Even if the Japan government lets Koro-sensei live, soon or later the other countries will come to Koro-sensei. Hey, after all, who want to let a rare guinea pig for experiment go like that, and from his data, they will make a new dangerous weapon.

Make him back to his human form? It's almost impossible.

Even if he back to his human form, what will that do? His human life is full of sin, and I don't think the others just let him go like that. Especially because he was the most wanted criminal.

 **Fifth.** I know this is a fanfiction where you can write whatever you have in your imagination, but… even a fanfiction is **still a story that follows your own story line in a logical way too. Not just some mindless idea you put it in there because you don** **'** **t want to some scene from original story to happen so you can do whatever you want with the story**.

Well, it's different if it's your own AU story that's not following the canon, but even an AU fiction story has its logic in a way too.

So, just like I said on the first reason in this fic, I'm following the canon. Koro-sensei lives in a world _**where humans and monsters**_ _ **don'**_ _ **t live together**_.

 **Sixth.** Koro-sensei will never let his precious students live a life like my third reason. Without a second, he would surrender himself to the government. Either he will become a guinea pig, or they will assassinate Koro-sensei.

And you think Japan can withstand the pressure from other country, alone? Japanese government soon or later will go with the other country plans, after all they must think the best conclusion for their people too.

What will happen to the E Class? Of course, like Irina said, they will be greatly traumatized because their hard work to assassinate and save Koro-sensei disappeared into thin air just like that. And I think some if not all of them will change not to be better, but worse than before Koro-sensei come.

Trying to rescue him, it's like they do a suicide. The possibility of the researcher have a weapon is big and the possibility of Japanese government hands up their hand to protect 3E Class students is high too, because they must choose between the future of Japan or the yellow octopus life with his students.

 **Seventh.** Yes, they have Ritsu, the Al. They can just hacking on the government system to have the data about Koro-sensei, but, did you think the government system is that easily to be hacked? Don't you think possibility of Ritsu being hacked back? If shinigami 2nd can do it, why world class hacker can't?

Just because they found Koro-sensei data, then show it to public, and give Koro-sensei the antidote, you think the public will just believe them like that? You do know how society works, right? It's not worked that nice, I learnt that from hard way.

Don't you think they would be plagued as a criminal if they do that? Or don't you think the public will have a thought like "Poor children, they already brainwashed by that monster and make them say something non-sense" ?

I admit, 3E Class is the potential class for assassin, they can defeat takaoka and shinigami 2nd don't forget infiltrate to the space station even can defeat an army squad on their way to Koro-sensei (on anime). You can't look down on them, but I don't think they can fight with the government, when I said government, is not just from Japan but from all world.

Yes, they have a potential to be a professional assassin, but they still had a long way to go to fight against the government from all world. And if I were Koro-sensei's student, I will choose to kill him, even though he taught me many way to live.

It's better he getting killed by his students hand rather than killed by some assassins or being a guinea pig, soon or later.

 **I give you a warning. Don** **'** **t hoping too high for a happy ending if I make this a story where Koro-sensei lives. I already gave you the reasons why.**

And I'm not the type of writer that brushing off my readers ideas, If I found the right scene I will use it. But please… don't ever give me reasons like this **"Because this is fanfiction, so don't do that scene that I don't want to see/ happen"**.

Yes, I have crazy idea and love to receive some crazy ideas from my readers. But I'm not the type of writer that will follow your idea just because you give me that kind of reason, especially if the said scene is the crucial point of the story. If you can give me a good reason why, I will follow it.

But… with that kind of reason, the chance I consider your idea it's almost to none. So, if you guys want to give me an idea for a crucial scene or want me to change it, please give the idea with a logical reason that made me can consider your idea.

Give me your vote.

 **Kill Koro-sensei** or **let him live.**

I will close the poll at the end of season 1 :D

And I will delete this AN after the poll is done~~

 **POLL:**

 **Kill Koro-sensei: 1**

 **Let Koro-sensei live: 1**


	15. Chapter 14: Terasaka's time

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Terasaka's time

The day after the Tagawa incident, something happened to the pool made by Koro-sensei.

Okajima suddenly opened the E Class's door with a panicked face and gave them the news. "You guys! Come look at this! Something's happened to the pool!" he said.

The other students, except Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida, were shocked. They immediately stood up and ran to the pool with Koro-sensei behind them. When they arrived, the pool's condition astounded them. It was full of trash, and the equipment was destroyed.

"It's all busted up!" Maehara said.

"Bitch-sensei lost her chance to debut in her sexy swimsuit!" Immure said, pointing at Irina in her pool getup.

"Even going so far to throw garbage in… How awful… Who would do such a thing?" Okuda said, taking a piece of trash from the pool.

Nagisa saw Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida standing not so far away with smirks on their faces.

"What a bummer," Yoshida said.

"It's no big loss, you know? I mean, pools are a pain in the ass," Muramatsu said.

 _'Did they do this…?'_ Nagisa thought, staring at them.

Terasaka saw her stare and snapped. "What the hell are you looking at, Nagisa?" he asked, walking over to her. "Do you think we're the culprits or something? Is that it?!" He was about to grab her collar, but before he could, someone had grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"What were you about to do to her, Terasaka?" Karma asked with a scary smile. His gaze was piercing. The temperature seemed to drop because of him.

 _'H-he's so scary!'_ they thought.

"Tch!" Terasaka said, pulling his hand out of Karma's grip.

"Terasaka-kun is completely right. Searching for the culprit won't do any good. There's no need to do so," Koro-sensei said, making the others shocked. With Mach 20 speed, Koro-sensei repaired and cleaned the pool back into its usual condition. "Nurufufufu, there you go. The pool is as good as new! Please go on and play as you always do!"

"Okay!" the students replied. They went into the pool and played in the water. Karma playfully shot Koro-sensei in the head with his water gun.

Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida's eyebrows twitched. They left while Koro-sensei silently looked at their retreating backs.

"Is something up with Terasaka, Nagisa-chan?" Sugino asked.

Nagisa who stood between him and Karma looked at Sugino. "Well… those three haven't been active in studying or assassination since the beginning, but…" She looked at the grass. "You could say that Terasaka-kun's been particularly irritated… He was probably the main culprit in the pool's destruction."

Sugino put his hands behind his head. "Just leave him be. Guys like him who never give up bullying are such killjoys," he said.

"I think not enjoying yourself in a classroom where it's okay to kill is such a waste, though~" Karma said, making the other two sweat-drop at him. The three of them changed their topic and continued walking back to the classroom.

* * *

Terasaka and Muramatsu sat under a tree near the classroom during their free time.

"Hey, Terasaka, don't you think we should change our thinking a bit?" Muramatsu asked. "We went with your suggestion and destroyed the pool, but, just like you saw, that octopus wasn't even fazed," he continued. "Even if we keep the other guys in class at a distance, there's no point in doing it anymore."

Terasaka saw something in Muramatsu's back pocked. "Muramatsu, what's in your pocket?" he asked.

Muramatsu was a little shocked but gave the paper to Terasaka. "W-well… That's the results on the last national mock exam I took. I'm glad my score went up," he said, hesitantly.

Terasaka stood up then grabbed Muramatsu's collar. "What do you mean you're glad your score went up?!" he asked. "You wanna say that one more time, Muramatsu?"

"I-I mean, this is the highest I've ever gotten. It's all thanks to that octopus's Right-Before-the-Practice-Exam After School Slithery Study Sessions…" he replied.

"You mean you actually did that After School Slithery shit?! The slithery shit we three swore we'd totally ignore?!"

"But there's a big difference between slithery and non-slithery—"

"Enough with the 'slithery!'" Terasaka yelled, cutting him off. He threw Muramatsu into the tree behind them. "Plaything both sides till you got the scores you wanted… Damn traitor!" He went inside the classroom. _'I don't like how everyone's falling for that octopus hook, line, and sinker. It just doesn't sit well…"_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

From outside the room, he heard Yoshida's excited voice and immediately opened the back door. What he saw inside was Koro-sensei on a sport motorcycle figure that looked like the real one while wearing its gear, and on the side, Yoshida was excitedly looking at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Yoshida?" Terasaka asked from the door.

Yoshida was a bit shocked to hear him but turned to look at him. "Ah, Terasaka! The two of us were talking about motorcycles the other day since no one else around here is into them," he replied.

"Not only am I a grown up. I am also a capital-M Man among men. I've been known to dabble in this kind of hobby, and this baby can hit 300 kilometers an hour. What wouldn't I give to ride the real thing one day," Koro-sensei said, opening his helmet and getting off of the figure.

"You're kidding, right? It'd be faster to just hold it and fly!" Yoshida said, excitedly.

The others laughed at this.

Terasaka grit his teeth again then walked in the classroom and destroyed the motorcycle figure with a kick.

"Nyuaaa!" Koro-sensei screamed, turning pale blue with a horrified face.

"What was that for, Terasaka?!" Yoshida yelled, pointing at him while Koro-sensei was crying due to the destroyed figure behind his students.

"The not only grown-up but also capital-M Man among men Koro-sensei is crying!" Nakamura said.

"Yeah, that's right!" the others, except Karma and Nagisa who were observing the situation, yelled.

 _'Terasaka-kun… He seems on edge,'_ Nagisa thought.

"You guys are just buzzing on like a bunch of bugs," Terasaka said, grabbing a spray from his desk. "Time for an extermination!" He threw the spray to the ground, making gas explode throughout the classroom and shocking the other students.

"What is this?!"

"A bug bomb?"

"Terasaka-kun!" Koro-sensei scolded, red-faced. He put his tentacle on Terasaka's shoulder. "Pranks are pranks, but this is going too—"

Terasaka slapped his tentacle off. "Don't touch me, monster," he said. "You're beyond creepy and so are all of you, getting pulled into being all buddy-buddy with a monster!"

Karma sent Nagisa a look from where he was standing in the back of the classroom.

The said bluenette was aware of this. _'He's going to do something and wants me to just watch,'_ she thought.

Karma looked at Terasaka. "What's got your knickers knotted, hmm?" he said. Terasaka looked back at him. "If you don't like it, just kill him. I mean, that's kind of what we're here for."

"You trying to start something?" Terasaka asked, walking to the redhead. "Fine by me! From day one, you've been—" He was cut off when Karma quickly and forcefully covered his mouth.

His grip wasn't really tight, but what really made Terasaka stop was the aura around him that gave him a sudden chill. It was like an aura of a predator that aimed for its prey and can hunt you down any time.

"Now, now, Terasaka," Karma said, chillingly. He made a shush sign with his pointer finger and gave Terasaka a confident smile. "If you want to fight, actions must come before words."

"Let me go!" Terasaka yelled, slapping Karma's hand off his mouth. He turned around. "Bunch of losers…" He left the classroom.

"What's with him?" Maehara said.

"He just has to stir things up," Isogai said.

 _'I think… he's planning something. That spray too…'_ Nagisa thought.

Koro-sensei though of something in silence after seeing Terasaka's rash actions. _'Hmm… What should I do with him? It's no good if things continue like this,'_ he thought.

At night, Terasaka dumped a chemical into the stream that connected to the pool.

"Well done," Shiro said from behind him. "Here's your 100,000 yen reward."

Terasaka took the money. He dumped the chemical into the stream because of Shiro's command. He was working together with him and to kill Koro-sensei. Shiro let Terasaka do the prep work for Itona's assassination because Koro-sensei had a sharp nose that could smell intruders, but if he used the people in the class, Koro-sensei wouldn't even be a bit suspicious.

Itona jumped down from a tree and landed behind Terasaka. "You. You're weaker than that redheaded fellow even though you've got more raw energy and a better physique. Know how I can tell?" Itona said, touching Terasaka's left eye. "There's no vision in your eyes, no will or way to win. The slow-witted cow who dimly chews the grass before it is no match for the wolf with a cow-killing vision."

Terasaka grit his teeth at this. "Why, you little—!"

"Now, now," Shiro interrupted, "tomorrow we act. We're counting on you."

* * *

During lunch time the next day, the whole class sweat-dropped at Koro-sensei. That's because he was crying because of some unknown cause since morning with a weird yellow substance coming from his eyes.

"What's with all this crying over nothing?" Irina protested.

"No, no. This is my nose. I'm not crying. My nose is running. My eyes are here," Koro-sensei replied, showing another hole beside his dripping nose.

The whole class sweat-dropped again. _'We can never tell where his nose and eyes are!'_ they thought.

"I've been feeling a little off since yesterday," Koro-sensei said.

The back door of the classroom opened, revealing Terasaka.

"Oh! Terasaka-kun!" said Koro-sensei, going in front of Terasaka at Mach 20 speed. "I was worried you wouldn't come in today!" he said, putting his tentacles on his shoulders. The slimy yellow substance dripped all over Terasaka's face.

Terasaka just looked at Koro-sensei with an irritated gaze then remembered what Shiro said to him. After a while, he cleaned his face with Koro-sensei's tie. "Oi, octopus," he said, pointing at him after he finished cleaning his face.

"It's about time we killed you for real. Come to the pool after class. After all, water's your weakness," He continued with a wicked smile. He looked at the other students. "You all come help! I'll knock him smack into the water for you!"

Maehara stood up after hearing Terasaka's command. "Terasaka, you haven't helped with anyone else's assassinations, and now when it's convenient for you, you're ordering us around. You really think anyone's going to jump at the chance to help you?" he stated.

"Heh! Like I give a damn either way," Terasaka replied. "Hell, I'd be happy to have the ten-billion-yen prize all to myself." He then left the classroom.

Unknown to the others, except Koro-sensei, Kayano, and Sugino, Nagisa immediately followed him outside with karma following behind her.

"What's his deal?" Yoshida said.

"I can't keep up!" Muramatsu said.

"Well, I'm not going," Kurahashi said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't be like that. Let's all go!" Koro-sensei said, his yellow substance already all over the classroom floor.

"Whoa! His snot's all hardened! We can't escape!" Kimora said.

"Here, Terasaka-kun is ready to assassinate me. This is the perfect chance for everyone to kill and make up!" Koro-sensei said, yellow substance dripping more until it covered his face.

"First of all: you're gross!" Maehara yelled.

Outside, Nagsia and Karma followed Terasaka.

"Karma-kun, please don't do anything," Nagisa said, walking nearer to Terasaka.

Karma just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Terasaka-kun!" Nagisa called.

Terasaka turned around to see her.

"Are you really going to kill him?" she asked.

"What's with that question, Nagisa? Of course I am," he replied.

"Then maybe you should tell everyone your plan of action," she said.

Her words made him impatient. He walked to the bluenette and grabbed her collar. "Shut it! You weaklings are always cowering together! It ain't like you got a vision for really killing him!" Terasaka yelled.

He threw Nagisa, but Karma came from behind and steadied her.

"Tch! I'm not like the rest of you. I got a vision for killing him, alright? East as pie!" he continued, sending a piercing gaze to the two of them, mostly directed at Karma. Then he left.

"So that's why you told me not to do anything, huh?" Karma stated.

"Yeah, he seemed on edge since yesterday, but today, he seemed confident enough in his plan but not in himself. Even his words sounded like someone else's," Nagisa replied, looking at Terasaka's back. She turned her head to look at Karma. "Will you come to his assassination plan?" she asked.

"No. With plans from someone with a brain like his, I doubt it would be a successful one. Especially after he said something like that," Karma replied, a smirk on his face, making Nagisa sweat-drop.

"Then Karma-kun," she said, taking her necklace off. "Please hold this for me." She gave her necklace to Karma.

Karma raised an eyebrow at her and took he necklace. "Why though?" Usually, you put in with your uniform when you need to take it off, right?" he asked.

Nagisa shrugged her shoulders. "Just feel like it," she replied. "You can give it back to me when Terasaka's done with his plan."

She went inside while Karma just looked at the necklace in his hand before putting inside his pocket.

* * *

As per Koro-sensei's request, they reluctantly followed Terasaka's assassination plan. Terasaka commanded them to go to the pool then told them to spread out.

Koro-sensei came from behind. "Ah, I see. You'll knock me into the water and have everyone stab me, yes? Then tell me: how will you knock me in?" he asked.

Terasaka looked at his gun and remembered Shiro's words. The gun as a transmitter that would send him and Itona a signal to take action after the E Class students were in the pool. "You ready for this, monster?" he said, pointing the gun at Koro-sensei.

"Of course I am. My nose has even stopped running," he replied, lightly.

"I've always hated you. Wanted more than anything for you to disappear," Terasaka stated, hatefully.

Green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face after hearing Terasaka's statement. "Yes, I know. After this assassination, we'll have a nice long talk."

A tick mark appeared on Terasaka's forehead. He grit his teeth after hearing Koro-sensei's reply. _'He's just messing with me! Come, Itona!'_ he thought. He shot his gun to send the signal.

However, the gun didn't send a signal to Shiro. Instead it triggered a bomb that was placed on the dam of the pool. When Terasaka shot his gun…

BOOM!

The dam broke, sweeping away the other students with the swift current. Terasaka was both shocked and stunned at this.

"My students!" Koro-sensei panicked. He went to save his students. _'It's steep and rocky up ahead! If they fall, they're done for!'_ he thought.

Karma, who heard the sound of the big explosion from where he was, clenched Nagisa's necklace in his pocket. _'Nagisa-chan!'_ he thought, worriedly. He immediately went to the source of the sound. When he got to the pool, he was shocked by the sight of a waterless pool. The other students were nowhere to be found. "What the hell?" Karma said, shocked. He heard Terasaka's voice beside him.

"I-it wasn't me! It ain't like what he said…" he said, shakily.

Karma turned his head to look at him.

"I was supposed to get Itona over here and push him in!"

"Oh, I get it… It wasn't your plan. You were just being strung along," Karma said, narrowing his eyes at Terasaka after realizing what his words meant.

Terasaka grabbed Karma's shoulder, making him face him. "Look, I'm telling you. It's not my fault! Blame the guy who made me go through with it! He's why everyone got swept away!" he said with a shaky, strained smile.

Karma punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He looked at him with cold eyes. "They didn't get swept away by him. You did. If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here," he stated, coldly. He grabbed Terasaka's collar with a murderous expression on his face. "If I find even a scratch on _her_ , I will definitely make you pay." He left to find the others, leaving a pale, shaking Terasaka behind.

Terasaka stopped shaking then grit his teeth. _'This happened because I thought of myself as the strong one,'_ he thought. _'I usually put the weak-looking ones under my thumb. But… in this school… at this school, that didn't fly. In the end, I ended up in the E Class, the class for the outcasts of this school. I figured I could skate alongside my fellow goal-free students, but then that monster showed up out of nowhere and gave the class one huge-ass goal. Because of my selfishness, I ended up being manipulated and used by those two,'_ he thought. Terasaka stood up. "Dammit!" he yelled. He went to where the others were.

After Koro-sensei was done saving all his students, he was dragged down to the water by Itona's tentacles.

"Long time no see, Koro-sensei," Shiro greeted.

Koro-sensei stood up, surprised.

"What you've sucked up there is no ordinary water. It contains a substance that blunts tentacle movement. With Terasaka's help, everything went… swimmingly."

"Itona-kun!" Koro-sensei said.

Itona took his tentacles out of his hair and walked to Koro-sensei. "Come, brother. Let's have a rematch to see who's stronger," he said, beginning to attack Koro-sensei with his tentacles.

Itona's attack was faster and stronger than before. Decreasing the number of tentacles made them focus on speed with the remaining tentacles.

When Karma arrived at the rescue place, he glanced at Nagisa then went to the front so he could see the situation below.

The 3E students couldn't believe what they saw.

"Is this for real?" Sugaya asked.

"That's not much water. Is he really that powerless?" Kataoka continued, disbelievingly.

"It's not just the water," Terasaka said from behind them. He stood between Karma and Isogai. His words made the others' attention go to him. "He can't go all out because he just got finished saving you all. See? Look above him there."

They saw Yoshida and Muramatsu clinging to the rocks while Hara clung onto a tree branch at the end of a rock, but the tree branch could barely hold her.

"Ah! Token chubster Hara-san could fall at any second!" Okajima said.

"And to protect her and the others, Koro-sensei…" Okuda continued. They saw Koro-sensei's attention split between blocking Itona's attacks and saving Hara before she fell.

"But she's fat and heavy. This doesn't look good," Terasaka stated.

Nagisa's eyes widened. "We've got to help her!"

"But how?!" Okuda asked.

Isogai realized something. "Wait a second… Don't tell me they roped you into doing all this!"

"Yeah, that's right," Terasaka said, looking at Isogai in the corner of his eye. "Short-sighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by smart guys like them. But, you know… At least let me pick who's pulling the strings. I've had it up to here with those jokers, and I sure don't like the idea of them walking off with the prize," he continued with determined eyes. He looked at Karma. "So, Karma, why don't you try controlling me?" he asked.

Karma was a little confused by this.

"Give me a strategy outta that screwed noggin of yours! I'll pull it off perfectly and save all of them!"

Karma turned to look at Terasaka. He already knew what he meant. "Sure, but can you even handle one of my plans?" he asked. He ran a hand down Terasaka's chest, making his uniform shirt's buttons go flying. "You might die," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll do it. After all, I'm the perpetrator who gets results," Terasaka replied with a similar smirk.

Karma whispered the plan to Terasaka.

 _'Knowing him and his evil mind, he'll use anything possible for the plan,'_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

When Shiro commanded Itona to give Koro-sensei the final blow, Terasaka jumped down to the small stream.

"Oi!" he yelled.

Shiro turned to look at him. "Terasaka-kun?" he asked.

"You tricked me for your good-for-nothing plan!"

"Don't get so upset. We just pulled your classmates into it a little. Perfect for a fellow that stands out in the E Class like you," Shiro replied, nonchalantly.

"Shut up! I ain't gonna forgive you for what you did!" Terasaka took off his shirt and held it in front of his chest as he ran to face Itona. "Itona! You and me, one on one!" he challenged.

"Stop that, Terasaka-kun! He's not someone you can win against!" Koro-sensei yelled.

"Stay out of this, octopus!" Terasaka yelled back.

Shiro let out a small laugh. "What a hero. Shut him up, Itona," he commanded.

Itona attacked Terasaka with one of his tentacles.

Above them, the other students were shocked at this.

Nagisa went next to Karma. "You made him do that on purpose, right, Karma-kun?" she asked, attracting the other's attention.

Karma chucked a bit. "You know me too well, Nagisa-chan," he said. "Yeah, I made him do that on purpose. Shiro's not out to kill us students, and it's precisely because we're alive that Koro-sensei's attention is divided. Even Hara-san. She might look like she's in a pinch, but Itona's attacks won't be aimed at her," he explained. "It's like I told Terasaka: He'll hit you with a tentacle hard enough to knock you out, but you take that speed and power and hold on as if your life depended on it," he said.

Terasaka did exactly as Karma told him. When Shiro commanded Itona to hit Terasaka again, Itona began sneezing. The other was confused at this.

"Terasaka's still wearing yesterday's shirt, which means it got a direct hit at point-0blank range from whatever was in that weird spray. That's sure to have an effect on Itona," Karma said. "So having made a chink in his defenses, the octopus… can rescue Hara."

Karma commanded the other students to jump down and give Itona a splash party since his weakness was the same as Koro-sensei's. Itona's tentacles absorbed the water and expanded.

"I see you've absorbed a lot. Your advantage is dwindling," Karma said from a rock above the stream. "So what now? For one, we don't want you to claim the prize money, your plans almost got us, especially _her_ killed, and Terasaka got all beat up in the process," Karma said, sending a piercing gaze at Shiro. "If you want to keep going, we're going to need to have a hardcore splash party."

"Well, you got us. We withdraw," Shiro said. "Let's go, Itona."

Itona grit his teeth.

"Well? Wasn't that a fun time with everyone? Why not join us for real this time?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Itona," commanded Shiro.

Itona jumped and followed Shiro out.

The E Class students let out sighs of relief after they left.

"We managed to drive them off," Sugino said, throwing the bucket in his hand in the water.

"Thank goodness we saved your life, huh, Koro-sensei?" Okano asked.

"Nurufufufu. I'm grateful, of course! I still had some tricks up my sleeve, though," Koro-sensei replied.

Terasaka felt a sudden chill behind him.

"That reminds me… Terasaka-kun…" Hara said.

He gulped with a cold sweat. _'I'm done for this time!'_ he thought.

"You were saying some pretty harsh stuff about me back there. So I'm heavy and fat?"Hara continued with a dark face.

Terasaka turned around to face Hara. He tried to explain that he was just objectively analyzing the situation, but, well, weight is always a big problem for women. Especially if you bring it up aloud. So Hara backed him into the rock Karma was on, saying she'd show him the terror of a fatty who can really move.

"Ah~~ You really are totally tactless, Terasaka," Karma teased from above, a mischievous smirk on his face. "No wonder you let people wrap you around their little fingers."

"Shut it, Karma! You don't get to be up there talking down at me!" Terasaka yelled. He grabbed Karma's collar and pulled him down into the water.

"Haaa?! Is this how you treat your boss?!" Karma yelled back.

Nagisa, who heard this from the other side, sweat-dropped.

"Who's my boss?! What kind boss makes someone take a tentacle hit with his bare chest?!" Terasaka replied, pointing accusingly at Karma. "For a world-class slacker, you sure scored a sweet part in all this!"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kataoka said from behind Terasaka.

"Why not take this chance to sling a little mud?" Nakamura continued, an evil expression on her face.

Maehara and Nakamura tackled him in the water while the others splash-attacked him.

Nagisa, who was observing from beside Koro-sensei had a small tear running down her face. _'I think… it's really a good thing that we came to this class and met Koro-sensei,'_ she thought, looking at Karma's big, carefree smile.

"Why are you crying, Nagisa-san?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Koro-sensei panicked, making the others stop their activities.

Nagisa wiped her tears then looked up at Koro-sensei with a big smile. "No, I'm not hurt… and thank you, Koro-sensei," she said.

Koro-sensei stopped panicking then looked at the bluenette. "Hai, Nagisa-san," he replied, putting a tentacle on her head.

Karma's eyes widened when he saw her smile. "Her smile… is beginning to come back…" he thought.

Nakamura, who was standing beside him, followed his line of sight. She saw Karma looking at Nagisa. _'Really, what is happening between them?'_ she thought. Then she caught sight of Karma's necklace. "Arara~ What's this? Don't tell me our devil king already has someone," Nakamura said, pointing at Karma's necklace with a mischievous smirk.

The others turned their attention to Nakamura and where she was pointing. Karma's necklace came out of his shirt when he was attacked by his classmates, and they could see the pendant now.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Nakamura said with a smirk, grabbing the necklace.

Karma shrugged. "Dunno. It's for you to find out~~ Ohh, you don't need to worry about her. She'l be the luckiest girl ever if she could grab my attention," he replied with a smirk.

Nagisa sweat-dropped at this. _'More like I must have a strong heart to deal wit you every day,'_ she thought.

 _'He's not denying it?! But.. the girl is more likely the most unlucky girl since she has to deal with your mischievous plans every day,'_ the others thought. They looked at the pendant in Nakamura's hand.

The pendant was a medium-sized cross with an empty space the middle of it and a silver band with a diamond in the middle. It looked too small for Karma's finger.

"Oooh! We can finally see the pendant! I've been curious about this since the Kyoto trip, but what's with the right, though?" Maehara said.

The boys nodded their heads at this.

Karma grabbed his necklace from Nakamura's hand and put it behind his shirt again. "Let's just say the ring is a memento," he replied.

Something clicked in Nakamura, Kayano, and Maehara's minds.

 _'It's the same thing that Nagisa-chan said!'_ Kayano thought.

 _'Kataoka mentioned that Nagisa-chan had a ring on her necklace too,'_ Maehara thought.

 _'And the pendant is the same one Nagisa had,'_ Nakamura thought. _'Don't tell me they…'_

The three of them looked at Karma then to Nagisa who was already standing beside Karma.

"Ohhh~~ I'm definitely looking forward to it~~" Nakamura said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm just praying for her sanity," Maehara continued.

Kayano looked at Nagisa with a look that said 'I already know your secret' while the others looked confused at this.

Koro-sensei, who was observing from behind, took a hint from their reactions. _'So… it really is the two of them,'_ he thought. He wrote in a notebook he got out of nowhere named: Students' Love Data (2). "Now, let's go back," Koro-sensei said, beginning to walk back to the classroom.

The others followed him from behind.

When Kayano saw Nagisa and Karma stay behind, she called for the bluenette and redhead. "Nagisa-chan, Karma-kun, come one!"

"You guys go ahead. I have something I need to talk to her about. Alone," Karma replied, putting his jacket around Nagisa's shoulders.

The others were curious and wanted to stay behind, but Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind them and blocked their view of the pair.

"I know you're curious, but it's better if you give them their time. And I don't want my students to catch a cold because they've been wearing their swimsuits for too long," Koro-sensei said. "Now just leave the two of them alone and go back to the classroom."

"Okayy…" they replied before reluctantly going back to the classroom with Koro-sensei behind them.

When the others whereat of their sight, Karma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace, burying his head into her shoulder, holding her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you today," he said, shakily.

Nagisa put her hands on Karma's face. She made sure he faced her. His face held a mixed expression that was strained with fear and worry. "But I'm still here right now," she replied, looking straight into his mercury eyes.

Karma closed his eyes and put one of his hands on Nagisa's hand while the other still rested on her waist. "Yeah…" he said. They stayed like that for a while. Karma released Nagisa from his hold then took her necklace from his pocket. "As you requested, I'm giving it back to you after Terasaka's plan." He put her necklace around her neck again.

When Nagisa felt the familiar feeling of the necklace, she grabbed it and looked at the pendant.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan," Karma called, making the bluenette look up at him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, seriously.

Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes.

He let out a sigh after seeing her reaction. "Just forget—"

"Y-yes, you can," she replied, a blush on her face.

This time, Karma stayed still after hearing her reply. Then he cupped her face tenderly with his hand, leaning closer to her face. When they were an inch away from each other, they closed their eyes, and for the first time, their lips met.

The kiss didn't have any tongue moves like Irina's. The kiss was one of assurance, proving that they still stood next to each other, side by side. The kiss meant something that they couldn't say with words, full of their unsaid feelings for each other.

Karma broke the kiss when they needed oxygen. After that, he kissed Nagisa's forehead and put his forehead on hers. They looked straight into each other's eyes as if their eyes were talking to each other.

 _'I love you.'_

 _'Yeah, I know…'_

"Let's go back to the class, I bet the others are waiting for us," Karma said with a small smile, releasing Nagisa's face. He offered one of his hands to Nagisa.

"Yeah," she replied. She held his hand. They intertwined their hands together tightly on their way back to the classroom.

 **At this time, the E Class was secretly happy that Terasaka had finally adjusted to their class, but so happy that they'd overlooked something important. Bigger than water—Koro-sensei's greatest weak point of all.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ne, ne… I heard you guys already attempted to assassinate Koro-Sensei before I came here. So what kind of big assassination plan did you guys do the first time?" Karma asked, making the others drop what they were doing.

 _'There's no way he'd stay silent if he heard that!'_ the others thought.

A cold sweat dropped down Terasaka's face as he gulped.

"W-well… Why don't you ask Nagisa-chan?" Sugino asked.

Nagisa sat up straight.

"I did ask her about that, but she just said it wasn't important," Karma replied. He looked around the class suspiciously. "Hmm… Why do you guys seem so afraid when I ask that? You too, Nagisa-chan," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Did it fail that badly that you guys don't even want to tell me?" Karma asked again.

"W-well… the result was pretty bad because Koro-sensei was furious at us… Especially the Terasaka gang," Maehara replied, hesitantly.

"And why was he furious at you guys and especially at the Terasaka gang?" Karma asked yet again.

The others fidgeted, making Karma confused at their reaction.

 _'They seem like they're afraid that story would tick me off,'_ he thought.

 _'It's no use lying to him now. I wish you good luck, Terasaka-kun. I'll probably need the luck too…'_ Nagisa thought with a sigh. "Because Terasaka-kun almost got me a burn scar from that assassination plan," said Nagisa, looking at everyone but Karma.

Suddenly, the temperature around them dropped.

"And… what did he do to you that almost gave you a burn scar?" Karma asked, murderously.

"He told me to put a grenade full of anti-sensei BB's around my neck then when I was close enough to attack Koro-sensei with it, he pushed the button that linked to the grenade. But luckily, Koro-sensei defended me with his old skin," Nagisa explained.

Karma was about to go to Terasaka's seat when a hand stopped him.

"You don't need to be angry, Karma-kun. It's already an old case," Nagisa said.

"You and I will have a long talk after this, Nagisa-chan. And this time you won't run away from me~~" Karma said with an evil smirk that made Nagisa gulp. The redheaded devil went to Terasaka's seat. "Now~~ You have business with me, Te-ra-sa-ka," Karma said, his evil smirk widening.

Terasaka sweat a lot at this. "K-Karma, let's just talk about this when you cool down," he stuttered.

"Nuh-uh~~ Can't do that," he said, grabbing Terasaka's collar and dragging him out of the classroom.

 _'We wish you good luck and hope you can run away from the grasp of a ticked off devil, Terasaka,'_ the others thought, praying for their classmate.

From outside, they could hear Terasaka screaming.

* * *

 **AN:** hmmm… I just say, hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to give a vote for what I ask on AN chapter~~

If you want to know the vote for what even, you can read it on my AN chapter ~~

Don't forget to leave a review, follow and fav~~

Ciao~~

 **Review corner for chapter 13 and AN**

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

You're right, Karma with run out his patience later XD

After all he's doesn't have patience as a saint

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Unicornblossem13-san:**

Ah, for your friend idea I'm already consider it and I think I use that on the next chapter if I'm not wrong :D

But, I'm changing it a bit…

I don't really care about a weird idea, just told me whenever you have an idea :D

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Yuzuhara-san:**

Hohohohohoho… I think I will make Akashi out again on the later chapter ;)

Maybe with a certain tealnette too ;)

Thank you for your reply and vote

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:**

I don't know about that too, until one of reader told me about that…

I never read the manga because I don't really like the art, but then again… every mangaka has different style of drawing and I respect it.

Ah, Kataoka and Isogai is one of the pairing in this fic so I thought I must make one moment for them XD

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To ChrysLeva13-san:**

Ahahhaa… we were talking about Koro-sensei in here, with his wicked mind, anything is possible XD

Thank you for your review

 **To Antimoni-san:**

I'm glad you enjoying to read this story :D

Hope you like it till the end

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Frwt-san:**

If I'm not wrong it's on manga at chapter 43 or 44, I'm already forget what chapter

Sorry, I'm not really have a good memories to remember a thing (-_-")

I'll PM you the chapter when I found it :D

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To GraceSkyla-san:**

Hahaahahha… not really possible for now, because Nagisa must ask her parents first XD

And Karma must ask her parent permissions too…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To theanonymousbeingofplanetearth-san:**

Well… she kind of can't right now, Karma and Nagisa must ask permission from Nagisa's parents first XD

Thank you for your review

 **To Materialistic-san:**

Ummm… about Kuroko's appearance, maybe yes maybe no

Thank you for you love and review XD

 **To chimichi-san:**

Hahahaha… well… for chapter 13 I'm more focus on Isogai x Kataoka rather than Karma x Nagisa…

Other pairing needed their time to shine too ;)

Yeah, of course. real life is my first priority, and thank you for the luck. I really need that XD

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest16 (the one who use Spanish):**

Ah… it's okay, I know a little bit of Spanish, if you could, can you write it on English? Because my Spanish is limited only to just some words

But, you don't have too, if you prefer to use Spanish, actually I can learnt Spanish from you little by little XD (I love to learn new language, right now I'm just know Indonesian (my mother language), English, Japanese (but I can't read Kanji, Katakana or Hiragana), and a little bit of Korean (I can read Hangul really well, even though don't really know the meaning are), Italian, France, and Spanish)

And I prevent myself to use Google translate too much…

I'm planning to continue this fic till the end :D

Thank you for your love and review

Ah, please give me a name to call you, to make me easier for replying your review :D

 **To Pandamon-san:**

Well… I use -san just for formality and to be polite to other people XD

I don't really have a problem with fangirling, I'm like that too when I still on high school until now (but I don't really to have time to do that now)

But, I think you must tone down to drop your phone… it's really bad for you the future of your phone hahahahaha…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **For AN I will reply if the reviewer has some question or feedback (please don't be mad at me T.T, I confused how to reply your review if you just give me your vote in there) and Thank You for all your vote :D**

 **To whitespiderlilly-san:**

Yeah, you're right, reality is not really kind… I learnt that from a hard way

If the world can forgive Koro-sensei with just "I'm Sorry" I probably will make Koro-sensei live, but… society is not that kind

I think Koro-sensei would be happier if he killed by his students, after all that the main purpose of the assassination classroom that he teach through the year

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To caramel-san:**

That's why I thinking through it….

I don't want to disappoint my readers with half-assed story

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To A.N-Miyazawa-san:**

Ummm… for Kataoka's time is on Manga at chapter 43 or 44 if I'm not wrong (I'm not really good to remember a thing), and that chapter is not being animated.

Ah, I understand, I myself is a silent reader too on fanfiction, I've been reading fanfiction since 2012 but I'm rarely give a review on story, even though that story is my favorites XD

It's okay, English is not my main language too, and I'm suck at grammar too…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Angellover1827-san:**

Nah, it's okay. You doesn't offense me :D

Thank you for your review and vote :D

 **To Samrit-san:**

Hahhaha… thank you if think you my story is great :D

And of course I give my readers a reason that make sense, because I don't want to write an half-assed story, even though this story is just fanfiction

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Hinasukichan-san:**

If you have any idea how to escape from government, you can tell me :D

I'm glad you like my Karma x Nagisa moments XD

Thank you for look forward for this story

And thanks for your review and vote

 **To Kobayashi Emi-san:**

Yeah, I think with them kill Koro-sensei they will move on for the time being and know how precious life are…

After all, the main purpose for 3E from the beginning is, to kill Koro-sensei…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Kiyaameron-san:**

Thank you for you agreeing with my reason

And thanks for your review and vote

 **To tareginji-san:**

Err… what the meaning of 'Uke'? I don't really understand about Uke and Seme….

Because, I'm not a big fan of yaoi. I read some yaoi story… but not that many…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To kathia05-san:**

Yeah, you're right… every story has its own beauty on its way :D

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Baby-chan:**

Thank you for your loving my stories :D

And thanks for your review and vote

 **To Twilight Luna-san:**

There will be a class reunion and engagement is all up to the poll :D

Honestly speaking, I don't really have much idea for the Asano's duo…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To LoversAnimeSan 4ever UniFamz-san:**

I think with them kill Koro-sensei they will move on for the time being and know how precious life are…

After all, the main purpose for 3E from the beginning is, to kill Koro-sensei…

You're right, if he die he will reunited with Aguri and I think they can see the E Class students future even though their students can't see them…

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx-san:**

Well… I make this poll, because I don't want to brush off my reader idea just because my ideal is different from her.

And I want to know, what kind of ending that my readers want. I know in the end is up to me, but what's wrong with appreciated your reader idea? I know how hard to find an idea and I want respect to any idea that my readers give to me, so that's why I make this poll.

Thank you for your review

 **To KawaiiLoli16-san:**

Hahhahaha… is all up to the poll ;)

Well… I said that, because I don't want to write a half-assed story just because this is a fanfiction. If I write a half-assed story now, what will happen if one day I want to write my own story book?

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest17:**

Please give me a name to call you, it's make me easier for replying your review

 **To idea. getthe-san:**

Well… is up to the poll, and I don't really plan to just stop it until they graduate

Of course, you want to see some wedding too ;)

Or a glimpse on their high school life~~

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest18:**

Thank you for your review and vote

Please give me a name to call you, it's make me easier for replying your review

 **To Yhanrah Shinaide-san:**

I'm glad you like it :D

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku-san:**

Actually, someone give me a good argument…

But, I reply her with my seventh reason…

The AN is my reply to her idea ;)

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest19:**

Please give me a name, so it's make me easier to give you a review reply

Thank you for your vote

 **To konan248-san:**

Yeah, you're right… after all, some scene has its own value….

Ah, for my update schedule if I can I will update once a week and the longest is once a month (hope can stick with this schedule)

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest20:**

If I were to say, I have the same opinion as you... if Koro-sensei were alive, it would be kind running the main concept that is 'assassination' on the story…

Thank you for your review and vote

Please give me a name, so it's make me easier to give you a review reply

 **To Kill-san (is this right?):**

Yeah, you're right :)

After all, 3E's students had changed in many way since Koro-sensei die

Thank you for your review and vote

 **To Guest21:**

Hmmm…. Your idea is okay, but who will be the one make the antidote?

if that was easy to find it… I think the government or Koro-sensei himself would already make the antidote…

Well… Koro-sensei being human, if I were not wrong the government already know his face on his human form… I don't think he can hide that long…

Please give me a name, so it's make me easier to give you a review reply

Thank you for idea, review and vote


	16. Chapter 15: final exam 1st term

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This fanfiction beta-ed by otakufire1028**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Final exam 1st term

It's exam time again. Koro-sensei's been making them cram exam material since it's a week before the exams. The E Class students were studying hard. After all, they do not want a repeat of what happened in the midterms. At the moment, they were studying outside with Koro-sensei's clones. But, one student wasn't trying hard like the others, and that was Akabane Karma, who ranked fourth in the midterms.

 _'Karma-kun's skipping again…'_ Nagisa thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Nagisa-san?" Koro-sensei asked as he tested her with English flashcards.

"Ah, it's nothing," she replied. She looked up from her notebook. "Koro-sensei, do you want us to make the top fifty this time, too?"

"No, was too focused on your total scores for midterms. I've come to believe that each student should have a goal better suited to him or her. And that's why I've come up with the perfect target for our assassination classroom!" Koro-sensei replied. He stood in the middle of the E Class students. "Now, then… As Shiro said, when I lose a tentacle, I also lose speed." He shot one tentacle off. "See? I can't keep up the quality of my clones."

 _'So that's how his clones get reduced!'_ Nagisa thought, taking note of it while Koro-sensei continued his explanation. It turned more absurd every time he lost a tentacle.

"Each tentacle lost is a ten percent reduction in my movement," Koro-sensei said. "Here's the deal: the students who get the best overall score and/or the best score in each subject will each have the right to destroy one tentacle."

The students were choked by his declaration.

"This is the final exam for our assassination classroom. Can you get any closer to that ten-billion yen prize?" he asked. "That is up to you." He grinned with a wicked expression.

Thought they didn't show it outwardly, the E Class students were fired up.

 _'This teacher… really knows how to get us motivated,'_ Nagisa thought.

After that, the E Class students went back to the classroom. At Sugino's desk, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and Okuda were talking about Koro-sensei's bet with them.

"So what kind of bet did Koro-sensei make?" Karma asked.

"Oh, yeah, you skipped the morning tutoring so you don't know about it, Karma," Sugino said.

"The bet is that we can shoot off one of Koro-sensei's tentacles if we get the top score in each subject," Nagisa said.

"Heee… So he's betting something like that," Karma said with a smirk.

"You seem so confident, Karma," Sugino said.

"Did you forget he was in the top 5 during the midterm exams? He basically ranks first in our class. Honestly, I can't believe he's really a genius devil," Kayano asked.

Karma's smirk widened.

"But that doesn't mean the others can't not do their best on the final exam," Nagisa said.

"We have our share of high-score students other than Karma-kun, too. And of course, we'll try too. After all, more is better than one. And this is our revenge for the midterm scores, too," Kayano said, a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah! We can do this!" Okuda said.

"When are you ever this fired up, Okuda-san?" Karma asked.

"Well, since science is my one strong suit, I might be able to help everyone out!" she replied.

Suddenly, Sugino's phone vibrated. He looked at the caller name on his phone. "Shindo?" he said. He answered it. When Shindo told him that he had information about Class A, Sugino put the call on speaker so the others could hear too.

Shindo said the A Class had five students that grabbed the top spots within the top 50, excluding Karma. They were called the Five Virtuosos—the pride of Kunugigaoka.

Nagisa took note of the members:

 **Araki Teppei—Media Club President**

Rank: 2nd on midterms

Strength: Overwhelming Social Awareness

 **Sakakibara Ren—Student Council Secretary**

Rank: 3rd on midterms

Strength: Perspicacious Poet

 **Koyama Natsuhiko—Biology Club President** (has a grudge on Karma-kun)

Rank: 5th on midterms

Strength: Memorization Monster

 **Seo Tomoya—Student Council Meeting Leader**

Rank: 6th on midterms

Strength: LA Language

 **Asano Gakushuu—Student Council President and Principal Asano's only son**

Rank: 1st on midterms and national mock exam

Strength: Genetic General

 _"That's all I can do to help you. And one more thing, they're looking to keep you from returning to the main campus,"_ Shindo said. By the time Shindo finished his explanation, the E Class students had gathered around Sugino. Koro-sensei was at the teacher's desk. _"If this keeps up…"_

"Thanks for looking out for us, Shindo, but it's alright. Right now, our goal isn't to get out of the E Class," Sugino replied, looking around the class. "Still, to meet the goal we _do_ have, we need to beat the A Class in points. Watch us, okay? We'll put up a real fight."

 _"Heh, knock yourselves out. The E Class's fight isn't my problem. Then I'll take my leave,"_ Shindo said.

"See you later," Sugino replied before ending the call.

The E Class students, except Karma, looked more determined after hearing the phone call.

"Everyone, with the information we got just now, it's clear that we have a tough opponent that we need to take down before we can reach our target," Isogai said. "But I believe with us doing our best… we can get the top score for each subject!"

"Yeah!" the others replied.

If Koro-sensei didn't have a never-ending grin on his face, maybe they would've seen a soft smile form. _'Everyday they become more admirable and reliable than before… I'm so happy and proud that they've already grown up so much since I first came here. Is this what you feel when you see your students growing up?'_ he thought.

From the outside, Karasuma and Irina who saw the scene had soft smiles on their faces.

 _'They've really changed for the better…'_ Karasuma thought.

* * *

Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano were walking home together. Well… Karma and Nagisa were in a heated argument.

It started like this: Isogai asked Nagisa and Kayano if they wanted to study together at the library at the main campus since he got tickets for it. They immediately replied with an OK. Nakamura, who overheard them, wanted to join in too.

Then Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano continued walking.

"Karma-kun, you think this exam is gonna be easy for you, right? That's why you aren't trying hard," Nagisa said.

Kayano was a bit confused at why the bluenette suddenly said something like that.

Karma smirked at her question. "Well, even without studying hard, I bet I'll snatch the top 5 positions easily. After all, Koro-sense's teaching is top-notch," he replied.

"But that doesn't mean you can slack off on your studying. You do know that there will always be someone that's better than you," Nagisa stated.

The mood between them suddenly turned sour.

"What do you want to say, Nagisa-chan?" Karma said in a chilling tone, stopping in his place.

Nagisa stopped walking, as well, and looked at Karma. "Even though you're talented, if you don't hone your talent, you'll eventually fail someday, Karma-kun," she said, bluntly.

On the other side, Kayano had a cold sweat. _This is the first time I've seen them like this!'_ she thought.

Karma walked in front of Nagisa, eyes glinting in anger. "Even if it's _you_ , I can still get angry, you know?" he said.

"I'm just stating the truth," Nagisa replied, staring back at him.

"Indirectly, you're saying you don't believe in my skills and that I'll get the top spot, right, Na-gi-sa-chan?"

"I'm not—!"

"Enough. I don't wanna hear anything from you. This is the first time I've been so disappointed in you, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone else, but… I think I was wrong," he continued with piercing eyes. "I'll prove that I can get in the top 5 easily, and for the time being, it's better if we don't talk to each other."

He walked away from Nagisa and Kayano.

Nagisa had her head down as she clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Nagisa-chan… Are you okay?" Kayano asked, worriedly.

"…I'm okay," she said in a strained voice.

Kayano pulled Nagisa into a hug. "It's okay, Nagisa-can. He'll come back eventually…"

"Yeah…" Nagisa replied, tears rolling down her face. _'It really hurts…'_ she thought, clutching her uniform over her heart.

* * *

The next day, the class was shocked when Nagisa came in with red, puffy eyes. Some of her classmates asked what happened, but the bluenette just brushed them off. When Karma came into the classroom, the others were silent since they didn't want to tick off the red devil especially if he saw his said 'best friend' with puffy eyes. They were shocked when he just walked to his seat like nothing happened, not even asking Nagisa what happened.

Unknown to them, Karma fished out his phone and secretly took a photo of Nagisa and her red, puffy eyes. _'Well, it never hurts to collect blackmail materials,'_ he thought with an evil smirk.

In the middle of the day, the E Class students and teachers realized that Karma and Nagisa were avoiding each other.

 _'What's really going on between them?'_ they thought.

Kayano looked at the bluenette worriedly.

The last bell rung, and the 3-E students readied themselves for the journey home. Meanwhile, Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, Isogai, Okuda, and Kanzaki were on their way to the library to have a study session thank to Isogai's reservation. Nagisa and Kayano walked behind the others.

"Are you sure you can concentrate on studying, Nagisa-chan?" Kayano asked.

"Why wouldn't I be able to concentrate on my studies?" Nagisa asked back.

"Well… It's because yesterday… you and Karma-kun…" she replied, hesitantly.

Nagisa gave her a small smile. "Exams and Karma-kun are two different problems. Of course, I can't have yesterday's incident bothering my studies. Even though we're like this, i believe Karma-kun and I still have the same important goal: to get one of Koro-sensei's tentacles so you don't have to worry, Kayano-san."

"Nagisa, Kayano! Come on! We don't have all day to stand in front of the library!" Nakamura called.

"We're coming!" Kayano said, grabbing one of Nagisa's hands. "Come, Nagisa-chan!"

With big smiles, the two of them ran to the others.

From a tree, Koro-sensei followed them since ehe was worried about Nagisa, but it seemed he didn't have to. _'Nagisa-san already found her resolve fourth final exam. So… what should I do with Karma-kun?'_ he thought, flying away at Mach 20.

The six of them were peacefully studying for the final exam, until the Five Virtuosos decided to bother them.

"Well, if it isn't the E Class crew!" someone said. They looked at the source of the voice. "This library is wasted on the likes of you. Pearls before swine, am I right?"

 _'Ugh… Don't tell me…'_ Nakamura thought.

 _'…The Five Virtuosos?'_ Kayano thought.

Seo commanded them to get lost, but Kayano yelled back at him while the book covering her pudding book fell to the desk.

The other E Class students sweat-dropped at this, _'So that's why she had a hungry look on her face the entire time,'_ they thought.

Isogai turned to look at the virtuosos again. The others except Nakamura followed him. "These seats are ours! We reserved them!" he explained.

Koyama walked near Isogai's seat. "Have you forgotten? The bad-grade E Class can't defy the A Class. Not at this school," he said with a smug smirk.

Okuda stood up and walked in front of Koyama. "W-we can, too!" she said.

"What?" Koyama asked, nearing his face to Okuda's intimidatingly.

Even though she felt uncomfortable, she stood her ground to give them a piece of her mind. "We're aiming for the top scores in every subject! Let's see you try to boss around then!" Okuda said, determined.

 _'This is the first time Okuda-san has done something like this…'_ Nagisa thought.

"Don't talk back to me, you E Class losers!" Koyama yelled.

Their argument continued until Koyama realized that the E Class wasn't entirely hopeless in academics. He pointed it out to the other virtuosos then Araki got an idea. They were going to make a bet between A Class and E Class: whichever of the two classes snags the most top spots over each of the five subjects gets to make the loser do anything they want.

Seo Tomoya went to Nagisa and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine if you don't have the guts to accept the bet. We're completely willing to put our lives on the line."

The E class students felt something from within them. They felt confident after hearing those words, and their bloodlust heightened. Suddenly, the temperature dropped as they pointed their mechanical pencils or pointer like Isogai at the virtuosos as if they had guns or knives in their hands.

Four of the Five Virtuosos felt afraid and threatened for the first time after coming to Kunugigaoka Gakuen. Cold sweat drenched their bodies after feeling the aura around the E Class students suddenly change. They slowly scooted away from them.

"You probably shouldn't be so quick to bet your lives," Nagisa said.

The four of them grouped together.

"Then it's a deal!" Koyama yelled before they left.

The commotion spread like a wild fire, and soon the whole school knew about bet between the A and E Classes. The next day, the E Class was more determined to study due to the bet. Well, other than Karma, who's been slacking off in his study.

"Come on, Karma-kun! Shape up and study right! You know you have a good chance of getting the best overall score!" scold Koro-sensei .

"I would, anyway. Your teaching methods are top-notch," Karma replied, lazily.

Nagisa sent a glance at him.

"But you know, Koro-sensei… The way you've been going on about top this, top that… You're sounding more and more like a regular teacher—crappy and boring."

Koro-sensei stopped beside him after hearing his words. The others turned their attention to Karma.

"Anyway, what's the plan? You know those A Class goons have something up their sleeve," karma said.

"Don't sweat it, Karma. What more does the E Class even have to lose?" Okajima asked back.

"I have an idea for that since the rule is to hand down one command," Koro-sensei said. With his Mach 20 speed, he moved to the teacher's desk. "What if we make them hand this over?" He showed them the school pamphlet.

At first the class was confused at why their teacher was showing them the school pamphlet. He showed them the cover of the pamphlets, thus shocking them. "You've been at the bottom of the heap. That's why I'd like you to experience a lively battle for the top," Koro-sensei said. "An assassin must aim for the top and take it down."

Meanwhile, in the A Class, the virtuosos that had been at the library told Asano about the bet they made with the E Class.

"S-sorry, Asano… I thought it was just a dumb bet, but those smart-asses ha dot go and take us up on it," Seo said.

"Well, it's not all bad. Maybe this way we can turn the heat up on the A Class," Asano said.

The four virtuosos let out sighs of relief after hearing his reply.

"And for the rules, the winner can hand down only one command, the details of which will be announced after finals."

"So what's ours going to be?" Sakakibara asked.

Asano opened up his laptop and typed with inhuman speed. Within a few seconds, he had already finished typing up a contract for the E Class in the event that A Class had won. He showed it to the other virtuosos.

"Did you come up with all this just now?" Sakakibara asked. "You're one scary guy."

"Scary? Perish the thought," Asano said, lightly. A dark smirk appeared on his face. "This is just a little game among autonomous students. I've got a good grasp of civil law. I could whip up a contract that would break a man."

The Five Virtuosos felt something awry at his words.

Asano stood up from his seat and gave the A Class a speech to lift their spirits.

 _'What a scary person… He really knows exactly what to say to rally the troops. On the other hand, we were all aware of that, but we still jumped in and tagged along with him, believing in the victory beyond his hypocrisy. He's truly the absolute ace of the A Class, Asano Gakushuu,'_ Seo thought.

 _'One part of the contract says that the E Class is forbidden form keeping secrets. With that, I've found their weakness. I will find out whatever their big secret is. After that, you'll be in my thrall,'_ Asano thought, the dark smirk returning to his face. _'After all, Father… The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_

* * *

As usual, the E Class students had their exam on the main campus. Nagisa and Nakamura were the first ones to come to the classroom the exams were being held, but when they opened the classroom door, they already found a girl in there.

 _'Who is she?!'_ they thought.

Karasuma walked up behind them. "She's Ritsu's proxy," he said, as if he knew what they were thinking. "As expected, we couldn't get the principal to allow an AI to take part so we settled on a stand-in—someone that Ritsu had tutored. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the principal give you a pity-filled, you've-sure-got-it-rough look during those negotiations?" Karasuma continued, gloomily.

Nagisa and Nakamura sweat-dropped at his words, _'He's sure got it rough becaues of us…'_ they thought. "We're really sorry!" they said, bowing to him.

Karasuma moved from the door to face them. "Ritsu has a message for you, and so do I: Good luck," he said with a soft smile. He left.

After that, the other 3E students came, and the bell that indicated the start of the exam rang. The battle began, and the E and A Classes worked on their exams. They answered the questions as if they were fighting like gladiators, with those who fought beside them, those they fought against, and the cheers and jeers from onlookers.

 _'Everyone's in such a tizzy. That's not what winning is all about,'_ Karma thought with a smug smirk. _'Total victory is scoring an easy win by doing what you always do. I'll show that to everyone. Especially her.'_

Meanwhile, in 3E's building, Koro-sensei was waiting for them outside the building as usual. "Tests are a good thing. The knowledge gained from a night of cramming will be all but forgotten once you hit adulthood, and that's fine," he said. "The experience you gain thought competition, having sharpened your skills and broadened your minds all under the same set of rules… _that's_ the real treasure."

 _'That's why I believe… I believe that they can reach the top together even thought their ways separate.'_

After two exam days, the results came out the day after.

"Now, everyone, your scores have all arrived," Koro-sensei said. The E Class waited with anticipation. Koro-sensei told them the results of the exam while Fuwa counted the top subject scores of E Class and A Class for the bet.

The results turned out like this:

English

 **First in E Class and in the grade: Nakamura Rio**

Score: 100/100

Japanese

 **First place in grade: Asano Gakushuu**

Social Studies

 **First place in grade and E Class: Isogai Yuuma**

Score: 100/100

Science

 **First in E Class and grade: Okuda Manami**

Score: 100/100

Total Result:

 **E Class - 3**

 **A Class - 2**

The E Class students cheered for joy once they saw the results, except for Karma who grit his teeth at his score. He stood up, test results in hand, and walked out of the classroom. Not long after that, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

"What's wrong with him?" Sugino asked.

"Maybe he's frustrated about his score…?" Kayano replied, uncertainly.

Nagisa saw her best friend standing behind a tree outside the building from the window.

Outside, Karma clenched his hand over the exam sheet, gritting his teeth.

Koro-sensei came up behind him. "The A Class is mighty, indeed, regarding the overall scores for the five subjects. Even the best overall in E Class, Kataoka-san and Takebayashi-kun, tied for seventh place. The tests' difficulty levels had been ramped up. No lazy student could be expected to keep up."

"What are you trying to say?" Karma asked.

"You thought, 'I'm so cool—I'll ace these exams and show _her_ with no sweat'? How mortifying!" Koro-sensei teased, making Karma go red. Green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face. "An assassin who neglects to sharpen his blade is no assassin at all," he continued, poking Karma's head with his tentacles at Mach 20 speed. "He's just a boastful brat swinging around a rusty sword."

Karma's face got redder. He brushed off Koro-sensei's tentacles then walked away, his destination being behind the building.

Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Asano Gakushuu was in the same situation as karma. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his hand into a tight fist as his father came beside him and teased him with a wicked smirk filled with darkness due to his loss to the E Class. Not only did he lose to the E Class, he lost to his father, as well, because he was unable to reveal the secret his father was keeping from him. For the first time in his life, Asano Gakushuu felt humiliation and failure.

"Wasn't that a little much?" Karasuma asked from behind Koro-sensei.

"Don't worry. I only cut him down because he'd spring right back up. He's been gifted with so much talent, but one so talented often lacks experience. There's the danger of training him up without knowing real competition just so he can keep winning without ever really trying," Koro-sensei replied.

"If great talent knows the frustration of defeat early on, it can become even greater," The yellow octopus walked forward to the small clearing in front of the building.

"Exams are an opportunity to teach them correctly the meaning of strong and weak so they will better their knowledge of what it means to win and what it means to lose!" He looked up to the sky and bathed in the sun's rays as the soft wind blew his robe, "It's just so important, and I didn't realize it until the very end."

Nagisa saw the scene from behind and looked at Koro-sensei in awe. _'He's like an angel without wings…'_ she thought. She then left to search for Karma. The bluenette saw her best friend sitting on the stairs that connected to the field outside with his head down. She sat beside him.

"Laugh if you want to," he said, clenching his fists.

"I will never laugh at you. Your score is amazing even though you didn't get into the top five," Nagisa said, looking at Karma's exam.

Karma let out a small chuckle after hearing her words. "How can you still say something like that to me after what I said to you?" he asked, looking at the bluenette beside him.

"Because I believe in you…" she replied. "I believe we still have the same goal in the end." She stared at Karma's mercury eyes deeply with a small but soft smile.

His eyes widened, and his face went red again. "Honestly, what should I do with you?" Karma said with a small voice, looking away.

Nagisa was confused by this.

Suddenly, Karma grabbed her shoulder and brought her close. "I'm sorry," he said, "and thank you." He planted a kiss on Nagisa's hair, taking in her familiar vanilla scent.

"You know… I miss our time like this," she said, leaning her head on Karma's shoulder.

"I know…" he replied with a small chuckle as he leaned his head on Nagisa's.

Koro-sensei's face changed into a light pink as he quickly snapped a picture of this scene. He fished out his notebook again to write a caption for the scene. "Nurufufufu… They're a really good source for my nonfiction romance novel," he said.

Karasuma, who stood beside him, sweat-dropped, "You will not use your students for romance novel references!" he said.

Koro-sensei pouted at him then looked at Karma and Nagisa again.

 _'Their relationship is deeper than I thought… I do believe that their feelings will not disturb any assassination plans, but… will they stay like that after this class ends?'_ Karasuma thought.

"You don't have to worry about them, Karasuma-sensei. I believe that they'll be okay even when his class is over. After all, they're my students," Koro-sensei's said before leaving.

Karasuma took one last glance at Karma and Nagisa then followed Koro-sensei.

Not long after that, the bell for the next period rang. Karma and Nagisa walked back to the classroom.

* * *

"Alright, class. You put on a fine show in the final exams, taking the top spot in three out of five subjects. Shall we get started with the assassination? The top three can choose any tentacle they like," Koro-sensei said. _'I can lose three with no problem, but six would be rough.'_

"Wait right there, octopus!" Terasaka said, walking to Koro-sensei. "We got more than three in the top spot!"

"Nyu? There are three, Terasaka-kun. Over Japanese, English, Social Studies, and—"

"Huh? Quit playing dumb!" Terasaka said, brushing off his tentacles. "Five subjects. That's Japanese, English, Social Studies, Science, and Home Economics!" Terasaka threw his exam paper on the teacher's desk.

"H-home Ec?!" Koro-sensei said, horrified.

Home Economics

 **First place in E Class and grade: Terasaka Ryoma, Yoshida Taisei, Muramatsu Takuya, and Hazama Kirara**

Score 100/100

 **Second place in grade: Akabane Karma**

Score: 99/100

 **Third place in grade: Asano Gakushuu**

Score: 98/100

 **Fourth place in grade: Shiota Nagisa**

Score: 95/100

 **Fifth place in grade: Hara Sumire**

Score: 93/100

"No one said what subjects we had to ace!" Terasaka said.

"W-wait a second!" Koro-sensei said. "Home Ec is just—"

"Just what?" Karma asked, cutting him off. "Isn't that a little rude, Koro-sensei? Home Ec is the toughest subject of them all," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Don't break your promise!" Mimura continued.

"That's seven tentacles in all!" Kurahashi said.

"Se-ven! Se-ven! Se-ven!" the class cheered.

Koro-sensei was sweating, horrified at the news. "Seven?! Eek!" he screamed.

Isogai raised his hand. "Koro-sensei, we've been talking… We'll use our prize form the A Class wager for this assassination." He showed Koro-sensei the school pamphlet.

 _ **"What?"**_ he asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

Then the last day of school came, and it was time for the school assembly again. But this time, the E Class students held their heads high since they won the battle against the A Class. And for the bet, of course, the A Class must follow the E Class's command.

Well, the shocking part was that it was the first time Akabane Karma ever came to the school assembly.

"Hey… isn't that…" a boy from C Class said as Karma walked into the auditorium.

"It's Akabane!" another shouted.

Karma stopped walking then looked at the person who shouted his name. "do you have a problem with me?" he asked with a dark smirk.

"N-no," the person replied.

Karma continued walking to the E Class.

 _'Akabane Karma, the second heir of the Akabane Co. From what I've heard, he was always in the top ten, but he's failed on this final exam,'_ Asano thought. _'He will be a worthy rival for me. After all, the E Class is now my target before I get to my father.'_

"Karma-kun," Nagisa said.

The other E Class students were still a bit shocked from Karma's sudden appearance.

"Whoaa… Never thought I'd see the day Karma stands with us in the school assembly," Sugino said.

"Why? Did you see me as a ghost, Nagisa-chan?" Karma asked, reaching her.

"Well, can you blame me? This is the first time I've ever seen you come to the assembly," she replied with a shrug.

Karma chuckled then ruffled Nagisa's hair while the other classes murmured about them.

To some extent, the whole school, except people like Asano, knows you shouldn't bully the blue-haired girl named Shiota Nagisa if Akabane Karma is around. If he catches you bullying his said 'best friend', you'll know what it's like to feel the devil's wrath. The only one who can subdue his anger is the small, sky blue-haired girl. The other E Class students already knew this after spending their time with the two for one term.

"Karma!" Isogai said from behind the redhead. They were already in line. "Since when do you attend assemblies?"

"Because if I skip now, it'll look like I'm running away. No way do I want it to seem like that," Karma replied, lazily.

Isogai was confused at his reply.

When the assembly was over, the usual two bullies came to Nagisa. This time they brought other D class students. They blocked Nagisa and Kayano's way as they were walking back to their isolated building. The other 3E students nearby didn't notice since they were in front of them, expecting them to be following them.

"Well, well, Nagisa-chan," one of them said. "It seems your class is getting cocky just because you guys won for the first time."

"You guys had no right to say something like that to Asano-sama!"

"I bet the E Class cheated! It was impossible for them to win the bet!"

"Yeah!"

"See? You guys don't deserve to be—"

"We won the bet, fair and square. We didn't cheat to win," Nagisa said.

"Liar!" the bully yelled. He launched a punch at her.

"Nagisa-chan!" Kayano screamed, getting the others' attention.

Nagisa grabbed his wrist and locked his hand behind him.

The other D Class students were shocked.

Unknown to her, a strawberry blond boy saw her action. _'Never thought someone from E Class was able to use martial arts. Judging from her move, she's no beginner in it,'_ Asano thought, amused.

Karma, who heard Kayano's scream, looked behind and saw his best friend put someone in a lock. He saw another student attempt to attack her so he ran to Nagisa and grabbed the attacker, gripping his wrist painfully.

"Karma-kun!" Kayano said, shocked. She felt a murderous aura radiating off of him.

"What do you guys want with my classmates?" he asked, chillingly.

"A-Akabane!"

"I'll ask you again," Karma said, pressuring his wrist more. "What do you guys want with my classmates?" His bloodlust grew, making the other D Class students cower together in fear.

"Karma-kun, please release his hand. "You're hurting him," Nagisa said, calmly.

Karma looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye then finally released the attacker.

"There's a rule that says fighting on campus is prohibited," Asano said from behind him, the Five Virtuosos behind them.

"Asano-sama!"

"It's their fault, Asano-sama!" one girl form D Class said. "They—"

"The E Class is the winner. That's final," he said, shocking Nagisa and Kayano.

 _'He's guarding us?!'_ the two girls thought.

"But their victory will not last for long," Asano said, smirking darkly as he looked to the remaining E Class students. Karma in particular.

 _'Or not…'_

Karma came face to face with Asano, and evil smirk forming. "We'll see about that."

 _'It's like the clash of demons for the throne of hell!'_ the others thought.

Asano looked at the D Class students. "I will overlook this incident this time, but if I see anything like this again, you'll face the consequences," he said. "Now go back to your classroom."

"Y-yes," the D Class students said, reluctantly. They started walking back to their classroom but not before glaring at Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano.

When the D Class students were out of sight, they turned around to walk back to their classroom on the mountain.

"Wait," Asano said, making the three of them stop in their tracks. "What's your name?" he asked the bluenette.

"Shiota Nagisa," she replied, confused.

Karma narrowed his eyes at this. He grabbed her wrist and put her behind him. "What business do you have with her? I thought you weren't interest in E Class girls."

"Now I'm interested since the E Class is my target now," Asano replied with a smirk, "Especially after what she did just now."

 _'This is the first time Asano-kun's been interested in a girl,'_ Ren thought.

"You won't come near her again," Karma said, threateningly. "She's mine."

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Asano said.

Karma was silent.

"I don't care about your family tradition. I'll make her mine."

The Five Virtuosos looked at both of them worriedly.

Nagisa pulled her wrist form Karma's grasp and stood between them. "I'm not yours," she said, bluntly. "And who I want to be with is my decision alone."

After that, Nagisa grabbed Kayano's hand and left with Karma following them from behind. The walk back to the classroom was filled with silence.

"Kayano-chan, can you go back to class first? Tell Koro-sensei we'll be back later. I bet he's worried about us now," Karma said.

"Are you sure?" Kayano asked, worriedly.

"We'll be okay, Kayano-chan. You don't have to worry," Nagisa replied.

The green-haired girl reluctantly went back to the classroom.

"Why did you do something like that, Karma-kun? Even though you already know my answer," Nagisa asked.

Karma pulled Nagisa close and stared at her sky blue eyes. "I'm possessive. I don't want anyone else going near what's mine," he replied, bluntly. He tilted Nagisa's chin up so she looked at him properly. "And you're mine."

"Not yet," Nagisa said.

"You will be," he said, smirking. "After all, you're the one I chose."

Nagisa blushed like mad when she felt his breath on her ear.

The smirk on Karma's face widened. "I'll never let you go," Karma said. "I'll fulfill my promise to you no matter what." He took Nagisa's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll be waiting," Nagisa replied with a soft smile. The two of them walked back to the E Class.

* * *

Nagisa and her mother sat at the dining table with her exam report on the table.

"Nagisa-chan," Shiota Hiromi, Nagisa's mother, said. She had neat, short, dark blue hair that reached her neck and eyes of the same color. "I've already gotten the report on your final exam. You got 31st place," she continued.

Nagisa already knew what she wanted. _'She wants me to leave the E Class. With my rank, it's possible right now.'_

"I want you to talk to the D Class homeroom teacher so you can transfer to D Class. From what I've heard, you can request that if you get into the top fifty," Hiromi said.

Nagisa looked at her mother. She was aware that Ritsu was listening into this conversation from her phone since she didn't have enough time to turn off her phone when her mother called her so she just begged Ritsu to stay silent in her bag no matter what. "I can't… mother," Nagisa replied, reluctantly.

Hiromi's face turned dark. "What do you mean by that, Nagisa-chan?" she said, raising her voice.

"I already told you that I don't want to leave the E Class…" Nagisa said.

"What?! Why do you want to stay in that rotten class?!" she yelled, grabbing Nagisa's twin tails. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISOBEY ME?! YOU USELESS DAUGHTER!"

 _'Ahh… She's in her dark time again… I can't do anything when she's in this mode,'_ Nagisa thought.

Hiromi painfully dragged Nagisa by her hair in front of a big mirror beside the eating table. She can't scream because if she screams, he mother will be more ticked off so she bit her cheek until it bled.

"I always wanted a daughter so I could teach my daughter all the fashion I wanted." She took off Nagisa's hair ties, making her hair fall down.

 _'She always says that,'_ Nagisa thought.

"See how beautiful you are?" Hiromi said, grabbing Nagisa's face. "Smooth white skin, long, beautiful hair, a petite body…" She touched Nagisa's body while they looked into the mirror. "I always wanted a body like yours," she continued.

Then she turned Nagisa to look at her, "BUT WHY DID YOU WASTE ALL OF THIS?! I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER KARATE BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS FOR SELF DEFENSE, BUT WHAT I GOT WAS YOU WINNING THE TOURNAMENT LIKE A BOY! THREE TIMES!" Hiromi yelled. "But it's not a problem anymore because I made you quit. THEN YOU DROP INTO E CLASS BECAUSE OF YOUR FAILING GRADES! AND NOW YOU SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THAT ROTTEN CLASS?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME PROBLEMS? CAN'T YOU BE USEFUL FOR ME JUST ONCE?!"

She slapped Nagisa's face a few times, making her face go red from the impact. She grabbed Nagisa's hair again and slammed her head into the dining table, making Nagisa feel like her head was splitting into two. Hiromi grabbed her neck. Nagisa tried to pry off her mother's hand. Suddenly, Hiromi release her then, as if what she'd done wasn't enough, she grabbed a vase with both her hands. She threw the vase at her head, but Nagisa dodged it by rolling away.

The vase broke on the dining table. Before Hiromi could grab Nagisa again, the bluenette jumped over the dining table to the other side, grabbed her school bag, then ran to her room as fast as she could. She locked the door and sat on the floor by her bed.

"GET OUT OF THERE, SHIOTA NAGISA, OR I WON'T FEED YOU FOR A WEEK!" Hiromi yelled, banging on her door.

Nagisa took her phone from her bag then saw Ritsu on her phone screen. "Ritsu… I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. Please don't tell anyone about this… Especially Karma-kun," she said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"OKAY! STAY THERE AS LONG AS YOU WANT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING FOOD FOR A WEEK!" Hiromi yelled again. Nagisa heard her stomp away from her room.

"I've already… contacted Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, and Karma-san," Ritsu said.

Nagisa's eyes widened at the news.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-san. I was so worried about you so…"

"No… It's okay, Ritsu," she said with a small strained smile. _'Ah… He'll snap for sure.'_

Meanwhile, when Karma heard the news about Nagisa being abused by her mother, he immediately got up from his bed, grabbed his jacket and car keys then went to Nagisa's apartment in his red Ferrari. At the moment, he didn't care about the driving age or rules. What he had in mind is just going to his best friend's apartment right now.

When Koro-sensei received the news, he immediately flew to Nagisa's apartment at Mach 20 while Karasuma and Irina made their way to the apartment in Karasuma's car. They came because they were worried about the bluenette's condition.

When Karma arrived, he immediately got out of his car and saw the three E Class teachers in the parking lot. The E Class teachers' jaws dropped when they saw the redhead get out of the driver's seat of the Ferrari.

"Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei scolded. "You can't drive—!"

"I have my license," Karma said, showing the three his license.

The three of them gaped at his driver's license. _'It's an M-grade authority license! And with a car like that, just how rich is his family?!'_ they thought.

"You can scold me all you want later, but not right now," Karma continued, coldly.

They felt a sudden chill form the redhead. Right now, his bloodlust was super thick. He looked as if he wanted to kill someone for real.

 _'His bloodlust is so murderous. It's like a predator that's ready to unleash its attack. Akabane Karma… He is the most dangerous student in the class after Shiota Nagisa with her assassination skills,'_ Karasuma thought.

Irina had cold sweat on her face, and Koro-sensei stunned when he felt the redhead's bloodlust.

"What's wrong with Nagisa and her mother?" Irina asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," Karma replied, turning around. "Follow me if you want to see Nagisa-chan."

The three teachers followed Karma from behind. When they arrived at the back of the apartment, Karma stopped.

"Why did you bring us here? We want to see Nagisa—"

"Right above where we are on the fifth floor. That's Nagisa-chan's bedroom window. Her mother is still inside the apartment so it's impossible for us to use the door even though I've got a key," Karma said. "Usually, she'll lock herself in after an incident like this and will open her door in the morning when her mother leaves. Our only way to see her is to come in from her window with Koro-sensei bringing us in to above."

"If that's our only way, then I won't make any assassination attempt on him tonight. After all, Nagisa-san's wellbeing is our top priority right now," Karasuma said.

"What about you, Bitch-sensei?" Karma asked.

"My answer is the same as Karasuma's," Irina replied.

The three of them looked at Koro-sensei.

"Then, Koro-sensei, bring us to Nagisa-chan's room," Karma said.

Koro-sensei nodded then placed his tentacles around them tightly. They arrived at Nagisa's window within a second. Karma opened the window and went inside, the E Class teachers following form behind. They saw the bluenette sitting on her bed, head down in her knees and hair disheveled.

"Nagisa-chan," Karma called, sitting on her bed.

The bluenette looked up at him with teary eyes. "Karma-kun," she said, her voice small. Her tears fell.

Karma carefully brought Nagisa into his embrace. "I'm here," he said, tenderly calming her down.

Irina gasped after seeing Nagisa's bruised face and bleeding forehead.

Karasuma's eyes widened.

Koro-sensei turned black. "What kind of parent abuses their daughter like this?!" he said, furiously.

"Her mother," Karma said, venomously. He clenched his hand. "Koro-sensei, I'm sorry, but could you go to the refrigerator and bring back a pack of ice and a bucket of water with a small towel? So her mother doesn't know that we came."

"It's okay, Karma-kun. My weakness isn't more important than Nagisa-san's condition at the moment."

At Mach 20, he left and returned in a second. Koro-sensei gave the ice and water bucket to Karma. The redhead cleaned the blood off of her face. After he finished, he put the ice pack on her.

"Nagisa-san, can you tell us what happened to you? I'm not forcing you if you're not ready," Karasuma asked.

"It's okay, Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa said. "What I can say is that my mother is furious because I'm wasting my chance to leave the E Class. She wants me to leave, but I said that I wanted to stay here."

"Just because of that she abused you like this?!" Irina asked, her pitch rising. She almost left the room.

Koro-sensei just looked at the bluenette.

Karma already finished icing her wound. He grabbed the first aid kit from under Nagisa's bed and put medicine on her wound. She hissed a bit but let out a sigh of relief when her wound felt better than before.

"You will stay at my house until we go to the island," Karma said, finality in his voice. "I'm not taking no as an answer."

"I'm staying here," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-san, even though you think you should, that's not the best option. I think it's better for you to leave your mother alone for right now," Koro-sensei said. "But, of course, Nagisa-san, you must tell her first."

"No, Koro-sensei. I won't leave for the entire summer," Nagisa said.

"I won't let you starve for a week, Nagisa-chan," Karma said.

"Eh? Starve?" Irina asked, confused.

"Her mother won't give her any food for a week. That's what Ritsu told me," Karma replied.

"Nagisa-san, it's better for you to stay with Karma-kun for the week until your mother feels better," Koro-sensei said.

Nagisa looked at her teachers. Seeing that they had the same opinion as Koro-sensei, she let out a sigh. "Okay," she said. "But just for a week."

Karma gave her hand a light squeeze for assurance.

She walked to her desk to write a note then left it on the dining table so her mother would see it. Luckily, her mother already ate in her room.

"My mother will see the note in the morning," Nagisa said. "I just hope she won't be mad at you, Karma-kun."

"She won't," he said with a smirk. "Well, Nagisa-chan, it's time for us to go."

"Eh?! I haven't even packed my clothes," she said, shocked.

"I already packed it for you," Irina said with a wink.

 _'Ughhh… I just hope she didn't pack me anything weird,'_ Nagisa thought.

"Now, let's go," Koro-sensei said, wrapping his tentacles around the four of them.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Karasuma and Irina bid them goodbye.

"I never thought Nagisa had a mother like that," Irina said once they got inside Karasuma's car.

"Me too. We can't help much for a family problem like this, though. It's all up to Nagisa-san and her mother," Karasuma replied.

"As annoyed as I am, you're right. We can't really help if Nagisa herself doesn't want to do anything to her mother."

Their journey was filled with silence.

Koro-sensei insisted on driving the car for Karma and Nagisa.

The bluenette just looked at her best friend when she saw the familiar red Ferrari in the apartment complex's parking lot.

Karma just smirked. "You don't have a license, Koro-sensei," he said. "How can you drive if you don't have a license?"

"Nyuaa! You're right! I don't have a license!" he said with a horrified face. "But—"

"You don't have to worry, Koro-sensei. Karma-kun can drive really well," Nagisa said.

The teacher looked at the two of them then put his tentacles on their heads. "Okay," he replied. "And Nagisa-san, you can tell us when you have trouble like this again. We will help you as much as we can."

"Yes, Koro-sensei," Nagisa replied with a small smile.

"Then I'll take my leave," Koro-sensei said, blasting off.

Their journey was filled with silence. When they arrived at the redhead's house, Karma brought her to the room his parents readied for her whenever she wanted to come over. He put her bag on the floor.

"Karma-kun… Can you sleep with me? Just for today…" she said.

He let out a chuckle then grabbed her wrist and brought her to his room. "I can. We'll sleep here," he said, giving Nagisa his clothes. "Change into that then we'll sleep."

After Nagisa finished changing, she saw Karma on his bed, waiting for her. She lay next to him on the other side. Karma brought her closer to him, hugging her with his chin resting on the top of her head. Nagisa hugged him back, burying her head in Karma's chest. Her exhaustion got the better of her, and she slowly drifted into dreamland.

"Sleep well, Nagisa-chan," Karma said, softly. He kissed her head.

* * *

 **Omake**

"I just realized that you're a tsundere, Karma-kun," Nagisa said, taking her head from Karma's shoulder.

"What makes you say something like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… Secretly sulking behind a tree with your exam papers and going red when Koro-sensei teased you," she said with a snicker. "Never thought I'd see you like that."

"So… What am I going to do with this tsundere girl here?" Karma said, an evil smirk on his face as he showed her the photo he took of her with red, puffy eyes.

"W-when did you take that photo?!" Nagisa said.

"Before the exams," he said with a smirk. "Now, now… Who's the real tsundere here?"

"KARMA-KUN!" she yelled with a red face.

* * *

 **AN:** Whoaaaaa…. This is the longest chapter that I ever write! Hope you like it :D

 **Name : Asano Gakuushu**

English : 99

Japanese : 100

Social Studies : 98

Science : 94

Math : 100

 **Side subject**

Home Ec : 98/100

 **Rank : 1/186**

 **Total Score : 491/500**

 **Name : Akabane Karma**

English : 94

Japanese : 93

Social Studies : 94

Science : 92

Math : 85

 **Side subject**

Home Ec : 99/100

 **Rank : 13/186**

 **Total scores : 458/500**

(If I make his total scores like in anime, he would be snatch all three top spot on each subject except math)

 **Name : Shiota Nagisa**

English : 91

Japanese : 83

Social Studies : 85

Science : 78

Math : 70

 **Side subject**

Home Ec : 95/100

 **Rank : 31/186**

 **Total Scores : 407/500**

Vote result

 **Kill Koro-sensei: 35**

 **Let Koro-sensei live: 8**

 **Neutral: 3**

I'm really for the lateness, but my beta reader is fall sick. So, I told her to recovery her health first before beta-ed my story… and I've been very busy for the last two weeks and almost have no time to write T.T

Once again… I'm really sorry…

I hope you enjoying this chapter :D

See you on next chapter~~

 **Review corner**

 **To theanonymousbeingofplanetearth-san:**

Hmmm… for this one is no, because Koro-sensei know they want the time for their self this time

So, for this one he let it go… even though he want to record it…

 **To Unicornblossem13-san:**

Well… it's about time they will be kissing after all hahahahah…

And here your update, sorry for took it so long

 **To Amaya Kuruta-san:**

Please don't die while you read my story hahahha…

Of course ;) I'm as the writer fangirling too when imagine Karma and Nagisa kissing XD

Sorry for the long update…

 **To Order and Chaos 1-san:**

I have the same mind as you XD

At first I don't really have an idea to do the kiss scene, but… I think this chapter is the right time :D

Of course, I will write that, after all the 3E's civil war is one of the most important event in the story

 **To konan248-san:**

Hahahha… It's Terasaka we talking about, he never be traumatized by Karma, the devil it self

And here your update, sorry for the lateness…

 **To Aipom48-san:**

I'm glad you find a joy from reading my story XD

You know, you can write whatever you want in your review :D

 **To tareginji-san:**

Thank you for the information :D

I thought that too at first, for make them being intimate after the civil war…

But, it took so long and Karma doesn't have patience like a saint

Nope, for them being a couple is still have a long way to go~~

Umm…. I never really thought about that, but if I were to say. For foreshadowing feeling to Kayano I think not in this early chapter, to given she's a good actress. But on the start of second term, one of her classmate will have this feeling.

 **To Yuzuhara-san:**

Glad you like it XD

I'm as the writer fangirling too when imagine Karma and Nagisa kissing and my friends told me crazy when I was smiling out of nowhere XD

And thanks for the love :D

 **To Guest 22:**

Well… at first I want to write it in my mother language, then I thought again it's better for me to write it in English.

After all, I want to polish my English too XD

Thank you for liking this story

Please give me a name to call you, it make me easier to give my review reply :D

 **To AnimeQueen82-san:**

Hahahhaa… that's why please don't die early because of my story

Thank you for reading this story and I'm glad you like it :D

 **To TheBear1-san:**

Thank you for loving this story :D

Ah… for update, I will try to update on schedule and hope can stick to the schedule

Hahahha… this is Terasaka we were talking about, I think he would be okay XD

 **To Blackbird66-san:**

Uummm… for epilogue I already thought for one…

But for making 3 epilogue…

You don't have to worry, I will consider your idea :D

About Karma and Nagisa together is… still a secret ;)

 **To jilnachtaugen-san:**

You're right about Karma patience hahahhaha

After all, he doesn't have patience like a saint XD

Glad you like Akashi's appearance

And thank you for your vote :D

 **To baby-chan:**

About time they kissing, after all XD

Hmmm about how they will fight, I will following the canon in some direction, but overall of their fight I think it would be from my idea :D

 **To Guest of Honor-san:**

Thank you for found and loving this story :D

And here your update, sorry it took so long…

 **To Miyazaki Akemi-san:**

Ummm… about Takaoka second appearance, I'm already have some idea

And I would like to read that idea yours, you can tell me on PM :)

I will continue this story till the end, I don't want to disappoint my reader

Thank you for your vote :D

 **To Yhanrah Shinaide-san:**

Thank you for loving it :D

Of course, he will be overprotective after all Nagisa is the only girl who can grab his heart ;)

 **To Ia nouillie-san:**

You can translate this story to France… just don't forget to mention that you translate it from my story :D

About the update schedule is all up to you :)

Please don't die after my story ahahahhaha…

And glad you like this story

 **To ThedDancingMelon-san:**

Hmmm… for what will Karma do to Nagisa

I give it my reader idea to imagine it ;)

 **To Sara3361-san:**

Thank you :D

And hope you will read this story till the end

 **To Pandamon-san:**

You have a unique way to fangirling XD

I'm just praying for your phone life hahahahaha…

It's okay, I know how busy is real life T.T

Ah, I rarely read on wattpad, could you tell me the title? If I have time, I will try to read it :D

 **To Guest23:**

That so many… I never thought that someone re-read my story that much, and I so happy to hear that :D

Thank you for loving this story XD

Ah for update, I just hope that I can stick with the schedule…

Please give me a name to call you, it make me easier to give you a reply

 **To KarouUchiha-san:**

Hmm… for female Kuroko… I think I will do that, but I must find the right time for she appear first

After all I'm shipping Akashi x fem! Kuroko too XD

Hmmm… for Kuroko meet Koro-sensei indirectly… I will think about that

Thank you for reading this story :D


	17. an 2

**AN:**

I'm sorry for not giving you all any chapter for the last three months…

My reason was I had to finish my internship report first, and many things happened…

Like broke up with my almost two months boyfriend, he give me a reason that I can't take and it's really hurt me at first, but… I'm already move on now, forward to the new story of my life…

For the last three months… You can say, I'm in slump… no inspiration nor I have will to write, even to do my daily life I have no will at all…

Don't worry I can assure you that I will be back by this month, because I'm starting to write again…

For review reply, I will give it on the new chapter..


	18. Side story

Assassination Classroom fanfic

Warning : Fem!Nagisa, AU, OCC

Pairing : Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own asssassination classroom and this fanfiction pure come from my head.

 **The break-up on this story is based on my own experience but not for the setting. With this story I close the old book and write the new one**

* * *

 _Side story: the old story that I want to close_

 _What is love?_

 _That was a question that I always had in my mind_

 _Why it feels so hurt? But… other people say love is the most precious feeling that human ever had if you never fell love then you'll never be happy._

 _Then… why I only felt pain from falling in love with someone? Why I'm always crying when I was caring and loving someone so much? Why my heart hurt so much until I can't bear the pain? Is that love?_

 _If it's like that, I don't want it…_

 _ **That's what I'm thinking, before that unexpected event…**_

 _I still remember that day was the gloomiest day that I ever saw in spring. Dark sky, rain pouring hard and my tears was concealed by rain…_

 _Under that cherry blossom tree I was crying to my heart content… then suddenly rain stop falling to my face and someone ask me, "Is that really reassuring to cry under rain?"_

 _I look to behind and saw the person who shed me from rain. When I saw him, his eyes caught my attention… it was color in beautiful mercury… never cross in my mind, that he will become someone precious to me…_

 _And the story started like this…_

 **3 years ago**

My name is Shiota Nagisa, I'm 21 years old and I'm studying at Kunugigaoka University major in English literature. My friend said I'm so lucky that I have Asano Gakuushu as my boyfriend since three months ago, because they look at us like a lovey-dovey couple. But it's not like that… behind that, we tend to fight because our principle or our way to think is way to different. Even though like that, I love him…

He always expecting too high for me, with all my might I want to grab that, but… when I show him my flaws… he getting mad at me, he said that he was disappointed and not trust me again. Then, I'm trying to change to become what he want… but he never saw my effort… he just sticking with his expectation. What make me fell so hurt is… he said that I will never can fulfill his expectation… even though like that, I still love him with all of his flaw and I know I make so many mistake…

Right now, I with Kayano, Nakamura and kataoka sitting on a café and I told them what happened in my relationship with asano-kun…

"Nagisa-chan, did you really happy to have relationship like this?" ask Kayano.

"No, I'm not happy… But I can't leave him, I love him too much," answer me and tears down to my face.

"Are you crazy, Nagisa?! He doesn't deserve it! Just broke up with him!" yell Nakamura.

"Nakamura," said Kataoka while looking at Nakamura with a stern face, Nakamura give out a sigh and look to the other side. Then she look at me, "Nagisa, did you feel that you still yourself now?" ask Kataoka.

"No… I feel like another person…" answer me hesitantly.

"I know this still early for breaking up," said Kataoka, "But, if you not yourself, what the purpose of this relationship?"

"I don't know…"

Kataoka let out a sigh after hearing my answer, "Then again this up to you two…" said Kataoka, "Just preparing your heart for the worst, Nagisa."

"Yeah… I know," I said and my tears are getting more swift than before. Kayano pulled me into her hug and said, "You have a strong heart, Nagisa-chan. I know you can pass this without a problem."

"Yeah," I said, release myself from kayano and wipe out my tears, "Thank you so much," I look to my friends with a smile.

"You're welcome," said them and returning my smile.

On that night, I received a mail from Asano and he broke my heart into a million pieces again…

 **Sender : Asano Gakuushu**

 **To : Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject : Us**

 **Tomorrow we will talk face to face, you know what I want to talk about :)**

 **\- END -**

 **Sender : Shiota Nagisa**

 **To : Asano Gakuushu**

 **Re: subject: Us**

 **Okay…**

 **\- END -**

I feel my strength gone, my tears falling down into my face and then I burry my face on the pillow to muffle my scream.

 _Why it must be like this? Why it must be ending like this? Isn't there any other way to fix this?_ That's what I thought…

 _That night I'm crying, screaming and wailing so much until I feel a sleep after exhausted…_

* * *

 **3 years ago – Asano's car**

Right Asano and I going through the road that we know out of our brain, we're going to the hill where the old cherry blossom tree we cherished placed. On the journey, we just stay in silent not see each other face, like a stranger.

The skies already turn into grey when we arrived at the cherry blossom tree and I'm almost crying when I see that cherry blossom tree…

"What your reason to defend this relationship?" ask him.

I'm closing my eyes and take a long breath before giving him my answer, "Because it's not the right time to give up, our relationship is new. We still have a long way to know and understand each other," and then I look at him, "I'm in the process of changing myself to be a better person you know."

"Your answer not make any effect to my decision, it's not about giving up or not. It's about effective or not," said Asano while looking at me, and tears begin to pooling at my eyes, "At first I want to serious with you, I believe you with all my might and I love you. I think I can support you for the better change, but what I got… you never change."

"I feel like, you're not worth for me to give you my time, love and trust. And because of that I become hesitant to help you, you never be grateful for what I give you. You demand more and more from me, I'm tired with your action like that it makes me sick and lazy to meet you," continue Asano while I just stay in silent and tear down to my face, "Then when in the last resort, you just start trying to protect it."

"I know I wrong, to be focus on making someone I love happy, but never see what are they really want. Right now I'm trying to change," I said and gripping on his t-shirt, "I started to change from the simple things around me, I promise you that you will feel the effect not too far again… just give me one month to prove it to you."

"I know you're serious about that, but I can't take it anymore, it's better if we broke up," said Asano with finality on his voice.

My tears falling down more and more, my lips quivered, my hands feel cold and then I hug him and wailing at him with all my might, "I still changing you know, please just give one month to prove it to you," beg me and he return my hug.

"No, I can't. My reason to leave you because I don't love you and not fond to be with you anymore," reply him and then he bring me to face him then his kiss me on the forehead, "Now, I want you think from my side, what did you do if you were me?" ask him.

I stay in silent for a while before giving out my answer, "I will… feel disappointed like or maybe don't trust her again… if she really want to change I will see her effort and think again about my decision. But when I see no change in her, that day I will leave her."

"So what's the different like our situation right now?" ask Asano.

"Because you're not listening to my reason and you not really see my effort!" answer me with a high pitched voice, "PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" I can't stand it anymore it feels so hurt… my heart feel like want to brush out of my body.

"I'm just avoid bigger problem before it's starting to surface you know," said Asano and he kiss my forehead again, "I don't want to hate you, right now… I don't have any love for you again… and I don't want to protect this relationship again…"

"Why it come like this? Can't re-think about your decision again?" ask me and my tears still pouring from my eyes.

"Please don't act like a little child, you do know I want to early marriage right?" ask him, "That's why I'm serious with you in the first place, because I want to find someone that will fill my other side someone that I can rely on."

"Like I said, at first I thought you're the one, but… I'm wrong. You just thinking two or three step forward and I'm already think further for my future. Then I'm starting to doubting this relationship and now my love for you is already gone. I don't want to hate you, that's why I'm ending this relationship," continue him.

My cry were louder and louder, I screaming at him, "Please just give me one more month to prove it to you," I said, " I'm still changing you know! I BEGGING YOU!"

"No, I'm already know you will like this," said Asano, "and you always repeating what you say, I'm tired of hearing that."

"Please…" said me with a small voice.

"My answer still no," reply Asano.

I drop my head and looking down at my feet even though it's blurry because of my tears, "I'm afraid to left by the people I love again, why did they leave? why?! I just want to make them happy with me!" said me.

"Then, make them happy with your way, even though now I'm not on the list. I still can protect and observe you from far away you know, I just severed the tie between us. Please think about it with your head, you're just not thinking clearly right now," said Asano and he start to drive again, "I will drive you home."

On the journey to my home, I'm crying and crying… and then the sky start to raining… told to be truth on the deep on my heart I want to end this relationship, but I choose to protect it because it was so precious to me…

When we arrive at the gate of my home, I'm already calm down, "Tomorrow I will pick you up, and I will not restrain my words. I will give you 15 minutes," said Asano.

"I know, It's better if we broke up," reply me, "Tomorrow just let me hug and kiss you for the last time."

"Thank you for understanding," he said and patting my hair.

After that I go out from his car without say anything nor I look at him, that day I'm not have any will to do anything, I'm just lock myself inside my room.

The next day, he give me the last hug, he give me the last peck on my lips and give me the last kiss on my forehead, "I will miss to do this," he said while pinch my cheek and ruffling my hair.

"Nah, I don't really care about that. My other friend often to do that to me, so it's nothing special," reply me.

He just give me a little laugh and then start driving to the restaurant we want to go for lunch, on that lunch I give him some advice and he do the same. I don't know if he really hear me or not, that's none of my business again. But one thing I feel, I miss to talk this carefree to him again.

He said that we become a friend, but I don't know about that… did we really become a friend? Or maybe we will avoid each other?

After lunch, I tell him to drop me at the cherry blossom tree and he do that. On the journey to there, we talk about many things and I bit him goodbye when we arrive. He stay in there for a while, then when his car gone I look up and start crying.

I think that day is the gloomiest day that I ever seen in spring. Dark sky, rain poured hard and my tears concealed by rain. Under this cherry blossom that save many memories with him I cried to my heart content and I'm screaming out loud…

Suddenly, the rain stop falling to my face. I opened my eyes and see an umbrella protect me from rain, "Is that really reassuring to cry under rain?" ask someone from behind with a baritone voice.

Then I look to behind and see the person who shed me from rain. When I see him, his eyes caught my attention… it colored in beautiful mercury and his hair red as blood. His height a little bit tall than Asano and I have a feeling that I see him in somewhere. But this time, never cross in my mind that this person will become someone precious to me in the future.

"Hey, are you listening?" ask him again.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Don't worry about that, I'm listening to your question," reply me, "and my answer is yes."

"What a weird person," said that person bluntly and a tick mark found its way to my forehead, "Do you not afraid to getting sick?" ask him again.

"No, and it's none of your business," reply me and then walking closer to the cherry blossom tree, what I did not expecting he still following me from behind.

"What do you want from me? Why did you follow me?" ask me and glaring at him.

"Wow, for a crying girl you're scary," said him with a playful smirk, "I don't want anything from you. But you seems like need someone to rely on."

I widened my eyes and then look to the other side, "That's… none of your business…" said me and my hands curl into a tight fist.

"I can lend you my shoulder if you want, you know," said him.

"I don't need any help from a stranger," reply me, then he pulled me to him while his other hand still holding the umbrella.

"Wha-" said me but being cut off by him, "My name is Akabane Karma. Now you know my name, we're not a stranger again. I'm sure you already heard about my name," he whispered to me. My eyes widened after hearing his name, Akabane Karma is the CEO of the biggest typhoon company in japan named Akabane's corp and he one of the youngest successful CEO in Japan.

"My name is… Shiota Nagisa," reply me and I smell tint of strawberry with mint, ' _Is this what he smell… so different from Asano…'_ I thought while tightening my fist to his blazer.

"Cry if you want to cry, let it all out…" he said and like a magic spell my tears falling down to my face. I'm crying like no tomorrow in his embrace, he encourage me by whispering his words to me.

After that, Karma drive me to home… and we never meet again…

The next day, I told my friends my happened and they try to cheer me up… but for one week, I don't have any will to do anything. Until Nakamura, Kataoka and Kayano break to my house and bring me out from my bed.

"Nagisa! Get out from your slump! He's not the best for you!" said Nakamura.

"Yeah! You will meet someone who better than him, cheer up Nagisa-chan!" said Kayano while Kataoka patting my head.

My tears feel down again, but this time I feel relieve and for the first time in a week I'm smiling. I still trying to chatting with Asano, I told him that I'm in slump… but he told me that I'm not really want to change.

I feel mad at him, but what should I do? For the other four days I still chat him, but he feel like avoiding me. I ask him if he avoid me, but he said that I avoid him… when I do that, I just chatting him as a friend and I'm already feel nothing for him. Just sometimes… I have an urge to chat him…

"Just give him space, maybe things get awkward after you two broke up if he need you he will chat you first," said Kataoka, "You can do anything without him you know, we stay beside you. Just ask us if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, you guys are so precious to me… thank you so much for always stay beside me and supporting me," I said and hug them tightly. We laugh so loud and make the other people look at us, but we don't care about that.

After that many things happen, but one moment that I can't forgot, "I heard that we have a new part-time professor," said Kayano.

"Is that true?" ask me.

"I heard he's a handsome guy too," said Nakamura while reading her magazine.

"As long as he can teach well, I don't care about anything like that," said Kataoka.

"Because you already have a handsome guy on your side, right Kataoka?" ask me with a dark smirk.

Kataoka's face change into red color while the others laughing at her face, not so long after that our new professor come to our class and my jaw were dropping when I see who it was. Right now, Akabane Karma standing at in front my class and he introduce himself as our new part-time professor.

My friends were have no idea why my reaction like that and I see Karma give me a smirk from where he's standing, "Ne.. ne… Nagisa-chan," said Kayano while pulling my sleeve, "Why Karma-sensei looking at you just now?" ask her.

I let out a groan and put my head on my hand, "How should I know? In the first place why even he's in here?!" said me a bit loud while pointing at Karma.

My friends were shaking because they holding their laugh, while my face become pale after I realize what I do just now.

"Shiota-san, come with me to outside," said Karma, "I think I need to lecture you about manners in class."

"Yes, professor," reply me with a small voice and following Karma to outside, but before that I give my friends a glare.

On the outside Karma and I facing each other, but he's not say anything for a while, just standing there looking at me, "Ummm… is there any problem with my face?" ask me.

"No, just thinking how cold are you," said Karma while shrugging his shoulder.

"Wha-?" said me but being cut off by Karma, "That's make things more amusing," he said then grabbing some strand of my hair and he kiss it, "I will make you fall in love with me."

He said it seriously and his gaze make me stunned, "W-what do you mean by that?!" ask me with a rather high voice and red face.

"As just I said, I will make you fall in love with me," reply Karma and bring his face closer to me, "So prepare your heart for it, Na-gi-sa-chan," he whispered that word to me with a husky voice then he patting my head and come to inside the classroom.

While I'm still standing outside the classroom with a very red face and at the same time this is the start of the new beginning….

* * *

 **3 years later**

"What are you smiling about, Nagisa?" said Karma from behind and he hug me.

"Ah… I suddenly remember when the first time we met," replied me.

"I remember you crying so much and you face was very funny. I still laughing at that if I ever remember that," said Karma and laughing hard.

"You're so mean!" protest me.

"What? Can you blame me? It's your own fault to crying at in front of a reincarnation of devil," said Karma with a dark smirk while I'm turn around to look at him and pouting

After he seen my face, chuckled and ruffling my hair, "Okay, okay… I don't want to make Mrs. Akabane mad, because I still want my breakfast now."

I'm smiling at his words, "So what do you want for breakfast, Mr. Akabane?" I ask.

"Anything you make, my lovely wife," reply Karma and he kiss me on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," reply me and we kissed again.

Now, this is another new story I no… we write, I do hope this story will never end… because this is the happiest ending that I ever make… the pain, the struggling and the effort was all worth for this moment…

The End

AN: this story is not beta-ed because I just want to let it be like that, your review reply will be given in the next chapter of our unforgettable adventure. Because this one doesn't include in there... I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for relenasuka for loving this story. I decided to make this story one with our unforgettable adventure...


	19. Chapter 16: Summer Vacation pt 1

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This is my first fanfiction and english is not my main language. If there any grammatical error, Forgive me...**

 **This chapter is not beta-ed**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_

* * *

AN:

I know it's been a long time, from the last time I'm update this fanfiction.

I'm really sorry for that… it's been a hard times for me

And I have some problems that must to be finished first, that problems lead me to some major writer block too.

I lost my interest to write a story, reading fanfiction or novel, and even lost my interest to draw.

I don't know where all of my ideas were go.

The worst was, I lost my will to do anything too.

But thankfully now, I'm already can stand again, even though I still have a hard time, I can through it.

I have my God. He's really my savior to trough this all, if it's not for Him probably I will never can update this story again or do anything.

Reminder for all of you, reality is not beautiful as life in a story.

Many people tend to hide behind their happy face, so you think they're okay. It's not always like that, when you know it, you already late to help them.

People have their expectation, and sometime they force their expectation to you. When you can't fulfill it, they become disappointed to you.

Did they even see your effort to that? No.

Many people just watch to see the result, not the process.

Human is not perfect, but many people force you to be perfect like what they want.

It's really wrong and in the end you will lost your true self.

Thankfully Jesus saved me, to through all of that. I don't know how many thanks that I must say to Him, it will never end.

He's a beautiful savior who loved me unconditionally.

When you get past your problem with Him, you will see how beautiful it is in the end.

Life is hard, but when you walk with God.

Nothing you can't do.

With Him all things is possible.

I will share you three beautiful verses.

Jeremiah 29: 11 – 13

"For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, says the LORD, thoughts of peace and not of evil to give you a future and a hope. Then you will call upon Me and go pray to Me, and I will listen to you. And you will seek Me and find Me, when you search for Me with all you heart.

2 Peter 3: 9

"The LORD does not delay and is not slow about His promise, as some count slowness, but it is patient toward you, not wishing for any to perish but for all to come to repentance."

1 Peter 5: 7

"Casting all your cares upon Him, for He cares about you."

I know not all of my readers are Christian, I'm not my forcing my religion to you.

But I do hope those verse can encourage you to do not give up on your life.

Now let's go back to the story, hope you enjoy it and thank you for your reviews. I really miss you guys.

* * *

Chapter 16: Summer Vacation for Assassins part 1

One week until 3E's assassination vacation to the southern island, they'd got to train for it and to put their plans in order. Karasuma is monitoring their training with Irina in her pink summer dress, white hat and a tropical drink in her hand. But her stunt was not last too long, because Lovro come and give Irina her own training regimen. She was sulking and preparing to do the regimen, the 3E's students laughing at their teacher antics.

It appear that Lovro come from Karasuma's request to become 3E's special instructor for their plans, he will give some tips from pro's perspective. Karasuma give him the papers that contains their assassination plans and fortunately that day Koro-sensei choose to go to Mount Everest because the weather is too hot.

"What with this Psych attacks?" ask Lovro while pointing at the paper.

"About that, we will do something to blunt his movement," explain Nagisa.

Lovro seems a little confuse with the explanation and want to ask more, but Maehara beat him, "Koro-sensei was scavenging for dirty magazine and he give us an ice pop to shut our mouth," explain him and his face darkening.

"As if that'd be enough to keep our mouths shut!" continue Maehara with an evil glint.

"Let's all gang up on him and teach him a lesson!" said Terasaka's gang with the same evil intent, Lovro and Karasuma sweat-dropping at this.

"As they said, we'll corner him first with some blackmail material and more," said Nagisa with deadpan face.

' _Of course we will have some blackmailing, especially when Karma was giving a hand to make this plans and with Nakamura's help to both'_ thought Nagisa.

"A brutal assassination method indeed," said Lovro and sweat-dropping at the answer.

His demeanor changed into serious one, after the 3E's students continuing their practice, "Killing blow will be the final key for this plan. Pinpoint timing and accurate aim will be crucial," said Lovro to Karasuma.

"Are you worried about this class firepower?" ask Karasuma.

"Just the opposite, especially those two," replied Lovro while particulary looking at Chiba and Hayami, "Two of them are outstanding."

' _I want them to be my own student,'_ thought Lovro sulkily.

"The others are at a respectable level as well, I see plenty potential in here," continue him and then give some advice to students.

Meanwhile, Nagisa is staring at him, ' _I want to ask him something, this man who knew everything about being assassin,'_ thought Nagisa, then she hesitantly go to approach the veteran assassin.

"Lovro-san?" called Nagisa, hearing his name called by someone, Lovro look to the source of the sound and he found Nagisa standing beside him.

' _It's her!'_ Lovro thought and look at her with wide eyes.

"Yes?" replied Lovro and face up with the bluenette.

"What is the very best assassin like?" ask Nagisa.

' _On closer inspection, she has what it takes,'_ thought him while eying the small bluenette.

"So you're interested in the world of assassins?" ask him.

Nagisa look to the other side after hearing his question, "U-uh… t-that's not why I…," replied Nagisa uncomfortably.

"Well, there's only one person on this planet who can be called the very best assassin. As is often the case in this line of work, no one knows his real name," explain Lovro, "They call him by one nickname and that is: 'The Reaper'."

Nagisa stay in silent while hearing Lovro's story about 'The Reaper' and, she feel a sudden chill as the story continue, ' _If someone like him out there, we can't let this island assassination pass us by!'_ thought her.

Lovro take a look at Nagisa's expression and then he said, "All right, young girl… I shall teach you a surefire technique," while pointing at the bluenette.

"Surefire?" ask Nagisa.

"Yes, an instant kill move, from this pro assassin to you," replied Lovro and Nagisa widen her eyes.

That time is the first time Nagisa's got a lesson about assassination technique from a pro assassin, and the said technique was the beginning of her blooming potential as an assassin. Although, this was the change of her relationship too with a certain red haired boy – name Akabane Karma.

* * *

Finally, 3E's southern-island assassination tour kicked off, they go with a cruise ship. The scenery is so beautiful from the ship, clear blue sky and sparkling blue sea with some sea creatures in the deep has been accompany their trip. But, another blue were catching almost all boys in the class and her name is Shiota Nagisa.

White summer dress were blend so perfectly with her porcelain white skin, her sky blue hair were free from its usual twin-tail and reach until her mid-back, on top of it she wear white summer hat, and lastly she use a brown beach sandals. The sun was glistening on her porcelain and the sea wind blow over her, letting her hair flow freely with the wind. Nagisa close her eyes and enjoying the wind, this time her pendant were visible to others, she doesn't bother to hide it.

' _It's so nice…'_ Nagisa thought, she completely aware of eyes that eyeing her but just don't give a thought of it, after all it's just her classmate usual antics.

' _S-so beautiful,'_ thought the boys with a blush on their face and Okajima taking a shot of her.

Unfortunately, for the most pervert boy in class doesn't aware of red haired devil that lurking behind him, without a sound he's been abducted by the said devil and in a chair near the pool.

"What are you guys looking at?" ask the red head from behind Maehara and Sugino, he slung his hands over their shoulder. Don't forget about the dark aura that he's been leek out too.

Karma wore unbutton white shirt, with a black tank top on the inside, you can see his pendant and his develop abs in there and with rare association he use his square black rimmed reading glasses. Then, for the bottom he use white khaki pants and black sandals, don't forget he use black wristwatch on his left arm. The girls was little bit swooning over his appearance, after all he look so attractive if he doesn't have devil aura surrounding him with that mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"K-karma!" said Maehara, "We just look at the scenery… hahaha…" continue him with a cold sweat on his face.

' _Crap!'_ he thought, his gaze was landed on Karma's pendant and he look secretly at Nagisa, ' _So, it's really the two of them,'_ Sugino and isogai who see that thought the same too, then Maehara elbowing Sugino to help him out from this situation.

"Y-yeah, the scenery is so beautiful," said Sugino and send a SOS glance to Isogai.

"It would be a waste if we don't enjoy such beautiful scenery like this," said Isogai nervously.

"Oh~~ is that so?" said Karma with a smirk on his face, "But, indeed it's very beautiful," he said small voice while looking at Nagisa and started walking to her.

Isogai, Maehara and Sugino was shocked at Karma words, after all Karma wasn't the type who said cheesy things out of the blue. Then again, it's related to the small blue haired beauty who seems so close and maybe captured this devil heart too, it's bound to be full of surprise. To be unknown, Koro-sensei already fished out one of student data book and the girls see them with excitement.

Can you blame them? Romance is like a sugar for girls or women after all. They even start to make a bet too, with Nakamura as the main provocateur, Bitch-sensei on the bet too and Kayano who they thought won't be making a bet over her best friend was in.

The green head said, _"With that money I can buy so many pudding I want,"_ her love for pudding was greater than her love for her best friend.

"Nagisa-chan," call Karma when he arrived at beside her.

"Ah, Karma-kun," reply her, "It's rare to see you use your glasses outside for reading."

The others were waiting in anticipation for what scene will unfold.

"Just feel like to use it," said him and shrugging his shoulder, before he can do anything someone voice was disturbing the moment.

"Nyuaa… I can't hold it anymore, no more boat, no more," said Koro-sensei in sluggish position, even his face turned blue!

' _Nooooooooo! My romance references!'_ crying Koro-sensei on the inside.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #8: Prone to motion sickness**

Nagisa let out a chuckle while looking at their teacher and the red head were looking at her smile.

' _Well, I have a plenty time on the island_ ,'thought Karma. Then he put his arm around her shoulder, the bluenette just accepted the familiar gesture.

"Oh! Get up, Get up Koro-sensei! You can see it now!" said Kurahashi suddenly while attacking Koro-sensei.

"Six ours from Tokyo!" said Sugino.

"The place where we'll kill Koro-sensei!" continue Maehara.

"The Island!" continue the class excitedly, "Yayy!"

* * *

The government staff already at the island when they arrived, to clearing out the guest, after all they must do the assassination in secret. The 3E's were already checked in to their hotel room and bring their stuff to there, while they go to the cafeteria. The hotel have a tradition to give their guest welcome drink, a waiter already give it to them.

Karma was eyeing the waiter, he can't shake off this heavy feeling, especially after seeing the waiter expression. After all he's quite expert for something related to the art of deception, well some habit that you will got if you surrounded often by two faced people.

"Nagisa-chan, let's go on the walk," Said Karma suddenly, the others perked up at this.

"Eh? But, the drink…" replied Nagisa.

"I will buy you the new one, okay?" ask him, while Nagisa observe him.

"Please… I just want to have a private talk with you," continue Karma.

Nagisa let out a sigh, "Okay," and she walked out the beach with Karma.

"What was that?" ask Yoshida.

"Well, it's the two of them, maybe he just want some time alone with Nagisa," said Chiba.

To be unknown to them, the waiter was eyeing the two of them suspiciously. But he doesn't make it so obvious, because he had a task on his hand right now.

Nagisa and Karma walking on the sea shore in silent, none of them want to open their mouth at the moment. This is not an awkward moment, because for them is so reassuring. Suddenly, Karma stopped his walk and turn around to see Nagisa who was at behind him.

"I know you worried about something," said Nagisa beat Karma before said a word.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk about, after all my main purpose was to some time alone with you," replied Karma look a little bit pink.

Nagisa let out a chuckle at the red head pink face, "That's reassuring that you have the same thought as me," said her and Karma eyes widen at this.

' _She would be the dead of me, does she know what effect that she have on me?'_ thought Karma frustratingly.

"You know, I really want to hug you and kidnap you to my house right now," said the red head while look at Nagisa seriously.

"W-what?" ask Nagisa and blushing so madly.

"You know I can do that, right?" he asked, sounds more like a statement to be precise, "Awww… you're so cute Nagisa-chan~,"

"Karma-kun!" said Nagisa while glaring at Karma and her face become more like tomato.

"I give, I give, Nagisa-chan is scary when see angry~~" he said with a smirk on his face, then they fall into silent again.

"What do you think about this assassination, Karma-kun?" ask Nagisa.

"I would be a superb one," replied Karma, "But, I've got a feeling this is calm before a storm too."

"Calm before a storm?" ask her curiously and look up to Karma.

Karma shrugging his shoulder at the question, "Just a feeling," replied him.

They see into each other eyes, and finally Nagisa broke off the staring contest, "You… can hug me, but no kidnapping included," said her while looking to the sea with bright red face.

"Aw~~ that's not fun, Nagisa-chan," said Karma, then his expression softening,

"Thank you," continue him and pulled Nagisa into his hug, his nostril inhaled a familiar vanilla scent that make him fell reassured and calm.

Right now it's just the two of them.

* * *

When Karma and Nagisa come back, the students already divided into a group and preparing for the assassination, some of them already leave the cafeteria to change their clothes or discussing what should they do for distracting Koro-sensei.

"Karma, Nagisa, here!" call Sugino and they walk to the source of the sound.

"So we're on the same team, huh," said Karma with a smirk.

"Hahahaha… this team will be a superb!" said Nakamura with the same smirk.

Nagisa, Kayano and Sugino sweat dropping at the twin devil.

"Either way, let's our assassination start!" said Sugino excitedly.

"Yeah!" replied the other four.

The class was divided into five group, they were dead serious to make this assassination succeed. The plan was going on like this, while one group hangs out with Koro-sensei, the rest work on their preparations.

 **Group 1**

 **Maehara, Isogai, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Kurahashi, Kataoka and Ritsu**

"You're cheating Koro-sensei!" said Yada

"And why are wearing a cosplay?! Who's that supposed to be?!" ask Maehara when he see Koro-sensei wearing a cosplay of a man with glasses.

"Horikoshi Jiro," replied Koro-sensei nonchalantly.

"What?!" shocked Isogai.

"He's the one who build, not the one who fly them! It's just all wrong!" said Maehara with a high noted voice.

 **Group 2**

 **Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Nakamura, and Kayano**

"Nagisa, Karma, where are your necklace?" ask Nakamura.

"On our room, can't let that one getting sweep by the ocean," replied Karma and Nagisa give him his swimming equipment.

"Guys, Come on! We're up next! Let's do what we have to do and get changed ASAP!" said Kayano.

"Got it!" replied Sugino and they swim into the ocean.

 **Group 3**

 **Terasaka, Muramatsu, Hazama, Yoshida**

"What's with that strange mark on your face, you perverted octopus?!" ask Terasaka while pointing at Koro-sensei face.

"Ah, I've got sunburn," replied Koro-sensei.

"And Terasaka-kun, that's not the way you asking your teacher!" continue him with a tick mark on his head and grabbing Terasaka head with his tentacles.

 **Group 4**

 **Fuwa, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Hara**

' _Why is he wearing a fish costume?'_ thought the four while sweat-dropping at their teacher who already swim like a fish in the water.

 **Group 5**

 **Chiba, Hayami, Sugaya and Takebayashi**

"Then we're free to pick out our sniper sopts," said Chiba coolly.

"Let's make it quick," continue Hayami.

' _We feel like already working with pros,'_ thought Sugaya and Takebayashi.

 **Video**

 **Okajima and Mimura**

"HAHAHAHA! KORO-SENSEI WILL BE SO EMBARASED BY THIS!" you can hear an evil laugh come from Mimura and Okajima

Meanwhile, Karasuma looking over their preparation from the sea shore and Irina was disappointed at the deserted beach, well she still trying to seduce Karasuma but ended up being throw up by him into the water.

"Irina, there's something that I need to ask you," said Karasuma with a serious voice.

"Huh?" confused Irina.

"You, the pro assassin, said it yourself: it's not often that your work goes as expected," continue Karasuma.

Irina behavior change into a serious one too, "Yes, that's right. I saw the documents; a complex plan like this should go off the rails once or twice," she said.

"Do I look like I'm just having fun?" ask Irina with menacing eyes and wicked smile on her faces, "No, I'm running for my share of the spoils, I'll have my chance when the brats plan goes awry and I won't let it get away."

' _I just hope the assassination goes smoothly,'_ thought Karasuma.

* * *

Finally, the sun goes down and time for the grand assassination grew closer, usually the situation go tenser but this is impossible if your assassination target have a super black tan skin that you can't even tell where's his back and where's his front.

' _Why is he got this black? It's beyond tan!'_ thought the class and sweet-dropping, the 3E's students with Koro-sensei already on board for eating at the shipboard restaurant.

"Okay Koro-sensei, here we're, at the shipboard restaurant we've rented out. Let's slowly savor our meal as we take in the night sea," said Isogai with a tray and a glass of water on his hand.

"I get it… first you'll get me good and seasick to weaken my capabilities, right?" said Koro-sensei.

"Of course, that's assassination 101," replied Isogai.

"But will it really work that well?" ask Koro-sensei and take the glass from Isogai

"Seasickness is no match for a teacher who's all pumped up anticipacing an assassination-!" continue him excitedly.

"You're too dark!" said Fuwa and Nakamura, the other sweat-dropped at this.

"Am I really that dark?" ask Koro-sensei.

"Yeah, We can't even tell your front and back!" replied Nakamura.

"It's too confusing. Do something, would you?" said Kataoka.

"Nyurufufufufu, that's not a problem at all. I can molt my skin to shed this dark skin!" he said and molting his skin.

"It's just another use on my monthly ace, usually I save it for a sticky situation, but –" said Koro-sensei, but he stopping when realize he use his only once a month ace for nothing and go sulking on his chair.

' _How have we not been able to kill this screw-up yet?'_ thought the students.

Not long after that, Koro-sensei was lighten up at the food and the atmosphere was up again, he was having fun with his food while the others cautiously eyeing him devouring his food. They stopped sailing and anchored near the floating chapel when the night sky visible. Koro-sensei was turning blue from his motion sickness.

But, this is when the main things were up, the grand assassination started, in the floating chapel where they will kill their yellow octopus teacher.

 **The gears already up and start to rolling, the plan already goes down and time for the main action come, but they were wrong. This is just a side dish for the calm before the storm, they don't know what waiting for them inside the storm.**

* * *

AN:

Once again I really sorry for the lateness and this chapter is not beta-ed because I want to update it as soon as possible, and I'm finished this chapter just now.

Thank you so much for giving me courage through your review, and I miss my readers so mucchhh

Can't wait to see your new review over this chapter XD

for Karma and Nagisa sleepover, I will make it on the omake, because I kind of forget about that

ciao~~


	20. Chapter 17: Summer Vacation pt 2

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

 **This chapter is not beta-ed**

 **(My beta reader is currently busy, so I update first. When she's done I'll replace it with beta-ed one)**

"conversation"

' _thought_ _'_

' _ **thought in flashback**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Foreign language**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Summer Vacation for Assassins part 2

Inside the floating chapel Nagisa checking over Koro-sensei body in case he's smuggling the fish swimsuit, the 3E's were in high spirit to do their grand assassination but cautious too at the same time, after all their yellow octopus teacher is not someone that they can underestimate even with his many weakness.

' _This time might be our greatest chance to kill Koro-sensei,'_ thought Nagisa, ' _but why I felt so anxious, as if something else will come.'_

 _ **'But, I've got a feeling this calm before the storm,'**_ _ **said Karma when they had a talk.**_

Nagisa getting out from her thought and checking once again on Koro-sensei, ' _I need to focus on this plan,'_ determine her.

"All done," said Nagisa.

"You can sit over there, Koro-sensei," continue her and pointing at the middle first row seat right in front of the TV.

"Are you ready?" said Koro-sensei after he take the seat and challenge right back at them, "No need to hold back. Come right at me!"

' _He's already declared war to us!'_ thought them.

"Here we go, Koro-sensei," said Okajima and he turn off the chapel light.

The movie already started and students come back and go from the chapel, Koro-sensei who the main focus getting enjoyed the movie while observing his surround.

' _So this is their plans to conceal their numbers and position,' thought Koro-sensei, 'But, they're underestimate me, I'm already aware the position of two snippers. Hayami-san and Chiba-kun.'_

"But, this video is really well done. You edited and narrated this, Mimura-kun?" said Koro-sensei, "Nice camera blocking, good music…"

"It's really sharp to hear easily get-" continue him, but stopped when he heard something.

 **HIS BRIBERY FAILED**

"IT FAILED?!" shocked Koro-sensei

And there goes, one hour of hell for Koro-sensei

One hour later…

Koro-sensei looks like half of his soul leaving his body, the seven remaining can't help for snickering at their teacher. But, the most important is time for the main course has come.

He finally come to his sense and shocked when he see his feet swelling from the sea water that flooding the chapel, ' _But how can this water come here?'_ thought Koro-sensei, ' _Don't tell me! High Tide!'_

"Someone must've shortened the support pilings on this chapel" Said Terasaka as if reading Koro-sensei's mind.

"Seasick, shamed, and now waterlogged. You've slowed down quite a bit," said Nakamura.

The seven readying their guns when they at in-front of their teacher, "A promise is a promise. No Dodging now!" said Terasaka.

"Begin!" command Isogai and they give their aim on Koro-sensei's tentacles.

"Commence operation!" command Ritsu, and student at the outside of the chapel readying them self.

Karma, Kayano, Takebayashi and Hara riding on the speed boat that connected to a string, when they speed up, the wood wall on the chapel tearing apart. Suddenly, the rest of students appearing from the ocean with fly-boards and make a hydraulic cage, that's make even Koro-sensei more shocked.

' _A hydraulic cage?!'_ thought Koro-sensei.

And the seven with Ritsu aiming at area near Koro-sensei, this make Koro-sensei's movement more and more sluggish.

Suddenly Hayami and Chiba come from under the wate, "Target lock on! Game over~" said Ritsu and the two of them shoot at Koro-sensei.

' _You've done well… to come this far!'_ thought Koro-sensei and a blast of energy come from him.

"Stay alert!" command Karasuma with Irina on the tow, "Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san you're in charge of watching the water!"

"Yes, sir!" replied Isogai and Kataoka, the other student stay on alert too.

Suddenly air bubbles raised from the water and the students focus on that, with their weapon on the hand. When the water was cleared, they see Koro-sensei in a crystal ball form.

' _What is that…?'_ thought Nagisa.

"Nyurufufufu… my trump card of all trump cards: my absolute defense form!" said Koro-sensei.

' _Absolute defense form?!'_ shocked the class.

"The exterior is crystallized, high-density condensed energy. The energy remaining after shrinking my body down hardens in a shell around it. In this form, I'm absolutely invicible!" explain Koro-sensei.

"No way! So if you always stay in that form, we can never kill you!" said Yada.

"If only that were the case. This energy crystal will break down in about a day and the moment it does, my body will re-inflate, absorbing energy and returning to its usual form. On the other hand, for one day or so until this crystal decays, I can't move an inch," replied him.

"What I'm most afraid of is being placed into a high-speed rocket during that time and left to float through the far reaches outer space. But I've thoroughly studied that eventually," continue Koro-sensei, "Nowhere in the world in is there a rocket that capable of making that flight within 24 hours."

' _He got us, another trick up his sleeve and he even took its weak points into account!'_ dreaded Nagisa, ' _This is an utter failure.'_

"Invincible my ass, something like this has got to be breakable somehow!" said terasaka while trying to hit Koro-sensei with a kunci linggis

"Nurupupupupu… It's no use. Even a nuclear bomb wouldn't leave a scratch," said Koro-sensei nonchalantly.

"Oh , I get it," said Karma suddenly, "No weaknesses means we're out of options," and give Terasaka a signal to give Koro-sensei to him.

After the readhead have his teacher on his hand, he show him a blackmailed picture that make even Koro-sensei so flustered because he can't hiding behind his tentacles right now. Karma doesn't even stop in there, he stuck the sea slug on the Koro-sensei's glass and even want to jam him into a old man pants if not for Karasuma stopping him.

The class was sweat-dropping at the scene, "When you think about it, we can do whatever we want with him," said Kayano.

"Yeah… and this kind of thing is Karma-kun's specialty," deadpanned Nagisa.

"Let's stop in here," said Karasuma and put Koro-sensei into a plastic bag, "The top brass and I will discuss how to deal with this one. "

"Nyurufufufu, going to throw me in a pool full of anti-sensei material? It won't work, I can simply make a portion of my energy explode, creating a blast like before that's send things flying," said Koro-sensei and make Karasuma can't do anything.

"But you should be proud, even the world's combined military couldn't get this far with me. It all comes down to the magnificence of your plan," encourage Koro-sensei but the students just stay silent, because they felt disappointment at their own failure.

When they arrived at the hotel, they gathering around the lounge, Chiba and Hayami had its hard for the failed plan, after all they're the one who making the final shoot. But unexpectedly the students feel so hot and exhausted.

"Karma-kun, something isn't right. Why is everyone look so exhausted?" state Nagisa.

Karma narrowing his eyes and observing his classmates, "Yeah, you're right. We've got something fishy in here," said Karma on alert.

"Nagisa-chan… I can feel my energy at all," said Nakamura limply when she arrived near Nagisa and she fall to the floor.

"Nakamura-san!" shocked Nagisa and she went to approach Nakamura.

"My body is so hard to move…," said Nakamura and Nagisa touch her forhead to exacting the her temperature.

"You're burning up!" said Nagisa, as if it's a cue, the other students started to collapsing one after one, the worst Okajima has a nosebleed.

"Wh-what the…" shocked Karasuma when he arrived at the commotion.

After studied the situation, Karasuma ask the shocked waiter that stand not far from him, "You, did you know where's the hospital on this island?" ask Karasuma urgently.

"W-well, I'm afraid the island is too small to have one," replied the waiter.

Suddenly he received a call from a private number, the hell break loose. The caller demand on Koro-sensei head and with their two shortest girl students on the class or their classmates won't be cured from the artificial virus, they can't get any help from outside too! Fortunately, Ritsu manage to hacked on the conversation and even found the position of the caller.

But, that make not any better, they still have do something to save their classmates.

* * *

" _So send your two shortest girl students that still standing to bring the target to me"_

When Karma heard this, something inside him snapped and started to leak out his bloodlust. The others who still can move, distancing their-self from him.

' _Uh-oh… seems like he's finally snapped,'_ thought the class

"Karasuma-san, as we expected, it's no use. Even when we play the government card, the hotel just responds with claims of privacy protection," said Karasuma's assistant.

"As expected," said Karasuma.

"As expected?" ask Koro-sensei.

"That mountaintop hotel is a noted site for illegal negotiation," explain Karasuma.

"A remote island in the southern sea? Couldn't ask for a better location," said Irina.

"They have connections with some government higher-ups, even the police have their hands tied," continue Karasuma

"Heeh… clearly _they're_ not going to cooperate with us, what a goody government that all said want to _protect_ his people," said pissed Karma with sarcasm, then he fished out his phone and call someone.

The others were cringe at his tones, while Karasuma and his assistant can't say anything to reply that.

"Karma-kun, what are you doing?" ask Koro-sensei

"I'm going to call someone for a little help," said Karma

"Eh?!" shock the others

"But he said not to try get any help from the outside right?" ask Kayano nervously.

Karma doesn't pay any attention to her question, "Hello, Seijuurou." Said Karma on the phone and knowing probably someone will hacking this conversation, but he don't give a care to that.

Ritsu who already hacked into Karma's conversation let the others heard it, "Karma, I'm already aware about your situation," said Akashi

"As usual you fast to grab the news," said Karma.

"Of course, who do you think am I?" said Akashi with an arrogant voice.

"My scissors psycho chibi cousin named Akashi Seijuurou," Replied Karma

' _As in The Akashi's family?!'_ shocked Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei.

' _I know he has some terrifying connection, but never thought have a connection with the wealthiest family in Japan, Akashi family,'_ thought Koro-sensei.

' _I heard of them, it's one of a powerful family that can make a professional assassin run for their life,'_ thought Irina.

"I'll slaughter you when you arrived at Tokyo, Karma," said Akashi coldly that make the others shivering, "And I'm already contact Shintarou for medic help."

"As if you can," said Karma with a sly smirk, "Heeh… so Midorima will come, I'm flattered."

"Your situation is quite dangerous, so he come to there," explain Akashi.

"I'm in your debt for this once." Replied Karma

' _Midorima Shintarou… He know influential heir in medical world too?!'_ shocked Karasuma.

"So, you show your fangs now, huh? After your love one, get into dangerous situation?" ask Akashi with a chuckle, "You owe me some stories in there."

"Of course, you will do the same too if you in our situation right?" said Karma, "I must go now and about your story, I'll tell you after my graduation. I think you already have a hunch on this."

"Without a doubt and of course I'm already know some of it," replied Akashi, "Don't die, and help will arrive at 20 minutes, I'm sending off them there after I have a feeling about your situation. Hidden camera already hacked so he just saw your friends in there, in the first place the camera is placed in a bad angle so I can do that with no so much work."

"Thank you, Seijuurou," said Karma

"One little gift for you, I heard the renowned skylark of the clam had gone there with his lion for some business," said Akashi, "And tell your Al friends, if she wants to hacked on a private line that's been heavily guarded do it better, she can hacking on our conversation because I let it," This one make Ritsu shocked.

"Noted," said Karma, and he turn off his call

"W-wha-"shocked the others

"What was that Karma?" ask Terasaka.

"My link, there and there," replied Karma with a smirk, "And you're lucky Ritsu, he's decided to ignore your action because of this dire situation. Next time, don't do that."

"Nurufufufu… I never thought you will use your connection, Karma-kun," said Koro-sensei

"This is not time to being selfish, beside he's the most reliable person for situation like this" said Karma, then he look at Karasuma, "So, what're we gonna do, Karasuma-sensei?"

' _H-he so cool!'_ thought the class.

' _Karma-kun…'_ thought Nagisa.

"Noted, Karma-kun, but I'm glad I can learn some of new things about you and Akashi-san," replied Ritsu a bit late.

"Just keep it to your-self until I say so," demand Karma and Ritsu give him a nod.

"And Koro-sensei?" continue her, "It's all set!"

"It looks like Ritsu-san completed the prep work I ask her to do," said Koro-sensei, "I need the healthy students to come here. Wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

 **And this is the real beginning of their assassination in the southern island, with an unknown enemy.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Hello~~ I'm back with the new chapter XD

As for the vote I'm closing it now.

The vote is: Koro-sensei getting killed.

Err… just hoping Akashi appearance feels natural in here.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Ciao~~

 **Review Corner:**

 **YokaiAngel:** thank you and yeah, I'm still learning about that. Many things that I still don't know about English.

 **Shiranai Atsune:** yes yes yes I'm back XD hope you enjoy it XD

 **Fate Alitheia:** Hahahahaa you'll get more and more Karmagisa moment as the second term nearing XD

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for liking this story, and about meeting yuuji I think you still have to wait for one or two more chapter. Don't worry I'll make it juicy ;) (please leave a name)

 **Guest:** Thank you (please leave a name)

 **Cherryblossoms321:** thank you for your support, hemmmm… for the outfit is no, in the first place Nagisa will wear something that kind of girly so she doesn't need that and Karma is another factor.

 **The Spying Devil:** Hahahaha… your waiting scene is near to come XD

 **Guest:** well, I'm sorry if that make you frustrate. But sometimes you can get encouragement from the one who can get through it, I hope you can get over for the problem that you've been through. I'm not saying I'm right to say something like this in fanfiction.

 **Samara746:** thank you for loving this story and here your update :D

 **Tilicia:** Hemmm… yes, Akabane has some relation to mafia but about their tradition is not something that link to mafia and thank you for your patience.

 **AnimeQueenMaya:** Thank you and about another story, already make one on the Boku No Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia fandom, you're welcome to read it :D

 **Zey Mikaelson:** Another chapter with Akashi ;)

 **Nathan19bane:** yeahh, thank you for your support in this story and for the other story too :D


	21. Omake: Akabane's Family Tree

Warning: Fem!Nagisa, AU (although almost same with the anime)

Pairing: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own assassination classroom. This fanfiction pure come from the anime, manga and my head.

 **Thank you for the new Favorites, Follow and review on this story ^^ I really appreciate it ^^**

* * *

 **AN:** Here some bonus for my lovely readers ~~

* * *

Omake: Akabane's Family Tree

 **Akabane Hiroki** ( _78 y.o)_ married to **Akabane Sumire** _(deceased)_

Have 2 son and 1 daughter name:

 **Akabane Toushirou**

 **Akabane Yusa**

 **Akabane Shiomi**

 **Akabane Toushirou** ( _42 y.o)_ married to **Hashigawa Yuri** (now **Akabane Yuri** ) ( _38 y.o)_ and they have 1 son and 1 daughter. Named **Akabane Eichirou** ( _20 y.o)_ and **Akabane Sakura** ( _12 y.o)_

 **Akabane Yusa** ( _38 y.o)_ married to **Aikawa Shizuku** ( _37 y.o)_ and they have a son. Named **Akabane Karma** ( _15 y.o)_ his official betrothed is **Shiota Nagisa** ( _15 y.o)_

 **Akabane Shiori** (now **Akashi Shiori** ) ( _deceased)_ married to **Akashi Hiromi** ( _45 y.o)_ and have a son. Named **Akashi Seijuurou** ( _16 y.o)_ his official betrothed is **Kuroko Tetsuna** ( _16 y.o)_ (actually his father against this, but he doesn't give a care)

Trivia:

Akabane and Akashi family have been friends since Hiroki's era

The official Akabane's Co heir is:

\- Akabane Eichirou

\- Akabane Karma (because of his sharp mind)

Akashi Seijuurou was one of the heir line, but he choose to be the heir of Akashi Corp (No one can say no to this)


End file.
